


LOVE FOR ETERNITY

by tanjamikaelson



Category: Klaus Mikaelson - Fandom, Rebekah Mikaelson - Fandom, TVD - Fandom, The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV), elijah mikaelson - Fandom, kol mikaelson - Fandom
Genre: Community: tvd_originals, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Inspired by The Vampire Diaries, M/M, Multi, Other, The Originals - Freeform, Vampire Diaries - Freeform, Vampire Sex, Vampires, tvd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-02-08 01:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 58
Words: 149,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanjamikaelson/pseuds/tanjamikaelson
Summary: Kol and Natali meet 1002 while his family was in France. But they got together again after hundred and plus years and were together for almost nine hundred years. Klaus didn’t like them together so he took every chance to dagger Kol and to separate them. But what will happen when he is not in control anymore?Read to find out!⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TVD OR TO, NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM THOSE TWO SHOWS. I ONLY OWN MINE PLOT LINES FOR THE STORY AND ANY OTHER ORIGINAL CHARACTERS THAT I CREATE





	1. EPIGRAPHE

> _“He saw the darkness in her beauty. She saw the beauty in his darkness.”_  
> 
>  

* * *

##  **NATALI DE ROUX**

_∙ THE DARK SOUL ∙_

 

 

> _“She was the calm eyes of the storm. The storm of the storm, and then the storm itself.”_
> 
>  

##  _**PERSONALITY:** _

_After some events that happened in her early vampire life she turned her emotions off and grown cold and bitter, and she remained that way even when she turned them back on._

_Natali is the epitome of beauty, power and vampiric evil and malice. She is so beautiful, some would call her an immortal goddess. Her sadism and cruelty were limitless and one of her few pleasures was tormenting others. During the centuries Kol and her were together, the two engaged in unspeakable acts of torture and murder against the humans they preyed upon. Even for a vampire, she is notoriously savage and cruel. She has no empathy, she is not merciful, and the only person she truly cares about is Kol. She is only ever truly helping others if it benefited her as well. She used her advanced age and strength to command order and obedience, and she can quickly turn on those who betrayed her. Natali delves deeply into the vampire belief that they are superior to humans. They are just a food to her and nothing else. She also strongly dislikes children._

_Although she carried herself in a lady-like manner and cast the illusion that she was a refined woman, her temper could be easily provoked. At such moments, she would snap at anyone who spoke against her and often lash out. Her savagery and lack of restraint often led her into conflict with other vampires. She is also very seductive when she needs to be, she enchants pretty much anyone who meets her and she cares a good deal for fashion, and makes sure her clothing is always the latest style._

_Her longing for more power and her will to help Kol to find a way to connect with his magic again, drew her away from the place where everyone referred to her as a Queen. Sometimes years could pass and even a century that she didn’t came back to the places she called home, however, that didn’t changed anything for the people that lived there, they knew who she was and her closest friends took care of everything. The two of them didn’t take their feelings for each other seriously, at first. Things were casual, no commitment, they slept with other people and used them, just like before, until Natali didn’t put an end to it and from then they shared everything and everyone, finally admitting how much they hated to see each other with another person._

##  _**HER SONG:** _

1\. Valerie Broussard - A Little Wicked

・ • ・ • ・

 _One of these days a comin’, I’m gonna to take that boy’s crown_  
‘Cause I am, I am  
A Little Wicked  
I am, yes, I am

_Hands red, hands red_

_Just like you said_

_I am a little wicked._

・ • ・ • ・

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

* * *

##  **KOL MIKAELSON**

_∙ THE COLDBLOODED KILLER ∙_

 

 

> _“He can smell your fear. The only reason that he’s here is to wreak havoc.”_
> 
>  

##  **PERSONALITY:**

_Kol’s personality can be perceived as some combination of confident, arrogant, unpredictable, dangerous, wicked, cheeky, somewhat unreasonable. He appears to be charming, polite and respectful gentleman, but that facade can be easily broken, revealing him to quickly go to being direct, aggressive and manipulative. He has a habit of referring to people as “darling” - female and male alike - that is his way of showing that he’s a superior being, a thousand plus years old vampire, as well as the one of the first of the daeva species to exist. Kol is also not short on ego, he considers himself to be “handsome”._

_He patronizes his siblings often, challenging them with snark and contempt, especially Rebekah and Klaus, demonstrating his clear irreverence. He enjoys breaking the rules, and is naturally very defiant. He does not hesitate to get retribution on those who have caused him or Natali harm; they were plotting for decades against both Klaus and Rebekah for causing them pain. Just like Natali he does not forgive easily, though may pretend to further his goals of vengeance and same as Natali and Klaus, Kol has a sense of honor as he will not go back on his word, however, he will always look for loopholes in the deals he makes._  
  
Kol comes across as a hedonist, seemingly taking great pleasure in his vampire nature. He finds child-like enjoyment in his acts of violence. He is a sadistic, he shows no mercy, he likes to kill humans for his own entertainment and also has a dark sense of humor. Just like Natali, he does not feel any remorse and regret about the brutality he dishes out as a vampire. His name struck both fear and respect throughout the world.

_But he was also known for caring for one other person and that was Natali. He is cold hearted, yes, but that didn’t mean he didn’t feel something that others would define as love. He also cares for his family, but doe to not being included in the “always and forever” pact made by Klaus, Rebekah and Elijah, Kol has always felt excluded and isolated from his siblings. That’s way he rarely shows to them that he cares and when he does he usually has an odd way of showing it. Once Marcel joined the family, Kol’s jealousy and bitterness grew worse since Marcel seemed to take his spot in the family. However, Kol’s violent, reckless, and impulsive nature often clashed with his family, despite really caring for them beneath his vain personality.  
_

_Part of him missed being a witch. He missed the power that magic had given him, that’s just one of the reasons he is so fond of Natali. He taught her spells that only the two of them know. Kol’s longing for his magic drove both of them to spend a lot of time over the centuries with witches, trying to find a way to connect him with magic again and also teaching other witches his extensive knowledge of spells and magic._

##  **HIS SONG:**

1\. Gin Wigmore - Kill of the night

・ • ・ • ・

_I’m gonna lure you into the dark,_

_My cold desire,_

_To hear the boom, boom, boom of your heart._

_The danger is I’m dangerous,_

_And I might just tear you apart._

_I’m gonna catch ya,_

_I’m gonna get ya, get ya,_

_I wanna taste the way that you bleed, oh,_

_You’re my kill of the night._

・ • ・ • ・

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

* * *

 

 

> _“They don’t believe in karma, they believe in revenge.”_
> 
>  

* * *

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

##  **STARRING:**

##  **EIZA GONZALEZ**  
as  **NATALI DE ROUX**

##  **NATHANIEL BUZOLIC**  
as  **KOL MIKAELSON**

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

##  **THEIR SONG:**

1\. Fall Out Boy - Centuries

・ • ・ • ・

_And I can’t stop till the whole world knows my name,_

_We’ll go down in history,_

_You will remember me,_

_Remember me for centuries._

・ • ・ • ・

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡


	2. PROLOGUE

 

##  **[MYSTIC FALLS: 2011.]**

 

The day after Elena and Damon came back from Chicago, Elena was alone at her house when someone knocked at her door. She narrowed her eyes in confusion and walked towards the door. Just as she opened them she saw Bonnie in front of her and she looked a bit out of place.

\- But before Elena could ask if she’s alright, Bonnie said just three simple words, “She is coming.”

\- Elena froze in place and glared at Bonnie, “Who is coming?” she asked just before Bonnie stumbled onto the ground in front of her.

Elena immediately called Damon to come over to her house and explained to him about what happen. They waited for a few minutes for Bonnie to wake up and when she did she looked around in confusion, not knowing how she came to Elena’s house and when.

 - “Bonnie, are you okay?” Elena asked in a worrying voice.

 - “I feel okay.” Bonnie replied and before she could utter another word Damon asked her, “Who’s coming?”

 - Bonnie furrowed her eyebrows at him, “What? How should I know that?”

 - “You came here and told me “She is coming.” Elena informed her

 - Bonnie shaked her head, “I don’t remember any of it.”

The three of them exchanged looks with each other, not knowing what to think, but they got a feeling like they should be afraid. Something bad is going to happen.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡


	3. PART 1: | I'M THE STORM.. SO WAIT! |

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is - the first part. Tell me what you guys think, leave a comment or send me a message, I would really appreciate that! ❤

 

・ • ・ • ・

_I’m already there,_

_Wherever there is you,_

 

_I will be there too._

・ • ・ • ・

 

Natali swung her car door open and stepped out into the sunshine. She turned her head and her eyes landed on the sing above the entrance door “Mystic Grill”. She smiled and walked towards the door. When she entered Grill she instantly scanned her surroundings and there wasn’t a lot of people.

 - She made her way towards the end of the bar, “A glass of wine” Natali said to bartender.

The bartender gave her a small smile that she ignored and poured her a glass of red wine. She drank sips of her wine and her eyes spotted two people at the other end of the bar, that were well-known to her.

\- Natali approached them saying casually, “You look exactly like her.”

\- The two of them looked at the girl who just came out of nowhere, “And who are you?” Damon asked, curious.

\- “Damon Salvatore. It’s nice to see you again.” Natali replied sarcastically, not caring about his question.

\- Damon narrowed his eyes at her. He was confused of how does she knows him, when he has no idea who she is, “I don’t remember we ever meet.”

\- Natali smiled, “It doesn’t really matter. I heard that Klaus can’t make his hybrids. That’s because you should be dead.” she slowly pointed her finger at Elena, who swallowed the lump in her throat.

And that’s when both of them realized she is nothing good if she knows Klaus and everything about his curse.

 - Damon protectively stood in front of her, Natali could see that the expression on his face became more angry as he demanded, “Tell us who you are and why are you here.”

 - Natali chuckled under her breath as she glared at him, “Oh, you’re afraid I’m going to hurt her and you want to protect her. How sweet.” she remarked in a flat tone.

 - “Who are you?” Damon repeated, louder this time.

 - Natali’s face became more serious, giving Damon a death glare, “I’m your worst nightmare” she simply informed him, just before she snapped his neck with just a flinch of her wrist.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

_“Cause darling, she is nightmare dressed like a daydream.”_

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

Elena’s eyes grow wide when she saw what Natali did. In that moment she thought that the best thing she can do is to escape, but she could only make a few steps before Natali tightly grabbed her hand.

 - “No, no, no. You’re coming with me.” Natali informed her and zoomed out of Mystic Grill, leaving just a gush of wind behind them.

When they came to the apartment where Natali was staying she pushed Elena onto the couch. Elena looked at her surroundings in panic.

 - “Who are you? How do you know Klaus?” Elena questioned, the words came out from her mouth pretty quickly. 

 - I’ve meet Klaus thousand years ago; Natalia answered, ignoring the first question. She didn’t think that Elena was worth enough to know who she is.

 - Elena raised her eyebrows in surprise that Natali was just as old as Klaus, “What are you a witch or a vampire?”

 - “I’m both.” Natali said proudly, slightly smiling at Elena.

 - “So you’re working with Klaus?” Elena questioned.

 - Natali made a few steps towards Elena while saying, “Actually Klaus and I hate each other, so no, I’m not working with him..”

 - “Why do you need me then?” Elena interrupted her.

 - “You didn’t let me finish.” Natali says harshly, “I’m gonna work with him only if it benefits me. Since he keeps my beloved boyfriend daggered in the box, I’ll trade you for him.”

 - Elena became increasingly worried, “No. He will kill me.” she protested in panic.

 - “He won’t.” Natali simply replied.

 - “He will. I should be dead. That’s why he can’t ma-,” Elena began saying.

 - Natali raised her hand to stop Elena from talking, “Yeah, yeah. I’m familiar with all of that.” she paused for a brief moment, before continuing, “But I think he just needs your blood. I’m going to tell him my theory and he can do whatever he wants with you, as long as he gives me what I want back.”

 - “And when are you going to hand me over to him?” Elena questioned.

 - Natali sighed in annoyance. “You’re full of a lot of questions. I got a tip that he’ll be back in the town soon, so we’re gonna be here until he comes back.”

 - “My friend is a witch, she will find me.” Elena said confidently, she knew that they are already looking for her.

 - Natali laughs at Elena’s ignorance, “Bennett witch. I know. But do you really think she can find you? I’m more powerful than her.” Elena remained silent, realizing that, that could be true and Natali continued, “And don’t try to run. There is a boundary spell so you can’t go out.” then she noticed that Elena was holding her hands in the pockets of her jacket. She grabbed her hands forcefully and pulled them out, revealing a phone in one of her hands. She  took the phone from Elena’s hand and smashed it against the floor, “You won’t be needing that either.”

 - “I, I think Bonnie warned us about you.” Elena muttered in a shaky voice, “She came into my house like she is in some kind of trance and said “she’s coming”, then she collapsed to the ground.”

 - Natali starts laughting, “Why is that funny?” Elena questioned raising her eyebrow.

 - Natali glanced at Elena, “If you could just see the look on your face.. Oh God, it was such a precious moment.”

 - “You did that? Why?” Elena asked.

 - “Call it boredom.” Natali simply answered, finishing their conversation.

She went to take a quick shower while Elena was still in her living room, with no way to run away or to call her friends. 

When Natali turned off the water she could hear Elena yelling through the window for help, but no one seemed to notice her. Natali rolled her eyes and took her time to step out of the shower, she put on her bathrobe and came back to the living room.

 - “You’re wasting your voice.” Natali informed Elena of her presence, “I may have put a spell so no one can hear anything that we talk here, that includes your yelling, no matter how loud you’re.”

Elena pressed her lips together in annoyance and turned to look at Natali, then sat back on the couch.

 - Natali smirks at her, “Douppelganger, I have a feeling you underestimate my powers.”

 - “I don’t know you. Maybe everything you say is a lie.” Elena told her, trying to hide that she was afraid.

 - Natali slightly shrugged, “True. But I don’t have a reason to lie. And if you and your friends keep on underestimating me, it will end badly, for all of you.” she warned her, with a firm, frightening voice.

 - “How do you know Katherine?” Elena questioned again.

 - Natali sighs, “Does your questions ever end?” she asked annoyed and Elena didn’t answered her anything, thinking that if she speaks again she will be dead.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

##  **[JERUSALEM, ISRAEL: 1492.]**

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

_“They enjoy the night, the darkness. Night is their favorite time of a day. It’s when they slake their thirst.”_

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

Kol and Natali were in a hunting mood for what is seems like hours, but just for the humans they were hunting. For the two of them it was like they slaughtered the entire village in just a few seconds.

Natali saw a man who was trying to run away from them and she used vampire speed to catch him,

\- She tilted her head to the side, “You’re the last one.” she informed the man, as his eyes widened fearfully.

 - “P-please, let me live.” He begged.

 - “How could I let you live, when you saw what I’m?” Natali questioned him and she didn’t wait for an answer. She allowed her vampire face to come out and sank her fangs into his neck. In deep pulls, she drained all off his blood and dropped his body down onto the ground, licking her lips and tasting the last drop of blood.

 - “Are you quite done, darling?” Kol asked approaching behind her. His clothes was soaked with blood of their victims.

 - Natali spun around to face him, “Dead. Every last one of them.” she says with a smirk forming on her lips.

 - “Then we can head back home.” Kol stated with a smile as he took her by her hand and they’ve flashed back home.

When they walked into their mansion, their maid was just walking by the doors. She saw them all bloody and she knew very well what they are, but she was compelled to keep quite and do as she was told to.

 - “Miss Natali, y-you got two letters.” The maid spoke n a shaky voice, holding two letters in her hand.

 - “From who?” Natali questioned, sternly.

 - “It doesn’t say from wh-.” The maid began saying, but Natali interrupted her as she grabbed the letters from her hand.

Kol and Natali both looked at the red stamp on the letters that had imprinted a letter “M” on it, which means Mikaelson.

 - Kol rolled his eyes, already guessing what his siblings want, “Give me that, so I can burn it.”

 - “No.” Natali protested holding a letter away from Kol’s reach, “They didn’t contacted us for years, I’m interested in what they want now.”

She opened the first letter and before she started reading she looked at the bottom to see how wrote it, “Klaus.” she says to Kol, who had angry look on his face after hearing his brothers name. Last time they saw Klaus he wanted to kill Natali and now he probably wants something from her.

 - “What does that bastard wants?” Kol questioned walking impatient through the room.

 - “He want’s me to break his curse, that keeps him-” Natali was cut off but Kol, “Yeah, I know the story. You’re not helping him. No way in hell.”

 - “I can bet this one is from Elijah.” Natali stated, before she opened the other letter and she was right. After reading it till the end she informed Kol of what Elijah wrote, “And Elijah want’s me to make some potion so that the girl Klaus wants to sacrifice doesn’t die.”

 - Kol quickly glanced up at her, “I think she needs to die in order for curse to be broken.” he remarked, with a sly smirk added to his face.

 - “What genius idea did you just got?” Natali asked, looking at his intensively and waiting for hs answer.

 - Kol loved how she always knew when he has an idea, and he explained, “We’re gonna help Elijah.. so that Klaus doesn’t succeed in breaking the curse.”

 - Natali let out a chuckle, “I didn’t think it would be this easy for you to say how you want to help your brother.”

 - “Well only if it will destroy Klaus’ plans.” Kol stated firmly, his eyes sparkled mischievously.

 - “But in that case do I help Klaus too or he is going to need to find another witch?” Natali questioned, not knowing if Kol changed his mind about that part.

 - “We’ll think about that part on our way there, darling.” Kol told her.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

##  **[ENGLAND: 1492.]**

When they arrived in front of the mansion were Mikaelson’s were living, Rebekah and Elijah waited for them in front of the mansion. Kol stepped out of the carriage first and held his hand out for Natali to take. Emerging from the carriage, Natali’s eyes first landed on Rebekah, who was smiling at her.

 - The two of them hugged each other, “I hope I’ll have more chance to meet you this time.” Rebekah told her, happy that she saw her again.

 - “That only depends on how Klaus behaves.” Natali replied as ahe pulled away from her.

 - “Hello, Elijah.” Kol greated his older brother.

 - “I’m glad you two responded to my invitation.” Elijah says, softly smiling and glaring between the two.

 - “Klaus invited us too.” Natali informed him and by the look on his face, she realized that he didn’t know about that.

 - “So Niklaus wants you to break his curse?” Elijah questioned, even if he already knew the answer.

Before Kol or Natali could answer him anything, they saw Klaus coming out of the mansion with a wide smile on his lips, like he was actually happy to see them.

 - “Brother.” Klaus says to Kol, spreading his arms on each side, showing with his gesture that they’re welcomed at his mansion, “I’m glad you make it.”

 - “Can’t say the same.” Kol simply replied, not wanting to fake a smile or anything like Klaus obiviously did.

 - Klaus grinned, his gaze landing in Natali, “And you brough you girlfriend. Fantastic.”

 - “She was the one you called to come here.” Kol reminded him, slightly annoyed.

 - “Yes, she was. Wasn’t she?” Klaus says smugly.

He was more than satisfied that they’ve actually came, thinking that he is finally going to break his curse that keeps him of being an Original hybrid. The only creature with the abilities of a werewolf and a vampire.

 - Natali rolled her eyes and turned to Rebekah, “Will you show me our room?”

 - “Yes. Follow me.” Rebekah said with a nod and the two of them walked up the steps, that lead i to the mansion.

##  **KOL’S P.O.V:**

Kol’s gaze followed Natali until she didn’t entered the mansion. Sometimes he just could look away, no matter what.

 - Few seconds later he looked back at the two of his brothers, “So Nik.. if you try to hurt her again..” he warned him.

 - Klaus huffed, feeling a little offended by Kol’s words, “Relax, little brother. I won’t.” Klaus assured him, knowing that if he does something like trying to kill her again, Natali will never help him.

 - Kol find his assurance hard to believe in, so raised his eyebrow, “I don’t believe you.”

 - “Well you don’t need to believe me.” Klaus told him, already thinking of the ways how he could blame them, “And you two should be the ones who behave, we don’t want to lure our father here.”

 - Kol smiled, his eyes flashed up challengingly as he glared at his brother, “Then you shouldn’t have asked us to come.”

 - “You know I have a weapon that can put you down.” Klaus says as he took a threatening step towards him.

 - But Kol didn’t felt afraid of his words, he just stood in one place not caring to take a step back, “Dagger threats? Already? I didn’t even kill anyone.. yet.” he says with a determined look on his face, before a cheeky smirk appeared on his face.

 - Klaus wasn’t pleased with what Kol was saying, “I just warned you, so you know that you need to be the one who behaves.”

 - “You’re the one who needs to behave.” Kol demanded in a harsh voice. He was sick of Klaus trying to control him and being able to do so with just a dagger that can put him down. Ever since Klaus got the daggers in his possession their older brother Finn was locked up in the box and frankly Kol didn’t wanted to end up like him, but he also didn’t wanted to listen to Klaus, that was just one tiny problem. But if Klaus is smart enough he wont do anything to him as long as Natali wants to break his curse.

##  **NATALI’S P.O.V:**

Rebekah lead her up the stairs to her and Kol’s room and while she was walking there she used vampire hearing to listen about what Kol and Klaus were bickering about.

 - “So does my brother treat you right?” Rebekah questioned, turning her head around to glance at Natali who was behind her. But Natali didn’t hear her, she was focused on Kol and Klaus, “Hey, is anyone there?” Rebekah snapped her finger in front of Natali’s face.

 - Natali finally turned her attention towards her, “Oh, I’m sorry. What did you say?”

 - Rebekah gave her a small smiled, before she repeated her question, “I asked you does my brother treat you right?”

 - “I wouldn’t be with him if he doesn’t.” Natali simply replied, like that was an obvious answer. She entered the room just after Rebekah and looked at her surroundings.

 - “Right.” Rebekah nodded in understandment, “Elijah said to tell you that we’re going to have a family dinner today.”

 - “Oh, great. Then I’m going to take a bath now.” Natali told her.

 - “Okay, I’ll leave you.” Rebekah replied and leaved the room.

Natali was lying stretched out in the bathtub, her head resting against the tiles of the wall and she held the toes of her foots under the water, just when Kol came into the bathroom, knowing that she was already there.  

 - After closing the door Kol walked towards her, “So..” He paused for a moment, taking her in, “You couldn’t wait for me?” he questioned her, looking at her naked body in the bathtub. The vision of her body was slightly distorted through the water.

 - Natali chuckled, “I didn’t know how long are you going to talk with your brothers.”

 - “If you called me for a bath, I would finish talking with them sooner.” Kol told her as he sat down on the edge of a bathtub opposite side to her.

 - “I’m sure you would.” Natali says, her eyes lit up  as she moved herself towards him.

Kol watched as the half of her body raised from the water, her skin was wet and slick. Her nipples stiffened due to being exposed to the cooler air. She held her hand towards im and placing it onto his neck she pulled him into a kiss.

After they broke the kiss, she laid back, against his liking. He longed to pull her from the water and lick every drop from her skin. Kol glared intensely at her, before he lifted one of her shapely legs out of the water and washed it gently with a sponge, admiring how she’s perfectly shaped. She watched him as he did it and like usual goosebumps rose onto her skin.

 - Natali tilted her head, a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth, “Did you heard that we are having a dinner soon with your siblings?”

 - “Yes.” Kol replied as his eyes wandered the length of her body, before meeting her eyes, “I’ve been informed.”

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

It was time for a dinner. The two of them dressed up nice and went to the dining room. Besides Mikaelsons there was one more girl sitting at the table. She rose up as did Klaus, Rebekah and Elijah, when Kol and Natali entered the dining room.

 - Elijah took girls hand, leading her in front of Natali and Kol, “This is Katerina.” he introdused her.

Natali slightly narrowed her eyes at her, realizing that she is probably the girl that Klaus wants to sacrifice and she obviously has no idea about that.

 - Then she smiled at the girl, reching her hand out, “I’m Natali de Roux.”

 - Katerina returned a smile and shaked her hand, before turning her attention towards Kol who took hand in his, “Kol Mikaelson.” he says proudly and kisses the top of her hand. Katerina smiled at him as well and when they were introduced to each other, they’ve took their places at the table. Klaus was sitting at the head of the table, while Rebekah, Kol and Natali sat on the one side across from Elijah and Katerina.

Few moments later Klaus gestured with his hand for servants to bring them drinks. Two  servants came within seconds, one walked over to Elijah and Katerina with a bottle of wine in his hands and the other walked towards Klaus and poured him a wine first, then to the rest of them.

 - “Our oldest wine.” Elijah stated as he took a bottle from servant’s hand and poured it into Katerina’s glass.

 - Kol took a sip from his glass, “This is not a wine.” he remarked slightly confused, and being pretty sure that he tasted blood.

 - “Kol.” Elijah warned him gesturing with his eyes at Katerina, so that she doesn’t see. Natali let out a chuckle because the two of them thought she knows what they are, but apparently she doesn’t. At least not yet.

 - “Kol, this is one great wine.” Natali tells him placing her glass back onto the table and giving him a smile. He slightly rolled his eyes and Natali turned her attention to Katerina, “So where are you from Katerina?”

 - “I came here from Bulgaria.” Katerina answered.

 - “България е приятно място.” Natali told her with clean Bulgarian accent.

 - “You speak Bulgarian?” Katerina asked surprised, thinking that Natli was maybe from there just like she was.

 - “A little. Kol and I spent some time there.” Natali replied to her question.

 - Katerina smiled and Rebekah spoke glancing at her borther and Natali. “So you two are traveling a lot?”

 - “Yes.” Natali replied quickly, looking at Rebekah, “Discovering new cultures, if you know what I mean by that.”

 - “I do.” Rebekah says with a smile.

 - “Too bad you can’t leave Nik’s side.” Kol mocked her glancing down at his glass, before taking a sip of his wine - better say blood.

 - “Who says that?” Rebekah questioned and quirked an eyebrow at him.

 - “Nik, obviosly, and you’re obeying his orders.” Kol says in a flat tone of voice.

 - Natali quickly decided to turn the subject back to Katerina, wanting to know more about her and also not wanting for Kol to start a fight before this all even started, “And how old is Katerina?”

 - “Eighteen.” Katerina replied as she took a sip of her wine.

 - “Young. Too young.” Natali muttered as she looked over at Klaus, who gave her narrowed eyes. He wasn’t so happy with her remark.

Katerina seemed slightly confused, she didn’t understand why would Natali said a comment like that, but she decided to ignore it and keep on eating and drinking.

 - “When are you two planning to join the family?” Elijah suddenly asked, making the both of them to look towards his direction.

 - “Never. That’s fine by me.” Kol answered, turning his gaze away from his brother.

 - “Don’t be like that Kol.” Rebekah told him in a soft voice, not wanting to sound like she is demanding of him to not act like that.

 - “I’m just telling the truth. Would you rather I lied?” Kol snapped a question at his younger sister.

 - “No.” Rebekah told him briefly, “But I would like if you two stay more.”

 - Elijah nodded, agreeing with his sister,  “You two are always welcome here. This is yours home as much as it is ours.”

 - “Klaus why are you so quiet?” Natali asked, as she turned her head towards him.

 - “He is trying to behave himself.” Kol answered, before Klaus could say anything, so instead he just grinned at the two of them and decided to remain silent.

 - “That’s probably a good idea.” Natali stated, returning him a smile.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

##  **FEW DAYS LATER:**

Rebekah and Natali were sitting in Rebekah’s bedroom and talking about their lives and the places where they’ve been, when they’ve heard someone knocking at the door.

 - “Come in.” Rebekah says.

 - It was Elijah. He walked into the room and looked at the two of them; I was looking for you Natali.

 - “Something about potion, I suppose.” Natali guessed, it was almost time for the full moon and for Klaus’ curse to be broken.

 - “Yes.” Elijah answered with a nod, “Did you make it?”

 - “I did. It’s in my bedroom.” Natali told him as she stood up and the two of them headed towards the bedroom.

Kol’s and hers bedroom was in the same hallway as Rebekah’s, but it was at the end of it. When they entered the room, Elijah closed the door behind him and Natali walked towards the table. She opened a drawer, then took the potion she made for Katerina and handed it over to Elijah a moment later.

 - “Are you sure this will work?” Elijah asked holding the potion in his hands, studying it with his eyes.

 - “Yes.” Natali replied confidently, “I tried it. And it’s without expiration date.”

 - “Niklaus will want this to be done tomorrow, it’s a full moon.” Elijah informed her.

 - “I know. Just give her to drink this before the sacrifice and everything will be fine.” Natali says, knowing that the only thing that won’t be fine is Klaus’ being able to break his curse.

A few seconds later, they’ve heard a sound coming from the hallway, like someone hit something outside of the room.

 - “What was that?” Natali asked alarmed, hoping that it wasn’t Klaus since he isn’t suppose to know about the potion.

Elijah looked at her, before he walked out of the room and looked around but nobody was there. Then they saw that the door of Katerina’s room were half open and Elijah guessed that she heard them talking.

 - “Niklaus cannot know about this.” Elijah demanded and Natali noded.

 - Know about what, brother? Klaus questioned as he was approaching them from behind.

 - “It’s nothing.” Natali to him with a shake of her head, but he didn’t believed her.

 - Klaus raised his eyebrow, “Then why I cannot know about that “nothing” thing?”

They’ve glared at eachother, thinking of what they could tell Klaus, if they lie it would need to be a very good lie and they were running out of time knowing that Klaus becomes impatient quickly, especially when someone isn’t answering to his question.

 - Suddenly one of Klaus’ guards came rushing towards them, “That girl Katherina, escaped. Someone seen her in the woods.”

 - “What?” Klaus exclaimed, then gave them an angry look, “You two were talking about that, didn’t you? If she is not found, you’re both dead.” he warned them and walked away.

After Elijah left following after his brother, Natali rushed downstairs to find Kol. And when she did, she saw that he was feeding on one of the servants girls.

 - “Kol.” Natali called for him, with worry voice.

 - When Kol heard her voice he immediately stopped feeding on the girl and looked at Natali, “What’s wrong, darling?”

 - “Katherine escaped.” Natali told him as quickly as she could.

 - “So what?” Kol questioned shaking his head in confusion,  _“Wasn’t that a good thing?” he thought._

 - “Klaus said how he will kill me if she’s not found.” Natali informed him.

 - Kol dropped girl’s body onto the floor and gritted his teeth, the muscles in his jaw tightening noticeably, “He won’t even get a chance to try.”

After that Kol grabbed her hand and dragged her away from the room where they were, he compelled some of the servants to pack their things and bring them to their carriage, as fast as they can. Not wanting to risk anything, he decided that their vacation with his family is over.

Just as they were about to sit in the carriage, Klaus flashed out of the forest that was behind them.

 - He pointed finger at them, “Where do you two think you’re going?’ he roared, with anger in his eyes.

Then again he used his vampire speeded, and appeared right in front of them, quickly snaping Kol’s neck before locking his fingers around Natali’s throat, “You told Katerina what is about to happen to her and let her run away? Didn’t you? he spoke through his teeth.

 - “Leave her alone, Niklaus.” Elijah demanded, zooming towards his brother and grabbing his arm that was holding Natali a little above the ground. That caused Klaus to drop her onto the ground, “Natali didn’t said anything to Katerina, she heard us talking.” Elijah informed his brother.

 - “The reason Katerina runned away still includes her. I can’t let her live.” Klaus growled, the vein in his neck was throbbing with anger and the sides of his jaw were clenched.

 - “She agreed to help you break the curse after you tried to kill her years ago, and now you want to kill her again for something she is not guilty of.” Elijah spoke, trying to persuade Klaus to do the right thing and let them go. And he could think that he wasn’t happy that Katherina escaped, maybe she will actually manage to save herself from Klaus.

 - Klaus looked back at Natali, she expected him to have another argument on top of his tongue, ready to leap out, but instead he said reluctantly, “Fine. But you two better run before I change my mind.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is - the first part. Tell me what you guys think, leave a comment or send me a message, I would really appreciate that! ❤


	4. PART 2: | I STILL WAIT FOR YOU |

\- “Wakey, wakey.” Natali decided to wake up Elena who fell asleep on the couch after spending two hours rumbling through the apartment in attempt to find something that would help her to contact her friends. Natali didn’t wanted to waste her time and react to her rumbling, knowing that she isn’t going to find anything.

 - “What do you want now?” Elena mumbled.

 - “I want you to wake the fuck up.” Natali snarled at her, before she sat at the table and took a paper, then wrote on it:

> _“Doppelganger is still alive. I have her._
> 
> _Meet me at the high school today at 8 PM.”_

She wrote the letter for Klaus, but on purpose she didn’t signed it, wanting to leave the room for his doubts - whether she kidnapped Elena or someone else. Then she took the paper in her hands and started chanting under her breath, “Prend ce message ce au le centre se levant.”

 - Elena lifted herself into a sitting position and she didn’t wait a second more to ask, “What are you doing?”

 - Natali opened her eyes and revealed that the letter from her hands was gone, “I send a message to Klaus.” she informed Elena, then glanced at her continuing, “Can you be quiet for more than one minute?” 

 - “Don’t tell him I’m alive. Please.” Elena begged, casting her a pleading look.

 - “Too late.” Natali replies carelessly, ignoring her pleading. If there was one thing she heated the most about humans it was their begging for mercy.

Few moments later the two of them heard a doorbell and someone knocking at the front door. Elena’s eyes widened in hope that her friends found her and she rose herself on her feet.

 - “Say another word and I’ll kill you before you can blink.” Natali warned her through her gritted teeth when she saw that Elena opened her mouth in attempt to yell.

Then Natali walked towards the door and she quickly opened them, but there weren’t any of Elena’s friends, there was just one guy who narrowed his eyes in confusion when he saw Natali in front of him.

\- “Uh, is Lydia here?” He asked, uncertain of what was happening, since the girl he was dating was suppose to live in this very apartment.

 - Natali gave him a smile she often used to seduce her next victims, “I have no idea who that is, but you’re welcome to come in.”

 - “No. Don’t.” Elena yelled from across the room.

The guy’s eyes glanced at her direction and he knew something was wrong. His eyes wandered in panic between Elena and Natali, before she grabbed his arm and pulled him into the apartment, slamming the doors behind her.

 - “W-what’s happening?” The guy questioned in shaky voice, “What did you done to my girlfriend?”

 - “Shut up.” Natali compelled him and he had no other choice than to obey.

She clenched her jaw and just like she said - before Elena could blink she locked her fingers around Elena’s throat, raising her body a little above the floor, just enough so that her feet can’t touch it.

 - “I told you to stay quiet.” Natali drawled into Elena’s ear, “I’m quick on losing my patience, so if you don’t want to end up in a dumpster after I drain every drop of your doppelganger blood you better obey my order.”

She watched how Elena was struggling to breath for a few more seconds, before she threw her back onto couch.

She was pissed that she can’t compel Elena, since she still had a vervain in her system. When Elena fell onto the couch and finally caught her breath, Natali turned around to look at the guy who stood like he was frozen in time. The fear got the best of him.

 - “Now you.” Natali simply told him, before her vampire face came out and she zoomed towards him.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

When Klaus arrived in Mystic Falls he immediately went to the high school where all Elena’s friends were. He was interested in her whereabouts. And while he was questioning them where she is, the doors of the gym burst open as Natali walked in, casually saying, “They are telling the truth. I took her.” at the sound of her voice everyone turned to look at her.

 - Klaus pointed his index finger at her firmly, “You. I should have known. Came to spoil my plans again?”

 - “Where is she?” Bonnie questioned, looking at the unknown girl who just entered the gym.

 - Natali slowly turned her head facing Bonnie, she glanced her a quickened smile, “At the safe place where none of you can find her.”

 - She turned her head back towards Klaus, when he demanded, “Bring her here. I need to kill her.”

 - “Oh, I don’t think so.” Natali protested.

 - Klaus narrowed his eyes at her, “What do you want?” he inquired, like he didn’t already knew.

 - “What I wanted for ninety eight years.” Natali says a little too calm when compared to how she actually felt, “Give me Kol back.”

 - Klaus shrugged and let out a short, derisive laugh, “I’m sorry, but that will have to wait. Give me Elena first.” he negotiated, looking into her eyes dark and firm.  
Bonnie stood in the gym watching and listening what they’re talking about, but she wasn’t sure. In the next moment she didn’t saw Klaus standing in front of her, where he stood just a second before, instead she gazed through the gym and saw that he was pinned against the wall by Natali.

 - Natali’s face darkened, the black veins protruding around her eyes and her retinas deepening to a deep red hue, “Just give me the coordinates to where you dumped his body and you’ll never see us again. If you don’t I’ll take Elena with me and you’ll never find her.” she retorted harshly, her nails pierced into the skin of his neck.

 - “How many years do I need to keep him in the box, for you to forget him?” Klaus questioned.

 - “No matter how long he is in there, I’ll never forget him. I don’t expect you to understand that, because you’re not capable of caring about anyone.” Natali responded.

 - I have one more reason not to give you what you want.” it was Klaus’ turn for his demons to come forth. He grabbed Natali’s neck and turned them around, as he continued speaking, “Back in Chicago, you told Mikael where he can find me, didn’t you?”

 - Natali frowned her eyebrows in confusion, “Mikael? I didn’t have anything to do with that.”

 - Klaus gripped her neck in a crushingly tight grip, while saying through his gritted teeth, “Yes, you did.”

 - “No, I didn’t.” Natali said in defense as she slammed her hands into his chest to push him away from her, “Why would I call him when he wants to kill you and you’re the only person who knows where Kol’s coffin is.

 - She saw that Klaus had a suspicious look in his eyes, before he decided to speak, “I’ll believe you when you give me Elena.”

 - Natali let out a laugh, knowing that Klaus would never believe her, “Let’s make a deal.” she suggested and continued without waiting for him to answer. “I give you Elena and help you make your little hybrids.. because I know how. And you’re going to give me Kol.”

 - “We have a deal.” Klaus responded without a moment of hesitaiton.

Natali smiled, before muttering something under her breath and revealing Elena who was near them, but cloaked the whole time.

 - “Clever like always.” Klaus stated with a smirk, looking between Natali and Elena.

The first thought that crossed Elena’s mind was to run and she did. But she could only get a few feet away from Natali until an invisible force pulled her backwards, making her to fall onto her back.

 - Natali laughed as she spun around to looked at her, “Sorry, that won’t work.” she says in a flat tone, before Klaus flashed towards Elena.

 - He grabbed her arm and forcefully pulled her up, “You’re supposed to be dead, now what are we going to do about that? Elena whimpered, as he dragged her back to where he stood before, “ You put a rather large kink in my plans, sweetheart. The whole point of breaking the curse and becoming a hybrid was to make more hybrids and I haven’t been able to do that.”

 - “If you’re going to kill me, just do it.” Elena yelled at him.

 - “Oh no, no. He is not going to kill you.” Natali interjected into their conversation.

 - Klaus quirked his eyebrows, “No? What should I do then?”

 - “Well, since your mother never wanted you to be a hybrid or make anymore of them, she made you believe that the point is for the doppelganger to be dead.” Natali began explaining, “So in order to make your hybrids, you just need her blood. That’s the key, I’m sure of it.”

 - Klaus carefully listen what she’s saying. He couldn’t deny the fact that it made sense. Then he gives her a smile and says, “Well the werewolf will be here soon, so we’re going to try it.”

 - “Where’s Stefan? What did you do to him?” Elena asked him, defiance lacing her words and face.

 - Klaus glanced at her with a smirk across his face, “Stefan’s on a timeout.”

Just then we turned around as the doors of the gym smashed open revealing Rebekah who was dragging Tyler by his neck into the gym. Tyler struggled against her and Elena began to panic. She didn’t wanted for them to hurt him, since he was one of her friends.

 - “Get off of me.” Tyler growled, struggling to get away from her.

 - “Hush now.” Rebekah mutters to him.

 - Klaus looked at the both of them, before speaking, “I’d like you all to meet my sister Rebekah.” he had an evil smile on his face as he added, “Word of warning. She can be quite mean.”

 - Rebekah scowled “Don’t be an ass.” she spat out as she threw Tyler into Klaus’ arms.

 - “Rebekah, long time no see. I was wondering why you didn’t try to contact me.” Natali says curious of what Rebekah is going to say, but also assuming what happened to her.

 - “I’ll just say, I should have listened to your advice.” Rebekah simply replied.

 - “Oh, you were in the box.” Natali supposed.

 - “Yes. For ninety years.” Rebekah confirmed her assumption.

 - “Leave him alone.” Elena shouted uselessly at Klaus, watching as he dragged Tyler to face everyone.

 - He wrapped a thick arm around his neck before he began speaking, “I’m going to make this very simple. Every time I attempt to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid, they die during the transition.” his voice taking on a deadly tone, “It quite horrible actually.” he stated extracting his fangs and adding while glancing at Natali, “Let’s see if her theory will work.” then he bites his wrist and forces Tyler to drink his blood. After that he twists his head and kills him, letting his body to fall onto the floor. Everyone gasped except Rebekah and Natali.

 - “So this is the latest doppelganger.” Rebekah remarked in a flat tone, looking at terrified Elena up and down, “The original one was much prettier.” 

 - “Enough, Rebekah.” Klaus sighed, “Take the wolf boy elsewhere, would you?” He asked, but it sounded more like a demand.

Rebekah gave him one last look and smiled reluctantly before she took Tyler’s arm and dragged him from the gym.

 - “Just ignore her. Pretty little thing.” Klaus whispered to Elena’s ear, just for the fun of scaring her.

 - “So, it’s time for my part of a deal.” Natali reminded him.

 - “Well.. I still didn’t saw if your theory for my hybrids will work.” Klaus simply replied.

 - “That wasn’t a deal.” Natali exclaimed.

 - “Are you sure?” Klaus questioned, “Well.. now it is.” he replied coldly.

 - “Oh Klaus, you’re playing with fire. Do you know that?” Natali questioned, while she watched him intently with an anger in her eyes.

 - “I can survive a little bit of fire.” Klaus smugly answered.

Natali was about to answer him when the doors burst open again, only this time it turned out to be Stefan. He had a stern look on his face.

 - “Stefan?” Elena breathed out. Her face was full of suprise.

Natali looked at her before she followed her gaze and saw the guy that just entered the gym and she remembered him from 20s. After that Natali unliked Elena from herself and just walked out of the gym, not having nerves to listen to Stefan, Klaus and Elena anymore.  
She found Rebekah in nearby classroom, with some blonde girl and the werewolf.

 - “You.” The blonde girl stated, “You are the one who kidnapped Elena.” She took a threatening step towards Natali, but she wasn’t even slightly phased by this newbie vampire.

Natali sat on one of the desks in the classroom and turned her attention to the blonde girl. At the same moment when Natali looked at her direction, the blondie started choking on her own blood, “See that will happen if you try to threaten me again.” she told her.

 - When she stopped choking on her blood, Caroline asked, “Who are you anyway?”

 - “A witch and a vampire.” Natali answered proudly with a one corner of her lips quirked upwards.

 - “I mean what’s your name?” Caroline questioned.

 - Natali glanced at her, she kept her smile light and playful, but the look in her eyes was something more serious as she spoke, “You know I don’t like to tell my name to everyone.”

 - “She likes to be mysterious.” Rebekah stated and continued to scroll through Caroline’s phone.

 - “Yeah. Where’s the fun if everybody knows who you are.” Natalia pointed out cheerfully.

Caroline narrowed her eyes at both Natali and Rebekah. And before she could utter another word Rebekah suddenly snapped at her, showing her a picture on the phone, “Why is that doppelgänger bitch wearing my necklace?!”  
She didn’t waited for Caroline to answer her, instead she stormed out of the classroom and Natali followed her.

Rebekah marched into the gym and rushed towards Elena, shouting and holding up the phone to her face with a furious look, “Where is it?! Where’s my necklace?”

 - Klaus looked confusingly at his little sister, “What are you talking about?” he sighed, slightly annoyed at her outburst.

 - “She has my necklace. Look.” Rebekah says, showing him a phone and zooming the picture more on the necklace.

 - Klaus looked shocked, “Well, well. More lies.” he concluded looking at the phone.

 - Rebekah voice then got low and deadly, “Where is it?” she asked, glaring at Elena.

 - “I don’t have it anymore.” Elena replied truthfully, shaking her head.

 - Rebekah of course didn’t believed her, “You’re lying!” Rebekah snarled as her face changed and she lunged at Elena, sinking her fangs into Elena’s neck, knocking her to the ground. but Klaus stops her and takes her aside.

 - “Knock it off!” Klaus roared at her pulling her back.

 - “Make her tell me where it is, Nik!” Rebekah says desperately, looking at her brother.

Klaus sighed and turned towards Elena, who was huddled on the ground. He slowly squatted down and asked her nicely, “Where’s the necklace, sweetheart? Be honest.”

 - Elena whimpered as she put a hand on her injured neck, “I’m telling the truth. Katherine stole it.” she manage to say despite the pain.

 - “Katerina. Of course.” Klaus sighed.

 - “I can try to find the necklace.” Natali offered help looking at Rebekah.

 - At the sound of her words Rebekah quickly turned towards her, “You would really do that?” she asked surprised.

 - “Let’s do it before I change my mind.” Natali replied and Rebekah nodded in agreement, before they walked towards the door.

They came back into the classroom, so Natali can do a spell to find Rebekah’s necklace.

 - “So what now?” Rebekah questioned looking at her.

 - “Just sit here and give me your hand.” Natali told her as she sat on the chair and Rebekah sat on the table in front of her, giving her hand to Natali.

Natali took a hold of her hand and closed her eyes, before she started chanting, “Anta Cotis Syrum, Anta Cotis Syrum.” she began getting images of Katherine with two guys, one of them was Damon Salvatore and the other was unknown to her. They were at the cemetery and she also heard what they were talking about. She stopped chanting and let go of Rebekah’s hand.

 - “So did you see Katherine?” Rebekah questioned.

 - “Yes.” Natali peered up at her, before continuing, “And I also heard what they are planning to do.”

 - At the same moment Klaus walked into the classroom and before Rebekah could say something he asked, “What are they planning to do?”

 - “They are about to find Mikael.” Natali replied, glancing at him.

 - She saw a terrified look on Klaus’ face, but it disappeared quickly, “Where are they exactly?”

 - “At the cemetery in Charlotte’s.” Natali told him.

 - “You two should go and stop them from finding him.” Klaus ordered and as Natali opened her mouth to protest he quickly added, “You’ll get your precious boyfriend back, just find them first. If they free Mikael, he can kill all of us.

 - “Okay.” Natali suprisingly agreed, “I don’t want Mikael to find you anyway.”

 - Klaus furrowed his eyebrows, “Why not?”

 - “Because he is not going to be the one that kills you.” Natali replied, her voice got threateningly lower at the last word. She then pushed the doors of the classroom open and angrily walked out, Rebekah following at her heels.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

Natali lead Rebekah to her car, that was parked near the high school. She drove the car and they’ve sat in silence for sometime, until Rebekah didn’t decided to start talking.

 - “Klaus didn’t told you Kol is in the back of our truck?” Rebekah concluded, knowing Natali wouldn’t waste another second for helping Klaus instead to bring Kol back.

 - Natali slowly turned her head towards Rebekah, giving her a deadly look, “Are you fucking kidding me? You couldn’t tell me that earlier?” she burst out.

 - “I’m sorry.” Rebekah told her.

 - Natali sighed sharply, shaking her head, “You’re still on Klaus’ side.”

 - “What?” Rebekah exclaimed, “I’m not on his side.”

 - “You had a chance to stop him from vervaining me and sending me off across the ocean hundred years ago, but you chose his side and for what? To be with that Marcellus guy? He is culpable for Kol being daggered as much as Klaus and Elijah are.” Natali spoke, she expected for Rebekah to talk more, but she just briefly shook her head down and then looked to the side through the window, not wanting to meet Natali’s eyes. It wasn’t just Marcel who was culpable for Kol being in the box, it was her as well, probably the most of all of them, Natali just didn’t know.

When they’ve arrived at the cemetery in Charlotte, they’ve found a crypt where Katherine and Jeremy were at the right moment. The two of them found Mikael but they still didn’t wake him up. Katherine just moved the lid of the tomb with her vampire strength and they were looking at the desiccated Mikael who was laying in it and was chained up. They were thinking of what to do next.

 - “Well, well, well. What do we have here?” Rebekah’s voice echoed as she entered the crypt first, followed by Natali.

 - Katherine turned around, slightly afraid when she heard Rebekah’s voice and voice of Natali who was just coming into her view, “Katerina Petrova. I just meet your doppelganger the other day.”

 - Katherine glanced between the two of them, “I know. Damon told me someone kidnapped her and I figured out it was you.”

 - “You kidnapped my sister.” Jeremy says in realization.

 - Natali give him a smile in confirmation, as Rebekah spoke, “You two shouldn’t be here.”

 - “Are you afraid we’ll free your daddy?” Katherine questioned in a mocking tone.

 - “Rebekah, I’m ready to do this if you’re.” Natali told her and she knew that she was talking about the plan they made while they were on their way to Charlotte.

Rebekah give her a small nod, before she flashed towards Jeremy and Katherine and grabbed them by their throats.

 - Katherine let out a laugh thinking she is going to compel them, “I’m on vervain.”

 - “Then it’s a good thing I can wipe your memories.” Natali says smugly, with a cunning smirk that took Katherine’s smile off of her face.

 - “And that’s better because I never don’t know when I’ll be daggered again.” Rebekah stated, handing Jeremy to Natali.

Natali locked her fingers around his neck, while he struggled to get away from her. She started muttering spell under her breath and wiping all of his memories about Mikael. When Rebekah found her necklace that Katherine had and Natali wiped her memories as well and then threw them out of the crypt.

 - “What are you going to do now?” Rebekah asked.

 - I’m gonna put a barrier spell so no one can enter again; Natali informed her, then looked towards Mikael adding, “Close him again, will you?”

Rebekah walked towards Mikael and looked down at him. He had his eyes wide open, but wasn’t able to move or talk, because it was a long time since he feed. She hesitated for a moment before closing his tomb.

It was already an early morning when the two of them came back to Mystic Falls. They’ve looked for Klaus but there wasn’t a sight of him anymore. He succeeded at making his first hybrid, so he left to make more of them.

Rebekah led Natali to the parking lot where the truck with coffins of her family was. Wide smile appeared on Natali’s face as they’ve reached the truck. She pushed the back door up just to see that it was empty.

 - Natali’s eyes grow wide with anger, “Where the hell is it?” she growled as she slammed the door shut.

 - Rebekah shaked her head and narrowed her eyes in confusion, “Do you think Nik took them with him?” she questioned.

 - I’m going to find out; Natali exclaimed as she pulled out a phone from her pocket and called Klaus.

 - “Natali.” Klaus greeted happily, “Miss me already?” He already knew why she was calling him and he wasn’t happy about it, but he was about the fact that she won’t be reunited with Kol, at least not yet.

 - “Where is it?” Natali questioned, demanding an answer.

 - “Where is what?” Klaus asked.

 - “You know what.” Natal trailed off, “Kol’s Coffin. Where is it?” Natali repeated her question.

 - “Didn’t Rebekah told you where it is?” Klaus asked her.

 - Natali rolled her eyes, realizing he was just trying to stall her, “Well it’s not in the truck anymore. Why did you took it?”

 - “I didn’t took it.” Klaus barked out.

 - “Don’t play dumb with me, someone did. Tell me who.” Natali demanded, her voice loud and clear.

 - “Did you get rid of Mikael?” Klaus asked, ignoring her question.

 - “I did. But I can as easily free him, so he can kill you.” Natali snarled.

 - “No need for that, love.”Klaus replied briefly, “I’ll be back soon, don’t think I don’t want those coffins back.”

 - Tell me who has them; Natali demanded again, her voice harsh. She was getting impatient and he was pissing her off because he was tried to ignore her question and to not give her an answer.

 - “Stefan took them, just for revenge.” Klaus finally said the words she was waiting to hear.

 - Natali clenched her fist and jaw, “He is so.. dead.” she says in a slow, low, threatening voice.

 - “I don’t expect anything less.” Klaus stated, before she hung up.

 - “Damn it. Someone always needs to ruin everything.” Natali snarled as she threw her phone against the truck

 - “We’ll find him.” Rebekah said trying to calm her down. She didn’t wanted to use the word “them” because Natali doesn’t care about Elijah or Finn, she just cares about Kol.

 - Natali let out a deep breath, before turning towards her, “Let’s go and wipe Damon’s memories about Mikael. And to ask him a few questions.”

The two of them found Damon at Salvatore’s boarding house. They didn’t bordered to knock, they’ve just walked into the house and saw him  sitting in the living room with a glass of bourbon in his hands.

When his eyes noticed Natali, he alarmed stood up saying, “What are you doing here? He then looked at Rebekah, “And who the hell are you?”

 - “I’m the new girl. Rebekah. Pleasure, I’m sure.” Rebekah says to him proudly, with sassiness in her voice.

 - “So you’re barbie Klaus.” Damon remarked, glaring at her.

 - “Enough talking.” Natali says stepping closer to him, “We didn’t came here to chit-chat.” she informed him, just before she pinned him against the nearest wall, “It’s not good for you to know about Mikael, soo..”

 - How do you know about that? Damon questioned, thinking that was the reason why Katherine and Jeremy didn’t informed him if they’ve managed to free him, “What did you do to Katherine and Jeremy?” He tried to push her away from him, but she was much more stronger than him.

 - “Nothing you’ll remember; Natali told him, before she started chanting; Memoria abstergent. Memoria abstergent.

When he didn’t remember anything about Mikael, Natali let go of him. Damon pushed her further away from him, saying, “What did you do to me?”

 - “Nothing, relax.” Natali lied.

 - “Then what the hell are you two doing here?” Damon asked them.

 - Where’s your little brother? Natali questioned.

 - “I don’t know. I haven’t seen him since Chicago.” Damon replied, quickly, wanting to get rid of them.

 - Natali didn’t believed him, “Hm, interesting..” she remarked, continuing, “He has something I need back, so you better find out where he is..” she warned him.

 - “Or?” Damon questuoned, raising his eyebrow.

 - “Or I’ll kill the doupliganner and burn this city to the ground.” Natali informed him.

 - Damon clenched his jaw, “If you touch Elena again, I swear I’ll-; he was cut off by Natali, “You swear you’ll what? Kill me? she laughs, “I would like to see you try.”

After leaving Salvatore’s boarding house, Natali and Rebekah went seperated ways.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

For some time Natali was in her apartment feeding on some girl, when someone knocked at the door. She withdrew her fangs from girls neck annoyed that someone came, then walked towards the door. When she opened them she saw Rebekah with shopping bags in her hands and one suitcase in front of her.

 - “Can I stay with you?” Rebekah told her.

 - Natali thinked for a few seconds, “Uh, sure.” she said as she opened door more so Rebekah can come in.

 - Rebekah smiled, “Thanks. I know we are not as we used to be but I think you will forgive me eventually.”

 - “Rebekah, you know I already forgive you once and I’m not so much a forgiving person.” Natali reminded her, closing the door.

 - “I know. And I know I messed up when I told Klaus what were you and Kol planning to-” Rebekah spoke and when she saw look on Natali’s face she realized she said something she shouldn’t, so she stopped herself but it was too late.

 - “What?” Natali brusted out, “You told him? And all this time I thought he figured on his own.”she shaked her head in disbelief, then she pointed with her finger at the door and yelled, “Get out!”

 - “I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.” Rebekah said softly.

 - “Get out Rebekah!” Natali shouted again.

 - “Please. I don’t have anywhere else to go.” Rebekah told her, there was a hint of sadness in her eyes.

 - “You’re a thousand years old vampire, I think you’re more than capable of finding your own damn apartment.” Natali spoke in a harsh voice.

 - “I’ll help you find Kol.” Rebekah suggested.

 - “You’ve done enough.” Natali hissed, viice cold.

 - “Come on. You were my only girl company for over seven hundred years.” Rebekah says, thinking that would change Natali’s mind.

 - “And I stopped being your only girl company when you chose to be on Klaus’ side.” Natali snapped at her and Rebekah very well knew that was true.

 - “I know that was a mistake. I won’t do it again.” Rebekah swore softly.

 - “You wouldn’t think that was a mistake if Klaus didn’t kept you in the box for ninety years.” Natali said, she didn’t yelled, she didn’t scream, she just spoke with a disappointment and hurt tone that made Rebekah’s heart clench, “I will never understand why are you so loyal to him, when everything he does is destroy your happiness like everyones elses.”

 - “He is my brother.” Rebekah told her.

 - “Kol is your brother too and I don’t see you caring about him.” Natali spoke, her voice stronger.

 - “I do care about him.” Rebekah says calmly.

 - You have a strange way of showing it; Natali declared, “Please, go.” she added when she opened the front door so Rebekah can get out of her apartment.

Rebekah shocked her head down, Natali could see look of sadness on Rebekah face, but she didn’t really care. She had a vacant look in her eyes, a look that said she and Rebekah have a little hope to be like before.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡


	5. PART 3: | KEEP THEM APART |

Natali spent day and night awake trying to locate Kol, but without any success. As hour by hour passed by she was growing increasingly more frustrated and impatient.

* * *

**REBEKAH’S P.O.V:**

Rebekah was sitting with Elena at the Salvatore boarding house and talking with her about Mikaelson family. About her human life, how they became vampires and how it all started, and also Elena was very interested to find out more about Natali and Kol.

 - “And that girl that kidnapped me, who is she?” Elena questioned her.

 - “She is my brothers girlfriend. They are together for over eight hundred years.” Rebekah answered, making Elena to raise her eyebrows in surprise.

 - “Klaus keeps him daggered, as I understood.” Elena stated, looking at her.

 - “Yes. And believe me when I say if she doesn’t find him, she is going to burn this city to the ground.” Rebekah warned her. She knew very well of what Natali is capable to do.

 - “She is a witch and a vampire, why didn’t she found him sooner?” Elena asked, becoming more interested in Natali and to her Rebekah seemed like she is in a good mood for talking.

 - Rebekah huffed in annoyance, “Because Klaus dropped his coffin at the bottom of the ocean. That was the only place where she can’t locate him. And he will do everything in his power to keep them apart.” she informed Elena.

 - “Why?” Elena asked her.

 - “Because they are dangerous when they are without each other and a lot more when they are together. If those two reunite after a century, I have a feeling they will be unstoppable.” Rebekah spoke, with unpleasant voice, “Back in the 1914 they almost put Klaus down.”

 - “Almost?” Elena asked warily.

 - Yes. I told Klaus what they are planning to do and he daggered my brother, “Rebekah says with a hint of sadness to her voice. She shook her head head down before adding, “That’s why Natali doesn’t want to forgive me.”

 - “You don’t want them to be together?” Elena asked.

 - “I want them to be happy..” Rebekah quickly corrected her, “But I don’t know what they are going to do if they reunite.” she turned her head for a brief moment and looked out of the window, “Killing was always what they’re best at and the thing they love to do the most. Natali is even more sadistic than my brother. I saw her once in a bath full of blood; she spoke, lost in thoughts as she remembered that sight.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

##  **[NEW ORLEANS, 1910.]**

Rebekah was looking for Natali through the whole compound and she couldn’t find her anywhere nor she could catch any sight of her brother Kol. She already thought that they probably went with on a killing spear, like they do every evening, but despite that she decided to go into their room. Once again she called out for Natali and finally heard her voice coming from the bathroom.

 - “What do you want Rebekah?” Natali questioned her with a hint of annoyence in her voice.

 - “May I come in?” Rebekah asked standing in front of the door.

 - “Yes, you may.” Natali simply replied, expecting of Rebekah to answer her question once she walks into the bathroom.

As Rebekah entered the bathroom she saw that Natali was in a bath full of blood, a couple of candles lit up and placed across the room and a few witches sitting on the floor beside them muttering some spell under their breath.

 - “What’s your problem with Marcel?” Rebekah inquired her, trying to control the veins that started protruding around her eyes at the smell of blood.

\- Natali slowly raised her head that was resting on the rim of the bathtub and glanced at Rebekah, seeing dark veins under her eyes she smirked at her and asked completely ignoring the question, “Want some?”

 - “No. I want you to answer my question.” Rebekah demanded sharply.

 - “I don’t have a problem with Marcel, he has a problem with Kol and me.” Natali replied calmly.

 - “Oh, right.” Rebekah says dryly, “You expect me to believe that it doesn’t have anything to do with a fact that Kol is jealous of him?”

 - Natali puffed in disagreement, even if she knew Rebekah was more than right, “Kol is not jealous of that punk and please if you came to defend him, you can make your way out.”

 - “I just wanted to tell you to leave him alone.” Rebekah told her, “And why the bloody hell are you doing this?” she asked, gesturing at the bathtub.

 - A smile forms slowly on Natali’s determined face, “Blood can have a lot of power. Don’t ask how many people Kol drained to fill this bath.”

 - “Don’t you have enough power already?” Rebekah asked.

 - “If you’re given an opportunity to have more power, take it.” Natali told her.

 - Rebekah shaked her head, she still didn’t think they should kill people just because of that, “Is this some ritual you two learned on your travelings?” she asked.

 - “Yes it is.” Natali replied lightly, “I can already feel the power.” she closed her eyes for a brief moment, before adding, “Remember Katerina? She is a dupliganner. If I could find one more that would be fantastic. Imagine how much power their blood has.”

 - “Well I’m sure Nik is already looking for one.” Rebekah stated.

 - “Yes he does.. but we wouldn’t be able to share one doupliganner. Only one can kill her, he to break his curse or I to draw power from her blood.” Natali explained to her before she slowly rise herself up from the bathtub, blood was dripping from her body.

 - Rebekah turned herself around, not wanting to watch naked body of her brothers girlfriend, “Um.. you’re not alone.”

 - Natali had a devilish and deliberate smirk on her face, her brown eyes were filled with sudden brazenness, “It’s nothing you haven’t seen before.. I mean you have the same body as I do.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

##  **[THE PRESENT DAY:]**

Elena gave Rebekah a look wanting to know more and she listened intently as Rebekah continued speaking, “Kol doesn’t care about anyone except for her and same goes for her.”

 - “He doesn’t care about you or Klaus and Elijah?” Elena asked.

 - “He does, but in his own way.” Rebekah replied quickly, “But Natali is the only person in the world he would give his life for. She is his queen, as he likes to call her. They feed together, they share everything and everyone.” Rebekah told her, her eyes darkening for a moment before she poured another glass of whiskey for herself.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

> _“She is a monster, but she is his queen. And God help anyone who dared to disrespects his queen.”_

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

Elena could hear in Rebekah’s tone of voice that she wasn’t feeling comfortable to talk about them anymore. That of course wouldn’t stop Elena from asking more questions, but before she could utter another word both of them heard a voice coming from the doorway of the living room, “Rebekah! You know I don’t like when people know a lot about me and Kol. If you want to earn my trust again, I suggest you to keep your mouth shut.”

 - Rebekah looked up from her glass, seeing Natali in front if her, “What are you doing here?” she asked.

 - Natali glanced at Elena, “I have a feeling this little doppelganger knows where Stefan is.”

 - Elena quickly shaked her head in response, “I don’t know where he is.”

 - “And I don’t believe you.” Natali firmly told her and turned towards Rebekah, “Rebekah compel her.” she demanded.

 - “I’m drinking vervain.” Elena informed them.

 - “In that case.” Natali stated and moving just one finger she cut both of Elena’s wrists, which immediately started to bleed.

 - Elena groans in pain and Rebekah alarmed stood up from her seat, “What the bloody hell are you doing?”

 - “I’m draining her off of vervain.” Natali simply answered.

 - “She could die,” Rebekah told her, even if she doesn’t actually care about doppelgangers life.

 - Evil grin appeared on Natali’s face, “At least it will send a message and they will give me what I want back.”

When she thought Elena had vervain off of her system, she placed her fingers on her wrist and licked a little amount of blood off of it, “Mmm, doppelganger has tasty blood. No wonder why those two Salvatore’s are fawning over her.” Just as Elena’s wrists were easily cut open they’ve healed the same way after Natali muttered some words under her breath.

 - “Why don’t you compel her?” Rebekah asked looking at Natali.

 - “Do you want to earn my trust?” Natali questioned and she didn’t wait for Rebekah to answer so she continued, “Well this is one way to be closer to achieving it.”

 - “You want me to do everything you say?” Rebekah asked.

 - “See now you get it.” Natali replied with a smile, “And besides you said how you want to help me find Kol.”

 - Rebekah sighed, “What do you want to know?”

 - “I want to know exactly where Stefan is.. obviously.” Natali told her.

 - Rebekah nodded, then she looked at Elena’s eyes, “Where is Stefan?” she compelled her.

 - “I don’t know.” Elena answered.

 - “When was the last time you saw him and where?” Rebekah compelled her again, knowing that Natali didn’t liked previous answer.

 - “In the high school, that night when Klaus turned Tyler into a hybrid.” Elena told her.

 - Rebekah looked at Natali, “This is point less.”

 - Natali pursed her lips and clenched her jaw, before she grabbed Elena’s chin and tilted her head up so she can compel her, “Give me your phone.”

Without any hesitation Elena gave Natali her phone. She took it and found Stefan’s number then called him, but even if she called him three times he didn’t answered.

 - “I suppose this Salvatore doesn’t care about you.” Natali remarked typing the message to him, thinking that maybe that will draw his attention, “Help me. She will kill me.” she read it aloud. Few minutes later the phone started buzzing, but it wasn’t Stefan it was his brother Damon. _“This is better than nothing.”_ Natali thought before she answered the call, “Hello, Damon.”

 - “What did you do to her?” Damon hissed.

 - “Nothing.. Yet.” Natali replied.

 - “What do you want?” Damon questioned.

 - Natali’s voice hardened, got sharper with every word and was demanding, “I want to know where Stefan is, so you might as well tell me or I will kill her before you can blink.”

 - “I don’t know where he is.” Damon replied briefly with an edge to his voice, “No one knows.”

 - “Then, how did you know he got that message about Elena?” Natali asked.

 - “He called me.” Damon replied, “But he doesn’t want to say where he is, not even to me. Just let Elen-”

He wasn’t able to finish his sentence because Natali growled as she throwed Elena’s phone against the wall.

 - “That’s my second phone you destroyed.” Elena stated as she saw that her phone got broken into pieces.

 - Natali rolled her eyes, “I’m sure Damon can compel you another one.” she turned her head towards Rebekah as she spoke, “ Stefan is that guy you were dancing with back in Chicago? Isn’t he?

 - Rebekah slightly smiled, “Yes, he is.”

 - “Well just so you know, he’ll be dead when I find him.” Natali told her.

 - “No!” Both Rebekah and Elena said in usion and Rebekah continued, “You can just find Kol, you don’t need to kill anyone.”

 - Natali let out a chuckle, “Come on Rebekah, now you’re acting like you don’t know me.”

Then she kneeled down to Elena’s eye level, compelling her again, “Go fetch me a map.”

And Elena did exactly that, while Rebekah watched what Natali is about to do. When Elena brought the map Natali cleaned the coffee table and placed the map on it, then turned towards Rebekah.

 - “Give me your blood and sit there.” Natali told her and pointed at the place across from her.

Rebekah sat and bite her wrist then poured a little bit of her blood in a middle of the map.

 - Natali held out her hands and grabbed Rebekah’s in order to chanell her for more power, “Blood could usually be more powerful than any other item I’ve used to locate him. Hopefully I’ll break through anything that’s blocking every damn spell.”

Then she and Rebekah closed their eyes and Natali started chanting something Elena wasn’t able to understand, “Kite san an montre kote moun nan mwen panse a.”

Elena was standing behind them, not knowing if she should run away or stay where she is. Her eyes glanced towards the doorway that lead into the living room, where she saw Damon who was trying to sneak in. He placed his index finger to his lips, telling Elena to stay quiet.

He looked around him and took a fire iron, then he zoomed towards Natali and using his vampire strength he hit her in the head with it.

 - Rebekah’s eyes widened at him when she saw Natali falling onto the side due to her broken neck, “Oh my God! Are you bloody insane?”

 - “She hurt Elena.” Damon growled at her and pushed the map from the table, not wanting for them to succeed in finding Stefan.

Without warning Rebekah lunged towards him and hit him, making him fall backwards. An ugly bang sounded as his head hit the floor.

 - “Do you realize what did you just do?” Rebekah questioned him.

 - Damon quickly got up on his feet thanks to his vampire speed, “I solved the problem at least for awhile.”

Just a few seconds later they’ve heard Natali moving, too soon for a vampire that just had her neck snapped. She rose herself onto her feet and the bones in her neck cracked as she tilted her head from side to side. Her eyes wandered through the room before they’ve fell directly on Damon, “Your problems are just getting started. And the humans in this godforsaken town are going to be in a middle of the crossfire.” she said in a dangerously low voice.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

##  **[CHICAGO: 1922.]**

When Natali found out that Klaus and Rebekah are having fun in Chicago, while he is holding Kol in the coffin to rot, she decided to go there.  
The night she and her friend Anna came in Chicago, they’ve immediately went to Gloria’s bar, where Klaus and Rebekah were spending every night. As the two of them walked into a bar Natali saw Rebekah dancing with Stefan and her eyes started looking for Klaus. And there he was, sitting in a booth across the room and amusingly looking at his sister. Natali walked towards him and when she was blocking his view of Rebekah, his eyes widen at the sight of her. Natali smirked at him, as she continued to walk towards him. Then Anna and Natali took their places in Klaus’s booth, sitting across from him.

 - “Natali, what brings you here?” Klaus questioned, pretending like he didn’t already knew the answer.

 - “Klaus, lets not pretend like you don’t already know.” Natali replied.

 - “And who is this lovely lady?” Klaus asked, turning his gaze towards Anna and giving her his hand. Anna simply ignored it, because she knew exactly who he is and what he did to her friend.

 - “Well she certainly doesn’t have manners.. just beauty.” Klaus stated with a small smirk on his face.

 - “Or she just doesn’t want to talk with you.” Natali told him.

 - “Tell me love, what lies did Natali tell you?” Klaus questioned smiling at Anna.

 - “Not lies, just truth.” Anna simply answered.

 - “That’s just her view of me.” Klaus stated, “I could show yo-”

 - He was interrupted by Natali, “Klaus, stop flirting with her and tell me where is Kol’s coffin.” 

 - “Oh, do you want him back?” Klaus questioned.

 - “Yes. Don’t make me lose my patience.” Natali warned him.

 - “I believe I can’t give him back to you.” Klaus said taking a sip from his drink.

 - “Just tell me where he is.” Natali demanded.

 - “Don’t be so impatient love. Do you want a drink? You could use a drink.” Klaus says smugly.

 - “Tell me!” Natali demanded again slamming her fist on the table.

 - Klaus smiles, placing his glass back on the table, “I put him in one place you could never locate him with your magic.” He glanced at her having a cunning smile on his face and when Natali narrowed her eyes at him, expecting him to say more, he stated coldly, “At the bottom of the ocean.”

 - “You did what?” Natali shouted and definitely the whole bar heard her, also the lights flickered for a moment.

 - “I told you, he is never gonna be out of that box again.” Klaus snapped back at her as he stood up from his seat, “You should be happy I left you breathing after I found out that you two were plotting something against me.”

Rebekah saw what was happening in the booth and came with a guy she was dancing with. She wanted to talk with Natali, but Natali didn’t have anything to say to her. Just before Anna and Natali left, she turned once again towards Klaus, saying, “Don’t think for a second that I’m not doing everything in my power to accomplish that plan, even if Kol isn’t here.” 

 - Klaus extended his hand in attempt to grab her by her throat, but Rebekah stopped him, “Nik please, don’t do anything to her.”

 - “Rebekah, are you trying to earn my trust again? Because that won’t be easy. And let me give you one last advice, run as fast as you can from this bastard before he throws you in the box, like he always does.” Natali told her and in the next moment there wasn’t any sight of her nor Anna in the bar.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

##  **[THE PRESENT DAY:]**

The next day Damon and Elena were walking towards the Grill when in the middle of a town square they saw dozens of humans surrounding noone less than Natali, who was saying some words they didn’t understood, “Hoc trahit te ad me. Et vos eritis mihi servus. Fac omnia, dico.”

When they approached closer to see what was exactly going on they could see that all humans had their eyes wide open and black as coal.

Natali felt the presence of the two of them, so she opened her eyes. Her eyes were also black, but only for the brief moment and she looked straight at the two of them who backed a step away. Not caring about them at the moment she turned her attention towards humans and spoke out loud, “I want everyone I’ve chosen to find me Stefan Salvatore. You can also follow his brother.” She gestured with her hand towards Damon and all of the human turned around to look at him, “I’m sure, they will reveal location and Stefan will crawl out of the hole he is hiding in.. soon enough.” she paused for a moment, before continuing, “Every one of you has exactly twentyfour hours to find him and if don’t you’re going to slit your throats open and end your miserable human lifes. The clock is ticking, you are dismissed.” she smiled wickedly and added in an amused voice, “May the best win.” when she finished talking all of the humans got their normal eyes back and started running around, obeying her.

 - “No! This is wrong, you can’t do this.” Elena protested in panic.

 - “I can do whatever I want.” Natali casually spoke taking a steps towards them and glancing between the two, “I told you, someone will pay for yours and Stefan’s mistakes and I’m going to make every human in this town to slit their throats until Stefan isn’t found.”

 - What if I kill them before they tell you where they’ve found Stefan, ha? Damon questioned, challengingly taking a step forward

\- Natali laughed at his ignorance, his stupidity and his folly, “Yeah, that won’t work. I would see through their eyes before you can kill them.”

 - “Then I’ll kill them right now.” Damon replied.

 - “Do it! I’ll make some more.” Natali shot back.

 - Damon smiled bitterly at her and Elena grabbed his hand, “No, Damon. You can’t kill them, they are inocente.”

 - Natali glanced at her, “Oh Elena, no one is innocente.”

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

When Klaus came back to Mystic Falls from his trip to make more hybrids Natali went to his mansion, which he was renovating. She opened the doors of his house and let herself in, when one of his hybrids came and stood in front of her, “Who let you in?”

 - Natali gave him a small smile, “I let myself in. Now if you don’t want to be dead get out of my way.” she warned him, pushing the hybrid out of her way.

 - But he zoomed back in front of her, “Klaus ordered that we don’t let anyone in.” Hybrid told her.

 - Before Natali could say anything more they heard Klaus yelling from another room, “Let her come here.”

Once again Natali smiled at the hybrid and pushed him to the side but with more force, then walked towards the room from where Klaus’ voice was coming from.  
 - “So this is your new place?” Natali asked entering the room and looking around.

 - “Yes it is.” Klaus simply replied, as he spun around to face her.

 - “When are you going to start looking for your family that is rotting in the coffins?” Natali asked, quickly changing the subject onto the one she wanted to talk with him from the start.

 - “Who said I don’t already?” Klaus questioned.

 - “Well I don’t see you putting much effort in finding them.” Natali told him.

 - “Well I have you for that, don’t I?” Klaus questioned with smirk appearing on his face. He knew she will do anything to have her precious Kol back.

 - “No. You don’t. I’m just going to find Kol.” Natali informed him, “But you care about Elijah and Finn? And especially about that one more coffin?” she paused and smiled, “I know you do. So you should lure Stefan to the open, however you know so I can finish him.”

 - Klaus laughs slightly, “I’m surprised that you can’t find him. It’s like he is at the bottom of the ocean all over again.” he told her, having a hit on mocking in his tone.

 - Natali clenched her jaw, “I have  people who work on that right now.” she says and Klaus takes a few steps closer to her, “But I know you and Stefan have some sort of histor-”

 - “Well in that case.” Klaus spoke ignoring everything she was saying about Stefan and him. Suddenly he jabbed a needle into her arm. It was a sedative he had one of his witches make, so he can keep Natali down, “I’m perfectly fine if you don’t find my brother.” Klaus stated as Natali groaned and fall onto the floor unconscious. And just in case he also injected her with a big dose of vervain. 

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

##  **[ELENA’S HOUSE:]**

Damon and Elena were in the living room, trying to get a hold of Stefan and tell him what’s going on, but he never answered their calls.

 - “I have a plan.” Elena informed Damon.

 - Damon glanced at her and narrowed his eyes, “What kind of plan?”

 - “We need her on our side.” Elena said, already knowing that he won’t have a good reaction.

 - “What? Are you crazy?” Damon brusted out.

 - “I’m serio-” Elena didn’t finish what she wanted to say since Damon interrupted her repeating a word “No.” over and over again.

 - “Just listen to me.” Elena exclaimed in louder voice, then she continued calmly, “Rebekah said how her brother and Natali almost put Klaus down..”

 - She was once again interrupted, “I don’t like two things in that sentence. First of all Rebekah told you that and second of all did you hear the part “almost put Klaus down”?

 - “They would do it if he didn’t daggered Rebekah’s brother.” Elena told him.

 - Damon shaked his head in disbelief, “I don’t believe in that story.”

 - Come on Damon, she told me she hates Klaus, I’m sure she would help us to put him down.” Elena told him, desperately trying to convince him that her plan is good, “Of course only if we give her something she wants.”

 - “Her daggered boyfriend.” Damon stated.

 - Elena nodded, “Yes. We need to find Stefan first, then her.”

 - “Fine. If something goes wrong..” Damon spoke.

 - “It won’t.” Elena assured him.

They were desperate enough to go with her plan, since no one wanted Elena to be Klaus’ blood bag and they wanted him down.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡


	6. PART 4: | I HOPE YOU SUFFER |

_Every time Natali would start to wake up, one of Klaus’ hybrids would give her another dose of sedative that doesn't allow her to use magic and that would put her back to sleep._

\- “Klaus where is Natali?” Rebekah questioned her brother with raised eyebrow as she entered room where he was.

\- “Sister, came to see our new place?” Klaus asked reaching out with his hands and gesturing around the room.

\- “I'm not interested in living with you, I want to know where Natali is. She told me she is going to see you and I haven't seen her since then.” Rebekah stated giving a suspicious look to him.

\- “She was here, but she left.” Klaus informed her, his voice was flat and he was without any expression on his face.

\- “Where did she left?” Rebekah questioned, not believing a word that came out of his mouth.

\- “Probably to find her precious Kol.” Klaus answered, slightly rolling his eyes.

\- “I have a feeling you're lying.” Rebekah told him.

\- “I'm not lying.” Klaus hissed, “You know she's obsessed with him.”

\- “And you're obsessed to keep them apart.” Rebekah remarked.

\- “They will go against me again.” Klaus sighed, “You were always on my side when I wanted to dagger him. You know it's better when they are apart.” He said coming closer to his sister, “But I have a feeling you won’t be this time.” he pulled out the white oak ash dagger and plunged it into Rebekah's heart, before she could even realize it.

** [CADIZ, SPAIN; 1702.] **

In the distance Rebekah and Natali could see a fire rages in a village, while two men on horseback flee from the threat right next to them. They knew Mikael found them and that they need to flee, so the two of them brought the daggered Finn onboard a ship to flee from Europe.

\- “Kol and I should stay here.” Natali said after Rebekah and her placed Finns coffin on board a ship.

\- “No.” Rebekah opposed, “We need to stick together.”

\- “Kol doesn’t want to go from here.” Natali told her.

\- Rebekah sighed, knowing what is going to happen if he is against running away, “Well he will go.”

\- “No, he won’t.” Natali assured her.

\- “Then Klaus and Elijah will do what they need to do to make him go.” Rebekah said quickly and he looked down at Finn’s coffin.

\- “They are going to dagger him, aren't they? That's why you asked me to come here with you.” Natali realized everything and when Rebekah remained silent she added angrly, “Well I won't let them do that.”

\- “Please, just stay here; Rebekah tried to stop her and she grabbed Natali’s hand.

\- “No, Rebekah.” Natali yanked her hand away from her, “I can’t believe you would do this to us.”

After those words she vamp speeded to the last place where she saw Kol.

**KOL'S P.O.V:**

While Natali and Rebekah were on board of the ship, Klaus and Elijah were searching for Kol and they found him in a tavern where he drank and feasted on humans carelessly. They were disquasted by the bloody scene they’ve saw the moment they entered their home.

\- “All my efforts to keep this family concealed, yet debauchery like this has led father right to us.” Elijah said sighing and glancing over the carnage.

\- “Kol! Show yourself this is no time for games.” Klaus shouted.

And after a moment Kol stumbled into the cottage still feeding on a woman as she whimpers in fear. Once he's fed on her to death, he drops her body carelessly to the floor.

\- Kol smiles and gestures toward them, saying, “Come, come, brother! It's always time for games!”

Then he picked up a nearby mug of alcohol and lifted it towards them in a toast.

\- “We must leave! Mikael is very nearly upon us.” Elijah stated seriously.

\- Kol sat down, propped his feet up on the table and said, “If Mikael were upon us, I imagine Niklaus would be quite dead.”

\- “I barely escaped! Father left the head of my horse on a pike in the town square!” Klaus explained angrily.

\- “He killed poor Theo? What a beast.” Kol spoke faking a sad expression that was on his face, he paused for a moment and exchanged looks with Klaus and Elijah before he broke out in an amused grin “But, then, Father's always hated you most. Surely he'll chase you if you flee, leaving me and Natali here. Perhaps I'll make myself mayor?” he mocked his brother and Klaus was getting closer to losing his temper.

\- “Rebekah and Finn have already boarded the ship, Natali is with them. It is imperative that we remain together.” Elijah said, clearly unamused.

\- Kol rises to his feet in frustration and walks toward Klaus, saying, “Rebekah does what she's told because she fears Nik. Natali and I already agreed that we'll stay here and Finn is in no position to argue, given the dagger in his heart.” he smiles wryly, adding, “I'll take my chances here!”

He turns to walks away from them, but Elijah blocked his path. He then turns back around to find Klaus blocking the other way. Kol's eyes widen in alarm once he realizes what they're intending to do.

\- “I find it amusing that you think you have a choice.” Klaus says smugly as he pulls out the dagger and holds it up to Kol's chest, while Elijah holds Kol down from behind.

\- “No! I swear to you, the day will come when I'm not so easily subdued! And, on that day, we’ll will make you suffer!” Kol furious shouted.

\- “Perhaps! But, today is not that day.” Klaus says just before he shoved the dagger all the way into Kol's heart. He screams as he begins to desiccate.

After they’ve daggered Kol they vamp-speeded away and went to the ship, where Rebekah was awaiting for them.

\- The moment she saw them she asked, “Where is Natali?”

\- “She should be with you.” Klaus answered carelessly.

\- “She figured out why I asked her to come with me. She went to find you two and Kol.” Rebekah informed him.

\- Klaus slightly rolled his eyes, but he was glad that she didn’t find them nor that she was on the ship, “Well we can't wait for her to come back.”

The boat started moving just a few seconds after the said that and Rebekah started looking around in panic.

\- “No. We need to wait for her.”Rebekah told him desperately, “What if Mikael finds her, Kol will be devastated if something happens to her.”

\- “Perhaps I'll keep him in the coffin same as I keep Finn, so he won’t find out.” Klaus told her ending their conversation and walked away.

**NATALI’S P.O.V:**

When Natali walked into the cottage, she saw dozen of dead bodies strewn around the room and blood was everywhere.

\- “KOL.” Natali yelled, but she didn’t think there was anyone alive.

When she realized they are not in the cottage anymore, she rushed back to the port where the boat was, but only to see that they’ve already left and leaved her all alone. She could see the boat in the distance, going further away. And then she fell onto her knees, the thought of being without Kol after all these centuries that they’ve spent together, made her gasp for air as she started crying. That was the second time she was truly sad and cried ever since she became a vampire.

⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

** [THE PRESENT DAY:] **

**KLAUS’S P.O.V:**

\- “Sweet dreams, Rebekah.” Klaus swallowed the emotion that was threatening to take over him as he stared down at his beloved sister. He didn’t want to do that to her again, but he didn’t have another choice. He knows how his sister loves to be in Natali’s company and he knew that after she betrayed her and Kol twice she wouldn’t do it again. She would help her find Kol, but giving the fact that Klaus is afraid of him maybe even more than he is afraid of Mikael he didn’t wanted to risk anything. It’s best if he keeps Natali and Rebekah down.

Klaus tilted his head, finger brushing Rebekah’s cheek before he shut the lid of her coffin. He looked over to Mindy, “Show her to her room, would you, love?”

\- The hybrid nodded, obeying her sire, “Sure.”

Klaus drunk his wine as he watched how she wheeled his sister’s coffin away. Then he perked up as he felt familiar presence and he turned around just to see Stefan standing at the entrance.

\- “I’m surprised you’re still in town.” Klaus smiled at his former friend Stefan, “Giving the fact it’s dangerous for you to be here.”

\- “I live here, Klaus.” Stefan said leaning against the door frame.

\- Klaus started walking towards him, “Well, if we’re playing that game, then..I was here first.” he said taking a bottle of wine to pour himself more.

\- Stefan walked towards Klaus, saying, “You know, I don’t like your hybrid friends. They’re everywhere, kind of like fleas. I want them gone.” he demanded.

\- Klaus sighed, raising his eyebrows, “Yeah, well I kind of like having them around. You know I’m hurt. I hoped we could be friends again, pick up where we left off.” he stated, a hint of sorrow in his voice as he looked at Stefan, “But here you’re, guzzling vervain like the rest of them, I’m sure. So much for our friendship.”

\- “Friends don’t strip friends of their free will.” Stefan responded, having a vacant look in his eyes.

\- “Okay, granted, yeah, that was a little extreme, but I get a little moody.” Klaus admitted before he smirks at Stefan, “Just ask my siblings. Speaking of whom isn’t it time you handed them over?”

\- “Klaus.” Stefan says in a threatening way, stepping closer to him, “Get your hybrids out of Mystic Falls or I will remove them myself.” he demanded again.

\- “Hm, you see, if you continue to threaten me. I’m gonna be forced to retaliate. Kill people. And it will get messy.” Klaus explained, his smile faded as his eyes darkened.

\- “Do whatever you want, I don’t really care. Or you know what? Maybe I do. Maybe I care so much that I’ll drop Elijah in the Arctic.” Stefan threatened again.

\- Klaus’ eyes almost twitched at the threat. He had problems with his family, but no body hurts them except him, but he couldn’t let that show, “I would rather for you to drop Kol as well. And maybe I’ll be willing to lose one or two brothers if it meant killing yours.” he threatened back.

\- Stefan smirks, “Kol? I suppose that should be boyfriend of that witch that figured out a way for you to make your hybrids.” he said, “What is it with you and them? Are you scared that much?” he questioned not taking his eyes off of Klaus’ face, he wanted to see how he will react at that question.

\- But Klaus if good at hiding his feelings, so he didn’t show any signe that he is afraid of them, “She’s not just a witch.. And I’m not scared of anyone.” he answered to Stefan’s question.

\- “Right, she is a vampire too. I didn’t know someone could be both. Maybe I would make a deal with her and give her Kol, rather than give you all of the coffins if you don’t want to send your hybrids away.” Stefan told him.

\- “Believe me you won’t even have a chance to make a deal with her, she will kill you the moment she sees you.” Klaus informed him.

\- “But then she won’t find Kol’s coffin. I’m pretty sure she’ll be interested in making a deal.” Stefan replied.

It was tense. The two of them stared at each other until one of Klaus’ hybrids, Mindy walked in.

\- “Is eveything okay?” Mindy asked.

\- “Everything is fine, Mindy. Stefan was just leaving after failing to make his point.” Klaus said, an amused grin on his face.

Stefan smiled, staying silent for a moment. Then, all of sudden, he grabbed a saw from the work table and rushes over to the hybrid, slicing her head off with it.

\- “Well, one down. You may want to, ah, send the rest of them away before it gets messy, again.” Stefan said and then threw the saw back on the table. He smirked at Klaus before he turned around and left.

⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

Just before Klaus went to Founders party he heard his hybrid screaming in pain from the basement. He rushed down there just to see Natali holding hybrids throat ready to rip it out. Klaus grabbed his hybrid and pushed him away from Natali’s grip, they were lucky she was still weak, “I specifically told you to not be late one minute for another dose.” he hissed at his hybrid.

Then he grabbed injection that fell onto the floor and wanted to jab it into Natali’s hand, but she grabbed his wrist, “Please, don’t do this Klaus. Why can’t you just let us be happy?” she said with a low voice.

\- “Because your happiness includes destroying mine.” Klaus told her in an angry voice.

\- “You’re just paranoid. I helped you to make your hybrids.. Just let me out of here. I already know where Kol is, I will take him and you won’t see us ever again.” Natali told him.

\- “Where is he?” Klaus question in a demanding tone of voice.

\- “Let me out and we’ll go there.” Natali negotiated.

\- “No.” Klaus simply and quickly replied.

\- Natali sighed in annoyance, “Why don’t you just kill me then”? she questioned him, since she knew how much he wants to kill her and he had a chance now, but it didn’t seemed like he will do it.

\- “Because I want you to suffer.” Klaus answered through his teeth as he moved her hand away from him and jabbed the needle into her arm.

\- “You’re gonna pay for this.” Natali threatened him before everything went black and she fall asleep again.

⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

** [SALVATORE’S BOARDING HOUSE:] **

After Stefan managed to get a few of Klaus’ hybrids out of Mystic Falls he made a deal with him to give him his family back.

Damon was sitting in the living room when Stefan walked in.

\- “Did Bonnie find a way to open that fourth coffin?” Damon asked, as he took a sip of his drink.

\- “No, she tried everything. But nothing works.” Stefan replied.

\- “Hm, maybe we should go with Elena’s plan.” Damon stated, thinking it through again. Now that Stefan was finally out of hiding he decided to mention it.

\- Stefan raised his eyebrow, “And her plan is?” he questioned.

\- “Find that vampire-witch bitch, make a deal with her and give her, her boyfriend in return.” Damon explained.

\- Stefan walked towards Damon and sat across from him, “And did anyone seen her in the past few days?” he asked.

\- Damon took a moment to think, “No.” he replied, “It’s a little odd, I thought she would stick around to find her daggered boyfriend.”

\- “Unless Klaus did something to her.” Stefan remarked, “I think he is afraid of her and his brother, he said his name is Kol.”

\- “Well Elena did mention something how they almost put him down.” Damon informed his brother.

\- Stefan leaned further into his chair, raising his eyebrows in surprise as he was saying, “Interesting. But I already made deal with Klaus.”

\- “And the deal is?” Damon questioned, curious of what answer will be.

\- “Well he wants his coffins back, but not all of them.” Stefan told him.

\- “Not all of them?” Damon asked slightly confused.

\- “Like I said he is afraid of Kol. He doesn’t want his coffin back. He said that we need to make sure it's in the safe place.” Stefan answered.

\- “I have a feeling you’re going to do something else.” Damon stated.

\- Stefan smiled, “Well as you already know there is one coffin Klaus’ is afraid more, since he made sure it can’t be opened. I made a deal to deliver him that coffin back instead of Kol’s, but I’m not going to do that.”

\- “And what when he finds out? He is going to check if you did as you said you would.” Damon told him.

\- “I know. But I’ll undagger Elijah, before I deliver him his coffins back. So he is going to have Elijah to deal with.” Stefan said, with a grin appearing on his face.

⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡


	7. PART 5: | WHO'S IN CONTROL NOW? |

When Klaus came back home he saw that one of his hybrids was placing coffins, in which his siblings were laying, in one of the rooms in the mansion. Even if he demanded that Stefan takes him to the place he was hiding his family, he already handed them over without Klaus even knowing.

Klaus stood besides Rebekah’s coffin while his hybrid showed the last coffin into the room, “You got your family back. Finally. You gonna open them?” Hybrid says while he looks down at the coffins.

 - Klaus smiles, “Not quite yet. I have some unfinished business to take care of.” he says and starts walking out of the room.

 - “What business?” Hybrid asks, making Klaus to stop walking.

 - Klaus ignored hybrids question, but as he slowly spun around he began giving him a command, “And as for you, your job is to throw Kol’s coffin at the bottom of the ocean, since Stefan returned him when I specifically said not to.” a few last words came out in a whisper when he heard his hybrid groan in pain and saw him falling onto the ground, revealing Elijah who was holding a hybrid’s heart in his hands and standing behind him. Klaus looks shocked as he saw that Elijah was standing in front of him and trying desperately to calm himself.

 - “So, Niklaus..” Elijah whispered, stepping up the stairs and over the fallen body.

 - “Elijah.” Klaus breathed out.

 - Elijah starts walking towards him, dropping the hybrids heart onto the floor, “What did I miss?” he asked.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

Elijah is standing before Klaus, wiping the blood off of his hands with a white handkerchief that he pulled out from the inside of his jacket.

 - “You look surprised to see me. So it wasn’t you that removed dagger from my chest?” Elijah asked his brother.

 - “You look like you could do with a drink.” Klaus told him nervously, trying to stall and to avoid the subject that includes daggers, “And we have a lot to discuss, so shall we?” he says as he held his hand out gesturing to Elijah to sit down.

Elijah throws handkerchief on the floor and suddenly attacks Klaus. He punched him across the jaw making him to fly through a glass French doors that were just a few feet away.

 - “Easy.” Klaus growled, recovering quickly with his new hybrid strength, “I just finished renovating.” he says and rushes at Elijah, throwing him down onto the wooden table and breaking it. Elijah stayed down for a moment and eyed his brother as he rose to his feet wiping the blood from his mouth and catching his breath.

 - Klaus points with finger at him, saying, “You know you have every right to be mad at me. But I kept my word, I reunited you with our family.”

Those words sent a chord of anger through Elijah once more, so he uses vamp-speed to rush towards Klaus and punch him again. Klaus fought back and they locked arms before Elijah flung him back into the room where other coffins were and knocked him against one coffin.

Klaus pushes him off of him and in pure desperation he opens one coffin that was closer to him and removed the dagger from Kol’s chest. Elijah rushes towards Klaus in attempt to strike him again, but Klaus took his older brother firm in his grip and pinned him on one of the nearby coffins, holding the dagger threateningly inches away from his chest.

 - “Don’t make me do this to you again.” Klaus growled at him, piercing the point of the dagger through Elijah’s suit.

 - “Come on. Use it. I dare you.” Elijah says with a trembling voice, due to Klaus’ hand on his throat. He glanced briefly at the figure of Kol, “You’ll have Kol to deal with.”

Realizing what he has done Klaus lowers the dagger and releases his grip on his brother. Elijah straightened up with a look of pure surprise on his face. Klaus stepped away and walked over to the small table where the small urn with the white oak ash was standing. He removes the lid and dips the dagger inside then turns himself towards the open coffin where Kol was lying.

 - “What are you doing?” Elijah asked as he watches how Klaus daggers Kol again.

 - Klaus ignores his question. When he closed Kol’s coffin, he turns towards Elijah, speaking in a firm voice, “Always and forever. I need you to stand by my side. Be my brother. Help me destroy Stefan and I promise you our family will be whole again.”

Elijah didn’t said anything in response - he just stared at his brother as Klaus moved closer to him.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

Natali started slowly waking up, seeing that she was still locked up in one of the rooms in the basement where Klaus was keeping her. She didn’t know how long she was down there. She lost track of time, because she was just sleeping. Except this time was different, Klaus’ hybrid forget to give her another dose of sedative, so she was able to wake up and somehow stand up. Her body felt heavy and it took a few minutes for the room to stop spinning. She managed to break the lock on the door and walks out of the room.

**ELIJAH’S P.O.V:**

Elijah was alone in the house, when he heard rumbling sound coming from the basement. He walked down there and after a few steps he saw Natali who just exited the room she was in.

 - Elijah looked slightly confused, “What are you doing here Natali?” he asked.

 - “Elijah.” Natali says surprised to see him, since she knew he was daggered. Him being out of the coffin meant that Klaus got all of them back, “Klaus was keeping me here, he gave me some kind of sedative.. I still don’t have my magic. But one of his hybrids forget to give me another dose.” Natali informed him while she was holding herself against the wall, still a little too weak to stand on her own, since she didn’t feed for a few days.

 - “I believe it’s because I killed him.” Elijah stated.

 - Natali smiled, “Can you help me?” she asked him.

 - “Yes. Of course.” Elijah replied quickly and put his hand around her waist, and she put her arm around his shoulder so they can go up stairs.

 - “I need to feed. I’m so weak.” Natali told him, before they stepped onto the last step.

 - “I’ll get you some blood bag.” Elijah replied.

 - “No. I don’t feed from blood bags, only fresh stuff.” Natali informed him, thinking that was something he should already know.

 - They stopped walking and Elijah pulled up his sleeves, extending his hand towards her, “Here feed from me.”

 - Natali watched him for a few seconds “Just Kol can never know about this.” she joked slightly, but also knew that Kol wouldn’t react good if he knew she was feeding from his brother.

 - “He won’t.” Elijah replied firmly.

Natali locked her fingers around his hand and moved her lips closer to his wrist. Elijah didn’t even flinched as she sank her fangs into his flesh. After a few pulls, she withdrawn her fangs from Elijah wrist and wiping a few drops of blood that were on her lips she looked up at him, “I feel so much better.” she told him with a small smile.

Elijah returned a smile just before Natali spun around and looked across the room where she saw the coffins.

She walked towards the coffin in which Kol was. She opened Kol’s coffin and closing her eyes for a moment she sighed at the sight of him after ninety eight years.

\- “We’re so close to being reunited, my love.” Natali whispered holding her hand on his cheek.

 - “We should undagger them, before Klaus comes back.” Elijah suggested, but he already knew Natali is going to undagger Kol no matter what.

 - “Did Klaus undaggered you?” Natali asked as she pulled the dagger out of Kol’s chest.

 - “No. I believe Stefan did.” Elijah replied.

 - “Stefan.” Natali says under her breath, her eyes darkening for a brief moment when she heard his name, then she looked up at Elijah “You undagger Rebekah and Finn, I need to go over to my apartment for something and when Klaus comes back I’ll have one surprise for him, or two.”

She gave him a wicked smile that was saying that nothing good will happen when she comes back, but despite that Elijah knew that Klaus deserves everything that is going to happen to him, so nodded in response, before Natali disappeared from his sight.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

After some time Klaus came back. When he walked into the living room, he saw Elijah sitting on the couch and reading a book.

 - “Elijah, why haven’t you left?” Klaus asked him, confusion lacing his voice, knowing that he should be making plans for the dinner with Damon and Stefan.

 - Elijah closed his book, “Change of plans.” he says as he glanced up at his brother.

 - Klaus narrowed his eyes at him, “Damon and Stefan won’t have dinner with us?”

 - “I haven’t even invited them.” Elijah replied as he in one quick movement takes the cover off the tray that was on the table in front of him, revealing two silver daggers that lied on it.

**KOL’S P.O.V:**

Kol woke up from his ninety eight years slumber and lifted himself to sat up straight in the coffin. He looked around the room, trying to figure out where he was and how long was he daggered in the box. He listened carefully, trying to figure out if he was still in New Orleans, but the room wasn’t familiar. He heard voices of Elijah and Klaus from another room. The memory of Elijah holding him as his bastard brother stabbed dagger through his heart in front of Natali without hesitation made his teeth ground together. He also remembered Natali’s screaming and trying to stop what Elijah and Klaus attempted to do, just before his world turned dark. And as he got out of the coffin he saw Rebekah doing the same thing. His sister who went behind his back to save herself, wasn’t spared from Klaus. That made him smile, he was glad that she ended up in the box same as he did. He wondered if Natali would forgive her this time for betraying them like she did it last time.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

 - Klaus’ eyes widened in horror as they landed on two silver daggers, “What have you done?” he asked shocked.

 - “What have you done?” Elijah shot back, “You see, I’ve learned not to trust your vulgar promises, Klaus. We’re doing this on my terms now.” he says just a moment before as if on cue Kol casually entered the room.

 - Fear washed over Klaus’ face as he saw him, “Kol.” he said, fear lacing his tone. He put his arms out in defensive way, not looking forward for what Kol has planned for him. Especially when he finds out what he did to Natali.

 - “Long time, brother.” Kol says casually.

Klaus starts to back away and rushes towards the daggers, but suddenly Finn appears with hate in his eyes, reaching for a dagger on the tray.

 - “Finn, don’t!” Klaus yelled out,before Finn stabbed the dagger through his hand. Klaus let out a yelp of pain and when Finn pulled the dagger out of his hand, Klaus rusheed away, but he runs into Rebekah.

 - “Rebekah.” Klaus gasped in realisation, giving out a soft choke when she stabs him in the stomach.

 - “This is for daggering me again.” Rebekah spat out, as she painfully pulled the dagger out and Klaus stumbled back, falling straight into Kol’s restraining arms.

Then they all heard a clicking sound of heels making their way towards them. Klaus felt fear of who that might be washing over him. The moment they looked towards the doorway, Natali appeared in front of them.

 - “And best for the last.” Natali stated, her heels clicking on marble as she took another step towards them, “I do love a good entrance.” She raised her hand up so that everyone in the room could see a gold dagger that was made just for Klaus.

When he saw it he swallowed hard and started squirming, while Kol’s lips curved into a smile at the sound of her voice and he looked proudly at her and a gold dagger that they wanted to make a century ago.

 - She gives him back a malicious smile and walks closer to Klaus, who starts squirming even more trying to escape, “Surprised to see me Klaus?” Natali questioned while Kol was holding Klaus’ hands behind his back not letting him to get away. Without waiting for him to reply Natali pierced Klaus’ chest with the gold dagger, “You’re going to be in the coffin for every century your siblings were. That is going to be a long sleep.” Her words were sharpened and clear like ice. Then she let Kol to stung the dagger as deep and as painful as he could into Klaus’ heart and he started desiccating.

Kol let Klaus’ body to fall onto the floor and quickly as he could he grabbed Natali’s waist with both hands, pulling her tightly against him and kissing he deeply. His tongue sliding over her teeth and gums, pressing his lips firmly against hers. She caught her breath, her hands winding around his neck. They waited for this to happen so long, too long.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

> _“He kissed her, because words can no longer accurately express how much he missed her.”_

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

 - “I like what Nik done with a new place.” Rebekah remarked before she picked up nearby vase and threw it into a painting, making it shatter into pieces.

 - Natali looked over at Elijah, gesturing with her hand at the daggers that were on the table, “Are these all of the daggers?” she asked.

 - “There is one more. Stefan has it.” Elijah informed her.

 - “Lovely. I’m going to take them and if Klaus ever gets out of the coffin he won’t be able to use them against any of you, ever again.” Natali told him firmly and slightly angry, just because the thought of how Klaus daggered Kol crossed her mind.

 - “What did he do to you?” Rebekah asked turning to glance at Natali, “He daggered me when I came here looking for you.”

 - “He kept me locked down in the basement and give me some sedative.. I wasn’t able to do magic.” Natali replied.

 - “Bastard.” Rebekah hissed, “He knew I would help you to find Kol, that’s why he daggered me again.”

 - “Let’s not talk about Nik anymore.” Kol suggested. It was enough for him that he saw and finally daggered his brother, he didn’t wanted to hear his name at least for the rest of the night. He reached for Natali’s hand taking it in his own and as their eyes met he spoke, “We have a lot of catching up to do.”

He didn’t needed to tell her anything more so she would know what that means, so he just dragged her out of the room.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡


	8. PART 6: | AND SO IT BEGINS.. |

 

> A/N: Happy New Year guys, I wish you all the best!  ❤️

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

While kissing, Kol and Natali stumbled into one of the rooms on the second floor. Natali closed the doors behind them and was quickly pinned between him and the door.

Without breaking off the kiss, they simultaneously got undressed and tossed the clothes all over the bedroom. Natali gasped as Kol’s teeth scraped up her neck, causing goosebumps to rise all over her skin. She ached for his touch for too long.

 - Once again their lips met, but Natali pulled away after a few moments, “How about we take this into the shower.” she suggested, smiling flirtatiously at him, “Due to being in an ocean for a hundred years you smell like fish.”

 - Kol leaned closer to her, his eyes rimmed with lust, “I’ll take that as a compliment.” he whispered against her lips.

 - Natali playfully rolled her eyes, “Oh, shut up.” she muttered and sent him a dirty look which made his lips twitch with amusement.

Then she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the bathroom, their eye contact not breaking.

Getting into the bed after the shower was kind of a blur, all part of one seamless, hungry, relentless kiss that demanded more. Kol and Natali fall asleep in each other’s arms after they’ve spent the whole night making love to each other. They never felt so utterly complete, as their soul had felt when they are together.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

Natali felt the warm caress of Kol’s breath on her neck as he watched her. He thought she was sleeping. She opened her eyes and uses vamp-speed to straddle his hips. She forced his arms over his head, dragging them along easily as she lowered her face closer.

 - “Did you even sleep?” Natali asked him wearley.

 - Kol looked into her eyes, “Not so much.” he replied, “You know in that box I should feel like no time has passed, but every second I was there and not by your side was agonising.”

 - “You’re never going to be in that box again.” Natali told him.

 - Kol smiled before saying, “Just so you know I never doubted you for a second.”

 - “About what?” Natali asked smiling and bit her lip.

 - “About making that dagger. I wanted you to do the honors of making it and those two witches were only for other dark objects.” Kol replied, as his hands slide up and down her back.

 - “It doesn’t matter anymore, love.” Natali told him, brushing her fingers through his messy hair.

 - “Well I just wanted to say that because I know you didn’t liked while they were working with us.” Kol said, pausing for a moment and changing the subject afterwards, “Anyway we should get rid of Klaus, so that no one can undagger him.” he suggested.

 - Natali grinned, “I know just the place.”

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

After they got rid of Klaus’ body without anyone else knowing, they devoted themselves to the thing they love to do the most when they’re together.

 - Rebekah walked into living room just to see bodies scattered all over the floor, “Bloody Kol.” she let out as she raised her head up and saw Kol and Natali on the sofa feeding on their next victim.

 - Kol withdrawn his fangs from woman’s neck when he felt Rebekah’s presence, “Came to join us, sister?” he asked smirking at her.

 - Rebekah ignored his question, “You two ruined this beautiful carpet.” she said dragging one body off of it.

 - Kol rolled his eyes, “You either join us or leave us alone.”

Natali withdrawned her fangs from a woman that she just drained out of blood, “I agree with Kol.” she said as she pushed woman’s body down onto the floor knowing that will annoy Rebekah even more.

 - “There is no one for me to feed on. You two kill them all.” Rebekah said gesturing at the dead bodies.

\- Kol smiled and raised his hand in the air, “Next.” he ordered, gesturing with his fingers for two more humans to walk into the room. When they did, they had frightened looks on their faces when they saw dead people all over the room. And if they weren’t compelled they would run as fast as they can.

Natali stood up from the sofa, against Kol’s will. She stepped over dead bodies while going towards alive ones. She walked over to one girl and stood behind her, brushing her hair off of her neck and tilting girls head to the side.

\- Natali looked at Rebekah extracting her fangs that were inches from girl’s neck, “Come on Rebekah, I know you want to. You’ll be one step closer to have my forgiveness.” she said waiting for Rebekah to make a move.

 - Rebekah crossed her arms over her chest, “What does killing people have to do with you forgiving me?” she questioned, quirking her eyebrow.

 - Natali sighed lifting her head up to meet Rebekah’s eyes once again, “Because you can either ruin our fun and make me mad more or you can join us.” she said in a low voice.

Rebekah smiled looking at Natali and slightly rolled her eyes, then vamp-speeded towards the girl that Natali has picked. Natali took a step back as Rebekah pierced the flesh on the one side of girl’s neck. Her sweet, warm blood filled her with such delight and she drank deeply, making a girl to let out a gasp of pain. Kol and Natali both grinned at the sight of Rebekah feeding on the girl, before Natali joined her for the kill and sank her fangs into the other side of girl’s neck.

They were sucking on her neck viciously, greedily. In a few seconds they could feel her body twitching and relaxing as they drained her dry. Once it was over the two of them let her body to fall onto the floor. Natali smiled looking down at the body and ran the tip of her tongue along her fangs and over her lips licking blood that was left off of it. Enjoying the taste of blood, she stared at Kol, as he watched her carefully for a while. His eyes drank in every inch of her body.

Then he was interrupted when Elijah and Finn walked into the room.

 - “What is this?” Finn said disguasted by the scene that was in front of him.

 - “Our food.” Kol replied casually as he slowly turned his head towards his brother.

 - “Are the three of you quite done with.. this?” Elijah asked gesturing with his hands at bodies. He never liked mess and blood all over the house.  

 - “That was all them.” Rebekah said quickly in defense.

 - Well this one is on you; Natali said pointing her finger at a dead girl that she and Rebekah drained few minutes before.

 - “You could clean the house now, if you are done.” Elijah suggested glancing between Kol and Natali.

 - “Well if they bother you, you are more than welcome to do the cleaning.” Kol told him in amusement, when Elijah didn’t responded he smirked and outstretched his arms on the sofa, asking his brothers, “And where have you two been the whole day?”

 - “I was helping Finn to get used to the modern time.” Elijah replied.

 - “And I can see Kol hasn’t change a bit after nine hundred years.” Finn remarked.

 - “There is no need to change, especially now when Klaus is out of our lives and father as well. And Finn, you could loosen up a bit.” Kol smugly pointed out.

 - “I’m afraid I’ll have to refuse your advice.” Finn answered.

 - “It could do you some good, but as you wish.” Kol told him, smile rising to his face.

 - Natali eyed Kol’s older brother with narrowed, scrutinizing brown eyes, before she said, “Or he just needs to get some laid, being in a box for nine hundred years must be-”

 - Elijah cut her off by saying, “What happened to father?”

 - But Natali ignored him as well as Kol and continued, “Remember when Klaus undaggered you after three hundred years, we didn’t leaved the bedroom for like a week.”

Kol and Natali both chuckled remembering that time and just as she wanted to talk more about it she earned a pillow that Rebekah had thrown at her, along with a steely gaze.

 - “What the hell, Rebekah?” Natali grumbled.

 - “Stop talking about something I don’t want to be visualising right now.” Rebekah spoke firmly.

 - “I agree.” Finn says.

 - Kol glanced at him, “Shut up Finn. Maybe Elijah could take you to a strip club, you haven’t seen a nake-”

 - Again Elijah cut him off, this time with a sharp tone in his voice that demanded answer, “Kol! Answer my question about our father.”

 - Kol and Finn were currently having a glare off, their eyes were  radiating with annoyance, so Natali answered instead of him, “ He is at the safe place. No need to worry.”

 - Rebekah nodded, glancing at her brother, “Yeah, Damon, Katherine and Jeremy wanted to free him, but Natali and I stopped them.” she informed him.

 - “And they didn’t tried to do it again?” Elijah asked.

 - Natali smiled smugly, “Well I wiped all the memories they’ve had of him.”

 - Kol let out a laugh, “Again you with wiping someone’s memories.” he remarked.

 - Natali looked at him and headed towards him, “You know how much I love to do that. It’s a replacement for not being able to compel vampires.” she said as she sat next to him and crossed her legs.

 - “And it’s even better, since they would remember if I compelled them after Klaus daggered me, again.” Rebekah stated.

 - Finn looked at Natali as he spoke, “And if I remember right you’re that girl Elijah compelled to forget Kol, a thousand years ago.”

 - “Yes. But compoulsion doesen’t work on me.” Natali told him.

 - “One more reason why Klaus’ hates her.” Kol stated.

 - “I’m sure he would compel me to forget you just so he doesn’t need to deal with me.” Natali remarked, glancing at Kol then back at Finn, “And Klaus’ blood can cure a werewolf bite, so can I. That’s the seconds reason.”

 - “I’m suprised he didn’t killed you.” Finn told her.

 - “Oh, I’m too.” Natali said.

 - There was a moment of silence, before Elijah suggested, “We should have a family dinner tomorrow.”

 - “Elijah and his family dinners.” Kol remarked, with annoyance in his voice, “Do we really need to have that?” He questioned, lazly looking over at Elijah.

 - “Yes.” Elijah said firmly.

 - “Well it’ll be a change without Nik to ruin it.” Rebekah stated, agreeing with Elijah’s idea for them to have a dinner.

 - “We’re gonna think about it.” Kol replied for both, him and Natali.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

While they were having a family dinner Elijah sat at the head of the table, Kol and Natali next to each other and across from Rebekah and Finn. The servants served them with blood gelatos and glasses of wine mixed with blood. Natali and Kol were never a fans of these dinners, mostly because of Klaus, but now it was different without him.

Suddenly they’ve heard that someone opened a door to the dining room and walked it. Rebekah was the first who saw who it was.

\- “Mother.” Her voice was barely a breath. She had a look of surprise on her face as much as the rest of them when they looked at Esther who was standing at the doorway.

 - “Where is Niklaus?” That was the first thing Esther said after she scanned the room she was in.

 - “At the safe place.” Kol answered before anyone else could.

 - “He is daggered and in his coffin.” Elijah gave precise informations to his mother still having a surprised look on his face.

 - Esther took a deep breath, taking a few steps closer to them, “None of you knows, but he is the one who killed me. Not your father.” she told them, intensely looking at her children and knowing they won’t react good at that information.

 - “What?” Rebekah exclaimed, shaking her head in disbelief.

 - “Are you here to punish him?” Kol questioned and not waiting for an answer he continued, “He is already paying for everything he’s done to us.”

Esther’s gaze crossed over all of her children’s, including Natali who was sitting next to Kol, looking intrigued at Esther.

 - “I’m here to forgive him. I want us to be family again.” Esther spoke firmly.

 - “He didn’t deserved forgivnes.” Kol hissed as he angirly stood up.

Elijah took a glance at Klaus’ coffin, before he took a few slow steps towards it.

 - “What do you attempt to do Elijah?” Kol questioned following after his older brother.

 - Elijah began to open Klaus’ coffin, “Maybe we shoul-” he stopped talking when he saw it was empty, “Where is he?” he asked turning back to look at his siblings.

 - Kol and Natali smirked in amusment, “At the bottom of the ocean.” he replied calmly.

 - Elijah eyes widened at the discovery, “Why would you to do such a thing?” he questioned them.

 - “He did the same to Kol.” Natali spoke in defense.

 - “He didn’t kept him at the bottom of the ocean. He told me that.” Elijah told her, not at all pleased with what they did to Klaus. Sure he was glad Klaus was suffering the same way they all did, but he didn’t wanted him at the bottom of the ocean.

 - “And you believed him?” she asked scornfully, “Maybe he didn’t keep Finn and Rebekah there, but Kol was deep beneath the ocean.”

 - “It’s time for him to come back.” Esther decided to spoke.

 - “No.” Kol and Natali protested in usion, before Kol smugly smiled, “And besides I killed the only person who knows where his coffin is.”

 - “You two shouldn’t done such a thing without anyone of us knowing.” Elijah trailer off, surprisingly seeming like he is about to lose his patience.

 - Natali clenched her jaw, “And did Klaus informed you when he throwed Kol’s coffin into the ocean?” she answered for him, “That’s right. He didn’t.”

 - “That’s not the point now.” Elijah told her.

 - “Yes it is. All I did was for Kol. I’m glad Klaus finally suffers.” Natali drawled her words out.

 - “Enough.” Esther shouted coming closer towards Elijah, Kol and Natali, then she glanced at her, “This is family business. You can go.”

 - Kol raised his eyebrow, one of the things he hated was when someone didn’t consider Natali as a part of a family, “If she goes, I go.”

 - “Don’t be so stubborn Kol. She needs to go.” Eshter said without any expressions on her face.

 - “If she is not here, don’t count me into family.” Kol shot back as he grabbed Natali’s hand and dragged her out of the room.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

After leaving the mansion the two of them went to the Grill and sat in the corner booth. They had a few bottles of alcohol on their table, currently taking tequila shots. The good thing was that they were vampires and their alcoholic tolerance was higher than the one humans have, so they’ve kept on drinking.

 - “Well I guess, I blow up the first impression.” Natali jocked before she drowned the contents of the glass in one gulp.

 - “Well then, it’s good that opinion my sibling’s and my mother have doesn’t really matter.” Kol stated as they gazed into each other’s eyes for a long moment.

Natali broke their gaze as she took a slice of lime from the table and rubbed it across his neck, then placed it into his mouth and sprinkled salt on his neck. In one smooth motion, she leaned forward and licked it off of his neck, then she pulled back and drowned the bitter liquid from the shot glass. Kol was so mesmerized by her every move that he had almost forgotten all about the lime between his teeth until her mouth were a breath away and until she didn’t sucked the juice from the lime and removed it from his mouth with her teeth. He watched her pluck it from her mouth and put it in the empty shot glass.

 - “Your turn.” Natali says giving him a smile.

But just as Kol was about to pick up a slice of lime they were interrupted by Elena and Caroline who were standing in front of their table and Natali saw them with a corner of her eye.

 - Slowly Natali turned her head towards them, fixing her gaze on Elena, “Do you want me to kidnap you again?”

 - Kol also looked at Elena, “Oh my, my, this must be a doppelganger.” he remarked, smiling playfully..

 - Elena ignored his comment and spoke while looking at Natali, “Elijah told be that making a deal with you is like making a deal with the devil, but.. I will do anything if you make one dagger for me that can put Kalus down.

Kol chuckled after Elena finished talking. _“Was she really that stupid?” he thought._

 - “Actually it’s worse.” Natali simply told her with a smile, “And I don’t care if you don’t have a weapon against him.”

 - “I told you, Elena.” Caroline burst out, “She is never going to help us.”

 - Natali give an eye to Caroline, who shut her mouth at the same moment, “You should listen to barbie vampire. And Klaus is daggered and in the safe place, so no need for you to have a dagger.”

 - “What if he escapes? He is going to come for me.” Elena spat out.

 - “I don’t care.” Natali repeated, “But if you want I can kill you and he won’t be able to come for you.” she suggested fervently. Kol happily nodded at her idea. And Elena swallowed lump in her throat, “Now go before I do that.” Natali warned her and without saying anything else he two girls turned around and walked away.

 - “We should have just kill them.” Kol stated in a serious tone, he wasn’t so happy about her decision to let them go.

 - “First I need to make them fear me. Fear us.” Natali said turning her head and looking back at him, “She shouldn’t be allowed to just come here and asks for favors.”

\- A well known smile played on Kol’s lips, “I like the idea of everybody being frightened of us.” he told her leaning forward, focusing his eyes on her.

 - “Oh, they will.” Natali stated, parting her lips slightly against his.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡


	9. PART 7: | UNPREDICTABLE |

It was night when Kol and Natali came across one person on whom Natali was itching to get her hands on.

 - “Look who we have here.” Natali spoke as she approached Stefan from behind.

Stefan quickly turned around, slightly frightened at the sight of her and as he spun around in attempt to runaway he was faced with Kol.

 - Kol smirked, looking Stefan up and down, “Hello, mate” he greeted playfully.

 - Natali grabbed Stefan by his shoulders like he was some kind of a toy to her and turned him around to face at her again, “Remember him?” she asked pointing with her head at Kol, but didn’t waited for Stefan to reply, “Oh right. You remember just his coffin.”

 - “Look I’m sorry I took-” Stefan began speaking, but he was cut of when Natali put her finger on his lips, “Hush, hush. We don’t do forgiveness.” she told him and grabbed Stefan by his throat lifting him off of the ground with ease, “Using a hundred dead witches to hide his coffin. That was smart move, but you weren’t so smart when you took him.”

Stefan was gasping for air, trying unsuccessfully to loosen her grip on him, but she was too strong.

Then suddenly Natali was thrown across the street as in front of Kol showed up Klaus.

 - Kol stared at Klaus with wide eyes and eyebrows raised for a moment” What the? How are you back?” he asked.

 - “Well I guess our mother is more powerful than your little girlfriend.” Klaus told him, anger coursed through his veins like fire.

Then he zoomed towards Natali who just lifted herself off of the ground and he pushed her against the wall, making her gasp in pain as he grabbing her throat.

 - “So you finally made that dagger you two wanted a hundred years ago, but now you don’t have it anymore.” Klaus snarled, vein throbbing in his neck.

 - “Let go of her.” Kol demanded, his voice harsh.

 - Klaus ignored Kol’s demand, “I should have killed you six hundred years ago when I first had a chance.” he growled, holding his fingers tightly locked around her throat while she struggled to cache some air. And as he wanted to plunge his hand into her chest Kol threw him away from her and used his vamp-speed to run away from him along with Natali.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

##  **[AFRICA, UGANDA; 1359.]**

It was middle of a night when Natali woke up because she couldn’t sleep anymore. She turned herself around and saw a letter next to Kol’s body and as she wanted to move closer and take it Kol mumbled, “What are you doing?”

 - “You’ve got some letter.” Natali told him holding a letter in her hands.

 - Kol reluctantly cracked open one of his eyes as curiosity got the best of him and took the letter from her, “It’s probably nothing worth waking up for.” he stated and moved from his comfy position to sit up, then he started reading the letter. After he read a few sentences, he looked at Natali and said, “As I said. You shouldn’t wake me up.”

 - “What?! You woke up alone.” Natali blurted out and grabbed a letter from his hands to read it, reading it aloud:

> _“Dear brother Kol, as you may know my birthday is coming soon so I wanted to invite you to come to Lisbon where Klaus, Rebekah and I currently reside. I’ll be hosting a party and I hope you will accept my invitation. I truly want to reunite our family again. Klaus and Rebekah are on a bit of a rough path right now, they are losing their humanity more and more everyday, and I want this family reunion to help them choose the right way.”_
> 
> _Sincerely, Elijah._

 - “So, Elijah wants you to come to his birthday party.” Natali remarked looking towards at Kol who closed his eyes again.

 - Kol let out a laugh, “Yeah. Not gonna happen.”

 - “Why not?” Natali questioned, “I would like to see Rebekah again. I didn’t saw her since your family left France, all those years ago.”

 - “You can invite her here if you want so badly to see her. But I’m pretty sure she already forgot you.” Kol spoke not opening his eyes.

 - Natali frowned at that, “Am I that easy to forget?”

 - Corner of Kol’s mouth quirked up, “It depends.” he then quickly spun them around and he was on top of her, “You know how much I hate when you wake me up.” he warned her in deep and husky voice.

 - “And you know how much I hate when you accuse me for something I did not do.” Natali reminded him, using her vampire speed she turned them around again and straddled his hips.

 - Kol smirked at her, “They don’t even know we are together.” he told her as he lifted himself onto his elbows.

 - “One more reason to go.” Natali told him, “I want to see look on Elijah face when he sees me.”

 - “Oh, I don’t know.” Kol told her.

 - “Rebekah needs some girly advice and besides I’ve already got through switching my emotions off.” Natali said with smile creeping her lips, hoping that would convince Kol to go. When he remained silent Natali clasped her hand onto his chest, “Come on, it’ll be fun.” she said desperately.

 - “This is fun.” Kol told her as he spun them around again, then started kissing her neck and down her chest.

 - Natali chuckled but tried to lift his head up, “Stop! I can’t believe you don’t want to see your family.”

 - Kol looked at her and narrowed his eyes, “You won’t stop until we go there.” he stated coldly, moving himself to sit on the bed next to her.

 - “You know when I want something I get it.” Natali said.

 - Kol sighed, getting out of the bed, “Let’s go and slaughter someone, then I’ll think about it.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

 - “Demons. You two are demons from hell.” Woman screamed, her eyes grow wide with horror and fear. She took a step back as Kol let out a sound that resemble a lot like a laugh. She swallowed thickly as she felt something warm near her ear. Her heart thumped fast against her ribcage.

 - “Oh, my love. We should slow down her heart race.” Natali suggested as she stood behind the woman and grabbed her shoulders.

 - “That’s exactly what we are going to do.” Kol said as his fangs extracted and his vampire face came out.

 - Fear rose in woman as she saw how this could end really badly for her and she started crying and screaming even more, “P-please don’t harm me.” she begged desperately.

She whimpered when she felt Kol’s cold fingers moving to the curve of her neck. Natali moved one of her hands in woman’s hair, so she can take a better look at the other side of her neck.

 - “Sorry darling. We do not show mercy.” Kol playfully whispered in her ear.

Woman stopped struggling when fear made her to froze in place. Whimpers fell from her lips as their sharp fangs put pressure on her skin. A loud, gut wrenching scream came from her throat as Kol and Natali bite into her neck at the same time. They showed no sign of remorse as she began to fall backwards, her life was seeping out of her. They drained her hungrily, before Natali took a step back, making her slump to the floor.

Natali looked at Kol, wiping the blood from her mouth with a thumb and licked it off of her finger.

 - “So is this enough?” she questioned him as they walked out of the cottage, looking at the bodies scattered across the village, “Did you decide to go?”

Kol let his dark eyes to trail over the bodies, stepping over them. He smirked, his hunger was satisfied. For now. The sky began to show the beginning of the sunrise, “Looks like it’s going to be a beautiful day.” Kol stated looking over at Natali.

 - “Is that a yes?” Natali asked uncentrain of what he thought.

 - Kol tossed his arm around her shoulder and sighed before saying, “I’ll gain your wish, darling. Only because you want to go.”

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

_“They’re both devil. Beautiful, charming, but everyone’s worst nightmare. Mercy is something they didn’t know of.”_

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

##  **[LISBON, PORTUGAL; 1359.]**

Kol was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room, observing Natali with a keen eye. She was trying on the dresses and when she picked the perfect one she looked at Kol and waited for his final thoughts. The servant who has been helping Natali stepped aside as Kol stood up from the chair. He grabbed Natali by her shoulders as he spun her around so that she is facing the mirror and smirked at her reflection.

 - “Don’t you look stunning? You’re going to be the most beautiful girl in the room, like always.” Kol stated as he looked over her body, her smile beaming at him.

 - “As do you.” Natali told him as their eyes catched each other in the mirror.

 - “I can’t wait to dance with you, my darling.” Kol whispered into her ear.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

A lot of people was in a large ballroom. Everybody dressed in the most beautiful clothes, but only one girl was standing out of all of them and that would be her, Natali. As Kol and Natali stepped into the ballroom, she could see everyone gazing at the two of them. Confident, like always the two of them made their way through the crowd. It felt like they were hosting this party and not Elijah, everyone’s attention was turned to them.

 - “Oh my God.” They’ve heard Rebekah’s voice coming from behind them, “I didn’t know you two are together.”

 - “Rebekah.” Natali’s smile widen when she saw her.

 - Kol also turned around to look at his sister, “The less this family knows about my life, the better.” he stated.

 - Rebekah smiled and slightly rolled her eyes, then turned her gaze towards Natali, “You look marvelous, and as I see this means Elijah’s compulsion weared off.”

 - “Yes it did.” Natali confirmed.

 - “Tell him you saw us, would you?” Kol told her.

 - Rebekah nodded, “I’ll tell Elijah you two arrived.” then she went to find Elijah.

* * *

 - “So, I’ve heard from Rebekah that my compulsion didn’t worked on you.” Elijah said as he approached them.

 - “No, it didn’t Elijah.” Kol told him in a flat tone.

 - “Then I’m truly sorry for stripping you two of your happiness.” Elijah apologized.

 - “I’m sure you are.” Kol said sarcastically.

 - “I would like if you two would join this family.” Elijah said, exposing his palms, a gesture that he used to show them that they are welcome if they want to join them.

 - “Elijah, we perfer to travel.” Kol informed his older brother.

 - “You don’t know what it took to convince Kol to attend your birthday party. I think that’s enough for now.” Natali stated, “And happy birthday, Elijah.”

 - “Thank you.” Elijah nodded, then looked at his brother, “I except for you to behave.” he said before he walked up the stairs to give a toast.

Kol took Natali’s hand and dragged her away from the stairs. They didn’t bothered to listen to what Elijah was saying.

He took two glasses of wine and gave one to her. After Elijah was done with his speech it was time to dance for people who wanted.

 - Kol looked at Natali and smiled, “Shall we dance now?” he asked giving her his hand and she happily took it.

Kol guided her to the dance floor. As they faced each other his right arm went around her waist and his left hand took her right one. She put her free hand on his shoulder and they started to dance slowly. Kol tightened his arm around her, bringing her body closer to him, “Have I told you how beautiful you look?”

 - “Yes, you did.” Natali replied with a smile.

 - “And have a mentoin how sexy you are?” Kol questioned again.

 - “Yes.” Natali nodded. He’d always whisper a lot of things in her ear during dance, making it hard to concentrate on steps.

 - “And that you smell amazing.” Kol dipped his head to her neck and inhaled, goosebumps rose on her flesh as they continued to move together in perfect sync. But instead of dancing the steps they swayed together as he ran his hands up and down her back.

Kol spun her and dropped his hands lower, cupping her bottom and giving it a squeeze as he kissed her neck. Natali wanted to moan, but the people who were whirling around them on the dance floor would surely hear her. But Kol didn’t care about that, it just made everything more interesting and fun to him.

As the music changed they were still dancing. Even though many of the other who had been dancing around them were now standing in different corners, speaking to each other. Klaus, Rebekah and Elijah were nowhere to be seen and Kol truly didn’t care if they were near or not.

After they stopped dancing, Natali took another glass of wine and stood with Kol near the dance floor. All of sudden the glass fell from her hand as Klaus grabbed her by her throat and zoomed with her towards the nearest wall. The entire room went quiet and Klaus was wearing a nasty smirk, his eyes seemed empty, “Is this the reason you’re not with your family, Kol?” Klaus questioned his younger brother.

 - “Take your hands off of her.” Kol demanded harshly.

 - “I hear she can’t be compelled, even by an Original. I don’t really like that.” Klaus stated, his fingers tightening around her throat.

 - “I can also do this.” Natali whispered in a strangled voice, offering him an impish grin. Then she started siphoning magic from Klaus and moving his hand that was around her throat.

The entire room was silent, only Klaus’ whimpers of pain were echoing through the ballroom. From the corner of her eye Natali could see Elijah and Rebekah racing into the room.

 - “What on Earth are you doing?” Elijah exclaimed loudly, causing Kol and Natali to look at him.

 - “I’m showing Klaus my abbilities.” Natali said darkly and after few more seconds she stopped hurting Klaus.

 - “What did he do?” Elijah questioned.

 - “I was just teaching Kol a lesson. He needs to know he can’t run away from his family just for some woman.” Klaus gave an explanation.

 - Kol huffed at that, “I runned away from this family long before we found each other again. It wasn’t because of her, it was because of you.” he informed his older brother while they both glared at one another, ignoring the crowds of people witnessing the scene.

 - “Always blaming everyone else, don’t you?” Klaus said as he rose to his feet again.

 - “Niklaus, stop! You’re not youself.” Elijah demanded.

 - Klaus chuckled darkly “Oh, I more than centrally Am myself.” he said just before he flashed towards Kol and snapped his neck.

 - “Oh my God. You bastard.” Natali shouted angrily at Klaus as she flinched her wrist and snapped his neck as well.

 - “Well this didn’t go as you planned, Elijah.” Rebekah commented looking at her two brothers on the floor.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

##  **[THE PRESENT DAY:]**

The two of them came at Natali’s apartment as fast as they could, knowing that Klaus won’t hesitate to kill her if he gets another chance.

As Natali wanted to close the door of her apartment, Klaus appeared in front of her making her jump a step back, but then when he couldn’t come in she remembered she put a spell so only Kol’s sire line can come in and others needs to be invited.

 - Natali smiled at Klaus, “I’m sorry, your sireline is not allowed to come it.” she said with amused voice.

 - “You’re going to need to feed and I’ll kill you the moment you leave this apartment.” Klaus threatened, his voice low and somber.

 - “Come on Klaus. It’s okay when you are full of rage after you got daggered, but it’s not okay when your siblings do the same thing.” Natali stated, making Klaus even more angry.

 - “There is one more dagger you two didn’t took.” Klaus spoke, his voice getting louder and louder, “When I get it Kol will be back in the box and you’re going to be dead.” he warned them.

 - Kol glared at him, “Again with dagger threats, don’t you have any other tricks?”

 - They could see Klaus’ veins throbbing with anger on his neck and forehead. His body coiled in rage, “We’ll see how much you two will be brave when you face me without barrier to keep me from ripping your heart out.” and with those words he disappeared within seconds from their sight.

 - “Are we ever going to get rid of him?” Natali questioned as she slammed the door closed.

 - “We will.” Kol told her approaching closer, “But until then..” he grabbed her waist and pulled her into him, then kissed her hungrily, making her lose her breath for a moment.

Kissing, they stumbled into the bedroom, finding anything they could hang on. Kol pushed her against the wall, pinning her body down with his and letting his hands roam everywhere. The tight hold between his hard planes and the hard wall ignited her. He pinned her wrists to the wall on either side of her head and kissed her in a fierce possession, making her moan into his mouth. Kol smiled against her mouth and continued to kiss her along her jawline and down her neck.

Natali tried to switch positions with him, to get him pinned against the wall, but he didn’t let her do it. So she closed her eyes and whimpered when he nibbled on her ear and pressed harder against her with his body. She melted against him. And that always made him want more.

 - “I want you, Kol”, Natali whispered into his ear. Kol put her hands down and lifted her so she can wrap her legs around him.

 - “I know, darling”, Kol said in a low voice, stroking a finger over the rapidly beating pulse point on her neck. She tilted her head to the side to give him better access to her neck and wrapped her arms around his. A soft moan escaped her lips as he ran his tongue in a slow line up to the sensitive skin behind her ear, “I love the little sounds you make when I touch you.”, he whispered, then he opened his mouth against her skin and scraped his fangs over that pulsing vein, before he slowly sank them into her flesh. She felt as the blood began to pump into his mouth, making her moan, making her clutch his shoulders with her fingernails from intense pleasure that washed over her.

She curled her hands around the collar of his shirt, wanting to rip it off him, but Kol withdrawn his fangs, against her liking and grabbed her hands pulling them back above her head. His eyes blazed with passion and desire and a possessive light as he opened his mouth to speak, “I’m in charge today.” he spoke inches away from her lips.

\- Natali gave him a smile, “As you wish my love.” she said and relaxed her body against the wall.

Kol was holding her wrists above her head with one hand and he used other one to tore her dress off of her, “Much better.” he whispered in his low seductive voice.

Then his mouth were on hers again, and he was kissing her possessively, as he’d never kissed her before. Their tongues battling for dominance. She realized that he took her panties off, just when his hand slipped between her thighs. Natali moaned into the kiss as he stroked her and she arched her back as his fingers slipped into her. She wanted so badly to be able to touch him, but Kol didn’t allowed her to drop her hands down. Thrill coursed through her veins, as his fingers were moving inside of her. She closed her eyes and buried her head into his neck, moaning louder and louder.

He drew his fingers out of her when her breathing became more ragged, knowing she was slipping closer to the edge. Then he freed her hands and in a quick movement she unbelted his jeans and pulled them down along with his boxers, while Kol pulled his t-shirt over his head.

He knew how much she wants him with the loud gasp that escaped her lips as his hips met hers, his first thrust taking him deep inside her. He grunted thrusting into her body once again, just as hard and just as furious. Her whole body shivered with pleasure against him.

Kol slowed his pace, but kept going deep into her, slower, more stroking. He forced her head up from his neck, wanting nothing else than to watch her come apart against him. Pleasure was written all over her face and the knowledge that he put that look on her face just added more fuel to the fire.

Their bodies were dripping in sweat. She desperately clung onto him, panting and moaning as he thrust. His breath was heavy as he slipped closer to the edge, knowing that she was right there with him. He gave a few more powerful thrusts and felt her muscles clench around him as he join her in release. His loud groan and her loud moan echoed through the room as pleasure took over them.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡


	10. PART 8: | DANCING WITH THE DEVIL |

When Kol wake up he lifted himself into a sitting position and sat on the edge of the bed. He moved his gaze towards the night stand and saw a letter that was on it. He picked it up and saw that the letter is from his mother. He opened it and read it, just before Natali woke up when she felt that he wasn’t lying in the bed anymore.

 - Natali half opened her eyes, looking towards him, “What is that?” she asked with a sleepy voice.

 - “Mother sent me a letter.” Kol informed her.

 - “And?” Natali questioned wanting to know more.

 - Kol looked at her before answering, “She wants us to come back hom.”

 - Natali raised her eyebrows, “Us?”

 - “Yes.” Kol nodded, “She specifically said to bring you too. And our family is throwing a ball tonight.”

 - “Oh, wonderful.” Natali says in a flat tone, “Klaus will be there.”

 - “She also promised that Klaus won’t touch you or me.” Kol told her.

 - Natali let out a chuckle of disbelief, “Right. Well if we’re going we’ll take one gold dagger with us. Just in case.”

 - “Of course. We need to be prepared.” Kol said before he leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

After Natali picked up her dress, the two of them went to Mikaelson’s mansion to prepare for the ball. Esther has decided what a better way for them to celebrate becoming a family again then with a glorious ball.

 - “Rebekah?” Kol spread his arms, smirking proudly at his sister from the reflection on the mirror, “Tell me how handsome I am.” he said, while the tailor was putting last finishing touches on his suit. Rebekah and Natali sat behind him on the couch, while manicure was painting their nails.

 - Rebekah looked up from admiring her nails and sighed, “Ah Kol, you know I can’t be compelled.”

Finn, whose suit was being adjusted, looked up and grinned in amusement, as did Elijah.

 - Klaus laughs while walking into the room, “He can’t even compel his girlfriend to tell him that.” he mocked.

 - “He doesen’t need to compel me.” Natali told him.

 - “Darling, just ignore his provocative comments.” Kol told her, taking a seat on the armrest of the chair.

 - Klaus looked at him, “Go back to staring at yourself.” he snapped.

 - “And who are you, my father?” Kol shot back.

 - “No, Kol.” Klaus said walking towards him, dangerous expression on his face, “But you’re in my house-”

 - Kol stood up challengingly, stepping up to Klaus, “Then perhaps we should take it outside.” he suggested.

The two of them stared at each other, glowering, bodies just inches apart from what would result in a fight if Esther didn’t stepped into the room, “Enough!” she said with a loud tone, “Niklaus, come.” she demanded.

Klaus glared at Kol for a brief moment before walking away towards his mother, and Kol turned around watching him with an amused smirk that appeared on his face.

 - “So much for ignoring his provocative coments.” Natali remarked.

 - “Kol must get on his nerves every chance he gets.” Elijah stated.

 - “Oh, brother.” Kol sighed sitting down on the couch next to Natali and throwing his arm around her shoulder, “I have to be the one to stir up some fun here.”

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

A few hours passed and soon mansion was filled with people. There were waitress going around and handling people drinks and there was classical music playing. Kol and Natali went around and introduced themselves to the most important guests.

Damon was standing besides Carol Lockwood when Kol and Natali approached them.

 - “Mayor Lockwood.” Kol’s voice interupted them.

The two of them turned towards them as Kol smiled winningly, holding out his hand so he can take Carol’s hand, “We haven’t formally met. Kol Mikaelson.” he said and without breaking the eye contact he kissed the top of her hand.

 - Natali smiled, “We hope this lovely town embraces us as much as we plan to embrace it.” she said charmingly, while she was looking at Carol, who just smiled back.

 - Then Damon stepped forward, smirking slightly and held out his hands for Kol to shake, “Damon Salvatore.” he introduced himself.

Kol raised his head slightly to survey the younger vampire, eyes narrowed.

 - Damon tilted his head, staring at Kol, “Have we met?” he asked.

 - Kol turned back to Carol, his flawless smile still in place, “I’ve meet a lot of people and you don’t particularly stand out.” he said while holding Damon’s gaze for a few more moments, then they walked off, ignoring Damon’s outstretched hand.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

##  **[NEW ORLEANS: 1913.]**

Damon came into some jazz club and sat at the bar, while he was looking at the people his eyes leaned upon one girl. Her beauty was enchanting. Her lips red as blood. Her hair dark as the deepest night, and her eyes, he could lose himself in them.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

Turned towards Kol’s direction, who was also sitting at the bar, Natali was talking with Rebekah. When she glanced at Kol, she saw a guy next to him who was looking at her and she was pretty sure that Kol noticed that too it was just a matter of time when he is going to react.

\- Kol leaned closer to Damon and not taking his eyes off of Natali’s, he said, “She is quite stunning isn’t she?”

 - Damon came back to reality when he heard Kol, but he was looking at her, while saying, “Yes she is. Do you know her?”

 - Kol smiled, “Actually I do.”

 - “Can you introduce me to her?” Damon asked.

 - Kol furrowed his eyebrows, “She is taken.” 

 - Damon sighed, realizing that Kol was probably a boyfriend of a girl he laid his eyes upon, “Oh, of course she is. I suppose you two are together?” Damon asked.

 - “Yes.” Kol simply answered.

Few moments later Natali  approached them, taking her glass of champagne from the bar and saying, “You guys talking about me?”

 - Kol smirked, ‘Well I can assume you already heard everything.” 

 - Natali returned him a smile, “You know, I can’t help but listen.” then she turned her gaze towards Damon, “Are you interested in having some fun with us?”

 - “What kind of fun?” Damon asked intensly staring at her.

 - “Oh, you know..” Natali says in a smooth seducive tone, as she grabs his tie.

Kol and Natali looked at eachother as the same thing crossed their minds.

 - Before Damon could give her any answer she pulled him by his tie, “Follow me.” she simply said and he happily accepted her invitation.

They came into an alley that was near a bar they were. 

 - “So what kind of fun did you have in mind?” Damon asked not knowing why did they took him there, he expected something else.

 - Natali looked him in the eyes, “Be quite and don’t move.” she compelled him.. or at least she thought she did.

 - Damon took a step back “Are you two vampires?” he asked.

 - Natali narrowed her eyes at him, “Are you?”

 - “Yes. I’m a vampire.” Damon told them, letting his vampire face to come out.

 - “That’s too bad.” Natali remarked.

 - Kol annoying pursed his lips together, “Well how does Nik think we kill only tourists when they are also vampires.” he spoke.

 - “I guess we won’t stick to his rules.” Natali stated.

 - Kol smirked, “Never.”

 - “Who’s Nik?” Damon asked.

 - “My brother.” Kol replied quickly.

 - “Shall we continue our fun now?” Natali asked them, before vamp speeding towards the first two humans she spotted near them and bring them back to the alley.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

Natali was walking down the Bourbon street, heading towards a bar where Kol was waiting for her, when Damon noticed her and approached her.

 - “Hey, remember me?” Damon asked, trying to pick up her pace.

 - Natali took a quick look at him, “We were feeding together the other day.” 

 - “Well since you’re a vampire, I wanted to ask, do you know some witches around here?” Damon questioned.

 - Natali stopped walking and turned to him, “Why do you need a witch?” she asked.

 - “I need a witch so she can open a tomb where the girl I love is locked.” Damon explained to her.

 - “I’m a witch.” Natali informed him, “But magic comes with a price.”

 - Damon narrowed his eyes in confusion, “You’re a vampire.” he said like he tried to convince her that she’s not a witch.

 - “And a witch.” Natali repeated herself.

 - “So would you help me? I promise I’ll make it worth your while and your boyfriend doesn’t need to know.” Damon told her, slightly smiling.

 - Natali didn’t smiled back, she unexpectedly slammed his head into a wall and held him in place while speaking, “I don’t do favours and there is literally nothing you could give to me.”

 - “Okay. Okay” Damon said quicky, “Forget I asked.”

 - “Actually you’re going to forget.” Natali told him, before she muttered a spell under her breath and erased his memories.

As soon as that was done she flashed away from him and finally went to the bar where Kol was waiting her.

 - “What took you so long?” Kol asked and she knew he was getting impatient.

 - “Sorry. I was talking with that.. Damon guy.” Natali told him.

 - “What did he want? To flirt with you again?” Kol asked with angry tone of voice.

 - “Nothing important. And don’t worry I wiped his memories, so he won’t be talking to us again.” Natali informed him, making Kol smirk in response.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

##  **[THE PRESENT DAY:]**

 - Kol looked at her, “I thought you wiped off his memories.” he said, expecting an explanation.

 - “I never said I wiped his memories of you.” Natali told him.

 - “Oh, I see.” Kol said.

Few minutes later they heard Elijah’s voice rang out across the large room. He was standing on the staircase, and Rebekah and Klaus were standing next to him, “If, everyone could gather, please.”

Kol took Natali’s hand and they walked up the stairs, still holding drinks in theirs hands. They stood on the step a little above Klaus, Rebekah and Elijah, while Finn came after them and Esther joined then making her way down the grand stairs, “Welcome. Thank you for joining us.” Elijah spread his arms motioning to the crowd and continued to speak, “You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it’s tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance. Tonight’s pick is a centuries old waltz, so if all of you could please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom.”

 - “So can I have a dance, my darling?” Kol asked while the two of them made their way down the stairs.

 - Natali turned her head towards him and smiled, “You know you can.”

The ballroom was beautiful with a chandelier on the ceiling lightning the whole room. The light in the room wasn’t too bright, giving it a little bit of dim atmosphere to set the mood for this type of dance.

Kol and Natali took their positions behind Damon and Elena and in front of Finn and his partner in the line parallel to another that is also composed of couples. Natali’s hands are holding Kol’s as they cross one another while they stand next to each other. The song begins to play ‘Give me love’ by Ed Sheeran and they begin to dance by taking steps forward.

 - Kol leaned closer to her, “You look stunning, like always.” her whispers into her ear.

 - Once they turned to face the other line Natali smiled at him, “Thanks.” she said as Kol kept his eyes on her.

They turned their gaze forward before they stepped forward to go through a gap between Elijah who was with his date and Rebekah with Matt, taking the place of where the other line was.

 - Kol smirks, before he twirls her to take her into his arms, leaving a bit of space between their bodies, “Too bad this dress will be torn apart till the night ends.” he says, making Natali chuckle.

He held her right hand in his left while her left hand was on his right shoulder and his right hand was on her back. They enjoyed each other’s presence and warmth that their hands and bodies emanates into one another. Last time they were dancing like this was a century ago and Natali really missed that.

**・ • ・ • ・**

_“Give me love like never before,_

_‘Cause lately I’ve been craving more.”_

**・ • ・ • ・**

 - “I wanted to ask you something-” Kol says as they began to dance, composing a circle with the other couples from the line they were part of.

 - “What?” Natali interrupted him while they dance in sync to the song, taking slow and careful steps.

 - “Do you even know that Rebekah is the one who betrayed us back in 1914?” Kol asked as they kept their eyes locked on one another.

 - “I do. She told me.” Natali told him.

 - His grip on her hand tightens as he narrowed his eyes at her, “And you forgive her?” he questioned.

 - Natali shakes her head, “No, but you know that besides you Rebekah is the only person that I can forgive something.”

 - Kol shock his head down for a moment, “I know. I feel the same.”

 - “Well she is your little sister and I don’t think she would make the same mistake for the third time.” Natali told him.

 - “Even is she would want to make same mistake again Klaus has no way of daggering me.” Kol told her.

 - “Don’t forget there is still one more dagger that we need to find.” Natali reminded him.

 - “And Damon has it, we’ll find it.” Kol says and she smiles at him, before it was time to change partners.

**・ • ・ • ・**

_“All I want is the taste that your lips allow”_

**・ • ・ • ・**

They grabbed each other’s arms taking a step back from one another before he twirls her into the arms of another man. Natali looks up and sees Klaus in front of her, “Fuck.” she mutters, rolling her eyes.

 - “Watch your tounge.” Klaus says as they began to dance.

 - “What are you gonna do? Rip my heart out in front of everyone?” Natali asked him.

 - Klaus grip on her waist tightened as he pulled her closer, saying through his teeth, “Don’t tempt me, love. I promised my mother I’ll behave.”

 - Natali narrowed her eyes at him, “And somehow I don’t believe you.” she said, seeing that Klaus is watching Caroline who was laughing with Matt, “Anyway how’s going with that bondie Caroline, is it?” She asks Klaus, just to make him angry.

 - “If you touch her-” Klaus warned her, Natali chuckles, “Relax. Why would I do that?” she says, thinking,  _“When there is a doppelganger who is more important to you.”_

 - “You enjoy this, aren’t you?” Klaus asks her.

 - Natali grins, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

 - He narrowed his eyes at her, before Kol approached them, “I think you danced enough with my girlfriend.”

 - “Well you do have a reason to not leave her close to me.” Klaus says with a threatening voice.

Kol’s jawline twitches as he clenched his jaw tight, looking angry, before Natali dragged him away from Klaus so they don’t start a fight in a middle of a dance floor.

The two of them were standing in the foyer full of people, with champagne in their hands and while they were talking about who could they eat of all of them Rebekah approached them and stood besides Kol. She looked absolutely stunning, in her dark green dress.

 - “Rebekah.” Natali says as she looks at her, “I saw you dancing with your date, that blonde human. If he is just a snack, please, do share him with us, like we did with you.”

 - “Yes.” Kol nodded and grinned, “Where is he anyway?” he inquired devilishly, seeing that she is clearly annoyed and knowing that would increase her annoyance.

 - “Flirting with his ex.” Rebekah sighed in iritation.

They looked over at the human boy to see Caroline next to him laughing freely.

 - A smile appeared on Kol’s face, “You’ve changed Bekah.” he said inspecting the glass he was holding to appear indifferent, “You know, settling for mortals is the first sign of weakness.”

 - As he predicted Rebekah was offended by the statement, “I’m not settling.” she argued, “I brought him here to kill him. He’s Elena’s friend. If he dies, she suffers.” Rebekah clarified as the two of them listened her carefully, “But I’ve already been scolded once, I was hoping you could help your baby sister out.”

\- Kol faked a look of disbelief, “And spit right in the face of Mother’s rules.” he grinned, “I’m in.”

 - “Why didn’t you say it earlier?” Natali asked and she had the same grin on her face as Kol. They watched as Caroline walked away, unaware it would be the last time she would see the human.

 - Rebekah looked at them and smiled, “I didn’t said this before, but I’m glad you two are together again.” she says before she walked away.

 - “She is trying so hard to hear me say “I forgive you.” Natali remarked as she moved herself from Kol a little bit.

 - “I know. Feeding with us, bringing you dresses, asking us to help her kill Matt.” Kol began listing, “She is doing all the things, she knows we would like.” he stated.

 - “Well as long as we get to kill, she is closer to forgiveness.” Natali spoke, before she leaned closer to Kol and lightly ran her tongue across his lips, just to tease him.

 - Kol smiled and looked at the clock that was in the foyer, “Why are you looking at the clock?” she asked.

 - “So I know how much time has left till I tore that dress off of you.” Kol said smugly with smirk on his face.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

Kol and Natali went to look for Rebekah and when they spotted her, they walked over to her and took her by her hand, dragging her aside from the crowd.

 - “We’re itching to kill something. What are we waiting for?” Kol asked agitated like usual when someone stall things like killing humans.

 - “The mayor cornered me. Give me fifteen minutes to lure Matt outside.” Rebekah told them.

 - Natali frowned, “Fifteen minutes?” she didn’t wanted to wait fifteen minutes to kill someone.

 - “Outside?” Kol asked, “What’s wrong with right here on the stairs? Make a spectacle.” he suggested with a wide grin on his face and Natali nodded in agreement.

 - “You sound like an idiot, Kol.” Rebekah stated, “Mother would kill you if you ruined her party. I’ll see you two outside.” she said and turned around to walk away and find Matt.

Few minutes later Kol and Natali walked outside where Rebekah was talking with Matt. They were lurking in darkness, watching and listening to Rebekah and Matt’s conversation. Matt gave her his jacket and she blatantly changed her mind, suggesting to Matt that they go back inside where she knew, or rather hoped Kol and Natali won’t attack. They weren’t happy that Rebekah changed her mind and unhappiness for the two of them had an odd tendency to escalate, quickly.

They followed them as they headed back to the house. They stalked forward, focused on their target. Maybe they would get a chance to make a scene after all. All they needed was for Rebekah to get a little further, then they would make their move. But before they did waitress walked around handing glasses of champagne to everyone and Kol grabbed two glasses from the tray, handing Natali one of them. Then stopped besides Finn and saw Esther on top of the stairs.

 - “I trust you two are having fun?” Finn asked, as he knew that they are planning something that could ruin the party.

 - Kol slightly rolled his eyes, “Not in this very moment.” he answered him.

Their conversation was interrupted by Esther clicking her glass, calling for attention. The room quieted down as everyone turned to face her.

 - “Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Waitress are coming around with a champagne. I invite you all to join me in raising a glass. It provides me with no greater joy than to see my family back together as one. I did like to thank you all for being a part of this spectacular evening. Cheers.” Esther made a toast, raising her glass to the crowd, a smile on her face as everyone rose their own, before everyone drank.

When all of that was over, Kol and Natali could finally go back to their plan. Kol saw Rebekah standing besides Matt and he was overwhelmed with urge to kill him.

 - “Are you alright, Kol?” They hear Finn ask.

 - Kol turned back to his brother, “Of course I am.” he told him.

Finn smiled before swiftly excusing himself and heading upstairs. And finally the two of them saw Matt alone, without Rebekah around.

 - “Darling, go and distract Rebekah while I kill that commoner.” Kol told her.

 - Natali narrowed her eyes, “Why do you get to kill him?”

 - “Because mother will be mad at me when I ruin her party and not at you.” Kol explained, making Natali to roll her eyes and without more arguing walks away to find Rebekah.

She spotted Rebekah at the other side of the foyer and aproached her.

 - “There you are.” Natali says approaching Rebekah from behind. Rebekah turns around to face her as Natali monitied to the entrance of the mansion with her hands, “We were waiting outside for you. What happen?” she asked.

 - “About that..” Rebekah says an uncertain look on her face, turning defensive, “I, uh..I changed my mind. I don’t want to ruin mother’s night.”

 - Natali narrowed her eyes at Rebekah, not missing the fact that she just lied to her, “Or you like that boy, don’t you?” she asked.

 - “Uh, it doesen’t matter.” Rebekah muttered, “Where is Kol?” she asked, looking around.

 - “He is somewhere around here.” Natali repleid.

 - Rebekah raised her eyebrow, “And you’re not by his side?” she questioned.

 - “I wanted to go to the bathroom, then I saw you so I wanted to talk.” Natali lied, sort of.

 - “Well let’s go then.” Rebekah told her and they made their way to the bathroom.

After fixing their make up the two of them came back to the foyer, just to see other Mikaelsons casually walking out of the mansion, while Stefan and Elena stormed out.

The two of them followed them outside to see what’s happening and Natali thought that Kol managed to kill Matt. But then she saw Damon lifting himself from the ground and her eyes widened in anger when she saw Kol laying on the ground with a broken neck. Before they could blink, Natali grabbed Elena by her throat and lifted her little above the ground.

 - Stefan’s eyes widened at the sight, “What are you doing? Stop!”

 - “Put her down.” Damon demanded.

 - “You broke Kol’s neck maybe I should do the same to her.” Natali said squeezing Elena’s neck, while she was trying to get some air in her lungs.

The Mikaelsons that were standing right next to them knew that nothing good will come from what Damon has done. Natali and Kol are very protective of each other.

 - Damon put his hands out, taking a few steps towards her, “Okay, relax. He is going to come back.” he said and muttered under his breath, “Unfortunately.” but that was enough for Natali to hear.

She then used her magic to stab a branch through Damon’s stomach. While Elena felt lightheaded and she almost fell unconscious. But before she did Natali threw her onto the floor and zoomed towards Damon.

 - Before Damon took the branch from his stomach she grabbed it and plunged it deeper, making him groan in pain, “Unfortunately for you I’m gonna let you live, so Kol can torture you and kill you when he wakes up.” she drawled into his ear, “I’m sure he’s going to enjoy it.”

When she let go of Damon she turned around and saw Mikaelsons looking at her, Elijah and Klaus weren’t pleased with what she did.

 - “What?” Natali hissed, “None of you ever stood up for him. This just proves it.” she told them, then turned towards Stefan, “And while Kol kills Damon, I’m gonna kill you.” she warned him.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡


	11. PART 9: | DARK NECESSITY |

Kol and Natali made their way into the living room, where they saw Klaus sitting on the couch and drawing something in his sketch book.

 - Klaus lifted his head when he heard them coming into the room, “Ah you two.” he pointed with his pencil at them, “Could you be more loud?”

 - Kol sat in the armchair, “Well Nik, that’s what happens when you keep me in the box for a century.” he said.

 - “Ninety eight years, if we’re being specific.” Klaus corrected him, “I barely slept last night and I’m sure the others will agree with me.” he added.

 - Kol laughs, “I don’t care.” he says, as he pulls Natali who was sitting on the armrest of the chair onto his lap.

 - “I would prefer if you put a privacy spell on your room.” Klaus told them, but they ignored him, “I want to sleep, without catching a whisper of what you two were up to last night.”

 - Natali slightly chuckled, “Oh, I think your brother needs to get laid. Didn’t worked out with Caroline last night, did it?” she mocked him.

 - Kol smirked, “True. Otherwise he would be bothered with us.”

Before Klaus could say anything more, Rebekah walked into the living room, still wearing the green dress from the day before. Kol immediately made Natali to stand up and jumped up to his feet, making his way towards his sister and blocking her way.

 - “Well, well, well, there’s our girl.” Kol greeted his sister.

 - “Get out of my way, Kol.” Rebekah hissed, and Klaus looked up from his sketchbook at them.

 - “Out all night. What a scandal!” Kol says, as Rebekah tries to walk pass him, but he blocked her way again, “I trust you did better than that commoner?” Kol cocked his head to one side to increase the effect, “Matt, was it?”

 - “If you don’t shut your mouth, the next thing to come out of it will be your teeth.” Rebekah warned him, glaring down at him. Natali turned her back towards them while she poured whiskey in her glass and Klaus could not help but grin at their conversation. Rebekah turned her glare on him, “Don’t start, Nik.”

 - “I didn’t say anything.” Klaus says raising his pencil indignatly.

Kol walked back to the armchair, where Natali was sitting and flopped down sideways onto it, flinging his legs over the armrest and causing Natali to spill drink she was holding on herself.

 - “Jerk.” Natali told him, pushing him down onto the floor.

 - “You two behave like a five years olds.” Klaus remarked, but they both ignored him.

 - “I need entertainment, darling. Let’s go to the Grill.” Kol suggested lifting himself off of the floor and holding his hand out for Natali to take.

 - “I need to change first.” Natali hissed standing up and ignoring his hand, that just made him grin at her.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

The two of them walked into the Grill and headed towards the bar sitting next to the Alaric and Meredith who were whispering something, but stopped talking as soon as they saw Kol and Natali, who didn’t even bother to look at them.

Kol raised his hand calling the bartender, so he can order their drinks. Natali turned her head to the left and saw Alaric and Meredith glaring at the two of them. She just grinned at them, making them look away. She is used to all the people watching her wherever she goes.

 - “When are we going to kill Damon and Stefan?” Natali asked not caring if someone heard her.

 - Kol took his drink, “Soon, darling.” he said, before taking a sip of his drink.

 - “Ah, I can’t wait to get my hand into Stefan’s chest.” Natali stated as suddenly Klaus approached them and sat next to her.

 - “Already making plans how to kill someone?” Klaus questioned looking at the two of them.

 - Natali rolled her eyes, as Kol spoke, “Well you know us.”

 - “What are you doing here?” Natali asked, annoyed that Klaus came, she hates when he is around Kol and her.

 - “Well I didn’t have nearly enough to drink last night, with you two trying to murder Rebekah’s date.” Klaus answered, before ordering his drink.

 - “Just to be clear, she asked us to help her kill him.” Natali informed him.

 - “Like you wouldn’t if she didn’t.” Klaus replied.

 - Kol smirked, “Probably not him.” he said, taking a bottle of Jack Daniel’s and taking a huge swig, the liquor burning his throat on it’s way down.

The three of them eventually lost count after the tenth bottle and had no idea what they were drinking shortly after.

 - “So Nik, what did Elijah, Rebekah and you been doing while I was in the box?” Kol questioned Klaus, focusing his glare on him.

\- “Well, I daggered Rebekah a few years later and Elijah was unhappy that I put all of you in the boxes, so he left me.” Klaus declared, before drowning his glass.

 - “Why did you dagger Rebekah, anyway?” Natali asked.

 - “She tried to run off with Stefan Salvatore.” Klaus told them.

 - “Oh, so Damon is not the first Salvatore she slept with.” Natali remarked.

 - “How do you know she slept with Damon?” Klaus asked.

 - Natali grinned, “I know everything.”

 - Kol smiled, “Too bad both of her lovers will be dead soon.”

 - “Kol, did you know Stefan is a ripper. A rather famous one.” Natali said taking a bottle that was in front of her and pouring the liquor down her throat.

 - Kol raised his eyebrows in suprise, “Really?”

 - Klaus nodded, “Oh, yes. He is a ticking time bomb. I’m just waiting for him to explode.” he stated.

 - “I’m sure you had fun with him while he was a ripper.” Kol remarked, making Klaus grin while he picks up half empty bottle.

Just then the door swung open and Natali looked towards them. Then she pointed a finger at the girl that just walked in, making sure that Klaus notices it, “Oh is that-” she was interrupted when Kol saw at whom she was pointing at, “Oh, I remember her from last night. She looks like a tasty little thing.” he commented with a smile on his face.

 - The arrival of the girl seems to have dumped a bucket of sense into Klaus as he suddenly become alert, “Say another word and I’ll tear out your liver.” he hissed under his breath, “Caroline!”

 - Caroline stopped walking and she didn’t look happy to see Klaus, “Oh, it’s you.” she rolled her eyes, her tone just a little bit off from a scoff.

 - “Join us for a drink?” Klaus suggested, holding his glass to her as Kol and Natali both raised their glasses and smiled at Caroline.

 - “Mmm, I’d rather die of thirst. But thanks.” Caroline smirked, eyes narrowed before oddly heading back out of the bar.

 - Klaus sighed, “Isn’t she stunning?” he asks before he drinks his drink in one gulp.

 - “She centranly looks good walking away from you.” Kol taunted, a grin on his face.

 - “I’ll take that as a challenge.” Klaus stated before he quickly stood up and made his way after her.

 - Natali chuckled as she watched Klaus leaves, “Kol, I think it’s time for a snack.” she stated making Kol to look around and he instantly spotted one half of the pair that they had bumped into before.

 - Kol watched Meredith like a predator watches his prey, his eyes narrowing slightly, “I found our snack.” he said as he hopped up and walked towards her. Natali stayed a little longer at the bar to finish her drinks.

While Kol was talking with Meredith, Natali approached them, casually saying, “Why are you flirting with my boyfriend?”

 - Meredith was playing billiard, she didn’t bother to raise her head and look up at Natali while she was saying, “He is flirting with me.”

 - Natali chuckled, “Oh, really?” she said in a flat tone.

 - “Why don’t you two get lost?” Meredith grumbled, straightening up from where she was at the table and moving to the other side.

 - “And why would we do that?” Natali questioned in amused voice, as Kol followed Meredith slowly. He easily cornered her, running his hand over her smooth cheek. He could hear her heartbeat spike and it just roused his predatory instinct.

 - Then Alaric approached them saying, “I’m pretty sure she’s told you to get lost.”

 - Kol smiled, not bothering himself to turn towards Alaric as he replied, “I’m pretty sure I don’t care.”

 - Suddenly Natali felt someone’s presence behind her and she turned around just to see Damon who wanted to snap her neck, but he wasn’t fast enough, “Did anyone told you not to sneak up on a thousand years old vampire-witch? she told him, grabbing him by his neck.

And while she was busy with Damon, Alaric stabbed Kol with a dagger. When she heard his groan, she turned around still holding Damon. Alaric and Meredith saw angry expression on her face before they both flew towards the wall. She froze the two of them in place and hit Damon, before walking over to Kol.

 - “We were just planning on how to find this. Thanks for bringing it right to my feet.” Natali told them, taking the dagger from his chest, just when Klaus stormed into the Grill.

 - Klaus grabbed Damon, lifting him off of the ground, “I should have killed you months ago.” his gaze was dark, promising a slow and painful death.

 - “Do it.” Damon huffs, “It’s not going to stop Esther from killing you.” he told him, trying to free his throat from Klaus’ hands.

 - Natali turned her gaze at Damon, as Kol started waking up, “What did you say about my mother?” Klaus asked, gripping his neck tighter.

 - “You didn’t know I was friends with your mommy?” Damon mocked, “Yeah, we have a lot in common. She hates you as much as I do.” he replied.

Klaus growled, not appreaciating the remark.

 - “Just let me do the honors.” Natali said raising her hand in attempt to rip Damon’s heart out. Damon started groaning in pain and suddenly Elijah appeared in front of them, “Leave him.” he demanded, “We still need him.”

 - Klaus grabbed Natali’s hand stopping her before she rips Damon’s heart out, “What did mother do? What did she do, Elijah?” Klaus asked, turning his attention towards his brother and Natali could see grey veins disappearing from his neck and she knew they’re linked together.

 - Elijah ignored his brother’s question, he pulled out his phone and slowly walked towards Damon, “You tell me where the witches are or I’ll have my sister kill Elena right now.” he demanded with a threat, his voice calm.

 - Damon’s eyes widened, staring at Elijah accusingly, “You told me we had until after nine.” he said.

 - Elijah abandoned his nice-guy approach, skipping all negotiations and heading straight into the threats, “I’m sure Rebekah will be more than happy to start her work earlier.”

There was a heated silence as they all glared at on another. The silence was broken when Damon finally decided to speak, “They’re at the abandoned witch house.”

 - Elijah noded, “Thank you for you cooperation.”

With that the four of them disappeared into the night.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

They came at the place where Damon said they will find Esther. They saw her and Finn standing in the middle of the pentagram made of salt.

 - “My sons, Natali, come forward.” Esther gestured, hoping to stall for time.

 - “Stay besides me, mother.” Finn murmured, moving forward to put himself between their mother and his brothers.

 - “It’s okay. They can’t enter.” Eshter anounced, looking at her children.

Elijah, Klaus and Natali stood a few feet away from the circle while Kol tried to approach the circle, only to stop in his tracks when flames of the torches intensify at his intruding presence getting too close to the circle.

\- “That’s lovely.” Kol says wryly as he glares at Finn, “We’re stuck out here, while the favorite son plays sacrificial lamb. How pathetic you are, Finn.” he growled.

Natali just got Kol back and she wasn’t ready to lose him again, but she remain silent, this was between them, but if in the end she need to do something, she will.

 - “Be quiet, Kol. You brother knows virtue you cannot even imagine.” Esther barked as she stares at her youngest son with a steely look.

 - “Whatever you think of us, killing your own children will be an atrocity.” Elijah reasoned, hoping that Esther would change her mind.

 - “My only regret is that I did not let you die a thousand years ago.’ Esther retorted.

 - “You’re the one who created them.” Natali snapped, “And now what? You think that killing your own children will be a good thing to do.”

 - “Natali, I watched you as well, I know the pain you suffered-” Esther told her but she was cut of by Natali, “I suffered only when Kol was daggered and him being dead would just make it worse.”

 - “And when your family was killed? Do you even know how they died?” Esther questioned, making Natali remember that time. But she wasn’t sure why would Esther tell her something like that, when she remained silent Esther continued, “I’m in the contact with your real parents on the other side. They don’t like to see you like this.”

 - Natali turned her gaze away from Esther and muttered quietly, “I don’t care. They never even wanted me.”

 - “Yes you do.” Esther spoke, “And I care about my children, so we shall all be reunited on the other side.”

 - “Enough. All this talk is boring me. End this now, mother, or I’ll send you back to hell.” Klaus growled.

 - Esther stared at him, her eyes filled with grief, “For a thousand years, I’ve been forced to watch you. Felt the pain of every victim, suffered while you shed blood. Even you, Elijah, with your claim to nobility, you’re no better, all of you. You’re a curse on this Earth, stretched out over generations. If you’ve come to plead for your life, I’m sorry, you’ve wasted your time.”

Esther sighed. They would be reunited once they were all dead. Her family would be whole again and they would not need to kill. She waited, the spell would be ready soon then all of this would end. Suddenly flames began to sputter. Then Esther felt link slowly crack and then break. The fires were dying out now.

 - Esther gasped, feeling how the energy was leaving her, “No! Sisters! Do not abandod me!”

 - “Mother!” Finn exclaimed, eyes wide as he watched the spell go out of control. As the fire flared up, he grabbed Esther and dashed for safety.

When fire claimed and extinguished, the three brothers and Natali saw that neither Finn nor Esther were anywhere to be seen. None of them said anything as they approached the abandoned pentagram. Natali kneeled next to the edge of the circle, running a finger over the outline, while Kol was standing in the middle looking around.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

Once they arrived home Kol and Natali decide that nothing will stop them from leaving Mystic Falls as soon as she breaks the link. Kol and Klaus were in the living room when Natali came in holding a map in her hands.

 - “Will one of you two give me blood so I can find Finn and break this damn link.” Natali told them.

 - Suddenly Rebekah stormed into the room, “We have one more problem.” she told them quickly. She found a video on her phone and clicked play, turning her phone to Klaus so he could see.

 - Klaus looked at the video, “Came to brag about your skills as a tortuer?” He joked lightly.

 - “Look at the images at the wall behind Elena. The natives told the story of our family history, look at the images on the far wall.” Rebekah tells him.

 - “What is it?” Natali asked curious.

 - Rebekah paused for a moment, looking at the three of them, more serious than she has been in a quite a while, “A native worshiping at the great white oak three.” she says.

 - Klaus sighed, still not understanding his sister’s distress, “And? We burned that three to the ground.”

 - Rebekah rolled her eyes, motioning for him to check again, “Look at the markings that precede it. That’s the native calendar.”

 - Klaus read the markings and he finally understood, “That can’t be right.” he said in disbelief.

 - “A White Oak three, after we fled back to the Old World. There must have been a sapling, a new three to replace the old. That three could kill us.” Rebekah spoke.

 - “Great.” Natali said sarcasticaly, “Does anyone else knows about that?”

 - “No. I don’t think they know.” Rebekah answered.

 - Kol bit his wrist and poured his blood over the map, “Here. Find Finn so we can get out of this bloody town.” he says.

 - Natali nods and starts chanting, “ Kite san an montre kote moun nan mwen panse a.” which causes blood to move across the map and eventually stops pointing at Finn’s location. Klaus and Rebekah both took a look at the map, before disappiring within seconds.

 - Natali pulled out the dagger from her jacked and showed it to Kol, saying, “Now we get to make one more gold dagger.”

 - Kol smiles, “Last one. But I would rather we tortured Damon for it.” he stated.

 - “Well this was easiest way and we get to leave this city sooner.” Natali told him.

 - “Are we going to Saint Tropez?” Kol questioned.

 - “Yeah, we could.” Natali replied.

 - “Can’t wait to see what you’ve done with that place.” Kol stated.

 - “Oh, it changed a lot since the last time you were there.” Natali told him.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

 - Klaus threw Finn into the foyer, Rebekah followed him into the mansion, “Let’s get his blood and get on with it.” she said.

 - Finn lifted himself from the floor, “You can’t force me to help you.” he said, because he would try to resist at very last.

 - Natali came from the living room, “I’m afraid you don’t have a choice.” she told him and frozen him in place.

 - Finn pursed his lips together, trying to move, “Just kill me and get over with it.” he hissed.

 - “You can find a way to kill yourself as soon as I break the link.” Natali told him, taking his hand and cutting his wrist, Kol held glass underneath it, until Finn’s blood didn’t filled the glass.

 - “Leave him frozen here, so he doesn’t go anywhere before that link isn’t broken.” Klaus demanded, even if he knew how much Natali hates when someone orders her to do something.

Natali and Kol went back to the living room and she prepared everything for the spell. Klaus, Rebekah and Kol filled each of their glasses with blood.

 - “Elijah! We don’t have Elijah’s blood.” Natali told them, they could hear panic in her voice.

 - “We have. He give me his blood, before he left.” Klaus told her opening a small box with viral of Elijah’s blood in it.

Natali sighed in relief and took it, mixing all of their blood in one bowl while staring to  chant, “Hasmatos Ex Solves, Exis Paunos Animotos.” then she poured the content of the bowl over the table, “Phasmatos De Conjunctos, Sua Facto Dux Male.” the chanting got stronger as the pool of blood began to separate, “Phasmatos Ex Solves, Exis Paunos Animotos, De Conjunctos Sua Facto.” five small pools of blood were made as they spreaded apart, unlinking the siblings. The candles flared up as she continued chanting, “Phasmatos Devos Male.” and all the pools were finally separated.

 - Natali opened her eyes, “It’s done.”

 - Klaus smirked, “Excellent.”

 - “I guess you two are leaving now.” Rebekah said, glancing between Kol and Natali.

 - “Yes we are.” Kol told her, happy that this is finally over.

 - “I believe you two will be available to do something for me, if it’s needed.” Klaus told them.

 - Natali quirked her eyebrow, “Only if it includes torturing Damon, Stefan, Elena..” she smiled, “and Caroline.” she said just to make Klaus angry and with that the two of them went back to the foyer and freed Finn, before they went to Natali’s car that was parked in front of the mansion.

 - Kol walked over to the driver seat, “Will you let me drive this?” he asked.

 - “I know you have no idea how to drive.” Natali told him taking car keys from her bag, when she looked up at him she smiled, “But who cares.” then she tossed keys to Kol who jumped in the car without opening the doors since it was cabriolet and they drove away.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

## A/N: So this chapter came out a little bit earlier. YAY! I didn’t have a lot of stuff to correct and add, but I will have in chapter 10, so I hope that one will be out in a week like every other. If anyone has any suggestions of what you want to see in the next chapter tell me, Natali’s coven and other vampires are in Saint Tropez, maybe your ideas can help me.  :)


	12. PART 10: | HOUSE OF MEMORIES |

_A/N: This flashback will probably seem a little out of this chapter, but I needed to fill it with something and this flashback will be connected to some stuff that will happen in the future, and I will be explained everything then, it will make sense._

##  **[SAINT TROPEZ, FRANCE: 1685.]**

After Haiti, they decided to once again return to Saint Tropez, where Natali’s coven was. She was a coven leader but she spent almost all of her time traveling with Kol, meeting new witches and learning new kinds of magic. While she wasn’t in Saint Tropez her friend and also vampire - witch Anna would lead the coven.

The carriage in which they were traveling was beautiful. It was painted white with gold trim around the edges and inside it had dark red velvet seats. There were four white horses in front to pull the carriage. They traveled up the road until they came to the iron gate in front of the castle grounds. The guards opened the gate when they saw their carriage getting closer to the gates. The carriage stopped in front of the castle and Kol opened the door helping Natali to come out of the carriage.

The two of them made their way into the castle. First level of castle was large entrance hall with stairs on each side leading to the second floor and below the stairs in the middle were second large doors that lead into the yard.

 - “Soo, how was on Haiti?” Anna asked slowly walking towards them.

 - “Bloody amazing.” Kol replied as Natali hugged her.

 - Anna grinned, “I’m sure it was bloody.”

 - Natali smiled, “We just killed, a few days ago, some cult that worships Silas.” She told her.

 - “Aren’t you two a little too paranid because of him?” Anna questioned.

 - “No. We are not.” Kol replied briefly.

 - “Whatever you say.” Anna told him, not in a mood to argue with him about Silas.

 - “A lot of witches we met on our travelings talked about him and how he cannot be raised.” Natali told her and Kol continued, “We do not wish to see the end of the world as we know off.”

 - “Anyway.” Anna said changing the subjects, “Let’s talk about more important stuff.”

\- “Anything happened while I wasn’t here?” Natali asked.

 - Anna nodded, “Yes. It did. A few witches rebelled because I lead the coven and not you.”

 - “What did you do to them?” Natali asked in a more serious tone than before.

 - “Took away their magic and locked them up.” Anna informed her.

 - “Bring them to me.” Natali demanded.

Natali didn’t tolerate witches or vampires who wouldn’t want to listen to the orders she or Anna give them. And later they would suffer the consequences, Natali would punish them by killing them and the worst punishment they would get was the fate worse than death, there was of course those who would save themselves from that but only if they commit suicide. In the world she was known for her cruelty towards humans, but only people in her coven knew that she could also be like that towards her own kind.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

Natali and Kol were in the throne room when guards brought three witches that were against Anna’s orders.

 - “We’re glad you called upon us to have a talk.” One of them spoke.

 - “I called you here so you can be punished, not to have a talk.” Natali told them harshly.

 - “No! Wait!” The witch protested, “There is something you need to know.”

 - “I’m listening.” Natali simply said.

 - “We heard that you won’t be a coven leader much longer.” The witch stated.

 - Kol and Natali let out a laugh, “And who will be? You?” she questioned.

 - “No.” the witch answered briefly, “There is one person who can take all of this from you.”

 - Natali raised her eyebrow, “And that person is?” she questioned, expecting a quick answer.

 - Kol waved his hand dismissively at witches statement, “I think the three of you just have a death wish.”

 - They all looked at him before saying in union, “We are just a necessary sacrifice.” suddenly they pulled out knives and slit their throats with it.

 - “Wait! No!” Natali yelled, but it was too late, “How did they have knives? Guards!”

When one guard opened doors of the room they saw another one on the floor with his heart ripped out. The guard did that to himself. He was the one who gave knives to the witches and was working with them.

Over the centuries since Natali made her coven there were some people that would say how someone else, someone better will take her place one day or very soon, but she thought those were just stories people would make themselves believe in because they didn’t liked her, but there was also a hint of doubt that those stories could be true.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

##  **[THE PRESENT DAY:]**

Their private jet, landed in the back of Natali’s large yard. Kol stepped out of the jet and walked down the stairs, “Well that certainly was something new.” he stated.

 - “You missed a lot since you were in the box.” Natali told him.

Kol looked in front of him and close by he could see a large mansion, it wasn’t a castle as he remembered.

 - “Oh, well it changed a lot.” Kol stated looking at the mansion.

 - “Wait till you see the inside.” Natali told him with a a smile.

The two of them walked through the yard besides the big swimming pool that had some vampires in it who were feeding on humans while the music was playing in the background. In Saint Tropez there was always some party going on, it didn’t mattered which time of day or night is.

 - “You know I’m really glad I got to build something where witches and vampires live peacefully with each other and there weren’t any traitors for the past three centuries.” Natali told him.

 - “We could’ve do the same in New Orleans if Klaus didn’t daggered me.” Kol said.

 - Natali glanced at him, “I know. At least we have this.” she said gesturing with her arms.

From the foyer they walked into the large living room with tall windows that were facing the pool in the yard, also living room had raven black wooden floor and modern furniture.

 - “Anna, I see you’re still alive.” Kol remarked when he saw her.

 - Anna was holding drink in her hand as she looked at him and nodded, smiling, “Why wouldn’t I be alive?” she asked, “And I see you’re out of the coffin.”

 - Natali sighed, “Ah, he is. Finally.” she said.

 - “Did you made some new enemies?” Anna questioned smiling at Natali.

 - “You already know the answer.” Natali told her returning the devilish smile.

 - “Oh, I most certantly do.” Anna replied.

 - “Now, are we going to join these people in the pool, daling?” Kol asked smirking.

 - “Why don’t we feed in the bedroom and then make that last gold dagger.” Natali suggested.

 - “That works too.” Kol agreed, “As long as I get to keep you in the bedroom.” he leaned closer to her to whisper into her ear.

 - Anna glanced between the two of them before asking, “Did you use the dagger we made?

 - “Yeah.” Natali replied, “But unfortunately it wasn’t in Klaus’ chest for long, now he has it.”

 - Kol grabbed Natali’s hand to drag her away, “See you later, Anna. We have a date with a dagger, for real this time.”

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

They walked up the stairs into a long hallway that lead them into a master bedroom at the end of the hallway. When they walked through the door there was already one human girl waiting for them to arrive, compelled and ready to be their food.

Natali stepped closer to the girl and from what she could see when she took a better look at her was that she was beautiful. Her lips were full and plump, she had high jawline, dark brown hair, light blue but somehow mysterious eyes and light skin.

 - “I’m gonna turn this one.” Natali spoke, brushing her hand along girls cheek.

 - “Why?” Kol asked.

 - “Because I like to have beautiful girls as her, as my vampires.” Natali told him.

 - “That’s something new.” Kol stated.

 - “Right, it is.” Natali simply replied before biting her wrist and placing it on girl’s lips.

When she drank enough blood Natali tangled her fingers into girl’s hair and tugged her head to the side. Licking her lips she looked towards Kol.

He approached them and they both dipped their heads into girls neck, letting their fangs to come forward. And at the same moment they sank their fangs into her neck and girls eyes rolled to the back of her head. The girl remained completely silent, her strength fading slowly. They released her a few seconds later and as they moved to the side she fell to the ground, dead.

 - Natali smiled, licking her lips, “Now that dagger.” she said as she walked besides body on the floor and towards her bag.

She took out the dagger and the diamond, even more big than the one they found in New Orleans which was taken away by Klaus.

 - “Let’s do this, one last time.” Kol told her.

The two of them held the handle of the dagger, moving it directly onto the flames of the Bunsen burner and Natali started chanting, “E Loke Gae La lidi. E Loke Gae La lidi.”

The dagger soon become too hot to hold, causing the two of them to drop it to the floor. Natali kneeled down and picked it up. The two of them smiled proudly at each other.

She walked over to the box where they were holding the rest of the daggers and places the one that they just made in it.

 - While she was closing the box she said,” I can’t describe how happy I’m that Klaus won’t be able to dagger you ever ag-” she was cut off by Kol who turned her around and kissed her passionately, rubbing his hands all over her body.

 - After few seconds Kol pulled away just enough to say, “Then show me.”

Natali smiled against his lips and began to kiss him ardently, her tongue flickering against his.

They made their way towards the bed, Kol lied back on the bed, pulling her on top of him. His arms were on her back, drawing her closer until she didn’t laid pressed to him, his arousal pushing against her. She rubbed her hips against him. They looked into each other’s eyes that were filled with desire before her mouth came down on his. He felt her nipples tighten as his tongue explored her mouth.

Suddenly they were interrupted when the girl that was lying on the floor gasped for air. Natali stopped kissing Kol and he sighed in annoyance. She stood up from the bed and walked over to the girl who was confused, not knowing what exactly happened to her.

 - “Come on, darling.” Natali told her as she lifted her from the floor, “Anna is going to explain you everything.”

Natali yelled for Anna from the second floor, but she didn’t heard her because of loud music. They went to the living room where they found Anna feeding on two humans periodically. When she heard them entering the room she stopped and turned he head towards Natali, “Oh, you brought me more food.” Anna said looking at the girl.

 - “Actually no. I turned her, now you teach her how to be a vampire.” Natali told her pushing girl futher into the room.

 - “Why don’t you do that?” Anna asked.

 - “I’m exausted from the trip.” Natali replied.

 - Anna smiled, “Oh, I believe you.” she said and winked at her.

Natali slightly rolled her eyes before turning around and heading back to the bedroom.

 - She closed the door and turned towards Kol who was still laying on the bed, “Now we can continue.” she told him and flashed towards him, quickly stranding his hips again. The buttons on his shirt were too much to mess with so she ripped his shirt apart, then moved her mouth lower and run her teeth against his chest.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡


	13. PART 11: | DANCING IN THE DARK |

Kol and two more vampires were sitting on a corner couch in the living room and feeding on some humans, while music was playing in the background. Natali was just entering a room when Kol pushed a dead human down onto the floor. **  
**

\- “No one cared to invite me.” Natali remarked glancing at them.

 - “You were with the witches, didn’t wanted to disturb you.” Kol told her.

 - Natali smiled, “Right. Brandon, why aren’t you feeding?” she asked.

 - “You know I like to watch my girl feed on another one.” Brandon stated smirking.

 - “I don’t know how the two of you are not tired of having the same human slave for days.” Natali said.

 - “Yeah, just kill her and take another one.” Kol told them.

 - Laura stopped her feeding and glancing at them as she said, “Well we like it this way, and she likes it too.” she thought of a girl she was feeding on. The girl wasn’t compelled, she enjoyed while vampires were feeding on her.

 - Kol looked at Brandon then back at Natali saying, “He changed since the last time I saw him.”

 - “He did, didn’t he?” Natali said.

 - “Hey, I always had slaves just wasn’t sharing them with anyone.” Brandon told them.

 - “Don’t forget we’re having a party tonight.” Natali told them.

 - “How could anyone forget that when everyday is a party here.” Kol said.

 - “It’s a special party Kol, just for yours comeback.” Natali said.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

Natali stood before a full-length mirror in a red dress that was barely covering the front of her body. Her back were bare from her neck to the swell of her rear end.

 - She meet Kol’s eyes in the mirror, “Perfect timing. Zip me up?” Natali asked, her voice sounding husky.

 - “Of course, darling.” Kol replied, moving a step closer. He reached for her zipper and encountered her cold, sleek, bare skin, before he tugged the zipper slowly upward.

 - Natali smiled still watching him, before she spun around on the sexy red heels that matched her dress, “So how do I look?” she questioned, smoothing the material over her bustline and down her hips.

 - “You look ravishing.” Kol didn’t wait a second to tell her, “I won’t be able to take my eyes off of you or my hands.”

Her lips curved into a wide smile that made her even more irresistible.

* * *

An hour later, the mansion and the backyard started to fill up with people. Mostly humans that vampires invited to the party were coming since a lot of vampires were already at the mansion. And this party was only for Kol’s sire line, others couldn’t get into the mansion or yard. A powerful spell was cast so that other vampires can’t enter the property without being allowed to.

Natali was sitting on the edge of the pool, her feet dangling happily in the water while she was talking with two vampire girls.

Kol was standing by the bar with a glass of whiskey in his hands. He was watching her from afar and thinking how in almost nine hundred years he didn’t saw anyone more beautiful than her.

She truly was enchanting and she knew to use her beauty very well. Natali glanced up towards Kol and saw him staring at her. The intensity in his gaze made her pause everything she was talking. She would always lost herself in his dark eyes. **  
**

When he realized that she saw him staring at her, Kol smiled and tipped his drink towards her. Natali excused herself and walked towards him, “Don’t look at me like that.” she said while approaching him.

 - Kol still smiling said, “Look at you like what?”

 - “You know like what. I don’t want to move our party to the bedroom.” Natali told him, quickly adding, “At least not this early.”

 - Kol smiled, “As you wish, darling.”

He began moving forward towards her face but was stopped when she put a hand on his chest.

 - “No. Not now.” Natali simply told him.

 - “You say no but your body is practically screaming for me to kiss you…” Kol says centimeters apart from her.

 - Natali smiles, “Get over yourself Kol.”

 - Kol smiled back at her and continued to play their game, “To hold you…” he slipped his hand around her waist, pulling her body closer but this time she didn’t fight him, “And to finally take you up to our room where I’ll have you screaming in pleasure.”

 - Still smiling Natali looked down at his lips then moved a little bit close, but just before he was able to kiss her she moved her head away and looked into his eyes, “Umm..I don’t think so.”

The intensive looks they were giving each other were interrupted by Anna who came out of nowhere and grabbed Natali’s hand, shouting to be heard over the music, “Let’s dance!”

Natali happily accepted her invitation and the two of them went to the dance floor and started dancing. Dancing comes naturally to her, she knows exactly what to do with her body.

Kol watched her dance, her hair moving around her with every movement, brushing against the bare skin of her lover back. She moved her hips in slow motion, making his eyes go to them. His eyes followed her movements and a soft smile was on his face.

Anna placed her hands on Natali’s hips and lowered herself down at the beat of the music. The two of them moved fluidly with each other. As the song changed to something more slowly the two of them moved closer to each other. Natali tilted her head back as Anna leaned closer to her neck and started kissed it before she let her fangs pierce Natali’s skin. Natali let out a soft moan as Anna began to drink her blood.

 - “What are you two doing?” Kol asked as he approached them.

 - “Having fun.” Natali replied with a pleased smile on her lips, but not opening her eyes to look at him.

 - “I didn’t know you could share your blood with someone who’s not me.” Kol told her and Anna withdrawned her fangs from Natali’s neck, then both of them turned towards him.

 - “Tell me you’re still playing a game.” Natali said.

 - “No I’m not.” Kol replied quickly.

 - Natali looked at Anna and smiled before saying, “He’s is playing a game.”

 - “Maybe he could join us.” Anna suggested.

 - “If he wants to.” Natali said turning to look at Kol again.

 - “I want you for myself.” Kol replied grabbing her hand so he can drag her away.

 - Natali laughs, “When will you stop being so possesive over me?” She asked.

 - “Never, darling.” Kol simply replied.

 - Natali stopped moving, making him to turn around and face her, “Look I’m not saying I don’t like it sometimes, but-”

 - Kol didn’t let her finish her sentence, “But what? Now when I’m back, you’re only mine.”

 - “So I can’t have fun with my friends? I know you are not used to this century yet, but everything is different now. Different music, different parties..” Natali told him.

 - “I don’t even want to think what you did while I wasn’t around.” Kol remarked

 - Natali slightly rolled her eyes and let out a laugh, “Then don’t. I did what I had to do. Same things you would.”

After saying that she walked away from him, back to the place on the dance floor where she left Anna. She was still there dancing, laughing and drinking with some other vampires, but when she saw that Natali is approaching her she took a few steps towards her.

 - “What was that about?” Anna asked over the loud music while holding a glass of whiskey in her hand.

 - “Nothing. Kol is just jelaous.” Natali told her.

 - “Well that’s nothing new.” Anna said.

 - “I know.” Natali replied, “Are you going to drink that?” she asked pointing at the drink Anna was holding.

Anna shaked her head and handed her drink to Natali, who swallowed the content that was in a glass in one gulp.

* * *

Natali was sitting at the bar taking shots of tequila when Kol came and whispered into her ear, “I’m sorry if I over reacted.”

 - “If?!” Natali said instantly, “You do realise when someone uses that little word it actually stop apology from being a real apology.” she told him.

 - Kol lifted his head, sighed and tried again, “I overreacted. I’m sorry.”

 - “That sounds better.” Natali said, her voice cold and absent.

Her evening had certainly turned out much different than she expected.

Kol sat down next to her and drank down the rest of his whiskey in one gulp. After that he turned his gaze towards her, while she kept on trying to not look at him.

Kol didn’t know how to get her to forgive him for overreacting, because her answer to his apology definitely didn’t sounded good. Natali just kept on ordering different drinks, one after another, trying to get herself more drunk.

 - “Do you want to dance?” She heard Kol’s voice asking her.

 - “No.” Natali answered coudly, “You killed my mood for dancing.”

 - “Oh come on.” Kol said with a bit of annoyance in his voice, “You’re just gonna sit here for the rest of the night?”

 - “Yeah. Why not.” Natali simply replied.

 - “When you get drunk, you’ll want to dance.” Kol told her.

 - “No I won’t.” Natali said.

 - Kol smiles, “That answer would work if I don’t know you for almost nine hundred years.” he said.

Natali sighed, stood up from the chair and took the bottle of tequila, then headed towards the inside of the house so she can sit there.

 - “Where are you going?” Kol asked, doing the same thing so he can follow her.

 - “You don’t need to follow me, go and eat someone.” Natali stated.

 - “I can eat you, if you’re offering.” Kol told her leaning closer to her ear.

 - “I’m not offering.” Natali told him.

 - Kol laughs, “But you will.”

* * *

They were in the living room and for some time Natali talked with some girls and drunk more alcohol, while Kol was feeding on some human and later he began to play a video game.

 - When the girls Natali was talking to left the room, she turned to Kol and saw him playing a video game, “When did you get so good at that?” she asked.

 - “You know I’m a quick learner.” Kol told her.

 - “Right.” Natali said, “I can bet you wouldn’t defeat me.”

 - Kol laughs, “I can bet I would.”

 - “Well let try.” Natali told him taking another controller from the coffee table.

At first they both stink, but Natali only got better and better. Kol reached his hand towards Natali’s tights in order to distract her from the game.

 - Natali pushed his arm away, “That’s cheating Kol.” she told him.

 - Kol smirked, “You won’t win anyway.”

 - “Oh, I will win.” Natali replied.

For an hour they were sitting and playing a video game that Kol was losing with only few points of difference. Natali smirked every time she heard the string of curse words coming from his mouth after him being shot for a hundredth time.

 - “Ha, I told you. You can’t beat me.”Natali told him as she turned off the game.

 - “Or maybe I just let you win.” Kol said, smirking at her.

 - “No you didn’t.” Natali told him as she poured herself a glass of whiskey and drinked it.

 - Kol smiled for a moment, then looked at her with a serious look on his face, “So you’re not mad at me anymore?” he asked.

 - Natali pursed her lips and then turned her face towards Kol, “I guess not.” she said.

 - Kol grinned at her, “Then you deserve a prize for winning the game.” he said and before she could say anything he roughly kissed her laying his hands on the side of her throat. Natali kissed him back just as rough, laying her hand over his wrist.

Kol wanted to grab her and take her to their room but Natali stopped him saying a spell under her breath. Then she smiled, “We’re under the cloaking spell now.” she told him and kissed him again.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡


	14. PART 12: | A FLAMED CONNECTION |

The feeling of kisses trailing down her bare shoulder and arm woke Natali up and she saw Kol smirking at her as her eyes fluttered open. He moved his lips closer to hers, kissing her softly for a brief moment.

 - “Did you sleep well?” Kol asked, moving his hand down her chest and stomach.

 - “That’s the only way I can sleep when you’re next to me.” Natali told him and smiled.

After that she went to the bathroom, while Kol stayed in bed. When she exited the bathroom Kol whistled flirtatiously at her.

 - “Damn! Darling, you’re smoking hot.” Kol said teasingly, sitting up.

 - Natali smiled, “You’re not bad yourself.” she told him as she opened her dresser to take out some clothes.

 - “No. Don’t get dressed.” Kol protested.

 - Natali turned towards him, “What else do you have on mind?” she asked.

 - “Let’s just lay in the bed, the whole day.” Kol told her.

Two hours later, they were laying in bed holding each other while wrapped up in the bed sheets. Savoring in every moment they have together.

 - “We could go and hunt humans.” Natali suggested as she straddled Kol and he took her hands in his own. He could never get enough of her, he needed to be constantly touching her.

 - “Uh, few more minutes.” Kol said with a cheeky grin.

 - “Did Kol Mikaelson just refused hunting humans? I didn’t think I’ll live up to that.” Natali said as she leant up straightly and captured her lips with his own.

 - “This isn’t the first time I refused that.” Kol told her as they broke the kiss.

 - “Actually I think it is, usually I’m the one who refuses and would rather stay in bed.” Natali told him.

 - “Well I need to make up for a century lying in the coffin, so yeah, I would rather lay in bed and watch your naked body.” Kol said, smirk appearing on his face as he run him hands up and down her bare tights.

Natali looked straight into his eyes and as she wanted to say something his phone started buzzing.

 - Natali rolled her eyes, “That’s like a fifth time in the last fifteen minutes.” she told him.

 - “Do I answer it?” Kol questioned turning his head towards the nightstand where his phone was.

 - “Please, see who is calling. They won’t stop.” Natali told him.

Kol reached with his hand for his phone and saw that name of caller was Klaus.

 - “It’s Nik.” Kol told her and saw that she just needed to hear that name and not be in a good mood anymore. As soon as he told her that he also answered Klaus’ call that was just a few seconds away from ending on it’s own again.

 - “Nik, what do you want?” Kol asked.

 - “Well you two told me to call you if I need your help and now I do.” Klaus told them making Natali to roll her eyes.

 - “And just like that our paradise is ruined, once again because of you.” Natali replied, annoyance in her voice.

 - “You were the one that told me you’ll help if I need you to torture someone.” Klaus reminded her.

 - “I was a little drunk back then.” Natali told him.

 - “Who do we need to torture?” Kol asked.

 - “You need to go to Denver and spy on Elena’s brother.” Klaus told them.

 - “That’s not torturing.” Natali said.

 - “Why do we need to spy on him?” Kol asked.

 - “Because Rebekah and I need to find those white oak stakes, if you didn’t already forgot and Jeremy will be our leverage to get them.” Klaus explained.

 - “So does that mean we get to kill him?” Kol asked.

 - “Not in this moment.” Klaus said.

 - Natali sighed, “Uh, fine. We’re going to Denver. At least our vacation will just be in another city.”

 - “I knew you wouldn’t say no to this.” Klaus told them.

 - “And Klaus don’t try to be nice to us just because we have all the daggers.” Natali told him before she hung up.

Kol placed his phone back on the nightstand as Natali leaned forward and kissed his chest, “I guess we need to get up from the bed now.” she told him through kisses.

 - “The moment I saw his name I knew it would be a bad idea to answer.” Kol told her and as she looked back up at him she saw that crooked smile on his face that she fell in love with when they first met, “But it will be fun. We can always torture Jeremy and wipe his memories.” he said as she smiled at him. Kol moved his head up, closer to her and started kissing her bare chest.

 - “Kol, I think we could use a shower.” Natali suggested and he didn’t wait another second to use vamp-speed and take her to the bathroom. They took a hot steamy shower, the mirrors were fogged from the steam. The hot water cascaded down on them while they made love for one more time.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

##  **[MARSEILLES, FRANCE: 1002.]**

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

> _“She was beautiful, but she was beautiful in the way forest fire was beautiful: something to me admired for a distance, not up close.”_

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

That’s what Kol thought while he was admiring Natali from the distance. She was standing in the ballroom alone, watching how her sister Renée dances with Lord Tristan de Martel. Luckily for Kol he wasn’t afraid of the fire, so he decided to approach her.

 - Standing behind her Kol said, “Why is such a beautiful lady like you standing all alone?”

Natali turned around. In front of her she saw a handsome man, with brown hair, gorgeous chocolate eyes and a very charming smile. She was a little surprised that someone like him would ever approach her or say how she’s beautiful.

 - “I just enjoy to watch while other people dance.” Natali replied.

 - “Or just a special someone.” Kol remarked glancing at Tristian, “Don’t tell me you like that Tristian guy.”

 - “Oh no, I don’t like him.” Natali quickly replied, “My sister is suppose to marry him, but I don’t think he is good for her.”

 - “She wants that?” Kol asked.

 - “I think she does and I think she likes him. I just can’t figure out why.” Natali told him.

 - Kol softly laughs, before he asked asked, “Can I have a dance-” he gave her his hand and waited for her to say her name, “Natali.” she said as she placed her hand on top of his, her eyes not leaving his. He gently kissed her hand, not taking his eyes off of her’s and said, “My name is Kol.”

Natali gave him a beaming smile and he returned it. Then he slowly pulled her closer to him, still holding her hand, while his other hand went to her lower back and Natali placed her hand on his shoulder. They started dancing slowly, gazing into each others eyes and moving from side to side as her long brightly colored dress swept the floor. They did that for a few minutes and then Kol lifted her hand in the air and gave her a little twirl and she had to admit, she enjoyed every moment of it. He saw that she’s enjoying it so he gave her one more twirl. After few seconds the song ended, too soon for Natali’s liking. She took a deep breath and thanked him for a dance.

 - “Always, darling. You’re incredible dancer.” Kol said.

 - “Well I was learning to dance since I was born and you’re not bad yourself.” Natali said with a small smile.

 - “Maybe you could teach me, so I can be better.” Kol told her with a huge smirk playing on his lips, but before Natali could answer some man came and wanted to talk with Kol so he left and she was alone again.

##  **KOL’S P.O.V:**

 - When Elijah dragged him from Natali, Kol annoyed spoke, “What do you want Elijah? You always need to ruin everything.”

 - “Now Kol, I hope you don’t plan to eat her for dinner.” Elijah replied.

 - Kol smiled, “She looks like a dessert to me.”

 - Elijah gave him a look, saying, “You can’t harm her. Her family is very important around here.”

 - “They are?” Kol asked.

 - “She’s part of a royal family, you can refere to her as a princess.” Elijah told him.

 - “Interesting.” Kol stated.

 - “Better behave. Don’t make me remind you the importance of good behaviour in our current situation.” Elijah warned him and walked away.

When Kol looked back at the spot where he left Natali alone she wasn’t there anymore and he didn’t see her for the rest of the night.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

##  **[THE PRESENT DAY:]**

When they arrived in Denver it was already evening, they checked into some luxurious hotel with a view on the city.

 - “So when are we going to become friends with that Gilbert boy?” Natali asked.

 - “Are you sure he doesn’t remember you?” Kol asked.

 - “I wiped his memoriws. Are you doubting my spell?” Natali asked.

 - Kol smiled, “Never.” he told her.

 - “Good.” Natali said and give him a peck kiss on his lips before she added, “Let’s go and find him now.”

They followed Jeremy to the park where he was heading with his dog, having his pathetic mundane life as per usual. Kol and Natali give each other a look when Natali got the idea what they can do. She reached for Kol’s hand and they intertwine their fingers together, “We need to look like a normal human couple. Nothing supernatural to see here.” Natali said as they started walking towards Jeremy. Kol had no idea what she wanted to do, but he let her lead the way.

 - “Oh my God.” Natali said in her cute voice as she crouched down calling for his dog to come closer to her, “Such a cute dog.”

Jeremy was about to throw a ball to his dog, but dog reacted to Natali calling him and ran to her. Jeremy came closer to them as Kol said, “Sorry mate, my girl is a dog lover.”

 - “No problem. I guess my dog likes her.” Jeremy commented as he saw his dog licking Natali’s face.

 - “What is not to like.” Kol stated, “Anyway, I’m Kol.” he said holding his hand out for Jeremy to shake, “I’m Jeremy.” Jeremy answers shaking Kol’s hand.

 - Natali smiles looking up from the ground at them, before she stood up and approached them, “I’m Natali.” she says as they shaked hands.

Jeremy’s dog follows her so she can keep petting her. Natali sat down on the ground again and pet the dog some more.

 - “Kol we should get a dog too.” Natali suggested.

\- “Uh, sure darling.” Kol said, uncertainty clouding his voice.

\- “You don’t like dogs as much as she does, huh?” Jeremy asked him.

\- “It’s not that. We just travel a lot, so-.” Kol was interrupted by Natali, “Dog can travel with us.”

 - “Sure he can.” Kol replied.

 - Natali looked at Jeremy, “So do you come here everyday?” She asked.

 - “Yeah, I do.” Jeremy told her.

 - “Great. We’ll see each other again.” Natali said, giving him a smile that Jeremy returned back.

 - “I could use some friends. Maybe you could give me your number or something.” Jeremy suggested, making Kol and Natali smile.

 - “Yeah, sure.” Natali replied, as she took Jeremy’s phone. When she put their numbers in she give him his phone back and smiled, “There, I put mine and Kol’s number, so hit us up when you want to hang out.” she told him and Jeremy noded.

 - “We need to go now.” Kol said as Natali kissed dog’s head, “See you soon, cutie.” she said, before she took Kol’s hand.

 - “See you later.” Jeremy told them and they walked away.

When they were out of Jeremy’s sight they used vamp-speed to get faster to their hotel. Why walking like a normal humans when they don’t need to.

 - “Well that was easy.” Natali remarked throwing her bag onto the sofa.

 - “Have you been serious about having a dog?” Kol asked, “Because I don’t want to share you with some animal.”

 - Natali shaked her head quickly, “No. You are more than an animal yourself.”

 - “I’m better than some animal.” Kol’s famous grin appeared across his face.

 - “Way better.” Natali tells him, drawling her words, “Unless you maybe want a dog.”

 - “No, I don’t.” Kol replied quickly.

 - “Well, I would rather have some human pet.” Natali stated, cheeky grin appearing on her face.

 - “Then we shouldn’t even come back here.” Kol said as he walked towards the door and opened them.

 - “Or you can bring someone here.” Natali replied.

Kol smiled at her and in the next moment he disappeared, just to be back few seconds later, “I found this one in the lobby.” Kol said as he entered room with some young girl, that looked around their eternal age.

She looked slightly confused, she had no idea how did she came here so fast and why. By the look on her face, Natali could see that she wasn’t compelled, but she was smart enough not to run away from them.

 - “You always need to bring a girl, why didn’t you bring a boy?” Natali playfully asked, looking up and down girl in front of her.

 - Kol laughs, “Isn’t she entertaining?” he asked.

 - “We’ll see about that.” Natali simpy answered.

 - “What do you want from me?” Girl asked in shaky tone.

 - “I want to eat you.” Natali told her, grin appearing on her face. Then she flashed behind the girl, making her inhale sharply. Kol came in front of the girl observing her with a predatory look in his eyes. Girls body shook with fear as Natali touched her from behind, moving her hair to one side. She couldn’t even let out a scream, she was terrified, she just froze in one place. Kol took a step closer to her as Natali reached with her hand towards girls chin and lifted her head up. Girl closed her eyes as tear rolled down her cheek.

 - “Open your eyes, darling.” Kol demanded, moving closer. His hands sitting on her hips, pressing her against him.

Girls was now sandwiched in between two vampires, afraid of what they want to do to her she tried to imagine she was somewhere else, anywhere but the room she was now locked in, with no possible way out unless they allowed her. Her heart thumped against her ribcage as Kol and Natali looked at one another.

 - Then Kol’s hand cupped girls cheeks, “I told you to open your eyes.” he demanded once again, his voice rising.

Girl opened her eyes slowly and cached him gazing at her, just the moment before dark veins appeared under his eyes. Her eyes widened even more, wanting to see if she saw right or she is hallucinating something.

Kol moved one of his hands into girls hair at the back of her neck, grasping it and tugging until she tipped her head to one side. Natali moved closer to her neck as her fangs fully extended. Girl gasped and swallowed hard as Natali tenderly began tracing the curve of her neck with her fangs. Her fangs pressed against girls flesh. She didn’t really bite her at all just let the tip of her fangs press against her jugular vein and the two drops of blood appeared on her neck. When Natali lifted her head a little to look at Kol, she bite her lower lips, making it bleed as well, before Kol leaned closer and captured her lips with his own, licking the blood off of it.

 - “You’re not the one who is going to bleed tonight. At least not right now.” Kol told her.

 - Natali smiled, “Scream for us, darling.” she whispered into girl’s ear, and without more hesitation she sank her fangs into the side of her neck. Girls eye flew open and she let out a gut wrenching scream as Natali lunged.

Girls screams echoed through their room and Kol smirked at the sight of her body shaking with fear, before he also sank his fangs at the other side of her neck, making her scream even more. The two of them groaned in unison as their craving for blood only got stronger. They clutched the girl to them, roaring hungrily as she started to fought against them, but with no luck to escape. She quickly became weak and started to slump against Natali, the screams faltering as they took her life.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

> _“They bite, she bleed. She may fight, but they must feed.”_

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡


	15. PART 13: | DESIRE |

Natali woke up when she felt that Kol isn’t in the bed beside her anymore. When she rolled herself on the other side of the bed she opened her eyes and saw him entering bedroom in just a towel around his waist.

 - “Why were you in the shower alone?” Natali asked him in a sleepy voice.

 - “I didn’t want to wake you up. You were sleeping so peacefully.” Kol told her.

 - Natali groaned in frustration, “Have you at least brought some food again?” she asked, snagging a pillow between both her arms and tucking it under her head.

 - Kol half laid on the bed beside her, “No.” he replied pulling her closer to him.

 - “Well you know what? I would rather have something beside blood.” Natali told him, lifting herself into a sitting position.

 - Kol smirks, “And what is that?” he asked.

 - Natali leaned closer to his ear, “You.” she whispered. Then she looked back to Kol’s face.

 - “I like the sound of that.” Kol told her and pulled her into a kiss.

Her fingers ran through his hair, their lips were in perfect sync. She parted her lips as his tongue explored her mouth. Without breaking the kiss she pulled the towel off of him and straddled his hips, she tugged his bottom lip between her teeth and he groaned. Then she broke the kiss and leaned down to place soft kisses on his chest, grazing his skin with her fangs and drawing one more groan out of him. Kol sat up and she climbed into his lap as she tossed her hair over her shoulder, before Kol started placing wet kisses all over her neck. Natali rolled her hips against his as his lips moved down to her breasts. She arched her back giving him a better access to her breasts and moaned as she felt him piercing her skin with his fangs, ‘Fuck me, Kol.” she groaned.

\- “I intend to, darling.” Kol said, dragging his thumb across her damp lips.

\- “Now.” Natali demanded and Kol happily obeyed, changing their positions. He pinned her hands above her head. Grabbing her wrists, he held them together in one large fiat above her head, then raked his other hand town her neck, making her to close her eyes, tilt her head to the side and parting her lips as his mouth brushed against her skin and his fangs gently scraped her neck. He drove savagely inside her body in the same moment he bite her neck, causing her to sigh with pleasure. Natali wrapped her legs around him, as he pulled back his hips, showing back into her with a thick, hammering thrust. Forcing deeper, hotter, more voluptuous waves of ecstasy through her body.

Then he pulled back his hips and fangs making her whimper, she opened her eyes and saw him looking straight at her, “Come on Kol, finish what you started.” she told him, her husky voice causing him to slide into her once more and kiss her hard on the mouth. His thrusts were firmer, faster and harder and Natali had lost all senses before she had felt sensation rise and then swept across her. She moaned louder, panting and clinging to Kol before only partially aware as he had make one final thrust within her, spilling himself so deeply inside her body. His moaning joined hers, as his mouth had found hers once more. They both shook with the intensity of their orgsms, his body heavy on her and she had felt completely contaminated.

As he had slid from her, Kol let his sweating body to fall next to hers. They were both lying breathless for a few minutes, without saying anything.

 - “Oh Kol, almost nine hundred years has went and I still can’t get enough of you.” Natali remarked as she moved herself and placed a kiss on his chest.

 - Kol smirked, “I can say the same.” he told her, kissing her head.

 - Natali looked into his eyes, “I guess now you’ll need to shower again.” she told him.

 - Kol pulled his head back a little, “Oh, is that why you had sex with me?” he asked.

 - Natali grinned at him, “Maybe.” she said as she jumped of off the bed and headed towards the bathroom.

Natali stayed in the bathroom longer than Kol, because she wanted to put some makeup on, while Kol was in the living room watching TV.

He heard that he got a message on his phone and took it from the coffee table in front of him.

 - “Gilbert send us a message.” Kol informed Natali.

 - Natali came into the living room, “So what did he said?” she asked.

 - “He wants to meet us at the coffie shop in about thirty minutes.” Kol told her.

 - Natali smiled, “Great, so our plan is working.”

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

When they were ready, they headed to the coffee shop. When they arrived there, Jeremy was already sitting at the table. They ordered coffees and sat across from Jeremy.

\- “Sorry mate, if you were waiting for us.” Kol told him as he sat down.

\- “No, I just came here.” Jeremy replied.

Natali took a sip from her coffee, but it was too hot, she almost burned her tongue. She sat her cup down to let her drink cool off.

\- “This is too hot.” Natali stated.

\- “Not hotter than you.” Kol whispered into her ear, a whisper so raspy it made her melt.

\- But she pushed him away, “Kol, we have company.” Natali told.him and looked at Jeremy who smiled at them.

\- “How long have you two been together?” Jeremy asked.

\- “Oh, it feels like forever.” They said in usion.

\- Natali continued, making up some story so Jeremy doesn’t figure out what they are, “Yeah. We know each other since we were little, so it’s like we were alway a couple.”

\- “What about you? Do you fancy anyone?” Kol asked him.

\- Jeremy thinked for a moment, “Um, no. I don’t think so. Are you two from here or?” he asked.

\- “No. We’re on a vacatation.” Natali answered.

\- “Oh, so where are you from?” Jeremy asked.

In her mind Natali rolled her eyes, when she realized that Jeremy also knows how to annoys with questions just like his sister.

\- “Saint Tropez.” Kol told him.

\- “So you two are French? You don’t have french accent.” Jeremy said.

\- “Well we speak english for years now and travel a lot, so you lose accent over the years.” Natali told him.

After very boring few hours with Jeremy the two of them went back to hotel.

\- Natali slammed the door of their hotel room, “Uh, that was so boring.” she remarked.

\- “I’m going to agree with you.” Kol said.

\- “I hope we get to kill him soon. I’m going to do it gladly.” Natali told him, an evil smile appearing on her face.

\- “We’ll do it together. Like always.” Kol said as he ploped onto the couch.

\- “I’m gonna order so wine.” Natali said going towards hotel phone. She ordered two bottles of oldest wine they have and told them to bring them fast.

And after five minutes room service came, Natali opened door and let the guy in. When he left wine in their room he turned to go out, but Natali stopped him, “One more thing.” she said and as he turned around to look at her she compelled him to be quiet and to not move. Then she took a bottle of wine and broke its neck off with one motion of her hand. After that she grabbed wrist of the guy and let her vampire face to come out before she bite him and let the blood to drips into the bottle of wine. When that was over she compelled him again, “Go away. Remember nothing.”

She took bottle of wine and two glasses, before she sat next to Kol on the couch. She propped her feet on the coffee table, crossing her bare legs at the ankle, same as Kol. Natali give on glass to Kol and poured him a wine, doing the same for her.

\- “Tomorrow we’re going out.” Natali told him.

\- “Sure. At least we wont see Gilbert tomorrow.” Kol said.

\- “Yep. Thank God he has a school tomorrow.” Natali said and smiled.

\- Kol took a sio of hs wine, “Mm, I like this wine.” he said.

\- Natali did the same thing, “I don’t think it would be this good if it doesn’t have blood in it.” she stated.

\- Kol smiled, “Everything is better with blood.” he said.

Natali leaned closer to Kol and captured his lips with hers. He then bite her bottom lip and drew blood from it. His lips were only connected with her bottom lip, sucking her blood. She let out a soft moan and closed her eyes.

After few seconds he moaned into her mouth, “It is even more delicious when it’s mixed with your blood.” he whispered, his hot breath on her lips. And then he kissed her again, his tongue teasing hers with slow caresses.

When they broke the kiss Natali lifted herself off of the couch and went to the bedroom for her laptop that was on the bed. Then she came back to living room and placed it in front of them on the coffee table, she put a song to play ‘Eyes on Fire’ by Blue Foundation.

\- “Hey, so I was thinking. Maybe we could stay in Mystic Falls when this thing with Gilbert is over.” Natali suggested.

\- “Why?” Kol asked.

\- “Well Klaus has no way of daggering you, so maybe we could go there and mess with people’s life a little.” Natali said.

\- Kol thinked for a moment, an evil smile appearing on his face, “Stefan and Damon still have to pay for what they did.” he said.

\- Natali smiled, “Is that a yes?” she asked.

\- Kol noded, “It’s a yes.”

Kol had gladly accepted her suggestion, because he would be coming face to face with Damon Salvatore again. He hated Damon with burning passion.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡


	16. PART 14: | FAKE FRIENDSHIP |

It was a rainy day and Kol and Natali were at Jeremy’s house sitting in the living room and playing Xbox for hours.

\- “How do you always win?” Jeremy exclaimed, after Natali won for the twenty time.

\- “It’s a secret.” Natali replied.

\- “It’s like this controller doesn’t work every time I’m so close to winning.” Jeremy stated, then he turned towards Kol, “Same happens to you?”

\- “Nope.” Kol lied, because it wouldn’t be a coincidence if both of the controllers stopped working at the same time.

\- “Weird.” Jeremy remarked, “I’ll take another one.”

\- “Maybe I’m just a better player than you two.” Natalia told them, smiling.

\- “No, you’re not.” Kol told her firmly.

\- “Well this one is a brand new. It can’t be broken.” Jeremy informes them as he sat back onto the couch.

And Kol burst out in laugh at the realization that Natali can’t use her magic again to beat Jeremy.

\- Natali hit his leg, “Shut up, Kol!” she snapped.

\- “Hey mate, do you have some drinks?” Kol asked Jeremy not taking his eyes off of the game.

\- “Yeah, what do you guys want?” Jeremy asked.

\- “Wine. Do you have a wine?” Natali asked, sitting on the floor in front of Kol who was on the couch.

\- “I do.” Jeremy replied pausing the game and placing his controller on the table, then he walked over to the kitchen.

\- Natali tilted her head back against the couch, looking up at Kol, “I’m sooo hungry.” she whispered to him.

\- Kol looked down at her and leaning closer to her face, he whispered, “Go and eat someone darling.”

\- “I’m hungry for you.” Natali told him with a smile.

\- Kol smiles back at her and leaning back into the couch he said, “Well I’m sure you are.”

\- Natali rolled her eyes, knowing that he rejected her on purpose, “Do you think Jeremy drinks vervain?” she asked.

\- “Maybe. Why?” Kol asked, buring his free hand into her hair.

\- “We could feed on him, without killing of course.” Natali suggested.

\- “Don’t blow up our cover.” Kol told her, just seconds before they heard Jeremy coming closer towards the living room.

\- He stopped on the doorway, holding two bottles of wine, he asked, “Red or white?”

\- “Red.” Natali replied quickly.

Jeremy walked towards the table and placed the bottle of red wine on it, then went back to the kitchen for glasses.

\- Natali looked at Kol, “I won’t blow it up. I have a plan.” she told him and smiled cunningly.

For a while they were drinking wine and playing more games without talking to each other, maybe just saying some curse words when they lose. Natali just lost her game and in frustration she lifted herself up and took her glass of wine. She drowned her drink down in one quick swallow and plopped herself onto the couch between Jeremy and Kol.

Emply glass in her hand suddenly shattered and cut Jeremy’s arm.

\- “Oh my God, I’m so sorry.” Natali told him, placing her hand over his wound, “I’m so sloppy.”

\- Jeremy stood up from the couch, “It’s okay, I’m just going to put some bandage.”

When Jeremy left Natali smiled to herself and licked his blood that was on her fingers.

\- “And?” Kol asked, curious.

\- Natali turned her head towards him, “Vervain-” she placed her other finger on Kol’s lips, “free.” she told him and smiled when he licked Jeremy’s blood off of her finger.

Kol’s lips curved into a smile as her finger exited his mouth. She leaned closer to him and licked a little bit of blood that was on his bottom lip.

After that she turned back to the shattered glass on the couch and her lap and using her magic before Jeremy comes back she found all of the pieces and placed them on the table that was in front of them.

\- “Do yuo guys need some bandage?” Jeremy asked entering the room.

\- “Nope, we’re okay.” Kol replied.

Jeremy noded and sat back on the couch next to Natali.

\- “Didn’t you just had my blood on your hands?” Jeremy asked.

\- Natali thinked for a moment, “Hmm, I guess I did.” she told him, “But then we licked it off. Tasty.”

\- Jeremy narrowed his eyes, it didn’t take long for him to realise what they are. In realization he jumped up from the couch and Natali did the same, then grabbed his shoulders and compelled him, “Sit still, be quiet and ignore anything Kol says.”

Then she pushed him back onto the couch and straddled him.

\- “Hey!” Kol protested, “Do you want me to kill him?”

\- “That’s exactly why I told him to ignore you.” Natali told him, leaning closer to Jeremy’s neck.

She licked the spot on his neck, before her fangs extended from her gums. She could literally hear Kol rolling his eyes and trying to keep his eyes on the game.

Her eyes dilated and her insides burn with desire. She tilted his head to the side to get a better bite. Closing her eyes, she sank her fangs deep into his flesh and began to drink very deeply. After few seconds she quickly pulled back to stop before she killes him. She wiped her mouth and turned her attention towards Kol.

\- “Are you done?” Kol asked.

\- “Are you jelaous?” Natali asked, when Kol remained silent she continued, “Because I can continue.”

\- Kol shot her a look of disapproval, “It’s not going to end well if you continue doing it like this.” he gestured towards her legs that were still straddling Jeremy.

\- Natali smiled in amusment, “For who?” she asked.

\- “For both of you.” Kol replied quickly.

\- “If you’re done with-” she gestured toward the game, “Maybe you can punish me for what I did.” Natali told him, seductively biting her lower lip.

\- Kol smirked in realization of why was she doing this with Jeremy, “You wish, darling.” he said, his voice flat.

\- “I do.” Natali simply told him.

\- “I’m gonna punish you when I want to, not when you want that.” Kol told her, his voice strong.

\- “We’ll see about that.” Natali replied coldly and turned back to Jeremy.

She bit her wrist and give him her blood to heal, then looked into his eyes and compelled him to forget everything that happened after she broke an empty glass of wine.

Then she stood up and walked towards the door.

\- “Where are you going?” Kol asked her.

\- “Back to the hotel.” Natali replied exiting the room.

\- “Don’t wait for me.” Kol stated.

\- “I won’t.” Natali replied and leaved.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡


	17. PART 15: | NEON LIGHTS |

Kol and Natali were getting ready for tonight. Earlier today she bought some neon paint, so they can do some designs on their faces.

\- “Is that really necessary?” Kol asked, while Natali was painting blue and green designs on his face going down his neck.

\- “Yes it is. We are going to a rave.” Natali told him giving him a paint so he can do the same on her body. He turned her around and draw designs on her bare shoulders and back. Then she felt his warm lips kiss her shoulder, slowly going up to her neck. She let out a small moan, but in the next moment she turned around saying, “We can do that later.”

\- “As you wish, darling.” Kol said  as he took her hands and pulled her towards the door.

* * *

They walked into the club, where rave party was happening and they could see people jumping up and down and dancing to loud electronic music under the strobe lights that illuminates the party every tenth seconds. Kol took Natali’s hand and led her towards their booth. Neon colors on their bodies were glowing under the lights in the club.

They ordered a few bottles of alcohol, each one was different and after they drank some alcohol Natali dragged Kol onto the dance floor. A smile set itself onto Natali’s face as she heard the beginning of the song ‘Lullabies’ by Luna (Adventure Club remix ) that rang through the building.

・ • ・ • ・

_“Forever in my mind only you,_

_The pieces in my life go away with you._

_Forever in my mind only you,_

_The pieces in my life run away with you.”_

・ • ・ • ・

Natali turned her back to Kol and grabbed his hands with her own. She placed his hands on her waist, keeping her hands on top of his, but kept small distance between her back and his front. Kol gripped on her waist tightly as he followed her movements. Watching her hips move so close to him and feeling the way that they swayed as his fingers dug into the material of her dress.

Natali let out a soft gasp as Kol pulled her roughly closer to him. She was pressed against him - her back against his chest and her butt against his groin. She enjoyed being pressed against him like that.

Kol removed his left hand from her waist and used it to push all of her hair over her left shoulder, leaving the right side of her neck exposed. Natali felt a shiver run down her spine as she felt his fingers brush against the back of her neck. She felt hitched as she felt the tip of Kol’s nose brush against the exposed side of her neck. His nostrils filling with the scent of her skin, her blood - that was familiar to him so damn well.

・ • ・ • ・

_“You’re my first love”_

・ • ・ • ・

Natali gripped onto his hands more tightly as he brushed his lips against it. He pressed a soft kiss on the side of her neck and when she felt sharpness of his fangs against it, she had to bite back a groan. The sensation sent a ripple of excitement through her. But instead to bite her Kol was just playfully scraping his fangs against her skin, in order to tease her.

When Natali realized what he was doing, she pushed her neck against their sharpness. She let out a soft moan and closed her eyes when his fangs pierced her skin.

Kol run his left hand slowly down her body until it came to rest against her upper thigh on the hem of her dress. His fingers softly  brushed against the skin below the hem of her dress and she felt the grip of his right hand tightening against her waist as he drank her blood slowly. Her blood filled him with a sense of euphoria. For Natali the music seemed to fade out to the background and it was like someone hit the slow motion button.

・ • ・ • ・

_“I wanted to go away with you,_

_I wanted only you.”_

・ • ・ • ・

Few seconds later Kol pulled back from her neck and using vampire speed he turned her around. Natali was caught off guard when he did that, she was really enjoying while he was feeding on her, she didn’t wanted him to stop that so soon. His hands resettled themselves on her waist as her hands were pressed against his chest. The room was dark, but she could see his dark eyes staring at her. She could see all the lust they held and Kol could see the same in hers.

\- “Why did you stop?” Natali asked him, moving her hands upwards so that they rested against the back of his neck, fingers slightly buried in his hair.

\- Kol pulled her closer so that she was flush against him, “Now it’s your turn, darling.” he whispered against her lips.

Then she felt his hands moving from her waist to her back. His fingers traced up and down her spine, waiting for her to have a taste of his blood.

Natali smiled at him, as she leaned her head closer to his neck and kissed him slowly few times, before she let her vampire face to come out. As she was about to bite him she saw a girl near them looking at her. Girl’s eyes were wide open, like she was trying to see better in the darkness of the club.

\- “I’m waiting.” Kol told her, when he didn’t felt her fangs against his skin.

\- But instead to bite him she leaned back to look at him, “This can wait, I found a food for both of us.” Natali told him and saw a grin appearing on his face.

The girl that was looking at them was still in the same place where she was a moment ago and the two of them walked over to her. Natali stood in front of her, while Kol stood behind her. It was too late for her to try and walk away from them, she was in a vampire sandwich. They could hear her heart beating faster and faster, but that wasn’t happening because of the music and dancing. She was scared, she saw Kol feeding on Natali and she saw Natali’s vampire face. She knew they weren’t human, she just didn’t know what exactly they are and she wasn’t sure if she would like to found out.

Kol gripped girls hips with both of his hands and Natali did the same placing her hands just a little above his. Then she compelled her to not scream.

\- “You saw what we are.” Natali told her, lifting girls chin with two fingers.

\- “No.” Girl quickly replied, shaking her head.

\- Natali smiled, “I know that you did.” she said.

\- “I don’t know what you are.” Girl replied.

\- “Vampires.” Natali informed her.

\- Girl swallowed hard, “V-vampires?” she said, her voice trembeling.

\- “Yes.” Natali said and leaned closer to her ear adding, “And you are our prey.”

Girl tried to move and run away from them, but she couldn’t they were too strong.

\- “Bad choice.” Natali told her, before she compelled her to not move and after that Kol tangled his fingers in girl’s hair. He pulled her head back and she instinctively tilted her head to the side, giving Natali better access  to her neck. Natali buried her head in her neck. She licked the soft skin at the side of girls neck, before she sank her fangs into it. She drank from her, her sweet blood pouring down her throat.

Few seconds later Kol did the same thing on the other side of girls neck. They drained the blood in nosey, rapid swallows, they enjoyed in the feeling of power it gave them. As girls heart gave out with insufficient blood left to circulate around her body, they released their hold on her and let her lifeless body to fall onto the floor.

When they meet each other’s gaze, they smiled and Natali wrapped her hands around Kol’s neck, pulling him roughly into a kiss.

\- “We could feed more.” Kol said trought the kiss.

\- Natali pulled back, “Yeah, we could.” she said, licking the blood that was on her lips.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

It was never really enough for them, no matter how many people they kill. They killed several humans, leaving their bodies on the dance floor and not caring if someone would fell over them and saw that they are dead. After satisfying their need to feed, they walked back to their booth to continue drinking alcohol.

\- “I gotta say, I love this new style of parting.” Kol stated, tuning his gaze to Natali and then he slid his hand beneath her short dress, adding, “And the way you dress.”

Natali smiled at him and bit her lower lip as she looked down at his hand. He moved his hand up her tight and discovered, to his everlasting delight, that she didn’t wore her panties, which gave him easy access to what he desperately sought. With a low growl of approval from her throat, his fingers tangled between her thighs. Natali shivered, arching her back, with a trembling moan. Kol moved closer to her and slid his tongue along her parted lips, while his fingers probed the wet, silky heat hidden in her soft folds.

\- “You like that?” Kol whispered against her mouth, like he didn’t already knew.

Natali noded, licking her lips and teasing his tongue with the velvety tip of hers.

But their paradise was interrupted when they heard screams of people, who found dead bodies in the middle of the dance floor.

\- Natali sighed, “Ah, they couldn’t find a better moment.” she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

The lights in the club turned on, while people still screamed in terror. Kol took Natali’s hand to led her out of the club. They avoided puddles of blood on the dance floor as they made their way towards the exit of the club, “Don’t ruin your pretty shoes, darling.” Kol said, making Natali chuckle.

When they came to the exit door they were stopped by security, “No one is leaving, we need to hold witnesses here.” Security guy said.

\- Kol grins at him, “Don’t make me kill you too.” he told him casually and then compelled him to forget he ever saw them and the two of them vamp-seeded from there.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

The moment they walked into their room and closed the door Kol slammed Natali’s back roughly against the doors. He pulled strap of her black satin dress down her shoulders, kissing down her neck to her chest, then down her stomach as he let the dress to fall onto the floor. Natali arched her head backwards and her chin thrust upward as she struggled to contain a euphoric moan, while Kol made trail of soft kisses down her body. He put one of her legs over his shoulder and spread her legs, liking the inside of her tights, causing her body to break out in goosebumps. He placed a soft kiss on her inner thighs, before she felt his fangs scraping her skin and soon he sank them deep into her flesh. Natali’s moan deepened, her body arching as if an electric jolt had seized it. She let out a loud moan of his name, while he kept on drinking her blood and euphoria scrambled his brain.

When he pulled back he looked up into her lust covered eyes, before he once again licked the inside of her upper right thigh. She felt his tongue glide along her flesh, felt his hot, moist breath on her skin. And finally he allowed his tongue to delve into her depths.

Natali gripped his shoulders tightly as she felt him dive in. Looking down at him between her tights made her moan louder and she tangled her fingers into his hair, just in case to stop him from pulling back his head.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡


	18. PART 16: | AN OLD frENEMY |

Kol wake up at the the sound of his phone buzzing besides his head. He reached with his free hand towards the nightstand to pick up his phone, but trying not to wake up Natali.

\- “What do you want Nik?” Kol answered, his voice was raspy.

\- “Where have you’ve been the whole night? I was calling you.” Klaus asked him.

\- “We were at the rave.” Kol simply replied.

\- “I see rave is more important to you then the death of your brother.” Klaus told him.

\- “What?” Kol brusted out, and that was able to wake up Natali.

\- “What’s wrong, love?” Natali asked in a sleppy voice.

\- “You heard me right Kol. Finn is dead.” Klaus told him.

\- “Finn is dead.” Kol repeated, so Natali can hear.

\- Just the sound of that was able to wake her up completely, “What?” Natali bursted out, “Didn’t you burned all the white oak stakes, like a week ago?” she asked.

\- “Apparently there was one more. Mother was back, she made indestructible stake and a vampire hunter. He killed Finn and with him dying so did his sire line.” Klaus informed them.

\- “No.” Natali breathed out.

\- “I’m afraid yes.” Klaus said.

\- “And what do you want from us now? Can we finally kill Jeremy?” Kol asked.

\- “Damon and Elena are about to go to Denver and you two need to stop them from finding out who were they descended from.” Klaus told them.

\- “Why? They’re your sire line. That means they won’t kill you.” Natali told him.

\- “But when they know that, they will want to kill Rebekah, Elijah and Kol. I can’t allow that.” Klaus replied.

\- Natali sighed as Kol said, “Okay. We will do whatever it takes.”

\- “Like always. You deal with them, I have a hunter to deal with.” Klaus said, adding, “And don’t hurt Elena.”

\- “Sure thing.” Natali said bluntly.

\- “I’m serious, if you hurt her-” Klaus’ warning was cut of by Natali, “What? You are going to dagger Kol? That threath doesn’t work anymore.” She said and Kol ended the call.

Kol has been upset after hearing about his brother’s death because, despite their issues, he really did care for Finn in his own way.

\- Natali turned her head towards Kol, saying, “Well now you can consider yourself the most protected vampire in the world.”

Kol smiled, before he leaned closer to her and kissed her lips gently.

When they broke the kiss Natali had her eyes closed for few more seconds and she head Kol saying, “Now we need to meet with Gilbert again.”

\- “He said he is playing baseball after school, so tell him you will come to play with him.” Natali suggested.

\- Kol grinned, “I will.” he said as he started tiping a message.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

Jeremy send a message to Kol not long after Kol asked him to meet, confirming that he is  going to play baseball so the two of them dressed up quickly and headed where Jeremy was.

As they were walking besides baseballs Kol pulled one bat and curled his fingers around it.

\- “Just let me beat up Damon, then you can do whatever you want with them.” Kol said.

\- Natali smiled, “Of course, love.” she replied.

They were just around the corner and they could hear Damon and Elena talking with Jeremy. As Jeremy saw them coming closer he said to Elena and Damon, “Fine, fine, but can we do this later? My friends just got here and yes, Damon, I actually have some. I’ll call you when I’m done.” then he walked towards Kol and Natali.

Kol was walking casually towards them with a grin on his face while holding a bat on his shoulder. While Natali kept her hands in the pocket of her jacked and smiled harshly when her eyes landed on the doppleganger.

Elena turned around and her eyes widen as she saw the two of them and heard Jeremy saying to Kol, “Hey, man.”

\- Elena made eye contact with Kol and backing away she spoke, “Damon! It’s Kol and Natali!”

Damon turned around just in time for Kol to swing the bat. He smacked Damon in the jaw and he fell onto the ground, the bat snapped in half as soon as it made contact.

\- “What the hell are you doing?” Jeremy shouted towards Kol.

Kol turned towards Jeremy and made his way to the batting racks.

\- Not moving from the place where she was standing Elena warned Jeremy, “Jeremy, get back! He’s an Original.”

\- Jeremy narrowed his eyes in confusion, “What?”

\- “No hard feelings, mate. But we’re not buds.” Kol told Jeremy as he picked out one of the aluminium bats from the rack and tossed it from one hand to the other, then continued speaking, “You know, I’ll never get use to aluminum. But hey, at least it won’t break.”

He flashed over to Damon and swing his bat to hit him, but Damon reached and picked up piece of the broken bat in his right hand and caught Kol’s hand easily, then used his vampire speed to stand up straight as he forced the shard of wood through Kol’s heart.

Natali stood in front of Jeremy watching as Kol’s body turned lump and began to desiccate as he fell onto the ground.

\- “You are going to pay for that.” Natali says and with her magic she starts choking Elena.

\- “Jeremy.” Elena let out in a strangled voice. She wanted to say more but wasn’t able to when Natali took a step closer to her and started choking her more, “Klaus said not to kill you. But hey, I’m not listening to him.” Natali spoke, just before Jeremy reacted and snapped her neck and both Elena and Natali fell onto the ground. They had luck that she was distracted with Elena, enough for Jeremy to have a chance to snap her neck.

\- “Are they dead?” Jeremy asked looking at their bodies on the ground.

\- “Not for long.” Damon replied helping Elena to stand up.

\- “What do you mean by that?” Jeremy asked.

\- “Kol is an Original and he can’t be killed with just any stake and Natali is a witch-vampire hybrid so her neck will heal.” Damon explained in a hurry, before they left.

After some time Natali woke up and held her hand on her neck. She looked around and saw that she was in the car. She saw Kol at the driver seat and asked, “Where are we going? I’m not done with Elena and Damon.”

 - “Oh, we’ll see them again. We are going to find Mary Porter. Remember her?” Kol asked, smirk creeping onto his lips.

 - Natali grinned, “I do.” she answered.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

##  **[ENGLAND: 1492.]**

They were in England for a few weeks, waiting for the full moon so Natali can help Klaus to break his curse. While they were spending time there, they meet Mary Porter. She was crazy and a little weird, just the way Kol and Natali liked their friends to be. She shared intimacy with all of them. Well except Kol and Natali. Natali never let her touch him.  
  
The three of them were feeding on humans till their last drop was sucked up from their bodies. 

\- “You two could share with me too.” Mary stated as she dropped dead body onto the floor, “Or only Kol can share with me.” she added.

\- Natali withdrawn her fangs from victim’s neck, “What did you say?” she questioned, even if she heard what Mary said, but she wanted to hear it again.

\- “I said Kol can share a human with me.” Mary repeated.

\- “Kol shares only with me.” Natali told her, with a harsh voice.

\- “Then you could share Kol with me.” Mary calmly told her.

\- Natali raised her eyebrows, “Or maybe I could rip your throat out.” she hissed and Kol grabbed her hand as she was about to walk towards Mary.

\- “Did you tell her what happened, Kol?” Mary questioned looking at him.

\- “Tell me what?” Natali asked, rolling her eyes.

\- “Nothing.” Kol spoke.

\- “Nothing?” Mary said, “I wouldn’t call it nothing.”

\- Natali tightened her jaw, turning to Kol she asked, “What is she talking about?”

\- Before Kol could spoke Mary said, “When he was sleeping in the bed, alone, I laid next to him and he started touch-” she was cut of by Kol, “And I threw you out of the room the moment I felt it wasn’t Natali.”

\- Mary giggles, “I don’t remember it like that.”

\- Natali groans in anger and speeds over to Mary, grabbing her throat, “And for a moment I actually liked you.”

\- “While I just liked your boyfriend.” Mary said.

\- “I know you slept with Elijah and I’m gonna tell Klaus all of this.” Natali warned her.

\- “Don’t. He is going to kill me.” Mary begged.

\- “Either way you are dead.” Natali told her and let her fall onto the floor, then vamp-speeded from the place where they were and Kol followed her.  
  
Mary was turned by Klaus apparently because she wanted to spend eternity with him, but that didn’t worked quite as she imagined it. She had an affair with Elijah and when Klaus found out he wanted to kill her, but she managed to escape his rage. Since then Kol and Natali never again crossed paths with her.   
Well till now!

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

##  **[THE PRESENT DAY:]**

As soon as they could, the two of them came to the house where Mary lives and they were hoping that three members of Mystic Falls gang didn’t find her before they did. House was dark and large. It was pretty but there was a gloom about it.

 - “Ah, still creepy, I see.” Natali remarked as she looked at the house.

Kol didn’t wasted more time, he headed towards the door and knocked sharply, Natali followed him.

Mary had obviously used her vampire speed to get to the door, it was open within twenty seconds.

 - “Mary, Mary. You went even more nuts after escaping from Klaus, didn’t you?” Natali spoke as she saw Mary.

Mary was in a floor length victorian night dress and her fiery red hair was strewn all over the place like she’d just woken from a year long nap.

 - “Yeah, she did.” Kol said as they steped into her house.

 - “What are you two doing here?” Mary asked.

 - “Oh, nothing.” Natali sighed, “We are just here to kill you.” she continued and at the sound of those words Mary runned to another room since she didn’t have a daylight ring to go outside and the night still didn’t fall.

Kol and Natali casually followed after her and saw her standing against the wall with a wooden stake in her hand.

 - “I’ll kill your presious Natali if you try to kill me.” Mary threthened.

 - Natali chuckles, “You do realize that I’m stronger and more powerful than you?” she said.

 - “If you wanted to kill me you should do it centuries ago.” Mary hissed.

 - Kol sighed, “Ah now, I know you two started hating each other after things that happened, but we are not here to kill you because of that.” he informed her.

 - “Why then?” Mary asked.

 - “There are some people that are about to come here and ask you who are you descended from and they can’t find out.” Kol told her and in the next moment he vamp-speeded towards her and stabbed her with one wooden bat that he brought with him along with aluminum bat. Her corpse turned grey and Kol left the bat in her chest, so Mary was left hanging on the wall. He killed her quickly, she hardly had a chance to even put up a fight.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

Natali and Kol stayed in her house so they can wait for Jeremy, Damon and Elena to come looking for Mary. Kol sat on the chair in the room where they killed Mary and turned off the light so that three of them don’t find out they are in the house.

 - “God, this is disgusting.” Natali remarked, gesturing towards the piles of junk, that Mary may have collected over the years.

 - “Remember she always hated trowing things away.” Kol spoke with a shrug.

 - Then Natali head car park outside of the house, “They’re here.” she mouthed with a little smirk and walked toward Kol to sit on his lap.

Natali could hear Elena’s heart speeding against her chest, she could praticually smell her fear.

As the door opened, two shady figures entered the room and they were Elena and Damon. Elena moved the torch light she was holding towards Mary’s dead body and gasp at the sight.

 - “Mary.”Damon stated as his gaze fell upon the grey corpse.

 - “Quite contrary.” Kol grinned as Natali turned on the lamp next to them.

Damon and Elena turned towards them. The aluminum bat was in Kol’s hand as he looked at them with a devilish smile, before they stood up from the chair.

 - “What did you do to Mary?” Damon asked.

 - The two of them walked over to Mary’s body, “Shame about Mary. She used to be a blast. Don’t quite know what happened.” Kol says and smiles, then continues, “I fear all the time she spent with my family might have ruined her.” he looks at Mary’s body, “She was a bit of an Original groupie.” he says, turning back towards Damon and Elena.

 - Elena raises an eyebrow, “And you were her favorite?” she questioned. She tried to act brave but it didn’t fool two of them. She was scared and they fed off of it.

\- “You mean did I turn her?” Kol corrected, knowingly, “I think I did. But no, wait.” he adds and turns towards Natali, “Maybe it was you, darling?”

\- “I don’t quite remember. Maybe it was Rebekah.” Natali speaks.

\- “There was also a Klaus period.” Kol told them.

\- Natali grins, “And let’s not forget the Elijah’s affair.” she said as Kol smirks at her, but his expression changed as he looked back at Damon and Elena, “I spoke to my brother. I know you’re trying to find out who you descended from. Now you never will. So, where did we leave off?” Kol says and in the next moment he swings his bat, whacking Damon off of his feet. Damon falls to the ground as Kol continues to hit him, finding satisfaction.

 - “Elena, get out of here.” Damon groans from the floor.

 - Elena starts to run but Natali appears in front of her and blocks her path, she tilts her head to the side as she speaks, “I don’t think so. I’m not done with you.”

Natali uses vampire speed to hit Elena’s head and push her, making her collapse on the old bed in the corner and slams her head into an edge of the bed frame.

Damon had a hard time breathing, but he managed to use his vampire speed and grabs Natali by her throat, “Don’t touch her.” he growled in anger.

 - “Don’t you touch her.” Kol growled back and flashed over to Damon, then he threw him across the room. He walked towards Damon speaking, “Oh dear. We’ve hit a nerve.” he laughs at the younger vampire, “Relax darling. We just want us to be even.” then he began to hit Damon again, as he spoke, getting angrier with each digression he lists, “You hit on my girl, you snapped my neck, you killed my brother and then you humiliated us.” he slammed the bat down on his spine multiple times. Damon was paralyzed with pain.

 - “Hit on your girl?” Damon speaks confused.

 - “He doesen’t remember.” Natali said as she walked over to Kol.

 - “Well it doesen’t matter.” Kol says, hitting Damon with even more anger.

Then Natali hits him in the stomach with her leg, repeatedly. Her high heels leaved small holes that quickly healed. As she stopped, Kol hit him vigorously one more time with a bat, before he said, “There, now we’re even.” he smirks wickedly.

Damon stayed laying on the ground, as the two of them turned towards Elena who was still recovering from the blow on her head.

 - Natali came in front of her and placed a hand under her chin, forcing her head up. Elena moved her head away, as Natali smirks at her, “I’m just getting started with you, little doppelganger. I’m going to have some use of you in the future.” she says and with those words Kol and Natali disappeared.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡


	19. PART 17: | WELCOME BACK TO MYSTIC FALLS |

They arrived back in Mystic Falls when the sun was almost down and parked their car in front of Mikaelson’s mansion. As they opened the front doors of the mansion and wanted to step in they were faced with an invisible barrier.

\- “What is this?” Kol growled.

\- Klaus and Rebekah heard him and came with one girl towards them, “Invite them in, love.” Klaus says to the girl and she obeyed his demand.

\- “I needed to have owner so that hunter our mother made can’t get in.” Klaus informed them.

\- “So now when they can’t find out who are they descended from, we might as well kill that hunter.” Kol suggested.

\- “Well there is one problem, he can’t be killed. But I don’t know what you two did to Elena, we think it might affected Alaric, he is the hunter, our mother made him using Elena’s blood.” Klaus informed them.

\- “I almost chocked her to death.” Natali told him.

\- “I specificaly told you not to hurt her.” Klaus said.

\- “You said don’t kill her and I’m not listening to you. You are not in control anymore, so if you don’t want to end up in the box shut up.” Natali warned him.

\- Klaus smiles and shocks his head down for a moment, “I see. Anyway, we need to kill Alaric, he almost killed me, but then he fell onto the ground, probably because you were choking Elena.” he said.

\- “So Elena needs to die, he is linked to her lifeforce. No problem, I’m happily going to kill her.” Natali said. Then she looked at Rebekah and she smiled nodding at her.

\- “No. First I need more of her blood.” Klaus protested.

\- “Oh come on Nik, you are still opessesed with making those hybrids?” Kol spoke.

And while the three of them were arguing Rebekah sneaked out of the house and went to kill Elena, she waited long enough for this to happen.

\- “And we are staying here, for a while.” Natali told Klaus.

\- “Why?” Klaus asked.

\- “We still have some unfinished buissnes to do.” Kol informed him.

\- Klaus wanted to say something about that, but then he noticed Rebekah wasn’t in the room with them any more, “Where is Rebekah?” he asked.

\- “She probably went to do what’s needed to be done.” Natali told him.

\- ”No.” Klaus hissed, walking towards the door, but Kol rushed over to him and blocked his path, “She needs to be dead.” Kol told him.

\- “It can wait a little longer.” Klaus said trying to push him out of his way.

\- “It can’t. We won’t sit here and wait for the hunter to kill us all.” Natali said and with just a flinch of her wrist  she broke Klaus neck.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

\- “Is it done?” Natali asked when she saw Rebekah entering the room.

\- Rebekah’s wicked smile appeared on her face, “It is. She is dead.”

\- “That’s my girl.” Natali smiles at her and raises her glass adding, “Cheers to the dead doppelganger.”

\- Rebekah smiles and pours herself a glass of whiskey, “What did you do to Nik?” she asked looking at his body on the floor.

\- “I broke his neck.” Natali told her.

\- “Twice.” Kol added, evil smile appearing on his face.

\- “Yeah. He wanted to stop you, so we stopped him.” Natali informed her.

\- “So he would rather have Alaric hunt him down and kill him, then for Elena to be dead.” Rebekah spoke.

\- “Apperently yes.” Kol said.

\- “Now you can’t use Elena’s blood for your sadistic rituals.” Rebekah said.

\- “That sucks, I was thinking to do it, but it won’t happen now I guess.” Natali spoke before she took a sip of her drink.

\- “Why it is so important for doppelganger to be human for you to use their blood?” Rebekah asked.

\- “Because I need pure human blood. Believe me I would use Katherina’s blood a long time ago.” Natali simply answered.

\- “And as for that indestructable stake, where is it?” Kol asked.

\- “Alaric still has it. Now Damon or Stefan probably took it.” Rebekah replied.

\- “That’s fantastic.” Kol remarked sarcastically.

\- “Well we will find it. I don’t think they would risk to kill any of you, when they don’t know if they would die too.” Natali stated.

Few minutes later Klaus started waking up, while three of them were still in the same room as he was. They were drinking and talking about some random stuff.

\- Natali looked at Klaus who was just lifting himself off of the floor, “Do I break his neck again?” she asked.

\- “If you do that I will rip your heart out.” Klaus growled, heavy in his voice.

\- “I don’t think you would be in condition to do that.” Natali remarked, turning her gaze away from Klaus and taking a sip of her drink.

Klaus flashed over to her, but Kol quickly appeared in front of Klaus to stop him from whatever he wanted to do. Klaus clenched his jaw and looked angrily at Kol, before he turned towards Rebekah, “So are you satisfied now when you killed Elena?” He asked her.

\- “To be honest, I’m.” Rebekah answered him.

\- “We would be safe here. And I would kill Elena as I drain her dry.” Klaus told her, with anger in his voice.

\- “And how would you bring Elena here?” Natali asked.

\- “Well perhaps I would send you to get her, since I don’t care if Alaric kills you.” Klaus told her.

\- Natali laughs, “Well I wouldn’t go and get her for you. I would do it for me, but she is not that much important to me as my life is.” she said.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

Later Natali and Kol killed the girl that owns Mikaelson mansion and as they couldn’t satisfy their hunger with just one kill, they went out side of Mystic Falls just to where sign was that said, “Welcome to Mystic Falls. Population: 6,923.”

There were some teenagers making out on the hood of their car. Kol and Natali approached them and Natali cleared her throat. They stopped kissing and looked at them. The boy furrowed his eyes, “What do you want?” he asked.

\- “I want to eat your girlfriend. If you don’t mind.” Natali simply told him.

Kol smirks as boy and girl, jumped off of their car and they were confused for a moment where to go, but when they started rushing towards the door of the car Natali and Kol flashed in front of them. In the next moment they were tearing out their throats. When they were satisfied, they let the bodies to fall onto the floor.

Natali dipped her fingers into their blood on the floor and walked over to the sing, and giggling she changed population to 6,921.

\- “There is a lot more of them to go.” Kol remarked.

\- “This town is going to flood with blood.” Natali stated as they made their way to Mystic Grill to get some drinks.

They sat at the bar and they were turned with back towards the bartender, as he approached them Natali turned around and grinned, “You’re that guy we wanted to kill?” she asked.

\- Matt swallowed lump, but acted brave in front of them, not answering to her question, instead he asked, “Do you want to order something?”

\- Natali smiled, “Yes. Give us the most expensive champagne. We might as well celebrate death of doppelganger and that hunter.” she says.

\- “Right.” Kol smirks.

\- “We still have a stake.” Matt spoke under his breath.

\- The two of them gave him a death glare, “Are you thretning us, mate?” Kol asked.

\- Matt swallowed lump once again, saying quietly, “No.” and giving them a bottle of champagne and two glasses.

\- “You better not.” Natali told him and took the bottle of champagne, as Kol took glasses and they headed towards the pool table where some humans were playing and Natali compelled them to move so she and Kol can play billiard.

Two of them have been playing for about an hour multiple games because of losing track of scores and time while getting more drunk by each second.

\- “Stop cheating.” Kol says when his ball moved on it’s own just before it needed to fall into the corner pocket.

\- “Confess that you don’t know how to play it.” Natali told him.

\- “I know how to play it.” Kol said in defence, “The question is do you know to play without using your magic to cheat?” he questioned her.

\- Natali rolled her eyes, “I do. I’m just messing with you.” she told him.

\- “Well let’s see how good you know to play. It’s your turn.” Kol says stepping away from pool table and walking towards Natali, “Just remember, no magic tricks this time.” he whispered into her ear.

Natali leaned over the table as she watched the ball drift across the table in a slow speed till it dropped into the corner pocket. She slowly stood up from the table a smug grin on her face as she turned to face Kol, who was standing behind her.

\- “Again.” Kol demanded steping closer to her.

\- Natali moved a few feet away to where she wanted to shoot from and bent over the table again, “I can do this all night.” she told him and hit the cue ball, sending it spinning into the three and angling over. The three balls rolled slowly towards the pocket she’d chosen, but all of them hit the edge of the pool table. She groaned in frustration as she picked up her glass of champagne and took a big sip.

\- Kol laughs, “You clearly didn’t use your magic now.” he remarked as he looked at the table.

\- “I just miscalculated my shots.” Natali hissed in defence as she bent over the table to take another shot. She was ready to take a shot, she hit the balls, just when she felt Kol’s hand grazing against her ass.

\- “Sure you did.” Kol said, with a smug smirk on his face as he watched balls going in every direction just not towards the corner pockets.

\- “Now you are distracting me.” Natali growled angrily before straighetning up.

Just as she was about to turn around, Kol’s arm appeared on the table on one side whilst he leant closer to her body, his other hand still stroking her ass as he leant his face closer to hers, “Are you alright, darling?” he whispered into her ear. His breath made her to shiver slightly before she danced out of his embrace.

\- After a deep sight Natali said, “I’m frustrated.”

Kol was looking at her with a devilish grin. She turned her head away from him taking a bottle of champagne and pouring more in her glass. She didn’t want to see the victory in his eyes, then she hears him ask, “Sexually?”

She could not help but look at him and smile. The question sounded like he was just wondering, but seeing his grin she knew he just wanted to build the tension even more.

Natali decided to play his game which had no rules. She kept her eyes locked on his. She took a step closer to him and leaned over the table again, taking one of his hands and placing it onto her hand that was on the pool stick, “Teach me if you think you know to play better.” she said in a calm and seductive voice. Cheeky smirk appeared on his face as he placed his other hand on her waist. His warm breath brushed against her cheek. His strong body pressed against her back and she bite her lower lip, her eyes following his hands as he guided the pool stick for her. He spoke but his words fell into the background as the desire to kiss him engulfed her.

\- “Make sure to keep the movements smooth and controlled.” Kol told her, helping her to finish the shot. On the table, the cue ball struck a striped yellow ball that rolled into a side pocket.

Kol moved his head and began to kiss up and down her neck, but Natali spun them around.

\- “I told yo-” Kol began, metting her gaze.

Natali leaned closer cutting off the rest of the sentence with a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tugged on his bottom lip with her teeth, frustrated when he made no move to intensify the kiss. Placing her body against his until no space was remained, Kol smiled when he figured out she was definitely frustrated sexually, but he still didn’t kiss her back, just to make her more frustrated.

\- Then Natali pulled her mouth away, “What’s the matter, love?” She asked as her eyes popped open.

\- Kol’s eyes darkened, “Nothing. I thought we’re just going to play pool.” he told her, trying to act like he is not interested in anything more tonight.

He moved towards the other side of the table and as he wanted to bent over it, Natali flashed in front of his and sat on the table, “Did we ever done it on the pool table?” She asked.

\- “What?” Kol asked, pretending to not know about what she was thinking.

\- “You know what.” Natali told him as she grabbed his pool stick and placed it down on the edge of the table.

\- “No, I don’t.” Kol shaked his head, taking the stick again.

\- “Fuck you, Kol.” Natali hissed as she jumped off of the table and walked towards the bottle of champagne. She poured the last of champagne that was in it down her throat. And for the next few minutes while Kol was playing pool, she used her magic to move every ball from dropping into the side pocket.

\- “Stop it.” Kol growled, making some of the people to turn and look at them.

\- Natali grinned at him, “Make. Me.” she spoke.

Kol flashed over to her, pinning her against the wall, his fingers locked around her neck and their faces were inches apart. Natali drew in a sharp breath as Kol’s chest rose and fell quickly, before he hungrily captured her lips with his. Her body melt against his as she kissed him back with a passion that rocked him. Even after almost nine hundred years, they couldn’t get enough of each other’s lips.

Kol pulled back and looked into her brown eyes that matched his, where he saw desire.

Natali opened her mouth to speak, but he covered her lips with his fingertips, “Don’t talk. I know what you want to say.” he said and the next thing she knew, they were in a bathroom of the Grill.

She was still against the wall and Kol’s hand was around her neck, while the other one was around her waist keeping her from moving. Then he tilted her head to the side and felt her shiver as he trailed kisses up her neck, stopping at her earlobe. She let out a soft moan. The sound ran like electricity through his system, every nerve ending on fire as he pulled her closer.

After a quick round of intensive sex in the bathroom Natali picked her clothes off of the floor and looked at the mirror, seeing that her hair was a little wild showing off the sex she just had.

\- “Are you happy now?” Kol asked with a cheeky smile, buttoning his shirt.

\- “Well..I wanted it to happen on a pool table, but whatever.” Natali told him as she zipped her pants and walked towards the doors that were locked, when she opened them she saw five people standing in front of the bathroom.

\- “Finally.” Some girl commented pushing her shoulder against Natali’s as she entered the bathroom.

That made Natali angry, so she magically locked every lock of the bathroom cabinets so no one could use it. Kol laughs as she takes Natali’s hand and vamp speeds with her to their apartment.

They took a shower together, before they laid in the bed. Kol pulled her closer and felt her tight erase across his hips. No moans, no movements, they just laid there until they both fall asleep.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡


	20. PART 18: | LET'S FORGIVE, BUT NOT FORGET |

Natali woke up hungry when she smelled blood. She opened her eyes and saw that Kol wasn’t in the bed anymore. Then she rose up from the bed and put on a robe before she headed towards the living room where she saw Kol feeding on some girl.

 - “You didn’t called me.” Natali spoke leaning against the door frame.

 - Kol withdrawn his fangs from girl’s neck and turned his head toward Natali, “You were sleeping so peacefully.” he told her.

 - “And now I’m starving.” Natali told him as she flashed over to him and sat down in his lap.

Kol raised girls wrist to her lips and Natali smiled. She could no longer wait so she sank her fangs into the surging veins on the inside of her wrist. Girls skin color was already paler than usual and Natali could feel lust and need swelling her body, as blood flowed into her mouth.

Kol’s hand was curved around her waist as he watched her until she didn’t drained every last drop of blood from girl’s body. Natali pushed the girl down on the floor and pulled her legs up on the couch as she turned her gaze towards Kol.

 - “Still starving?” Kol asked, smirk appearing on his face.

 - “No. I’m good for now.” Natali told him.

 - “Cause now I’m starving for you.” Kol told her and looked deep into her eyes, so that she could see he was telling the truth.

Leaning their heads towards each other their mouths met. Kol gently traced the curve of Natali’s full lower lip with his own.

 - Natali pulled back and still having her eyes closed she placed her forehead against Kol’s, “Can we do it later?” she asked.

\- Kol pulled his forehead away from hers, “You’re rejecting me?” he questioned, the tone of his voice could be interpreted as being angry. Natali didn’t like when he use that tone, she never knew what would happen next, sometimes they could start fighting or they could start having a hot make out sessions.

 - “I want to go and see Bekah.” Natali told him.

 - Kol shaked his head, “Why?” he asked.

 - “I..I decided to forgive her.” Natali answered.

 - “You did?” Kol asked, his face hovering over hers, trying to see if she really thought what she said.

 - “Yes. I do miss hanging out with her and I know she is waiting for me to say “I forgive you” so that we can be like before.” Natali said keeping her voice casual.

 - “Then go.” Kol told her moving his hands from her body and placing his arms on the back of the couch, leaning his body back.

 - Natali let out a laugh, “You’re unbelievable.” she spoke as she stood up from his lap.

 - “No. You are.” Kol told her.

 - “I thought you like being rejected, like that makes you want me even more.” Natali told him.

 - “Well I guess that’s not the case today.” Kol told her.

 - Natali rolled her eyes, “Whatever.” she said before turning her back and heading towards the bedroom to change.

When she was done she headed towards the front door and saw Kol playing Xbox, she didn’t even bother to say goodbye to him.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

Natali came into Klaus’ mansion and she was lucky he wasn’t there. She called out for Rebekah a few times, but apparently she wasn’t there either. Natali called her and heard her phone ringing from the living room. She walked there and saw a phone on the floor and pieces of glass and wooden bullets all across the room and she knew something happened to Rebekah. Then she called Kol, his phone rang for a while, but he didn’t bothered to answer. Unfortunately now only way to find Rebekah was to call the only person she didn’t wanted to call.

 - “I’m very interested in the reason why you are calling me, love.” Klaus answered.

 - “First of all don’t call me love.’ Natali hissed, “And second, do you know what happened to Bekah?” she asked.

 - “No. What happened?” Klaus asked.

 - “I think someone kidnaped her, you better come to the mansion, so I can find her.” Natali demanded.

 - “Use Kol’s blood to find her.” Klaus said.

 - “Kol dosen’t want to pick up his damn phone.” Natali told him.

 - Klaus laughs, “Trouble in paradise?” he mocked and Natali ended the call knowing that he will come, he wouldn’t risk something more to happen to Rebekah, since enemies still have white oak stake.

When Klaus came, Natali took his blood and located Rebekah. She was probably in the car, since blood didn’t stop in one place, it kept moving. Klaus rushed there to help her and Natali stayed at the mansion to wait for Rebekah, so she can do what she wanted in the first place.

While Natali was waiting she was sitting in the living room and texting with Anna. She didn’t even realize that almost two hours has went since Klaus went to help Rebekah. But when she did, she called Kol again and again, until he finally answered.

 - “You’re going to pay for not answering.” Natali warned him harshly.

 - “I was playing a game.” Kol told her.

 - “There is a ‘pause’ button if you didn’t know.” Natali spoke.

 - “Thank you for enlighting me.” Kol said.

 - “Look I know what you want to accomplish with this thing you’re doing, but I’m not interested in that right now. Rebekah is missing and we need to find her, Klaus went to get her, but apparently now he is missing too, not that I care about him.” Natali informed Kol.

 - “Why didn’t you called me sooner?” Kol asked.

 - Natali pursed her lips together and rolled her eyes, “Just come here.” she demanded and hung up.

And of course no matter what game he is trying to play with Natali when it comes to saving his little sister he is right where he needs to be.

When they found out where Rebekah is, they headed there ready to kill everyone who dares to stand up to them. They came to a place where Rebekah was and came out of the car. They saw that blond haired commoner that Rebekah likes laying on the ground and Damon was next to him.

 - “You think he is dead?” Kol questioned, devilish smirk appearing on his face as he approached Damon and nudged him with his foot.

 - “I don’t care, let’s just find Bekah.” Natali told him as stepped a few steps forwards. All of sudden one arrow was shut at her and she catches it using her vampire speed.

\- “Who dares to try to kill my girl?” Kol spoke turning away from Damon.

They saw two officers coming out of the shadows and before they even know Kol rushed towards them and snapped their necks.

 - “I wanted to kill them.” Natali told him, with annoyance in her voice.

Just after that she could see with the corner of her eye Damon lifting himself from the ground and looking right at Kol. But before he managed to use his speed and run towards Kol, only thing he heard was, “Motus.” and the next thing Damon knew was that he was flying all across the yard.

 - “Again Damon and his stupid ideas.” Natali remarked, rolling her eyes and finally rushing towards the barn where Rebekah was.

They came into the barn and saw one officer dead on the ground, while Stefan was helping Elena to get out of the cage and Rebekah was still in hers.

 - “This room is full of vervain.” Natali remarked, placing a hand over her nose and mouth.

 - “Finally someone who I can depend on.” Rebekah stated standing up from the ground.

 - “I sent Klaus to get you. Don’t tell me he didn’t find you at the right time.” Natali told her breaking the lock on the cage.

 - “He saved Caroline over me.” Rebekah hissed, anger in her voice.

 - “And I thought you killed the douppliganer.” Kol remarked looking at Elena.

 - Rebekah rolled her eyes, “She had vampire blood in her system.”she said.

 - “Let’s just get out of here.” Natali told them and the three of them vamp-speeded back to their car.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

When they came back to the mansion Rebekah stormed towards the room where Klaus was.

 - “How dare you save Caroline over me!” Rebekah yelled, in tears, “You left me!”

Klaus was putting three bags of blood in an ice box, “Whose blood is that?” Natali asked.

 - “Elena’s.” Klaus answered and turned towards Rebekah, “I only had time to save one of you and you can’t be killed. Rest assured, I had a worse day than you.”

 - “How do you even have her blood, she’s a vampire now.” Natali told him.

 - “I drained some of her blood before they killed Finn.” Klaus told her, then he turned towards Rebekah as he spoke, “I think it’s time for us to move on, find some more werewolves.”  
\- “So you can create your hybrid family? You don’t know anything about family!” Rebekah yelled.  
 - “Well, I know how easily they can be silenced with a dagger.” Klaus told her.

 - “Which you don’t have anymore.” Kol reminded him as Rebekah grabbed one of the blood bags and threw it against the wall, bursting it.

 - “No!” Klaus shouted. Turning to face Rebekah he saw that she has the last two blood bags in her hands, “Drop them.” he demanded.

 - “It’s always been me! Not Finn, not Elijah, not Kol, me! I loved you through everything and you don’t even care!” Rebekah told him.

 - “Drop it!” Klaus shouted again, not listening to what Rebekah was saying, he only cared about Elena’s blood.

 - “You want your family?” Rebekah asked him and squeezed and bursted the blood bags, “Here’s your family!” she said through tears before Klaus rushed towards he and grabbed her by the throat.

 - “You know something, Rebekah, you’re right. I don’t care. From this moment on - you’re not my family, you’re not my sister, you are nothing.” Klaus told her through his teeth, before he snapped her neck.

 - “You disgust me, Klaus.” Natali told him, looking disgusted at him because of what he did to Rebekah who was right about all the things she told him.

 - “I’ve heard that before.” Klaus told her and walked out of the room.

* * *

The two of them took Rebekah to their apartment and while they waited for her to wake up, Kol was playing Xbox again and Natali sat on the other side of the couch.

Suddenly the TV on which Kol was playing his game, broke down.

 - “Oh Gosh, that’s the proof that you play that game too much.” Natali comments seeing how Kol was pissed off.

 - “I can’t believe you just broke down the TV.” Kol told her.

 - Natali shot him a confused look, “Me? What’ve I done?” she asked.

 - “Broke the TV. With you magic.” Kol told her.

 - “I didn’t.” Natali told him in defence.

Kol placed the controller on the coffee table and flashed closer to Natali, grabbing her throat again, before he spoke Rebekah woke up and saw them, “What the bloody hell are you doing, Kol?” she asked.

 - “This naughty girl craves to be punished.” Kol spoke looking right into Natali’s eyes.

Natali tried to stay calm as much as possible and to not smile at the words he said.

 - “Well can it wait until I’m not here anymore.” Rebekah told him.

 - “You have vampire speed, you can disappear within seconds.” Kol said, wanting for her to leave them alone.

 - “No.” Natali spoke to stop her from leaving. Then she turned her head towards Rebekah, “I wanted to talk with you.” she said.

 - “About what?” Rebekah asked.

Natali moved Kol’s hand from her throat and walked towards Rebekah who was standing close to the front door. She hesitated a moment before she said, “I forgive you.”

Wide smile appeared on Rebekah’s face, “You do?” she asked, she wasn’t a hundred percent sure that Natali really meant what she said.

 - “Yes. Don’t make me say it twice, please.” Natali told her.

\- And in the next moment Rebekah pulled her into a tight hug, so tight she couldn’t breathe, “I’m so happy right now.” she told her.

 - “I can’t breath, Bekah.” Natali managed to say, but she hugged Rebekah just as tight.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡


	21. PART 19: | BECOMING THE TOWN OF PAIN |

When Klaus finally leaves Mystic Falls, Rebekah, Kol and Natali stayed there and since Natali forgive Rebekah the two of them were spending some more time together.

* * *

One week later: Rebekah had a new house where she lived alone and today she was making a party. But before Kol and Natali went to her party, they were in a middle of the town square.

 - “Drain her dry, rip his throat out or rip his head off. Choose.” Natali spoke to Kol while walking around terrified humans.

When Kol was about to choose, they saw Stefan approaching them.

 - “Oh look, ripper came to join us.” Natali remarked, cheeky grin appearing on her face.

 - “Your family doesn’t belong here. This isn’t your town to act like this.” Stefan hissed.

 - Kol laughs, “Again with that?”

 - “Aren’t you born here Kol?” Natali said.

 - “Yes. I was. So technically this is my town. Perhaps I should make myself a mayor.” Kol replied.

 - “It’s time for you to leave, like Klaus did.” Stefan demanded.

 - Kol and Natali laughs, “And who are you to order us?” he questioned him, giving him a death glare.

 - Natali flashed over to Stefan and grabbed his throat, “He is playing with his life.” she said through her teeth.

 - “Why don’t you join us and we can consider it?” Kol asked him and sank his fangs into girl’s neck.

Natali smiled and brought Stefan to Kol. When Kol withdrawn his fangs from girls neck, they saw dark veins appearing under Stefan’s eyes.

 - “Embrace your true nature, Stefan.” Natali told him.

 - “Rip her apart.” Kol continued with a devilish smirk.

 - “No.” Stefan protested, “Klaus already did same thing you two want to do.” he told them.

 - “And he succeeded.” Natali said.

 - “But you won’t.” Stefan told them, trying to fight his hunger.

 - “Then we are gonna stay in this town.” Kol told him and the two of them disappeared, leaving Stefan with half dead girl on the ground.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

When they entered Rebekah’s house it was already filled with possible human deserts. Rebekah saw them and approached them, “Hey, you twooo.” she greeted them.

 - “Hey Bekah. Are we gonna dance or what?” Natali asked her and Rebekah pulled her towards the dance floor.

Kol slowly followed them and took a cup of beer. He was watching, while the two of them danced.

Couple of minutes later Rebekah left somewhere else and Natali stayed alone on the dance floor, but not for long. Kol approached her and Natali grabbed his cup of beer and drank it.

 - “Are you gonna bring more of this beer?” Natali asked giving Kol the empty cup back.

He smiled and went for more beer, when he came back he saw her dancing with some guy and a girl.

 - “Here you go, darling.” Kol informed her of his presence, handing her cup of beer.

She looked at him and smiled, taking the cup and taking a sip of the beer.

 - “Are they gonna be our snack?” Kol asked.

 - “You don’t even have to ask something like that.” Natali stated, “I already compelled them.” she added.

Two humans were terrified, their hearts pumped so hard that the rush of blood in their ears made it difficult to hear the thumping bass in the music. And in the next moment the two of them were in a vampire sandwich. Natali was behind the guy, while Kol was behind the girl and the two humans faced each other. Kol and Natali compelled them to move in sync, just like the two of them. Once Kol and Natali in the same time sank their fangs into girl’s and guy’s necks, they sucked them dry. Dead bodies fell onto the floor as they moved few steps away from them.

The party, loud and boisterous only moments before, seemed to fall away in the background, leaving just the two of them dancing.

 - Natali sighed, “I have a feeling Rebekah won’t like that we killed her high school friends.” she said.

 - “It’s really ridiculous that she is going to high school. And I don’t care if she won’t like it.” Kol told her, pulling her closer to him.

 - “I know, right?! I never thought that she would be interested in something like that.” Natali spoke, placing her head on Kol’s shoulder, because for the moment she felt lightheaded, but the feeling quickly passed so she didn’t mention it.

 - “I never thought she would like those high school boys. I know she falls in love too easily, but they are nothing and no one compare to us.” Kol was cut off when he heard Rebekah’s voice behind them, “Are you two talking about my love life?”

 - “Yes.” Kol simply answered.

 - “Well I would suggest you to stay away from my love life and care more about yours.” Rebekah hissed.

 - “Auch. That sounded harsh.” Natali spoke lifting her head up so she can look at Rebekah.

 - “Our love life is perfect.” Kol told her placing his arm around Natali’s shoulder and pulling her closer.

 - Rebekah looked down onto the floor, “Did you two kill them?” She asked looking at two pale and dead humans.

 - “They are dead? Tragic.” Natali remarked and drunk her beer, as Kol burst out in laugh.

 - “It’s not funny Kol. When you already killed them, you could also throw them out.” Rebekah told them.

 - “We don’t have time for that. If someone figure out they are dead, we’ll kill them too.” Natali told her.

 - “Because it’s always easier to kill them, then to compel them.” Rebekah remarked.

 - “Right. I like how well you know how we deal with those kind of things.” Natali stated.

Rebekah pursed her lips in annoyance and compelled some guy to throw two dead bodies in the container and forget about it later.

Then she turned back towards Kol and Natali who were whispering something to each other.

 - Rebekah interrupted them saying, “I want to speak with Natali.”

 - “Can you speak with her later?” Kol asked.

 - “Can you dance with her later?” Rebekah asked.

Kol rolled his eyes and leaves them to speak. He went for more beer. And while he was standing and looking at all potential food, he got an idea and walked back to Natali and Rebekah.

He stood behind Natali and leaned closer to her, whispering into her ear, “I’ll wait for you upstairs in the bedroom.” and before she turned around he disappeared.

 - “Well I guess our talking is over.” Rebekah said.

 - “Yeah, I guess it is.” Natali said and smiled before asking, “Are you gonna drink that beer?”

 - “Nope.” Rebekah said giving her a cup of beer.

Natali took it and poured the contents down her throat. And in the next moment she wasn’t in front of Rebekah anymore.

She went towards the room where Kol was and as she opened the door she saw a girl on the bed next to Kol. Her vision was a little blurry as she tried to see better. She could hear Kol’s voice in the distance telling her something, but she couldn’t hear clear what he was saying.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

##  **[KELIBIA, TUNISIA, 1153.]**

Natali came back home and made her way toward the bedroom. She froze in the doorway, unexpected fury rose within her as she saw Kol half naked sitting on the edge of the bed with some young woman straddling him. Woman moaned as she arched her back, while Kol kissed her neck slowly moving down to her breasts.

A growl tore from Natali’s chests as she grabbed woman by the hair and vigorously moved her away from Kol.

 - “What’s the matter, darling?” Kol asked her calmly, but there was a hint of anger in his voice.

 - “It’s over.” Natali exclaimed looking right at him and still holding a woman by her hair one feet above the floor.

 - “What is over?” Kol questioned, tilting his head in confusion.

 - “It’s over for you to bring those sluts in our bedroom.” Natali told him harshly and firmly.

 - Kol furrowed his eyebrow for a moment, “But she is just a snack.”

 - “Must you sleep with all of your snacks?” Natali questioned, as woman tried to kick her with her legs, the pain from holding her by her hair was unbearable.

 - Kol broke out in smirk and stood up, “Are you jealous, darling?”

 - “You think this is fun?” Natali spat out and Kol really didn’t know what’s gotten into her.

She locked her fingers around woman’s throat and ripped her head right off of her shoulder, “There. Now you need to find someone else to have sex with.” she says as she dropped woman’s head onto the floor.

 - Smirk on Kol’s face grow even bigger after what she did. He zoomed towards her and pinned her against the nearest wall. He held her by her throat and looked at her like he is about to tear her clothes off, “You were not allowed to do that.” he drawled into her ear.

 - “I don’t need your permission to do something.” Natali shot back, trying to push him off of her.

 - Kol’s other hand roughly gripped her hip, slamming her back into the wall, “Next time I’ll invite you to join me.” He told her in a low voice.

 - “Only if we would drain her to death.” Natali replied.

 - Kol looked up and down her body, “Then I’ll do something else alone.”

Natali slammed her hands against his chests and finally managed to push him away, before he could grab her again she squirmed away from him.

 - “Burn in hell, Kol.” Natali yelled as she headed towards the exit of the room.

 - Once again Kol stopped her, “I was just kidding, darling. Where is this coming from?” he asked placing his hands on her shoulders, “But I like when you are jealous.”  he added.

 - Natali rolled her eyes, “I don’t want to share you with someone else. I don’t feel good anymore when I see you with someone else.” She admitted, she felt like this for some time now, but it happened that she lashed out today.

 - “I don’t want to share you either.” Kol told her quickly.

 - Natali smiled, “But we can share food.”

Kol smiled back at her and flashed them towards bed. He pushed her onto the bed and hovered over her, “You’re hot when you’re jealous.” he whispered into her ear, making goosebumps appear all over her body.

 - Natali flipped them over, “And you are not hot when you’re in the bed with another woman.” she told him, making his smirk to slightly fell off his face, but his chocolate brown eyes were filled with lust for her.

For a few seconds they were looking into each other’s eyes. Natali was sitting on his hips and could feel that he was now turned on, by her.

Kol slowly pulled her dress and barely touched her bare thighs, making her close her eyes. One thought crossed Kol’s mind while he was looking at her, “How could I be with anyone else, when I finally have her. The most beautiful girl I ever saw.”

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

##  **[THE PRESENT DAY:]**

\- “Darling are you okay?” Kol asked coming closer to her.

Natali’s body almost fell to the floor, but Kol caught her by her waist.

\- “I don’t feel good.” Natali muttered.

\- “I think you drank too much beer.” Kol stated, helping her to lay on the bed.

\- “I don’t think it’s that. It’s something else, I had a hallucination and I felt a little lightheaded like 10 minutes ago.” Natali told him. She looks down at her arm, which is marked up with darkened blood vessels.

\- Kol narrowed his eyes, “A hallucination?”

\- “Yes. I think werewolf venom is in the beer.” Natali said.

\- “I don’t feel anything.” Kol told her and took her arm in his.

\- “You didn’t drink as much as I did. It’s affecting me quicklier.” Natali said.

Kol opened his mouth to speak, but Natali stopped him, Hold that thought, I need to siphon venom before it kills me.” And when she did she felt so much better.

Kol laid next to her and Natali straddled him, placing her palms on his chest, “Now I’ll siphon it from you, before it makes you hallucinate too.”

\- “What were you hallucinating anyway?” Kol asked, while she was siphoning venom from his body.

\- “That first time I saw you with someone else in the bed. It was 1153, I believe.” Natali told him.

\- Kol laugh, “I would say it different.” he said.

\- “How different?” Natali asked.

\- “The first time you were jealous.” Kol told her.

\- “Oh, please. That wasn’t the first time.” Natali spoke.

\- “No? Then it was the first time when you showed you’re jealous.” Kol told her.

\- Natali smiled, “It doesn’t matter.” she said and looked at the girl that was still sitting on the bed, without moving, “Did you bring this one to make me jealous again or to drain her dry?” she asked.

\- Kol smirks at her, “Well it depends on you.” he said.

\- “Drain her dry then.” Natali said.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡


	22. PART 20: | TIME TO GO DOWN |

Rebekah opened the door of the room where Kol and Natali were sleeping. Her heels clicking against the wooden floor as her eyes landed on the two of them. They were almost curled into one. Kol was halfway down the bed, his head on Natali’s flat stomach, his strong arms locked around her possessively. While Natali was at the top of the bed, her hand in Kol’s dark hair and they were sleeping peacefully. Rebekah smiled at the sight of them locked together, like that was the first time she saw them like that.

\- She was standing meter from the bed and when her eyes landed on the dead body on the floor she screeched loudly, “Wake up!”

Even if they did hear her, they showed no signs of it. So Rebekah flashed over to the windows, opening the curtains with a harsh tug and a second later, the shining sun brightening up the previously dark room. She smirked and turned around from the window when matching groans filled the room, “What the bloody hell?” Kol mumbled as he buried his face into Natali’s stomach to protect his eyes and Natali covered her eyes with her hand.

\- “Wake up, you two.” Rebekah said desperately.

\- “What the hell do you want Rebekah?” Kol asked, turning onto his back, combing his free hand through his hair.

\- “Some of us are trying to sleep off the alcohol we had last night.” Natali told her, turning her back to the window, burying her face in the pillow and shutting her eyes.

\- “I wanted to talk about that. Werewolf venom was in the beer.” Rebekah told them.

\- “We know.” Kol told her, laying besides Natali so that his chest were against her back and he placed his hand on Natali’s hips.

\- “I had a hallucination.” Natali muttered into the pillow.

\- “I did too.” Rebekah told them, “Are you two gonna help me find out who wanted to kill us?” she asked.

\- “No. Not right now.” They mumbled in unison.

\- “Whatever.” Rebekah rolled her eyes and started walking towards the door.

\- “Close the curtains.” Natali told her before Rebekah walked out of the room.

\- “Not right now.” Rebekah spoke as she closed the door behind her.

Natali groaned in frustration turning herself around, her nose touched Kol’s.

\- “Are you going to close the curtains?” Natali asked him, but he pretended that he’s sleeping. Natali pushed his shoulder fairly hard, “Kol!”

\- “What?” Kol asked.

\- “Get out of the bed and close the curtains.” Natali told him.

\- “Why don’t you do it?” Kol asked.

\- “Why don’t you do it?” Natali repeated his question.

\- “Sun doesn’t bother me.” Kol spoke.

\- “Yes it does.” Natali said.

\- “God dammit, use your magic to close the curtains.” Kol reminded her.

\- “Oh right.” Natali said and closed the curtain within seconds.

\- “You forgot you can do that. You’re still drunk.” Kol told her opening his eyes to finally look at her.

\- I’m just sleepy.” Natali stated and smiled at him before she leaned closer and kissed him softly.

They pulled back for a moment, Kol grinned at her before he captured her lips again but this time more passionately.

Slowly Natali started moving her lips towards his neck. She dipped her lips to his throat and sucked his skin gently, running her fingers lightly along his bare chest. She kissed down his throat, leaving a trail of kisses down his chest and stomach. She moved her lips back up to his throat, pausing there and looking up at him.

Kol stroked her cheek with the backs of his fingers. She closed her eyes as he moved his thumb to her mouth, sliding it across her lower lip. Natali drew in a long, quivering breath as his thumb traced the shape of her lips. After a moment he pressed his lips to hers with the slightest of pressure. Natali deepened the kiss, gently molding his mouth to hers, pressing his lips more firmly against hers. They kissed like that for a time, Kol lightly stroking her cheek with his thumb and then moving it to trace the line of her jaw. He made a sound of encouragement as she moved her fingers lightly along his cheekbone and down to his jaw.

When they broke off the kiss Natali pressed her head against his chest. His hand slide into her hair.

\- “Can I ask you something?” Kol asked as he started stroking her hair gently.

\- “Of course.” Natali replied and interacted her fingers with his free hand.

\- “While I was in the box, did anyone make you feel like I do?” Kol asked.

\- Natali lifted her head to look at his eyes, then shakes her head and replied, “No. Never.”

\- Kol smiled at her, “Well I didn’t even think they did.” he spoke full of himself.

\- Natali laughs, “You wouldn’t ask if you thought that.” she told him placing her chin on his chest.

\- Kol huffed, “No, I just thought you would lie to me to make me jealous.”

\- “Yeah, right.” Natali replied.

Then they heard that Rebekah slammed the front door of the house.

\- “Who pissed her off?” Kol questioned.

\- “I don’t know. Maybe we pissed her off.” Natali says.

\- “Or maybe that commoner. I didn’t saw him at the party.” Kol stated.

\- Natali laughs, “I don’t really know what she sees in him.” she said.

\- “He is even worse than that Marcel’s guy. Remember him? Uh I still despise him.” Kol spoke, his voice hardening with each word.

\- “I do remember him. You know Klaus, Rebekah and Elijah think he is dead.” Natali told him.

\- “Really? Why?” Kol asked.

\- “Well I heard a rumor how Mikael found them in New Orleans and he burned the opera house in which Marcel burned along with everyone else.” Natali spoke, Kol interrupted her, “So he is dead.”

\- “I didn’t finish the story.” Natali told him and continued, “When I went back to New Orleans for that dagger we left in our play house, I saw Marcel.”

\- “And Klaus doesn’t know he is alive?” Kol asked surprised.

\- “Marcel took over New Orleans. I’m sure he didn’t wanted his adoptive father to come back and take the city from him.” Natali told him.

\- “Hm, interesting.” Kol muttered, “All that talk how he loves Rebekah and now she doesn’t even know he is alive. She always chooses the wrong men.”

\- “Marcel was only waiting to get a  chance like that.. and Klaus always believed him over us. I’m interested in what would happen if he goes there and finds out that his “son” took over his city.” Natali said.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

A while later they went back to their apartment to change their clothes and then they went to have a snack. After a snack they headed towards the Grill.

\- “Isn’t that a girl that Klaus’ fancies?” Kol asked looking at blonde vampire that just exited Grill.

\- “Yes she is.” Natali told him.

\- “Let’s say hi.” Kol said and they both vamp-speeded towards her.

\- Kol appeared in front of her, “Hello. Caroline is it?” he asked tiling his head to the side.

\- Caroline narrowed her eyes and turned around to walk away but she was faced with Natali, “What do you two want?” she asked them.

\- “Well you see.” Kol took a step closer to her, making her turn towards him, “My brother fancies you.” he told her.

\- “So?” Caroline asked confused.

\- “He always wants to hurt my girl.” Kol said grabbing her, turning her back against his chest, “So why don’t I hurt his?”

\- “I’m not his girl.” Caroline protested, trying to fight, thinking that she would be able to push him off. Kol only sighed, annoyed, keeping her still.

\- Natali grinned as she was looking at Caroline, “What does Klaus sees in this newbie vampire?” She questioned, running her fingers across Caroline’s face and down to her neck.

\- “You know he has a thing for blonds.” Kol remarked.

Seeing their conversation as a distraction Caroline wanted to elbow Kol in the abdomen, but Natali grabbed her hands. Her expression turned dark, “Silly girl.” she told Caroline, snapping her wrists and making her groan in pain.

\- “Did she just wanted to hit me?” Kol asked moving his hand towards Caroline’s neck and squeezing it.

\- Caroline swallowed, “Let go of me!” She growled.

\- “We are just getting started darling.” Kol informed her and started to choke her, her breath caught in her throat.

\- “I didn’t do anything to you. Let me go!” Caroline demanded, desperately.

\- Natali sighed, “There is one problem.” she said, adding, “If we let you go you will tell Klaus what we did and then he is going to come back to this godforsaken town. We don’t need him here.”

\- “If you don’t like this town leave it.” Caroline told them.

\- “We like that we have people to harass here.” Kol spoke.

And all of suddenly Natali cried out in pain as someone’s hand punched through her rib cage. Kol’s eyes widened as he saw Klaus behind her. He didn’t expect him to come back so soon.

\- “Let her go or I’ll kill her.” Klaus warned him. Natali gasped in agony as original hybrid grasped her heart in his hands, squeezing tightly.

\- Kol’s entire body shock with rage and he let go of his hold on Caroline, but also broke her neck, saying to his brother, “There! Let her go!” he demanded.

Evil grin appeared on Klaus’ face as he released Natali’s heart and pulled out his hand from her chest. Then he bit her neck and snapped it, “There! Maybe she wakes up before my bite kills her.”

\- “You’re going to pay for that.” Kol growled at his brother and flashed towards him. He pushed Klaus into a wall, making it crack from the pressure. Then Kol punched Klaus with his right fist feeling the bone of his jaw crack under the impact. He swung his left arm at him, but Klaus stopped him. He gripped Kol’s fist and turned him around locking his head under his arm. But Kol was too much angry to be subdued. He threw his head back whacking Klaus and breaking his nose. Then he twisted around and punched him in his right side managing to break a couple of ribs. He did the same thing to the other side, before Klaus stumbled to the ground.

Kol hovered over him and pulled out a gold dagger from his jacket.

\- “I always wear one with me, just in case.” He spoke as he grabbed collar of Klaus’ jacket and pierced his chest with a gold dagger.

\- “No, Kol.” Klaus protested with fear in his eyes, “If you do tha-” his threat was interrupted by Kol, “What? I’m really curious of what you would do while you’re laying in the box.”

\- “Well I won’t lay there forever.” Klaus spoke.

\- “See you in a next century or more.” Kol told him, stabbing a dagger deep through Klaus’ heart, while he let out a yell of pain.

Kol used Klaus’ blood to heal Natali before she wakes up. And then he brought their bodies to their apartment. When Natali woke up after her broken neck was healed, she angrily muttered, “That bastard is going to pay.”

\- Kol turned around as he head her voice, “Oh, he already does.” he says pointing with his finger at the floor where Klaus was lying.

\- “You daggered him.” Natali remarked looking at Klaus’ body.

\- “Yes.” Kol says as he plops down on the couch next to her, “It was time for him to go in the box again. If you could just see fear in his eyes.”

\- “That’s good he needs to be afraid.” Natali stated.

\- Kol grins, “Who’s in control now, Nik?” He says, looking over at Klaus’ body.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

_Goddamn right, you should be scared of me.  
Who is in control?_

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡


	23. PART 21: | WE ARE, WE ARE.. MONSTERS |

Since Klaus was back in the box Kol and Natali decided to move into his mansion. Natali was standing on the balcony watching over servants who were caring Kol’s and hers stuff into the mansion. Suddenly she saw Elena approaching the mansion and Natali spoke from above her, “What do you want?”

\- “I need you to help me. Something is wrong-”, Elena spoke, but Natali interrupted her, “Everything is perfect.”

\- “I can’t feed from blood bags.” Elena continued ignoring what Natali said.

\- Natali clenched her jaw already annoyed by her appearance, “That’s a good thing. We can’t do that either.” she said referring to Kol and her.

\- “Why? Why you can’t do it?” Elena questioned desperate for an answer.

\- “Because it’s disgusting.” Kol told her exiting the mansion.

\- “Fresh blood is so much better. Isn’t it doppelganger?” Natali asked, suddenly appearing behind Elena.

\- Elena moved a step forward at the song of her voice behind her and then turned around saying, “I can’t feed on the fresh blood either.”

\- Natali furrowed her eyebrows, “What?” then she flashed over to one servant who wasn’t carrying anything and brought him in front of Elena. Natali bite his wrist and forcefully put it against Elena’s mouth.

\- “Drink. It’s all in your head. I’ve never heard that some vampire can’t drink blood.” Natali told her and few seconds later she moved servants wrist from Elena’s mouth.

Elena looked fine despite all of blood dripping down her chin, but just a  few seconds later she started vomiting blood all over the ground.

\- “Disgusting.” Kol remarked, “It’s a good thing she didn’t do that inside the mansion.”

\- “Something is very wrong with you.” Natali told her with disgusted look on her face, just like Kol’s.

\- “I know. And I want you to fix me.” Elena told her.

\- Natali raised her eyebrows in surprise, “I should be hearing - Please, Natali can you fix me? What you said sounded more like a demand and I don’t like it.” she spoke, her voice harsh with each word.

\- “Please help me, I’m begging you. I don’t want to be a vampire, is there some way not to be?” Elena’s asked.

\- “Yeah, there is one solution.” Natali told her.

\- Elena smiled, “And that is?”

\- “I can put you out of your misery, by killing you.” Natali suggested.

\- Elena’s smile fell off of her face, “No. That’s not a solution.”

\- “You’re in love with two vampires, I’m sure that eventually you would tell them to turn you. Because let’s be real, who wouldn’t want to spend the eternity with the people they love.” Natali told her.

\- “I can’t live like this. I can’t even feed properly.” Elena told her.

\- “I don’t care. Now get of off my porch.” Natali said finishing their conversation and walking away, Kol followed her inside.

\- When they were sure Elena left Kol spoke, “Well we do know about one more solution.”

\- “And we know they can’t know about that. Besides they need a hunter to find it and we hadn’t seen one in a long, long time.” Natali told him.

・ • ・ • ・

_One look in my eyes, and you’re running cause  
I’m coming going to eat you alive._

・ • ・ • ・

In the Grill Kol and Natali compelled all humans to sit still and be quiet, while they eat them one by one.

\- “Next!” Kol yelled letting the lifeless body to fall onto the floor. One humans stood up and walked towards the two of them.

\- “Now be scared. Scream. Run.” Natali compelled him.

Guy turned around and made a few steps, but Kol was faster. He flashed in front of the guy, seeing terrified look in his eyes. Dark veins appeared under Kol’s eyes and guy started breathing heavily. In the next moment he sank his fangs into guy’s neck, puncturing the artery and sucking the crimson liquid down his throat. Helpless to fight against the Original vampire, guy just let out a horrified screams until his heart didn’t gave out. He was dead before his lifeless body slumped hard to the floor.

Natali chuckled as she watched Kol coming closer to her and wiping the fresh blood off of his chin with his thumb. His gaze was fixed on Natali, “Want some?” he asked.

Holding his gaze, she licked her lips and nodded. Kol placed his thumb against her lower lip. Her lips parted under the gentle brush of his thumb. His thumb dove inside her mouth, hot and fevered. Her lips closed around his finger and she moaned with pleasure as she licked the blood off his finger. Kol slowly pulled his finger out of her mouth. Natali’s eyes opened slightly. She looked half dazed and half hungry.

Then he leaned in and kissed her slowly. His tongue flicked over hers, and she felt press of his sharp fangs against her lip. Her fangs raked his lip, drawing a bead of blood that she licked off.

Few minutes later Matt was about to enter the Grill, it was already morning and he came to open it. He had no idea of what was going on in there the whole night. He entered the Grill, only a few candles were light up and Natali and Kol were in the dark corner of the room. Before he turned on the lights he heard a woman let out a gush, as Natali sank her fangs into her throat. He heard her fangs rip through her skin, muscles and arteries, like a crisp apple being torn into by a greedy mouth.

Her entire mouth engaged in the suction, immobilizing her and bringing woman’s screams to sudden stop as she went limp in her arms.

\- “Look who just got here.” Kol spoke flashing over to Matt before he could escape. He grabbed his arm and forcefully dragged him where Natali was. She tore her fangs out of woman’s throat, a sigh of pleasure leaving her. Then she took a step back letting her dead body to fall onto the floor. She looked at Matt and took a moment of pleasure in the fear she saw flash across his face. Matt watched blood dripping down her chin and behind her he could see dozens of dead and in blood covered bodies on the floor.

\- “W-what.. did you do?” Matt questioned in a hesitation and shaky voice.

\- “We needed an entertainment. This is us entertaining.” Kol told him gesturing towards dead bodies. Natali snapped her fingers and all the lights turned on. Now Matt saw everything clearer. There were bodies not just behind Natali but on the bar as well and in the other corner of the Grill. Few of them had their heads torn off of their shoulders, it was very horrific and disturbing scene, even for him who knew about vampires and seen things like that.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

_“Feeding isn’t something they just did to survive, they drowned in it. Bathed in innocent blood.”_

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

\- Matt swallowed a lump n his throat, “You killed them all?” he asked.

\- Natali and Kol took a few seconds to listen if there was anyone’s heart beating, before she answered, “Yes. There is just one more human heart beating in here.” she turned her gaze towards Matt again and added, “Yours.”

\- Kol pushed Matt to sit on the chair, “I don’t like that my sister likes you.” he spoke walking around him, “Rebekah is sensitive. She falls in love far too easily. And when someone is close to breaking her heart, I break them.”

\- “I-I didn’t break her heart.” Matt said quickly in defence.

\- Natali sighed, “But you did. She told me you didn’t want to come to her party. She was very sad about it.” she told him.

\- “I had right not to come. She killed Elena.” Matt spoke and they didn’t like the tone of his voice.

Kol furious grabbed Matt by his throat and lifted him off of the ground. While he struggled to breath Natali spoke, “We won’t just stop him from hurting Bekah again, we’ll also punish those who underestimated us.

Kol looked up at Matt and his fangs came out, eyes turned blood red and he sent him a wicked grin.

\- “That’s right.” Kol said running his tongue along his fangs.

He didn’t wait a second longer to sank his fangs into Matt’s neck. And because of the dead silence, Kol’s fangs ripping through Matt’s skin echoed through the Grill, as well as Matt’s screaming.

\- “I want more!” Natali demanded as she watched Kol sucking the life out of Matt. He withdrawn his fangs from Matt’s neck and tipped his head back, before he turned his head, dark eyes meeting hers own.

\- “You want more, love?” Kol asked walking over to her.

Natali nodded, smile curving at her lips.

She gasped as Kol’s hand shot out and his fingers locked around her throat. He flashed them towards the nearest wall and pushed her against it. Pulling her body up against him, he let out a long breath, blood dripping from his fangs and his chin. She moaned in pleasure, her eyelids fluttering as he ran his hand up her leg.

\- “Then I shall give you more.” Kol told her inches from her lips.

He let go of her throat and leaned forward. He kissed her throat gently, making her shiver. His lips moved up her throat to her jawline where he nipped before he leaned back and looked at her.

\- “Don’t stop.” Natali told him, combining her fingers in his messy hair and pulling his head to her neck again.

Kol smirked before kissing her neck again and then he flashed them over to the pool table. He pushed her on the pool table and climbed on top of her. She reached for his t-shirt and pulled him down. Their lips met in a light, warm kiss. He moved his hand up her tight and beneath the dress until he reached her panties. He tugged at the lace thong she was wearing until he heard the rip of the fabric and flung it onto the floor. She pulled him closer deepening the kiss. Their tongues entwined in a heated battle as he inserted two fingers into her and caressed her clit with his thumb. He didn’t have to ask her to open wider for him - she instinctively parted her legs so he could move closer to her as she fiddled with his belt. Her body ignited with an arch that only he could satisfy.

Kol’s breath hitched when Natali unzipped his jeans and caressed him. He grabbed hold of her waist and pulled her closer to the edge of the table. Natali hooked her legs around his waist. He felt the warmth of her as soon as he lunged into her. He moved in and out with slow, fluid movements. Natali moaned in pleasure, but the bone-crushing grip on his shoulder was an indication that she wanted him to quicken the pace. Kol leaned forward and placed his mouth against her throat, then her breaths, his tongue hot against her flesh. His mouth were back on hers as he deepened and increased his manic thrust into her. He ignored the pain from where her heels dug into his swiftly healing spine, and slammed into her as he teased all the spot’s he’d learned that she loved, her nipples, the space on her neck just below the ears, her lower lip. A wave of pleasure swept over him, so he took on last big plunge into her and climaxed. She groaned in ecstasy as her own release came a few seconds later.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

Rebekah will be mad at them for a while. She liked Matt, but they had seen heartbreak on the horizon with him, especially Kol. He didn’t like him since the first day Rebekah mentioned him. He thought that Matt should have been dead since then.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡


	24. PART 22: | LITTLE SISTER |

\- "Rebekah honey, come back to the mansion. Klaus won't be coming back soon and we are gonna take over the town." Natali leaved Rebekah a voice mail after she tried to call her a few times, but she didn't answer. **  
**

\- "I think she is mad at us." Kol remarked.

\- "She doesn't have a reason to be mad at us." Natali told him.

\- "Maybe she found out that we killed that commoner." Kol says.

\- "If she did, I think she would be yelling out our names all over the town square." Natali said.

\- "Then why isn't she answering her phone for two days?" Kol questioned.

\- "I don't know." Natali replied.

They went to Rebekah's house, but everything was still in a mess from the party. That meant that Rebekah wasn't at her home since they heard her slamming the front door.

After that they were back at the mansion and Natali did a locator spell to find Rebekah which lead them to Salvatore boarding house.

\- "Is she sleeping with an enemy again?" Kol asked, looking down at the map.

Before Natali could answer him anything they heard Stefan's voice calling for Klaus from the foyer.

\- Natali smiled, "Speak of the devil." she says and they flash over to the foyer, appearing right in front of Stefan to his surprise.

\- "I didn't know you two live with Klaus." Stefan said when he saw them.

\- "We don't." Natali simply told him.

\- "Klaus doesn't live here anymore." Kol informed him.

\- "How come? Where is he?" Stefan asked.

\- "It depends. Why do you need him?" Kol asked.

\- "Nothing you need to know about." Stefan replied.

\- Kol wanted to start a fight and get answers from Stefan, but Natali stopped him and asked, "Do you know where Rebekah is?"

\- Stefan narrowed his eyes, "No." he quickly replied.

\- "Are you sure?" Natali questioned looking right into his eyes to see if he is lying.

\- "Why would I know where she is?" Stefan replied with a question.

\- Natali sighed, "Oh, I don't know. My locator spells are always right and this one says she is at your house."

\- "Maybe your spell isn't right this time." Stefan told her.

\- "Are you underestimating her?" Kol questioned stepping closer to Stefan.

\- Stefan took a step back, "Look I know you'll turn everything I say into a fight-" He was interrupted by Natali, "So take us to Rebekah."

\- "She is no-" Stefan spoke but when he saw looks on their faces he knew that lying won't bring him anything good, so he changed what he wanted to say, "Okay. I'll take you to her."

\- "Fantastic. Shall we?" Kol said gesturing with his hands for Natali to walk out of the house first, while the servant opened door for her.

Rebekah was locked up in a basement of Salvatore's house. Klaus used the same kind of sedative on Rebekah as he used on Natali to keep her down since he didn't have a dagger anymore. Kol took Rebekah in his hands and they walked towards the front door. In the hallway they stumbled into Elena. Her face became angry when she saw them.

\- "They killed Matt." Elena screamed, tears filling her eyes.

\- "What?" Stefan let out.

Natali and Kol sighed ignoring Elena's behaviour and walked past her just when Elena angrily grabbed Natali's hand. Natali turned around to face her and clenched her jaw, "Touch me again and I'll rip your head off." she said through clenched teeth.

Stefan grabbed Elena and pulled her away from Natali. He let them to go out of the house since he didn't want Elena to die and he knew that they wouldn't hesitate to kill her if she did something more.

・ • ・ • ・

_Hey, sister, do you still believe in love, I wonder?_

_Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,_

_There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do._

・ • ・ • ・

Soon as sedative was out of Rebekah's system she woke up. Still feeling a little dizzy she looked around the room and saw that she was in the mansion.

\- "Nik, I'm going to kill you." Rebekah spoke, thinking that Klaus was the one who bought her there.

\- "I'm afraid you can't do it right now." Natali told her.

\- "Natali? What are you doing here?" Rebekah asked.

\- "We live here. You better check your voicemail." Natali told her pouring herself a glass of wine.

\- "Where is Nik?" Rebekah asked.

\- "Locked up in the box." Natali informed her.

\- "Again?" Rebekah questioned lifting her body in the sitting position.

\- "Yes. Kol daggered him, after he tried to kill me. Again." Natali told her, "Anyway, why did he do this to you?"

Rebekah hesitated to answer her question. Since the reason Klaus daggered her was because he didn't wanted her around before he finds the cure and throw it down Elena's throat. And Rebekah didn't wanted to tell them about the cure because she knew they would do anything for it to not be found. She knew their paranoia about Silas, so it was best to keep them away from that information. She will try to find out where it is on her own and if she doesn't succeed then she will ask for their help.

\- After a minute looking at the wall, she almost forgot about Natali's question, but seeing look that Natali was giving her while waiting for an answer she finally replied, "Um, I don't really know. You know he usually doesn't have a reason to put someone down."

\- "Right.. Well now he is down." Natali told her and handed her a glass of wine.

\- "And you two didn't noticed I was missing after two days?" Rebekah asked.

\- "Well we were bussy with.. other stuff." Kol told her.

\- "Like what?" Rebekah questioned, but she knew what their answer would be so she added quickly, "Don't tell me. I think I already know."

\- Kol smirked at her, "As you wish sister."

\- Natali stood behind Kol who was in the armchair and placed her hands on his shoulder, looking towards Rebekah she told her, "So if you want to live in this big house again, bring your stuff back here."

\- "Yeah, I think I do. As long as Nik isn't here." Rebekah told them.

\- "Oh, don't worry. I won't let him out of the box for at least a century." Kol told her, taking a sip of his whiskey.

Then Rebekah left the mansion, to get her stuff back and Kol and Natali stayed in the living room.

\- "Do you think she was telling the truth, about why Klaus put her down?" Natali asked Kol, walking towards the couch and sat across from Kol.

\- "I don't know. She seemed a little off after you asked her that." Kol told her.

\- "Yeah, I know. And I don't understand why was she at the basement of the Salvatore's house." Natali says.

\- "Maybe he thought we would find her here easily." Kol said, adding, "But then again, we found her easy even if she was there."

\- "I can bet she isn't telling us something." Natali told him.

\- "What do you think she isn't telling us?" Kol asked, his voice was calm.

\- "I'm not sure. I just feel it." Natali spoke.

\- "Well leave her be, she will tell us if she wants to." Kol said.

\- "Yeah. Anyway." Natali said as she lifted herself up from the couch, she walked towards Kol and kneels in front of him. She laid her cheek against the inside of his leg and looked up at him. Crawling up him in his reclined position in the armchair she laid on him and their lips brushed. Placing her hands on his forearms she held him down with her weight as she kissed him full on the lips. As the kiss went on, becoming deeper and wilder, she could taste whiskey he was drinking and then her own blood from her brutalized lips. She trailed to his neck gently nipping at it. Her kisses trailed down to his chest and stomach, as she kneels in front of him again. She reached for his belt, unfastening if she took it off of him.

\- "You tried to kill Matt? What the hell is wrong with you?" Rebekah yelled as she was entering the living room.

\- "Perfect timing." Natali muttered, lifting herself up.

\- Kol rolled his eyes and turned his head towards Rebekah, "We didn't tried, we killed him." he corrected her.

\- "He has this ring that brings him back to life, he is not dead." Rebekah informed them crossing her arms over her chest.

\- Kol sighed in annoyance, "Oh great. Now I got to kill him again, but I'll make sure to rip that ring off of his finger." he said.

\- "No!" Rebekah cried out, "Just leave him alone."

\- "What do you see in him anyway?" Kol questioned his sister, patiently waiting for her answer.

\- Rebekah ignored his question, "Why did you try to kill him? Matt is innocent, he is kind, sweet and he is-" Rebekah spoke wanting an explanation, but Kol cut her off, "He is human. It will never work for you two."

\- "You don't know that." Rebekah yelled.

\- "And he wasn't kind and sweet towards you. Can't you see that he always ignores you? But the problem is you always fall for it." Natali told her.

\- "We were just protecting you." Kol said, his voice calm.

\- "You don't need to protect me, I know how to protect myself." Rebekah told them angrily, adding, "And you fell for Natali when she was human, so shut up."

\- "No. From the guys you so easily fell in love you don't." Kol told her, "And as for that other part, it's not the same I was a vampire for like a year then. And besides he would never turn for you."

\- "You don't understand." Rebekah yelled, tears falling down her face, "You both found each other, I could say without even searching. I want that. Someone who can't live without me, who would rip cities apart if someone hurts me."

\- "And Matt could never give you those things you want." Kol stated.

\- "Shut up, Kol!" Rebekah cried out.

\- "Just stop crying, Bekah. He is not worth it and he is alive for God's sake." Natali told her, making Rebekah huffs while she wipes her tears away.

Klaus had abused this side of Rebekah more than once, always knowing that no matter how much he hurt her, she would always love him. Now it was same with Kol and Natali, they knew she wouldn't be mad at them forever. They knew her better than she knows herself.

\- "You two are just like Nik." Rebekah hissed, "He killed every men I liked."

\- "He didn't killed Marcel." Natali told her.

Rebekah went quiet at the mention of his name, silent tears were running down her cheeks as she looked at the floor. Few seconds later she looked at the two of them and she changed the subject, not wanting to talk about her lovers anymore, "Not to mention that you two also killed fifteen people." she said.

\- "Nonsense." Kol took a sip of his whiskey, "It was at least thirty." he corrected her.

\- "And don't forget those we killed outside of the Grill." Natali spoke.

\- Kol smiled, "Right. Then there was at least..sixty dea-" he spoke, but Rebekah burst out cutting him off, "Sixty? Oh my God. You two are-" she stopped herself.

\- "We are what?" Natali questioned her.

\- "It doesn't matter. What do you two want to make out of this town?" Rebekah questioned, curious about their answer.

\- "What we do with every town we go into. We'll make a bloodshed." Natali told her.

\- "Why don't you then just go somewhere else?" Rebekah asked them.

\- "Because-" Kol stood up from the armchair frustrated of her questions, "We find this town very interesting. There is a lot of people we hate and a lot of people they care about." he told her.

\- "And Nik wanted to kill Natali, because you two wanted to kill Caroline." Rebekah said, nodding her head, "Yeah, I heard about that too."

\- "He would want to kill her even if we didn't." Kol told her.

\- "You know what, I don't care. Do whatever you want, but I'm not going to live with you two either." Rebekah told them and left them mansion.

⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡


	25. PART 23: | THE WRONG HOUSE |

Natali and Kol went to the Grill and they saw Rebekah there sitting at the bar and trying to talk with Matt who was working. They walked towards them and sat next to Rebekah.

\- “What are you two doing here?” Rebekah hissed.

\- “Why so grumpy?” Kol asked with a smile, “We just came to have a few drinks.”

\- “You could have a few drinks at home.” Rebekah told him.

\- “Where are everyone?” Natali asked looking around the Grill, there was just three people besides them and she knew that Grill was always crawling with people.

\- “Since you two caused a bloodshed here people are scared to come, especially when they don’t know what exactly happened.” Rebekah informed them.

\- Natali laughs, “Then someone should enlight them.”

\- “Eighty bodies were found. Eighty!” Rebekah said.

\- “You know there are other vampires besides us in this town. Maybe Stefan or Damon killed some of them.” Natali said and she raised her eyebrows, “Oh, maybe even Elena.”

\- “They didn’t killed them. You two did and the number will just keep growing.” Rebekah said. She knows very well how many people they were able to kill. Even if they are not hungry, they will do it just for fun.

\- “We should make it a hundred.” Kol remarked, pouring whiskey into their glasses.

\- Natali took a sip of her drink before saying, “You know in my town, humans are compelled to not speak with anyone about vampires and to forget about us as soon as they leave the town. They just know about our existence and they are terrified.”

\- “Then go back there.” Rebekah told her.

\- Kol sighed, “Ah, sister it’s much more fun here. And besides if we go you’re going to miss us.” he told her.

\- “I won’t.” Rebekah simply replied.

\- Kol chuckles, “You will.” he told her as the two of them stood up from their chairs and turned around so they can leave.

\- “You didn’t pay for your drinks.” Rebekah told them.

\- “I’m sure this can be on the house.” Kol said and looked at Matt, “Isn’t that right.. Matt?”

\- “Yeah, sure.” Matt said and shooked his head down.

\- “What?” Rebekah burst out, “Are you scared of them?”

\- “They already killed me once, I don’t want to die again.” Matt told her.

\- “I won’t let them do it again.” Rebekah assured him.

Natali rolled her eyes and flashed towards the table where one woman was sitting and reading a book. Natali was behind her when she sank her fangs into the back of woman’s neck.

\- Rebekah jumped from her chair, “What the bloody hell are you doing?” she yelled.

\- “Eighty one.” Natali told her in amusement after she torn her fangs out of the neck and they flashed out of the Grill.

**REBEKAH’S P.O.V:**

Rebekah rushed towards the woman whose head fell onto the table and gave her blood, but there was nothing she could do because woman was already dead.

\- “If they stay in this town for a little longer there won’t be anyone left alive.” Rebekah stated, turning towards Matt.

\- “So what can we do?” Matt asked her.

\- “I’m afraid nothing.” Rebekah told him.

\- “There must be something.” Matt said.

\- “There isn’t.” Rebekah said with a loud voice. She walked back to the bar and sat back on her chair, “And you and your friends better don’t get any ideas.”

\- “Well they already don’t like how there is eighty people dead. It’s hard to cover vampire attacks.” Matt informed her.

\- “If they try to go against them, they are just going to end up dead.” Rebekah told him before she drinks her wine in one gulp and stood up from her chair.

\- “Where are you going?” Matt asked her.

\- “I’m going to try and talk with them again.” Rebekah told him and walked away.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

Kol and Natali came back to the mansion. As Kol reached for the doorknob someone opened doors from the inside before he did. They saw a brunette girl in front of them and they knew she wasn’t one of their maids.

\- “Who the bloody hell are you?” Natali asked her.

\- “Who the hell are you?” Girl returns the question.

\- Natali clenched her jaw, “Are you one of Klaus’ whores?” she asked grabbing girls arm and forcefully dragging her towards the foyer, while she struggles to free herself from Natali’s grip.

\- “Better question - What the bloody hell are you doing in our house?” Kol asked her, narrowing his eyes.

\- “I, I came here following one of his hybrids.” She told them.

\- “And where is his hybrid now? Aren’t you also one of them?” Natali questioned her, expecting a quick answer.

\- “Why did you come here?” Kol asked again.

\- “To free me.” They heard Klaus voice behind them.

\- “Really? We should have dumped him into the ocean again.” Natali spoke.

\- Klaus grinned, “As I said, I won’t be in the box forever.”

\- “I’ll kill your hybrids and then you won’t be able to use them to free you again.” Natali threatened.

Rebekah walked into the mansion few seconds later and saw angry Klaus in front of her who was looking at her brother and Natali.

In the next moment Klaus flashed towards the two of them and grabbed collar of Kol’s t-shirt. He pushed him across the room and turned towards Natali, he screamed in anger and shot forward, but she immediately reacted and give him an aneurysm. Klaus was fighting against it as hard as he could and he managed to punch her in the face just below her eye. Natali stumbled onto the ground along with the girl she was still holding captured.

\- “Guys, please, stop!” Rebekah yelled, running towards Natali in attempt to help her.

\- “I’m fine, Rebekah.” Natali hissed, pushing Rebekah’s hand away from her.

Kol lifted himself from the floor and flashed towards Klaus. He viciously kicked Klaus hard in the ribs on his back, making him fall onto the ground and spat out blood. Klaus groaned from the broken rib. Then Kol jumped on top of him and beat his fist into his head while Klaus doubled his efforts to fight. Since Klaus was a hybrid and full of rage he was a little stronger than Kol, enough to toss him a few feet away. Then Klaus rushed at him, but instead of a direct attack he moved to the side at the last second and grabbed his younger brother from behind in a choke hold. They were turned towards Natali and Rebekah, when suddenly Klaus plunged his hand from behind into Kol’s chest and ripped his heart out. Natali clenched her jaw, her face becoming even more angry as she started breathing harder. She wanted to rushed towards Klaus, but Rebekah grabbed her hand, to stop her from doing something that could end up in her death, “He will do the same to you.” she told her. Natali locked her dark gaze with Klaus and she used her magic to choke him. Klaus was not able to breath, but it all stopped when Natali ripped his heart out as well.

\- “He ripped Kol’s heart out, that’s just too much.” Natali exclaimed angrily.

\- “And you ripped his you’re even now.” Rebekah told her.

\- “We’re not even close to even.” Natali hissed.

\- “This.” Rebekah gestured towards Kol’s and Klaus’ body on the floor, “Needs to stop! Kol was daggered two times, Klaus was daggered two tim-”

\- Natali cut her off, “Look who is on Klaus’ side again.” she remarked, adding, “Kol was daggered all together for three hundred years, we lost three centuries because of him. And he wanted to dagger him a few times. You should understand that you were daggered, because you wanted to be with Marcel.”

\- “I’m not on his side.” Rebekah hissed, “And don’t talk about Marcel again.”

\- “You’re always on his side Rebekah.” Natali told her.

\- “No! You two just crossed the line.” Rebekah shouted.

\- Natali rolled her eyes and sighed, “Oh, we all know what is this still about. Just get over it.”

\- “It’s not about Matt.” Rebekah yelled, “You two need to make this up with Nik and stop killing everybody in your path.”

\- “Are you mad?” Natali spat out, “How are we supposed to make things up with him if he doesn’t want that?”

\- “Well he will need to do the same.” Rebekah stated, “I know how many times he tried to kill you and dagger Kol, but this really needs to stop.”

\- “I’m not sure if it can.” Natali told her.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

##  **[VALÈNCIA, SPAIN: 1698.]**

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

> _“They can smell your fear. The only reason that they’re here is to wreak havoc.”_

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

They went on a killing spear around the city. Two of them compelled one woman to invite them into her house where her family of six members was living. Besides the woman and her husband there were three children, the youngest was around eight years old and their maid was living with them.

Kol’s and Natali’s clothes was already covered in blood and humans were horrified when they saw them. They started running around the house in every way they saw was possible to run. Natali rolled her eyes and flashed in front of the men, she didn’t wait another second to sank her fangs into his neck. As he screamed in pain, trying to push her away all members of the family started screaming as well.

 - “Please, just let us live.” Woman cried out, as Kol pushed her onto the floor. Kol straddled her, while Natali stood besides them. They’ve ignored her begging and that she was helplessly trying to free herself from Kol.

 - “Where did the children run off?” Natali asked looking around the room.

 - “Don’t hurt them.” Woman begged.

 - “She’s talking too much, love.” Natali told Kol, meeting his gaze.

 - “I agree, darling.” Kol replied. He looked back at the woman under him and she let out a horrified scream when his vampire features came out. He sank his fangs deep into woman’s throat and she passed out not because he drained her but because she probably had a heart attack.

 - “Well that was fast.” Kol remarked annoyed, lifting himself up.

 - Natali chuckles, “There is four of them left.” she told him.

 - Kol’s devilish smirk appeared on his face, “Come out, come out, wherever you are.” he yelled playfully.

 - “Oh, how we like to play this game.” Natali remarked.

Suddenly the maid that was hiding along with the children in the attic felt a gush of wind. She turned around and there they were.

 - “The game in which we always win.” Kol continued.

The maid stretched out her hands, the children hid behind her while she tried to protect them. Kol and Natali burst out in laugh.

 - “She thinks she can protect them.” Natali commented looking at the four of them.

 - “How stupid are you?” Kol questioned and in the next moment he flashed towards the maid and snapped her neck. Her dead body feel in front of the children who whimpered and cried from fear.

 - “The more you resist, the sooner you’ll be dead.” Kol assured them, as he grabbed the youngest and dragged him away from others.

Natali’s eyes trailed over two last living victims of their massacre in front of her. She smiled at them taking a step closer, they couldn’t run because they were faced with the wall.

 - “Darling, give one to me.” Kol spoke standing behind her.

Natali grabbed teenage boy and pushed him into Kol’s arms. Then she grabbed teenage girl and turned around towards Kol. She stood behind the girl, Natali’s eyes meeting Kol’s as her fingers locked around girls throat. At the same time their fangs came forward and as they sank their fangs into the flesh, boy and girl let out a gut wrenching scream, their eyes flew open. They groaned in unison as the pleasure of feeding washed over them. Natali felt that teenage girl was starting to slump against her, her screams faltering as her life began to fade, just like Kol’s victim. They released them a second later and as they stepped back, teenagers fell to the ground dead.

Kol flashed over to Natali, he ran his fingers over her lips, claiming the blood that had missed her. He licked his finger, making sure to keep his eyes locked on her own.

 - “She’s divine.” Kol remarked, taking Natali’s hand in his own.

 - “The fear only makes them taste better.” Natali told him and they made their way out of the house.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

Later that day Natali and Kol were back home and they were alone. Kol was just finishing his viciously feeding on all of their servants. He dropped the last body onto the ground and spread his hands, smiling in amusement while he was looking at Natali. She leaned against the cupboard, chuckling as she looked at Kol. 

\- Suddenly Elijah storms into the room, “Forty-six. An entire tenement. Forty-six bodies drained!” he glares at the two of them, clearly upset because of their behavior.

 - Blood dipped from Kol’s lips, as he looked at his older brother in disbelief, “Nonsense.” he paused for a moment, “It was at least sixty.” then he smirks before adding, “They neglected to check the attic. Why do people always run to the attic? I mean, it makes no sense!”

 - “Kol!” Natali burst out, “Those sixty people were yours doing. I wonder where are mine.” she said, smirk appearing on her face.

 - “You cloaked them, didn’t you?” Kol asked her.

 - Elijah was already annoyed so he spoke before Natali or Kol could say anything more, “It is difficult enough to keep our presence in the city a secret without the two of you doing absolutely everything in your power to draw attention to us.”

 - “We were just having fun, don’t be such a dull Elijah.” Kol told him, stepping over the dead body he just drained couple of minutes ago.

 - Elijah angrily looks over all dead people in the room, “This is your fun?” he asked gesturing with his hands towards the bodies.

 - “Relax Elijah. I can cloak all of them if that will make you feel better.” Natali told him just before Klaus appeared in the room and flashed over to Natali. He stabbed the stake into her chest, just a few inches from her heart. Natali groaned in pain, as Kol quickly stood up from the chair.

 - “Let her go!” Kol demanded coming closer towards them.

 - “If she makes just one small movement she is dead.” Klaus told him, turning towards Natali he added, “And don’t try any magic tricks.”

 - “Nik!” Kol shouted holding his hand out to grab Klaus’, but he moved the stake closer to her heart. She felt like her eyes were at the back of her head, struggling to catch a breath, because if she moved her chest to breathe she could die.

 - “Stop! Please.” Kol desperately told him.

 - Klaus grinned and before he said anything Elijah spoke, “Niklaus, if you kill her Kol is just going to become worse. We don’t need that.”

 - “He wouldn’t have a chance to become worse because he will end up in the box.” Klaus said clenching his jaw and looking satisfying at Natali who looked half dead.

 - “I’ll change. Just don’t kill her.” Kol told him.

 - Klaus raised his eyebrows in disbelief, “You won’t change and problem is not just in you, she is the same.” he said.

 - “Give him a chance, Niklaus.” Elijah said, trying to convince Klaus to not kill Natali.

Klaus laughs and stabs the stake an inch into Natali’s heart. Grey veins started slowly appearing on her arm.

 - “No!” Kol screamed angrily, and while Klaus’ gaze was turned towards him, Elijah flashed towards Klaus and pushed him away from Natali, then took the stake out of her heart. She put her hand over her heart and her body slowly started falling onto the floor, but Kol cached her.

 - Elijah! Klaus growled, “This was my chance to get rid of her.”

 - “Niklaus, I know you don’t really want to get rid of her. You will need her one day and-” Elijah was cut off by Klaus, “I do want her dead. She is powerful than us, there isn’t suppose to be anyone more powerful than us on this earth.”

 - “She is not more powerful than us.” Elijah protested.

 - “We can’t even compel her, that sounds like a power over us to me, Elijah.” Klaus told him.

 - “Kol, Natali.” Elijah turned his attention towards them, “Can you promise you’ll control yourself even for a little while?” he asked them nicely.

 - “We can try.” Natali spoke for both of them.

 - “Wonderful. It all can be arranged with talk, you don’t need to kill anyone Niklaus.” Elijah said.

 - “I don’t believe them a thing.” Klaus hissed and left the room.

Kol sat on the table besides Natali who was sitting on the chair.

 - “Next time, Niklaus won’t let her live and you know that.” Elijah spoke, looking at the two of them.

 - “I know Elijah.” Kol hissed, “He is itching to kill her since the day one.”

Few seconds later Klaus flashed back into the room and pierced Kol’s chest with the dagger. Since Elijah wasn’t helping him to dagger Kol, he easily fought against Klaus. He grabbed the dagger with his hand and Klaus couldn’t stab him through his heart. In the next moment Klaus was flying across the room, he didn’t even noticed when Natali said, “Motus.”

* * *

In the next few days they did managed to control themselves or at least when they were in that city, but there were days when they would go to the near village and slaughter everyone there. Unfortunately Elijah found out about it and they needed to move so Mikael wouldn’t track them down.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

##  **[THE PRESENT DAY:]**

When Kol’s heart grow back, he woke up and felt that he was laying on the bed. His eyes immediately looked across the room for Natali, hoping that Klaus didn’t get to her after he ripped his heart out.

Natali just exited the bathroom in her underwear and their eyes met.

\- “Are you okay?” Kol asked her, moving himself in half laying position.

\- Natali smiled, “I’m fine. Who do you think brought you back here?” she asked him, while walking towards the bed to sat next to him.

His mouth stretched into a slight smile and as he leaned closer to her, their lips met for a soft moment.

\- “Now we are back in this tiny apartment.” Kol remarked, as he leaned back and placed his head onto the pillow.

\- “I know. We can buy a bigger one.” Natali told him, she laid on one side of her body, her head propped up on her elbow.

\- “It doesn’t matter. We won’t stay here much longer.” Kol spoke, turning his head to look at her.

\- “Where are we going to go?” Natali asked, staring at her finger while she made circles on his bare chest.

\- “I don't know. We have houses all around the world, pick some place.” Kol told her.

\- “You know I bought a new house few years ago in Sao Paulo.” Natali informed him.

\- “Then we go there. I wonder how the new house looks like.” Kol said.

\- “Do you doubt my taste?” Natali asked, turning her gaze towards him as cheeky smile appeared on her face.

\- “Hmm, I don’t know. I will need to see that house first.” Kol told her.

\- “Shut up.” Natali snapped with a laugh, hitting his chest lightly.

Kol pulled her closer, now her cheek was resting against his chest. His hands tangled in her dark brown almost black hair. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hooked her tight over his hip, squeezing him with all emotions she was feeling. Her eyes drifted closed. As she was falling asleep, she could feel him kissing her head and she fell asleep with a smile on her lips.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡


	26. PART 24: | SECRETS & MORE SECRETS |

**_Two days later:_**  Rebekah went to the apartment where she thought Natali and Kol would be, but when no one opened door and she didn’t hear anyone there or smelled some blood from the human they just drained she knew they are not home so she called Natali. **  
**

Natali and Kol were in the car, driving to the airport when her phone rang.

\- “Where are you two?” Rebekah asked, as Natali answered her phone.

\- “On our way to Sao Paulo. Why?” Natali asked.

\- “You can’t go there now.” Rebekah snapped.

\- Natali narrowed her eyes, as Kol asked, “Why not? And before you answer it better be a good reason.”

\- “I need your help.” Rebekah told them, “The five. They are back.” she added, knowing that, that will be good enough reason for them to come back.

\- “Hunters of the five?” Kol burst out.

\- “Yes! Klaus wants to find the cure for Elena and Stefan is helping him.” Rebekah told them.

\- “Oh, no no no.” Natali kept on repeating.

\- “He can’t do that.” Kol spoke.

\- “They have a hunter here.” Rebekah asked.

\- “Since when you were hiding this from us?” Natali asked, suspecting that was the reason Klaus kept her in the Salvatore’s basement.

\- “Since Klaus give me that sedative. He didn’t want me to tell you.” Rebekah told them.

\- “I knew it. But that was a few days ago.” Natali spoke, expecting Rebekah to give her more explanation.

\- “Yeah, I know. I wanted to try and find out where the cure is on my own, but I couldn’t.” Rebekah told them.

\- “We are coming back.” Kol said.

Rebekah could hear creaking of the tires on the road as Kol turned around before Natali ended the call.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

When they came back, they meet with Rebekah in their apartment.

\- “Who do we need to kill?” Kol asked, standing in front of Rebekah who was sitting on the couch.

\- “No one.” Rebekah said in a loud voice, “You two need to fetch me some Professor that knows where the cure is.”

\- “No problem. Where can we find him?” Natali asked.

\- “In his office at Whitmore College.” Rebekah informs them, “And I’m going to kidnap the doppelganger.”

\- Natali smiled, “Ah, how do you get the most fun part?” she questioned.

\- “Well you can always join me.” Rebekah offers her.

\- “No. I’m not leaving Kol’s side.” Natali told her, “But I’ll join you later.” she added with a devilish smirk, which Rebekah returned.

* * *

Natali and Kol were in the hallway going towards Shane’s office when they saw Bonnie exiting Shane’s office. Natali was under cloaking spell, so only Kol could see her. They walked past Bonnie and Kol smiles and looks at her.

\- “That was a flirt look.” Natali says as she hits Kol in the shoulder, after Bonnie and him exchanged looks.

\- Kol smiles, “No it wasn’t.” he says before he vamp-speeds to the room where Shane was and grabs him.

Bonnie didn’t recognized him at first, but when she did she stormed back into Shane’s office seconds after Kol left. Natali was still there and she smiled when she saw Bonnie. She flashes back into the hallway and uses her magic to close the door and lock them, she also placed a boundary spell on the room, she wanted to see if Bonnie could break it, since she uses expression magic now. Bonnie ran towards the doors when she saw them closing, but she was too late.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

Two of them went to the high school where Rebekah told them she will be. Natali was holding Shane as Kol opens the doors of the library and looks around the room, “Sister. Look at this! You’re even worse than Klaus.”

\- Rebekah turns around and smiles at him, “Kol, finally. Did you bring what I asked for?” she asks.

Kol nods and walks into the library, opening the door more for Natali and she shoves Professor Shane into the room.

\- “You must be Shane.” Rebekah stated to him with a maliciously bloodthirsty smirk.

\- “Kol, do you mind compelling them to answer to my every question?” Natali asked him, looking at the three members of Mystic Falls gang.

\- “Whatever you want, darling.” Kol tells her and walks towards the three of them.

\- When they were compelled, Natali approaches them and asks, “So.. Stefan, tell me where is that hunter that Klaus kept in the mansion, since he wasn’t there when Kol and I came?”

\- “He escaped. And then Elena killed him.” Stefan answers.

\- Natali smiles as she looks at Elena, “Elena killed him.” she remarks with disbelief, “How do you feel about it now?” she asked her.

\- “I feel awful.” Elena answered.

\- “Well you’re going to live with that guilt for the rest of your immortal life.” Natali told her, just to make her feel worse, “Although maybe as you kill more you’ll get used to it. I myself suffered from the guilt, but only from a short amount of time. Then I decided to embrace my nature because if I let the guilt control me it would ruin me.” The three of them look at her in disbelief, not believing her that she felt guilty for killing someone, but she ignored their stares and continued,

\- “Sooner or later, your human side loses, it has to. I think Stefan, the ripper, knows that very well.. Anyway, what about the hunter’s curse, I don’t see you suffering from it?”

\- “It stopped when my brother became a hunter.” Elena replied.

\- “Your brother is the hunter. Interesting.” Natali remarks, “I would suggest you to say your goodbyes while you still can.” she told her and turned around to leave the room and find Kol and Rebekah.

Kol shoves Shane into a custodial closet and Rebekah closed the door behind them

\- “Kol and Rebekah Mikaelson.. Two members of the Original vampires family. This is such a trip.” Shane rambled with a manic look in his eyes as he stepped towards them.

\- “Where’s the cure?” Rebekah looked into his eyes and compelled him, but he just shook his head at her with a huge smile on his lips.

\- “Compulsion won’t work. It’s little trick I picked up in Tibet.” Shane told them proudly as he looked between two of them in amazement.

Then Natali opened the closed door wide open, she saw Shane standing in the corner.

\- “And did you pick up some trick against me digging up your mind with magic?” Natali spoke entering the room and they all looked towards her.

\- Shane took a step back, “Natali de Roux. First vampire-witch hybrid.” he spoke, trying to look like he is not afraid.

\- “Lovely. You know who I’m.” Natali told him taking a step closer to him.

\- “Before you do anything darling, I want to get information from him the old fashion way.” Kol told her.

\- “Of course you do. Why would I waste my magic if you can just torture him.” Natali said turning her attention towards Kol.

\- He didn’t see any expression on her face so he asked, “Does that mean I can torture him first?”

\- Natali crossed her arms over her chest, “Yeah. And I’ll just stand here and watch.” she told him annoyed and leaned her back against the wall.

\- “You can always join.” Kol said with a smirk.

\- “If you don’t get information from him in the next 15 minutes I’m going to dig up his brain.” Natali said quickly. Shane swallowed lump in his throat.

Kol stepped forward with a bloodthirsty grin on his lips and he looked Shane up and down.

\- “Where is the cure?” Kol asked him calmly as he placed his hand on Shane’s shoulder and began pushing him backwards until his back hit the sink in the back of the custodial closet. When Shane didn’t answer him Kol rolled his eyes with a smirk, before shoving his head into the sink filled with water and held him there for a several seconds before yanking his head back up. Shane gasped for air heavily and he put a hand on his chest over his heart and Kol repeated his question, “Where is the cure?”

\- Rebekah walks back into custodial closet as Kol smirking shoves Shane underwater again, “You’re human. Why do you want the cure anyway?” Rebekah asked him and when Kol yanks Shane up, he looks at her with wide manic eyes as he panted for breath.

\- “That’s the beauty of this. You can have it. I just want Silas.” Shane told her as he crouched slightly.

\- “No!” Natali growled and flashed towards him, shoving his head into the sink again.

\- Rebekah grabbed her hand that was holding Shane’s head under the water and made her lift his head up, “Don’t kill him.” she said.

\- Kol grabbed Shane by the front of his shirt, “What do you know about Silas?” he asked in a demand as she shook Shane slightly.

\- When Shane caught his breath, he spoke, “He’s the world’s first immortal being, who just happens to be imprisoned with the cure.. and I want to free him.”

\- “No!” Kol shouted loudly as he snarled at the professor and showed his head back under the water, while he flounced desperately.

\- “Stop!” Rebekah shouted loudly and grabbed Kol’s bicep to stop him from killing the only link to the cure, “He’s of no use dead.” She reminded him in a small voice as Kol pulled Shane out of the water and he gasped for breath with water dripping down his face.

\- “Didn’t you heard what he said?” Natali questioned Rebekah, while looking at her with and Shane with angry eyes.

\- “Silas will kill us all, sister. In seventeenth century we ripped limb from limb people who worshiped him, we’re going to do the same now.” Kol continued, then he snarled viciously and tightened his grip on the Professor’s shirt as his eyes lit with fire.

\- “Silas does not exist. He is a-a fairytale made up to scare children into eating their vegetables.” Rebekah said to them with a scoff as she tried to keep her voice, she was shocked a little by their demeanour.

\- “Silas is very real. I know where he’s buried, and soon I will have the spell that wakes him.” Shane spoke as he glanced between the three of them with a frenzied look in his eyes.

\- “Wait a second, you’re lying. You can’t get to him.” Kol rejected with a shock of his head as he pushed Shane backwards so that his back hit the edge of the sink.

\- “Without his tombstone? Dozens to die in a blood sacrifice? Believe me, I know. I’ve done it. Those massacres are a pain to engineer.” Shane told them, admitting that he is responsible for killing the council.

\- “You’re the one who got the council blown up.” Rebekah stated knowingly as she frowned at him in horror.

\- “It was a noble sacrifice…and temporary, because once I raise Silas, Silas will raise the dead. He will bring back every last soul who died on his behalf.” Shane declared passionately as he lifted his head almost defiantly.

\- In the next moment Kol shouts loudly, “No!” and he impales the Professor stomach with a thin metal pipe.

Shane’s mouth fell open with a nearly silently grunt. Rebekah began shaking her head frantically as she ran forward and pushed Kol out of the way before she kneels down next to Shane’s corpse on the ground. She checked his neck for a pulse, but it was gone and she turned her head to stare blankly at her brother.  
\- “What the bloody hell did you do, Kol?” Rebekah yelled as she lifted herself up and pushed him forcibly in the chest with a scowl on her face and he sneered at her without moving a muscle under her touch.

\- “You should be thanking me.” Kol told her, turning himself around so he can walk out of the custodial closet.

\- “You killed my only chance at finding the cure.” Rebekah spoke harshly, her eyes flashed dangerously with malice.

\- Kol turned around to look at her, “Silas on the loose would be hell on Earth. Frankly, sister, I don’t think you could handle it.” he replied carelessly as he tilted his head slightly with a smirk on his lips.

\- “Can’t you do something now, Natali?” Rebekah asked hopefully, her gaze fixed on Natali, waiting for an answer.

\- “I can’t. He is dead.” Natali replied, crushing all Rebekah’s hopes. Rebekah sadly shook her head down, as Natali continued, “Even if I can, you can’t have the cure unless Silas is free and that can’t happen.”

\- “If only you two are not so paranoid about him.” Rebekah snarled at them, her eyes almost filled with tears.

\- “You want to be human don’t you?” Natali asked Rebekah realizing why is she so upset.

\- Kol frowned, “Are you mad, sister?” He questioned his little sister, “Why would you even want something like that? To be fragile and powerless human, who by the way dies of old age.”

\- “I wanted that cure since I found out it exist. I want to live a life I never got. I want to be human and to have my own family.” Rebekah told them, glaring at the both of them, knowing that they don’t like what they’re hearing.

\- “You have a family, Rebekah.” Kol said.

\- “We haven’t been family for a long time.” Rebekah stated and shook her head down.

\- Natali shakes her head, “You can’t do that, Bekah.” she told her, adding, “Don’t tell me this is because of that Matt? You’re hoping he would like you more if you’re human.”

\- Kol rolled his eyes at the sound of Matt’s name, “God, don’t be so foolish Rebekah.”

\- “You two already know where it is, don’t you? Rebekah questioned, moving her gaze from one to another.

\- “No, we don’t.” Kol simply replied.

\- Rebekah pushed them aside, “You are lying. I don’t know why I even expected you two to be on my side.” she told them, passing by them and going back to the library.

\- “You’re better off without that cure.” Natali yelled after her.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡


	27. PART 25: | LIVING A LIE |

Natali went to Rebekah’s house, to talk with her. She knocked at the door a few times before Rebekah finally got up from the couch and opened them.

\- “What do you want?” Rebekah asked her, giving her a slightly annoyed look.

\- Natali stepped into the house and closed door behind her, “I want to talk with you.” she told her.

\- “About the cure? I think we already did that talk.” Rebekah stated going back to the living room.

\- “I really don’t think you should take it. You don’t need to be human to have a family, you already have one.” Natali told her as nicely as she could be, trying to change her decision.

\- “Yeah, I have a brother who always sticks dagger through my heart when he doesn’t like something I do, and who also killed every men I ever fell in love with. Brother who tried to kill the boy that I like, and he would be dead if he didn’t had that ring. Only Elijah never did something that would ruin my life.” Rebekah spoke, keeping her gaze at the television that was in front of her, then she turned towards Natali and continued, “And you, well you do everything that Kol does and despite that you’re my best friend. Do U think you could be on my side, for once.”

\- “Cure would ruin your life Rebekah. I can’t be on your side.” Natali told her, her voice a little hardening at the end.

\- “My life is already ruined.” Rebekah simply told her.

\- “It’s not. Klaus has no way of daggering you again, and I’ll promise you that Kol won’t kill Matt again.” Natali said, as she sat next to Rebekah.

\- “It doesn’t matter. I just want to be human.” Rebekah said, her voice cracking at the end.

\- Natali sighed, “Only if you knew-”

\- “Knew what?” Rebekah asked cutting her off, curious about what Natali has to say.

\- “First promise me you won’t tell Klaus.” Natali told her.

\- Rebekah narrowed her eyebrows, slightly confused, “I promise.” she said without hesitation.

\- “Marcel is alive.” Natali told her.

Rebekah was shocked when she heard that, she opened her mouth to speak, but stopped herself not knowing what to say. They were looking at each other for a brief moment, when Rebekah finally spoke, “You mean to tell me, after all these years, Marcel is alive and well?”

\- “Yes.” Natali simply answered, “He rules New Orleans ever since the three of you ran away from there.”

\- “And since when did you know that?” Rebekah questioned her.

\- “Since 20s. I saw him when I went back there for the dagger that Kol and I had in our Play house.” Natali told her.

\- “Did he asked about me?” Rebekah asked turning her head in another direction and grabbing a glass of whiskey that was on the coffee table in front of her.

\- Natali shakes her head, “No. I’m sorry.”

\- Rebekah lifted herself up from the couch in frustration, “Of course not.” she exclaimed, “And don’t you dare lecture me how I always choose wrong men.”

\- “I won’t lecture you, I think you already know that deep down inside of you.” Natali spoke.

\- Rebekah furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, “Why would you say this to me now? You think it will change my decision about the cure?” she questioned Natali, but she didn’t give her time to answer, “Well it won’t, I still want it. And since Marcel clearly doesn’t care about me, I don’t care about him either.”

\- “Okay, do whatever you want, but don’t ask me to fix you when you realize that being a weak human isn’t the thing that would make you happy.” Natali spoke her voice more edgier than earlier.

\- “Giving the fact that you two will do whatever it takes to stop us all from finding it, I won’t even get a glimpse of the cure.” Rebekah hissed, voice cold.

\- “Maybe I would help you to find it, if it doesn’t include raising Silas. Since it does I can’t.” Natali said firmly, looking up at Rebekah who was standing in front of her.

\- Rebekah rolled her eyes, “I don’t care about that Silas, who knows if he is even real.” she said.

\- “You heard Shane. And Kol and I heard so much stories about him, so he is definitely real.” Natali told her, adding, “You don’t need to believe in him, but if any one of you raises him you’ll see how much we were right.”

\- “You know what, let’s not talk about that anymore.” Rebekah stated.

\- “What do you wanna talk about?” Natali asked.

\- “Are you up for drowning in few bottles of wine?” Rebekah asked, already going towards the kitchen, if Natali doesn’t want a wine she herself sure does.

\- “Only if you have some good wine.” Natali told her, turning her head to look at Rebekah.

\- Rebekah came back holding a bottle of wine and two glasses, “Only the most expensive ones, you know I don’t drink cheap stuff.” she said, as she sat next to Natali and curled her legs underneath her. She opened the bottle and poured then each a glass.

\- As Rebekah headed Natali her glass, she took it and asked, “So, what happened while you were torturing those little vampires?”

\- “I found out that Elena is sired to Damon.” Rebekah spoke, her lips slightly curling into a smile.

\- “Really?” Natali exclaimed, before she took a sip of her red wine and closed her eyes, savoring the taste of it, “That must be super frustrating for Stefan.”

\- Rebekah laughed slightly, “Believe me it is, since she also slept with Damon.” she said.

\- Natali shot her a look and burst out in laugh, “Oh my God. I guess she isn’t little saint vampire as she thinks she is.”

\- “Poor Salvatore’s, they choose wrong girls as well.” Rebekah remarked and laughed as she drank more of the wine.

\- “And I must say wrong decisions and enemies.” Natali spoke and drank her wine until her first glass was empty, then she poured another one.

\- Rebekah turned her gaze towards Natali, “You know, I thought before that you’re sired to Kol.” she said in a soft voice.

\- “Why?” Natali asked.

\- “Because when I first met you, you seemed like someone who wouldn’t do such horrible things. But it all changed the second time I saw you, you were ruthless just like Kol. And I thought you’re doing that just because you’re sired to him.” Rebekah told her.

\- “Well you didn’t know me that well. We talked just a few times.” Natali told her, “I mean maybe I was..different while I still thought I’m just human, but it all changed when I found out the truth and when I became a vampire. I remember those days like it was yesterday. I just can’t connect with a girl I was before.”

\- “I think you can, you just don’t want to.” Rebekah told her softly.

\- “No. To many things happened, and I changed. This is who I’m now.” Natali said firmly.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

##  **[MARSEILLES, FRANCE: MAY, 1002.]**

・ • ・ • ・

_I got to know that your heart beats fast and_

_I got to know I’m the only one for you_

_What have I become?_

_I’m a fucking monster_

_When all I wanted was something beautiful._

・ • ・ • ・

It was a night and Natali stood on  the balcony of the castle, gazing at the stars overhead. The night sky looked festive with glitters all over it. She took a deep breath as the cool fresh air washed over her heated cheeks with the softest of touches.

Then she heard that someone came behind her. She turned around, but all she could see was darkness, until a person standing behind her stepped onto the balcony and then she saw Kol covered in blood.

\- “Oh my God! Kol what happened?” Natali asked worried that he had injured himself.

He was just looking at her without saying anything and after few seconds uneasy feeling washed Natali and she took a steps towards Kol. When he heard that her heart started to beat faster, but not because of the fear of him, but because of fear that something happen to him, he moved himself towards her. 

\- “Don’t be afraid, darling.” Kol said, his voice was deep but it came out quietly. He put her hair behind her shoulder and off of her neck.

\- “What happened to you? Are you okay?” Natali asked trying to see if he had any wounds, but she couldn’t see any. Kol slowly started moving closer to her neck, taking in her floral scent and he gently kissed her neck.

\- “What are you doing? Get away from me.” Natali told him and tried her hardest to push him away.

Kol didn’t react at that, so she took a step back as she realized what he wants, but she was faced with a fence that was behind her. Kol tightened his hold on her, so she can’t move again. Then she felt a sharp pain in her neck and she let out a scream.

Kol placed his hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming. Now, she was getting afraid of him and she gripped his shoulders harder, trying again as hard as she can to push him off of her, but he continued to drank hungrily. Suddenly he withdrawn his fangs from her neck, stopping his hungrily feeding on her and Natali saw him looking confused at her.

\- “What are you?” Natali asked, demanding for an immediate answer.

\- “Better question, what are you?” Kol said as he fell onto his knees, because he felt weak. She was still holding her hands on his shoulders, but after few seconds she removed them and felt something going through her, something powerful. 

\- “I, I don’t know. I feel weird.” Natali muttered.

\- “I’m so sorry, darling. I didn’t meant to hurt you.” Kol apologized, glaring up at her.

\- Natali could see by the look on his face that he was really telling the truth when he said that, “What are you?” she repeated the question.

\- “I’m a vampire.” Kol simply answered.

\- “A vampire?” Natali said, confusion written over her face. She didn’t wait for him to answer, she wanted to get away from him as fast as possible, but Kol raised himself from the ground faster and stopped her. As they were looking into each other’s eyes he said, “Yes, but don’t be afraid.”

\- “I’m not afraid.” Natali told him.

\- “No? I’m quite sure you were terrified.” Kol said.

\- “I don’t know. In one moment I was afraid, but now I’m not.” Natali told him confused even more than a few moments before.

\- Kol was confused as much as she was, “Now tell me what you’re.” he demanded.

\- “What do you mean by that?” Natali asked.

\- “How could your touch weaken me? And why do you feel weird?” Kol asked.

\- “I don’t know. I felt something going through me, when I tried to push you away.” Natali told him.

\- Kol furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head to the side, “Are you a witch?” he asked.

\- “A witch? That exist too?” Natali exclaimed in surprise.

\- “I was a witch, before my mother turned me and my siblings into vampires.” Kol informed her.

\- “No, no. My family never told me something like that.” Natali said shaking my head.

\- “Well you’re something.” Kol said, then they heard people coming closer to the balcony. Tristan and Renée came along with guards and Kol’s brothers Klaus and Elijah.

\- “Oh my God. What did you do to her?” Renée said terrified when she looked at her sisters neck.

\- “Sister, I’m fine.” Natali said.

\- “No, you’re not.” Renée said and then turned to Tristan saying, “You said my family will be protected from these monsters.”

\- “You know what they are?” Natali asked.

\- “Yes, I do. I’m taking you back to your room.” Renée said as she pulled Natali with her.

* * *

When they came into Natali’s room, Renée locked the door and Natali went to sat on her bed. Then Renée sat next to her and took something to clean Natali’s neck from blood.

\- “You can’t be around that man anymore.” Renée said.

\- “I’m not afraid of him.” Natali said.

\- “How you could be not afraid of him? He could have kill you.” Renée told her.

\- “I don’t know. I’m just not afraid, I was but not anymore.” Natali said.

\- “What did he do to you.” Renée remarked.

\- “Sister, can I ask you something?” Natali asked.

\- “Yes. What is it?” Renée asked.

\- “Am I a witch?” Natali asked.

\- Renée looked at her with confused look on her face, but at the same moment Natali could see that there is something she is not telling her, after few seconds Renée replied, “Don’t ask me something like that ever again.”

\- “Why? Does that means that I’m a witch?” Natali asked.

\- “I told you, do not ask me that again.” Renée said clearly upset.

\- “You’re not telling me something.” Natali said.

\- “Just sleep. Who knows what he did to you and you can’t tell anyone about what happened tonight.” Renée said and placed the covers over Natali.

\- “I won’t.” Natali replied.

Renée kissed her head and then she left the room. Natali was awake for some time, thinking about stuff that Kol told her. Is it possible that she’s a witch? And if she is, why wouldn’t her parents tell her something about that. Although she always felt like they all are keeping something from her, maybe she’s finally close to finding out what it is.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

When Natali woke up she felt different, somehow. And when she remembered what Kol did to her last night she could feel her heart starting to beat faster and she started breathing heavily. She closed her eyes and laid on one side if her body, trying to calm herself, but it was just getting worse as the pictures of him covered in blood showed in front of her eyes. She could still feel the pain on her neck where Kol sank his teeth. She placed her hand over the wound that almost healed. She didn’t know why does she feels afraid all off sudden when she felt fine last night after Kol told her to not be afraid.

When she got out of her bed and dressed up she went to the dining room to have breakfast and at the sound of someone walking behind her she turned around every time, hoping that it wasn’t Kol.

In one moment when she turned her head to look at who was behind her she stumbled into someone that just came from around the corner.

\- “I’m sorry.” Natali said, turning her gaze at the person in front of her and she saw Kol.

Natali swallowed lump in her throat and took a step back. Kol smiled slightly and took a step forward, making her take another step back.

\- He furrowed his eyebrows at her, “It’s okay darling.” he told her reaching his hand towards her.

\- Natali slapped his hand away, “Don’t touch me!” she hissed.

\- “What’s wrong?” Kol asked.

\- “You could’ve have killed me last night.” Natali said quietly, so someone else wouldn’t hear.

\- “I’m sorry.” Kol apologized, “I won’t do something like that again. I promise.”

\- Natali rolled her eyes, “I don’t believe you.” she told him. And as she wanted to walk pass him Kol grabbed her hand to stop her.

In the same moment Natali’s heart started beating rapidly against her rib cage. It reminded her off last night, when she couldn’t move her body while he held her tightly against him.

\- “Are you afraid of me?” Kol asked her.

\- “No.” Natali lied, yanking her hand away.

\- “I can hear your heart beating. It beats like that when you’re afraid.” Kol told her.

\- “Just leave me alone, please.” Natali told him, turning herself around to start walking.

\- Kol flashed in front of her, making her jump back, “I’m sorry.” he apologized again when he realized that his fast movement could only make her more afraid, “Last night you told me you’re not afraid of me.”

\- “I know. But when I woke up and remembered what happened, I felt terrified.” Natali told him.

\- “Please, don’t be.” Kol said.

\- “Look, Kol, I need to think about it - if I should believe you that you won’t do it again and if I should be afraid or not, so leave me alone and I’ll come to you if I make such decision.” Natali told him nicely. Kol nodded and moved to the side. She walked past him quickly and went to the dining room.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

> _“Until we have seen someone’s darkness, we don’t really know who they are. Until we have forgiven someone’s darkness we don’t really know what love is.”_

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

##  **[THE PRESENT DAY:]**

\- “I mean if it wasn’t for Kol who knows if I would ever find out what I really Am.” Natali continued, drowning herself in a second glass of wine.

\- “I understand. Becoming a vampire changes all of us.” Rebekah spoke.

\- “For the worst, usually not for the better.” Natali told her. After few seconds of silence she continued, “Maybe if my parents and my sister didn’t react how they did after I became a vampire, everything would be different.”

\- “Well we will never know that.” Rebekah stated.

\- “I know. And I like me, I like my life the way it is and most important I’m surrounded by the people who think the same.” Natali said with a small smile.

\- “Would you like to have the opportunity to see your family again?” Rebekah asked, looking at Natali.

\- Natali looked away from her. She was looking at the wall for a few seconds before saying, “My real family or adoptive?”

\- “Both.” Rebekah said.

\- “I don’t know.” Natali told her, “I have a feeling that my real parents would want to destroy me.”

\- Rebekah let out a sigh, “Same as my mother.” she remarked.

\- “Same as yours.” Natali agreed, “Cheers to the messed up family.” she added with a fake smile, raising her glass and clicking it with Rebekah’s.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡


	28. PART 26: | A TOUCH OF INSANITY |

Natali woke up on the couch in Rebekah’s living room. She didn’t even realized when she fell asleep there. She lifted herself and stretched her muscles from the uncomfortable sleeping. Rebekah was also sleeping next to her, but Natali didn’t want to wake her up so she just left. Before she went back to her apartment she had two snacks. She didn’t feed for the whole night, they just drank a lot of wine.

Natali opened the door of her apartment, unlocked like usual, since no one else can enter if they are not invited. When she entered the house the first sight was three lifeless bodies on the floor in a puddles of blood.

Then she went to the bedroom and saw Kol still sleeping on the bed. He spread himself all across the bed, legs wide, arms wide and enjoyed the space. He laid on his stomach, face buried into the pillow. She moved his arm to make some space and laid next to him on one side of her body. Kol felt the bed move as she laid next to him and turned his head in her direction, opening just one eye and their eyes met.

\- “Good morning, love.” Natali told him with a smile.

\- Kol buried his head back into the pillow, “You left me to sleep alone.” he murmured in a sleepy voice.

\- “At least you had the whole bed for yourself, and I fell asleep on the uncomfortable couch, along with Rebekah.” Natali spoke, staring at him intently.

\- “What were you two doing when you feel asleep there?” Kol asked, not moving inch of his body.

\- “We talked and drank five bottles of wine.”Natali replied, as she changed her position and laid on her back, looking up at the ceiling.

\- “Did she changed her mind about the cure?” Kol asked.

\- “No.” Natali quickly replied, “But I told her about Marcel.”

Kol quickly moved himself to lay on one side of his body and propped his head up onto his elbow, as he looked down at her.

\- “You did? And what did she said about that?” Kol asked, as his free hand moved beneath her t-shirt.

\- Natali slightly shivered at the contact of their skin and turned her head, meeting his gaze, “What was the question? My mind is still fuzzy.”

\- Kol smirked smugly, “Sure it is.” he said smugly, making tiny circles with the tips of his fingers on her stomach, “I asked, what did Rebekah said about Marcel?”

\- Natali’s mouth opened slightly and she bit her lower lips, before saying, “She said how she doesn’t care about him because he doesn’t care about her.”

\- “That is a wise choice, for once.” Kol spoke, moving his head closer towards hers, “I’m surprised she didn’t run to him.”

\- “We have yet to see that happening.” Natali told him, before he captured her lips with his own. He moved his hand up her stomach, until it rested directly on her breast. He ran his thumb rhythmically over the side of her soft mound over and over until he felt her nipple come to life under his hand.

\- Natali pulled back, breaking the kiss, as she told him, “Let’s take this to the bathroom, I want to have a shower.”

\- “As you wish, darling.” Kol told her and flashed them into the bathroom.

After having a sex in the shower under hot stream water, they finally washed up and exited the shower.

\- “We will need to do this one more time for you to repay for letting me sleep alone.” Kol teased.

Natali smiled and rolled her eyes as she leaned closer and kissed him. After they broke the kiss, he wrapped a towel around his waist and she put on her bathrobe.

They exited bathroom and Natali headed towards the closet to find what to wear.

\- “You could throw these bodies into the dumpster.” Natali suggested, as she walked back into the living room.

\- “Well you can do it too.” Kol told her.

\- “No I can’t. They weren’t mine doing.” Natali said.

\- “I will do that later.” Kol informed her as he headed towards the front door.

\- “Where are you going now then?” Natali asked confused, as she looked towards him.

\- “I need to go somewhere.” Kol simply told her.

\- Natali raised her eyebrow, “Where?” she asked following him towards the front door.

\- Kol turned around, “Forgive me darling.” he said before he grabbed Natali’s chin and snapped her neck, “I can’t let you be in danger.” Then he laid her body onto the couch and disappeared.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

After some time Natali started waking up, she put her hand on the back of her neck, massaging it from the pain when Kol snapped it. She looked at the armchair across from her and saw Kol sitting there and drinking whiskey.

\- “Where did you go without me? I told you we’re not going anywhere without each other, especially with the white oak stake on the loose!” Natali growled. She didn’t even know that Kol already has the white oak stake.

\- Kol clenched his jaw, “I just wanted to kill that witch.” he said coldly, clearly trying to hold his temper, but failing miserably.

\- “And did you?” Natali yelled.

\- “No.” Kol shocked his head down, “She is powerful.”

\- “Well you could if I came with you.” Natali told him.

\- “You know sometimes I really wish I could compel you.” Kol burst out.

\- Natali raised her eyebrows, “Well I’m sorry, but you can’t. And you broke my neck, are you mad?” she shouted and used her magic to hit the glass he was holding in his hands, so it shattered in pieces down on the floor.

\- Kol frustrated stood up from the armchair, “I wanted to do it alone. I didn’t want you to be in danger.” he told her, trying to be as calm as possible.

\- “That’s one of the stupidest excuses I’ve heard. That witch can’t do anything to me.” Natali said angrily, “God, you’re so repulsive, one minute we’re having sex and the other you snap my neck.” and she pushed her hand through her hair.

\- “I told you I’m sorry, but that was the only thing that can stop you from going with me.” Kol spoke.

\- Natali laughs as she shakes her head, “Don’t do that again.” she hissed, anger and touch of hurt in her voice.

\- “They can’t raise Silas.” Kol replied with a hard edge to his voice, his eyes darkening.

\- Natali groaned and pushed herself up, “I know, Kol. And I’m going to kill that little witch, by taking her magic. Silas won’t be the reason for us to fight.” she told him firmly.

\- “She uses expression magic, you know how dangerous that can be.” Kol told her.

\- “I don’t care, Kol. We need to do everything in our power to stop them from raising Silas.” Natali said.

\- Kol smiled, “Like in good old times?” he asked.

\- Natali smiled back at him and nodded, “Like in good old times.”

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

The two of them found out what Klaus is planning to do, so that Jeremy’s hunter’s mark can grow. The last thing they needed was Jeremy killing vampires that Klaus made and growing the hunter’s mark.

It wasn’t hard for them to find a place where all newbie vampires were hiding in the shadows from the sun.

They walked into the dark bar, some vampires rose up when they heard that someone entered bar. Thinking they are food, few of them stepped closer and Kol and Natali could see dark veins under their eyes.

\- “I think Klaus didn’t feed them well.” Natali remarked as she watched at the bloodthirsty vampires.

\- Kol smirked, “Shall we get this over with, darling?” he asked, turning his gaze towards her.

She didn’t have to answer him, she just zoomed towards the two vampires in front of her and ripped their hearts out in one movement.

\- “Two down.” Natali spoke playfully.

The other newbie vampires tried to escape, but they had no place to go, since the sun won’t be coming down soon. Natali followed one vampire that escaped into the back cold storage room.

\- “You’re not very smart.” Natali told him as she swung the baseball bat she was holding and hit him in the head. He stumbled backwards and leaned his back against the wall. Natali take a step closer to him and again smashed the baseball bat against his head, ripping it off of his shoulders. When all newbie vampires were dead, they dragged them into the storage room and tossed them onto each other, leaving the trail of blood at the bar on purpose.

\- “At least they were at the bar.” Kol remarked as they walked out of the storage room and headed towards the bar for drinks. Kol grabbed a bottle of bourbon and took a gulp. Then sat on the chair and held his feet up on the table, as they waited Jeremy to show up.

Natali grabbed bottle from his his hand.

\- “Hey, that’s my bottle!” Kol protested.

\- “It’s mine now.” Natali simply told him and took a gulp from it, “What are you going to do about it? Snap my neck again?” she challenged him.

\- Kol chuckles, “I won’t snap your neck, but there are other ways for you to pay for drinking my bourbon.” he smugly told her as he jumped onto his feet.

\- “Can’t. Wait.” Natali drawled the words as she took a step back and on purpose she dropped the bottle of bourbon onto the floor.

Kol pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes as she did that, but before he could do anything else they’ve heard that a car engine just pulled up so they needed to end their game before it even started and hide.

Damon walked in along with Jeremy who was holding a crossbow, ready to kill vampires that Klaus made just for that purpose. They could hear music playing in the background. They strolled in, checking around the bar, but there were none to be found.

Then they spotted a trail of blood leading towards the back of the bar.

\- “Something’s not right.” Damon remarked as they followed the trail of blood. When they walked into the storage room they saw a giant pile of vampire corpses in the corner.

\- “Looks like we’re gonna have to find some new vampires. What a waste.” Damon said, staring disappointedly at the pile of bodies.  
\- “What the hell happened?” Jeremy asked shocked.

Suddenly there was another voice that joined them.

\- “We confess.” Natali says coldly standing behind them with a baseball bat on her shoulder. Two of them quickly turned around, Jeremy had his crossbow held up defensively, then they saw Kol entering the room, behind her, “We did it.” he says, holding his hands up and finishing the confession.

\- “Kol? Natali?” Jeremy says confused, as the memories from Denver passed through his mind.

\- Kol smirked, a slight shrug to his shoulders, “Jeremy, good to see you, mate.” he greets, “Sorry about the mess. Ugh, it was a little crowded when we arrived, and we prefer more intimate gatherings. Us four need to have a little chat.” he raises the bottle of bourbon to his lips and took a sip as he eyed Jeremy with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

\- “Why did you kill all the vampires?” Jeremy asks, ignoring  the fact that Kol already gave him an answer for that question.

\- Kol sighs in annoyance and Natali gives an answer to Jeremy, “To help you, of course. We heard that you need to kill some vampires, so we killed them instead.” then she smiles smugly at the two of them and Damon narrows his eyes at her.

\- “Care for a drink?” Kol asks them, holding up his bottle of bourbon.

\- Damon placed a hand on Jeremy’s arm, getting him to lower his crossbow, “He’s underage, and I don’t like you, so let’s just cut to it.” he glared.

\- Kol smirked at the younger vampire, “You know, my brother bragged about his plan to complete Jeremy’s hunter’s mark. It was easy enough to track this lot down.” he explained, turning his gaze towards Natali for a brief moment, “They were all hiding in the shadows. Now, killing young vampires is easy or old ones, for that matter.” his voice went low in a hinted threat at Damon.

\- Not understanding the visit of two sociopaths in love - how Damon likes to call them and little intervention of their plans, he asked, “Why? What’s it to you either way?”

\- Natali’s and Kol’s patience was growing thin and was dangerously close to breaking, “Because, you fools, in your zeal to find the cure, you risk waking someone very dangerous.” Kol hissed at them, but Damon wasn’t taking him seriously.

\- “Oh..You must be talking about Silas.” Damon answered, smirking slightly. Kol didn’t seemed like his normal witty self who loved sarcasm and horrifying others. He looked like the truly horrified one.

\- “What do you know of him?” Natali asked quickly on edge.

\- Damon shrugged, not caring, “Nothing. Don’t want to. Not our problem.”

\- Kol grinned, tilting his head, “Isn’t it?”

\- “Uh-uh.” Damon tutted, rolling his eyes. He knew that there is a story that they’re going to tell them about Silas.

\- Natali chuckled at Damon’s ignorance, “A few hundred years back, we came across a group that worshipped Silas. His followers told us that he would rise again, and when he did, he would trigger the end of all time.” she told them clearly, hoping they’d get the point.

\- Kol looked at the pair and continued, “You know, being immortal, you can see why we’re opposed to time’s ending. So we murdered all of them.” his anger was rising, “And now, here you are willing to risk raising him in your search for the cure. We can’t exactly sit back and let that happen, can we?”

\- Damon was not impressed, “We’re not going to back of off the cure ‘cause you two were told one too many scary bedtime stories, you idiots.” he spoke, not believing anything they said.

\- Kol pushed Damon to the side, taking a step towards the hunter, “Jeremy, we were mates in Colorado. You’re a smart lad. Why don’t you call off this imbecilic treasure hunt?”

\- Jeremy held his bow up, making his position clear, “I’m not calling anything off, mate.”

\- Kol sighed, obviously annoyed. He took a step back, putting the bottle down on the shelf, Natali glared at the hunter as she spoke, “Well we could kill you.”

\- Kol continued contemplating their next move, “But then, we’d have to deal with the hunter’s curse. And we, we don’t particularly feel like being haunted for the next century. Better idea. I’ll just rip off your arms.”

Natali rushed at Jeremy to attack him only to be slammed against the wall by Damon.

\- “Jeremy, run!” Damon screamed, as he tried to break her neck, but Natali used her leg to kick him where no man wants to be kicked and caused him to release her. He groans in pain, taking a few steps back just when Kol locked his arm around his neck and put him into headlock.

Jeremy flees just behind Kol’s back, “Why are you stand there? Go and cache him.” Kol said angrily, glaring at Natali.

\- Natali smiled cunningly, “Love, I’ve got even better idea.” she told him and looked towards Damon, who was trying to break loose from Kol’s tight lock, but he was failing embarrassingly.

**KLAUS’ AND ELENA’S P.O.V:**

Klaus is sitting on a sofa in his living room in front of a lit fireplace and Elena is sitting on the other sofa opposite of him.

\- “A bit ironic, you coming to me for help. Weren’t your friends just trying to bury me in a cement tomb?” Klaus smirked at Elena.

Perhaps if they’d stop with all the meaningless attempts to kill him, then he’d be more willing to help them.

\- Elena looks around exasperatedly before seeming to come to a conclusion on his statement, “This is your fault. You started this when you forced Jeremy to kill those vampires.” she told him, her tone serious and she doesn’t seem to be worried if he’ll take offense to her words.

\- Klaus smiled lazily, “And now my little brat of a brother and his lovely girlfriend have gone and made things worse. Well, they never did like Damon.” he pauses, “I suppose you think I should do something about them, shouldn’t I?” he asked.

\- “Call them off, Klaus.” Elena demanded.

\- Klaus expression changed at her now impatient tone, “You are in no position to make demands, love.” Klaus spoke, his voice deep and low, “And how do you think for me to stop them when they have power over me?” he asked.

\- Elena shrugged, “I don’t know. You can at least try, we need to find the cure.” she told him nicely.

\- “Whilst I’d like to cure you to make more hybrids, I do have other reasons for finding the cure, not the least of which is destroying it so you lot can’t use it against me.” Klaus told her.

\- “Whatever our differences, we want the same thing.” Elena begins and leans forward, “Please, Klaus, I’m begging you.” she pleaded.

Klaus smiles at her then rolls his eyes as he gets out his cell phone to call Kol.

**KOL’S AND NATALI’S P.O.V:**

Kol pushed Damon back into storage room and placed him to sit on a beer keg in the middle of the room.

\- Natali chuckles in amusement, as she entered the room, “I can’t believe you’re willing to unleash hell on earth, so your precious doppelganger can be human again.” she told him quietly, but dangerously, “Too bad she will probably end up dead when Silas kills you all.”

\- Damon rolled his eyes as he heard Silas’ name again, “He’s just a myth.” he said.

\- “And so are vampires, witches and werewolves for the humans that are not informed of our existence. So keep telling yourself that.” Natali told him as she patted on his shoulder and moved behind him.

\- Then Kol kneels down in front of him forcing Damon to look into his eyes, “Sit still and stab yourself with this, but just a little bit.” he compelled him to obey and gave him the stake.

Damon took it in his hand and groaned in pain as he pierced his chest with the stake.

Just then Kol’s phone started to ring, stopping their entertainment. He picked up the phone call, Natali listened closely and heard Klaus’s voice.

\- “Little brother, I’m told you’ve gone and made a mess.” Klaus said casually.

\- “Come on, Nik. We were only having some fun.” Kol answered sarcastically.

\- Klaus took a deep breath, before replying to his younger brother, “Those vampires were for my hunter.”

\- Kol walked around the freezer, not letting his eyes to leave Natali’s, “I’ll make some more. There’s no shortage of people.” he shrugged and kicked one of the dead bodies that were laying in the corner.

\- “Where’s Damon Salvatore?” Natali heard Klaus’ ask and she looked over at Damon with amused grin on her face.

\- Kol’s mouth turned into a wide grin and he looked at his masterpiece in the middle on the room, “I gave him a good and proper beating just for old time’s sake.”

\- “Yes. Well, you’ve had your fun.” Klaus spoke softly, but his voice grew harsh with every word, “Now let him go and avoid any more trouble.”

\- Natali rolled her eyes, “You’re not the one who is going to demand us.” she told him.

\- Klaus cleared his throat, before speaking, “You two, listen closely. Stay away from the Gilbert boy. You understand?”

\- “Fine.” Kol replied reluctantly, “I won’t touch him. You have my word.” he said coldly and hung up, then he crossed his hands behind his back and looked at Damon with a grin on his face before he compelled him again, “Very good, darling. Now stab yourself a little bit further.”

\- Damon groaned in pain as he slowly began to push the stake into himself, “If you’re gonna kill me, do it like a man.” he sneered.

\- “I don’t want to kill you. I just wanted to make sure you could be compelled.” Kol informed him.

\- Damon wasn’t going to let Kol break him, “I’m gonna rip out your spleen.” he threatened.

\- With every passing second Kol was finding this torture more and more amusing. He chuckled at Damon’s words, “You ought to be thanking me. I mean you don’t really want the cure found. You fancy Elena. I mean, even more now that she’s a vampire. Admit it.” he started to circle around Damon, “The last vestige of her humanity is her annoying little brother Jeremy, and deep, deep down, I bet you want him dead, don’t you?”

 - “Nope.” Damon breathed out.

 - Kol patted onto his back, making Damon to lean forward and stab the stake a little further, then he laughs, saying, “You’re lying. I bet you’d love to rip his head right off..And I’m gonna give you your wish.” He crouches down in front of Damon and looks straight into his eyes, then compels him, “You’re not gonna remember what I say, but you’re going to find Jeremy Gilbert, and when you do, you’re going to kill him.”

Kol pulled the stake out of Damon’s chest and in the next moment the two of them disappeared into thin air, leaving Damon to finish what he needs to do.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡


	29. PART 27: | READY OR NOT HERE WE COME |

Natali was sleeping on her stomach, her hands folded under the pillow. Kol was laying with almost whole body over her, his head was resting against her back near her neck and one of his hands was wrapped around one side of her body and it was under her stomach. Sound of someone slamming their fist against the front door over and over again, woke up Natali. She groaned in frustration and tried to move herself, but Kol was pressed against her. **  
**

\- “Move.” Natali murmured into the pillow. When Kol didn’t reacted she said a little louder in a sleepy voice, “Move Kol!”

\- She could feel Kol’s breath against her neck as he muttered, “No. It’s comfy like this.”

\- “It’s comfy for you.” Natali told him, “Someone is knocking at the door.” she informed him, trying again to raise her body, but failing.

\- “So let them knock.” Kol whispered.

\- “Yeah, I would. But as you can hear, they won’t stop.” Natali said frustrated that someone wake her up.

\- “Open the door. I know you two are here, I can hear how Kol snores.” Rebekah yelled, standing in front of their apartment, while she knocked hard against the door.

\- “It’s Rebekah.” Natali spoke when she heard her yelling.

\- Kol signs, “Unlock the door from here.”

\- “We’re naked, I don’t want your sister to see us like this.” Natali told him.

\- Kol rolls his eyes, “Fine.” he says sounding a bit annoyed and he moved himself off of her body.

Natali rolls herself on her back and lifts herself out of the bed. She took Kol’s t-shirt from the floor and put it on. Then she slowly walked toward the front door and unlocked them. For the real miracle Kol locked them last night.

Rebekah was standing in front of the door with pursed lips and annoyed look on her face. Before Natali opened her mouth to speak, Rebekah stormed besides her into their apartment.

\- “I want to speak with Kol too.” Rebekah demanded.

\- Natali massaged her neck, from not so comfortable position for sleeping as she told Rebekah, “He is sleeping.”

\- “I don’t care.” Rebekah said quickly, “Kol! Come here, right now.”

\- “Is there something wrong?” Natali asked, curious about why Rebekah is so angry, when they didn’t do anything wrong to someone she cares about.

\- “Yes, there is. So Kol better comes here or I will-” Rebekah spoke, but stopped herself as Kol opened door of the room he was in.

\- “What, Rebekah? What is so important to wake me up in a middle of the afternoon?” Kol asked, shooting her annoyed look.

\- “If Damon kills the hunter, Nik will not be pleased.” Rebekah hissed, as she looked at him.

\- Kol roll his eyes and signs, “I don’t care if Nik won’t be pleased.” he smiled cunningly, “And I told him I wouldn’t touch the kid. I didn’t.”

\- “Oh. Well, that was clever. I’m sure he’ll really appreciate it.” Rebekah replied sarcastically.

\- “Wait! Does that mean that Damon didn’t killed him?” Natali asked.

\- Rebekah turned towards her, “No. They locked Damon up.” she informed them.

\- “Well that didn’t go as we planned.” Natali remarked.

\- “Look you two really need to stop.” Rebekah shouted.

\- “To stop you and everyone else from finding the cure? Yeah, don’t worry we will.” Natali assured her.

\- “Rebekah, look at what this family has become. I mean, Elijah won’t even show his face, he’s so disgusted by our bickering.” he paused for a moment and continued, “This cure has ruined us, and it hasn’t even been found yet. Just imagine what would happen if it is.”

Rebekah was overwhelmed by her brother’s reaction, she never saw Kol like this before. He was the fun brother, never too worried about anything. She knew that something bad was going on with her family because of the cure, but she didn’t wanted to admit that to Kol, so she told him, “This family was ruined long before we knew about the cure.” tears formed in her eyes, but quickly disappeared so that they wouldn’t see them.

\- “I won’t let you raise Silas.” Kol demanded strictly, darkness was filling his eyes while he was glaring down at his sister angrily.

\- “I really can’t believe that none of you understands the consequences that comes with that cure you all want to have.” Natali spoke in disbelief, “Silas is not a fairy tale, he is not a myth, he is a real thing. An immortal who is a thousand years older than us. A thousand years.” She repeated slowly, “Maybe you don’t care about that Rebekah since you can’t be killed, but I can. And Silas will try to kill us all, and he will bring down hell on earth. Every enemy that we ever killed over the centuries will be back, I don’t want to see that happening.” she finished everything she wanted to say, while Rebekah listened to her carefully, but that still didn’t changed her mind. She just exchanged a few looks with the two of them and flashed out of their apartment.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

It’s a night-time and Kol and Natali were walking down the street, listening music on his phone and talking.

\- “So since Damon didn’t killed the hunter that means your plan didn’t worked.” Kol said, making Natali feel guilty.

\- “What do you want me to say? You were right?” Natali asked him, rolling her eyes.

\- “That’s exactly what I want you to say.” Kol replied.

\- “Well I won’t say it.” Natali simply told him.

\- Kol smiles, “You just did.”

\- “That was just a question.” Natali corrected him, adding, “And we’ll make another plan.”

\- “We don’t need another one, we’re just going to do what I wanted from the start.” Kol spoke, “I’m going to rip of Jeremy’s arms.” he finished.

\- Natali sighed, “Fine.” she agreed with him, “Let’s hope that will work.”

\- “Since it’s my plan, it will.” Kol assured her.

Suddenly Kol’s phone rang and they looked down just to see it was a person they were talking about, Jeremy Gilbert.

\- “You still have his number.” Natali commented surprised.

\- “It’s a surprise that he still has mine.” Kol replied and then answered Jeremy’s call, “Jeremy Gilbert.” he smiled, “Nice to see I’m still on your speed dial, mate. Hey, you want to meet up at the batting cages in Denver?”

\- “Actually. It’s Elena Gilbert.” She corrected him.

\- Kol looked at Natali and raised his eyebrows, wondering what does Elena wants. There was a pause, before he spoke, “What a treat.” he says and he was sure Elena could tell he was smirking, “Yeah, I was just thinking of all the clever ways I could have your brother killed, but I’d settle for ripping off his illustrated arm instead.”

\- Elena cringed at the trough, “I need to talk to you – in person.” she told him, deciding to ignore his comment, “I wanna call a truce, in the name of Silas.”

Two of them were shocked, they didn’t answered right away, instead Kol stopped walking in a middle of a sidewalk, as well as Natali.

\- Kol raised an eyebrow intrigued, “You want to talk about Silas?” he asked after few seconds, obviously not expecting that.

\- Elena nodded to herself, “I’ll meet you wherever you want. I’ll come to you.” she told him.

In the distance they could see Gilbet’s resistance.

\- “I’ll tell you what.” Kol said his tone suddenly upbeat, “How about I come to you?” he suggested and in less than a second later Natali rang the doorbell, causing everyone inside to look towards the front door. They weren’t expecting that. Jeremy cocks his gun and points in at the door.

\- “If you want a truce, open the door and invite us in.” Kol instructed.

Elena was slightly flustered by the unexpected turn of events and she looks around for her next move. She really hoped Natali wasn’t with him, but apparently she is.

\- “We’re waiting. Let us in and let’s talk truce.” Kol snapped. They already suspected that Elena is going to change her plan.

\- “Hello?” Kol called out impatiently. They could hear that his voice is irritated through the phone.

\- “Wouldn’t that be kind of stupid to invite you in?” Elena asked, stalling him so she could write a message for Jeremy on a board.

\- “On the contrary, I can’t kill your brother with my own two hands, or I’ll suffer the hunter’s curse and spend the next 20 years trying to kill off myself in gruesome ways.” Kol explained, adding, “And I’ve heard that vervain’s back in town, so I can’t compel you to kill him either. So I think it’s fair to say you’re semi-safe, for now.”

Kol rolled his eyes and looked over at Natali, who was looking around impatient and crossed her arms over her chest.

While Kol was talking Elena showed message that she wrote on the board to Jeremy.

\- “I’m the only one that can invite him inside.” Jeremy whispered.

\- “He’s right.” Kol replied hearing their entire conversation and Natali growled lowley, annoyed, “Obviously.”

Then the doppelganger slowly opens the door, her eyes darted Natali as she faked a smile directed to Elena.

\- A smile crept over Kol’s face, “You’d think being alive for over a thousand years would teach us some manners, but we couldn’t resist stopping by.” he told her, putting his phone back into the pocket of his jacket, “You know the thing I love about the modern age is..music, anytime you like.”

\- “I thought you’re coming alone.” Elena stated.

\- Natali sings, “Ah, Elena, I couldn’t let him come alone, I never know when are you going to try to seduce another vampire. Like you did with Salvatore’s.” she mocked.

\- Elena raises her eyebrows at Natali’s comment, but ignores her and she turned her attention towards Kol, “If I let you in, my brother goes. You’re not getting near him.” she negotiated.

\- Kol eyed Jeremy who was aiming a rifle directly at him, “Fair enough.” he replied.

Elena looks back at Jeremy and nods. Jeremy nods and quickly says, “Kol, you can come in.”

Natali clenched her jaw, angry that he invited only Kol in. Kol narrowed his eyes at Jeremy and Elena. As Jeremy turned around to leave through the back door he was faced with Kol in front of him.

\- “Hey.” Elena yelled, “You said he can go if he invites you in.”

\- “He forgot to invite Natali in.” Kol says and grabs Jeremy by his shoulders, he turned him towards Elena and Natali, then continues, “Invite her in and you can go.”

Jeremy and Elena exchange a few looks, before Jeremy finally invited Natali as well. Natali smiles as she takes a step into Gilbert’s little house.

\- Kol let Jeremy go as promised, “No gold medals for bravery, I see.” Natali says sarcastically, looking towards Kol and Jeremy who walked out of the house as fast as he could.

\- “So…” Kol comes closer to Natali and wraps his arm around her shoulder while looking at Elena, “This is the part where you offer us a drink so we can have a proper chat.”

Elena takes a deep breath and nods, then closes the door. When she turned around Kol and Natali were already in the living room. So she decided to go into the alcohol closet under the stairs and grabs a bottle of some alcohol.

In the living room Kol was playing a video game, while Natali was sitting on the couch and talking with him.

\- “Do I need to break this TV as well?” Natali questions, looking up at Kol who was standing beside the couch.

\- “You’ve already broke three TV’s.” Kol told her not taking his eyes off of the game.

\- “I know.” Natali replied, “That’s because you’re paying more attention to the games than me.” she says sadly.

\- Kol chuckles as he looks towards her for a moment, “Come on darling. You know that’s a lie.”  

\- Their conversation was interrupted when Elena reentered the room, holding a bottle in her hands and saying, “Sorry, I had to dig up the old people alcohol.”

Kol turns around and pauses the game he was playing. Then he held his hand out for Natali to take so they can walk over to the kitchen.

\- “Yeah, that’s the problem with people today. They have no drinking imagination. Turn-of-the-century New Orleans – now, they knew how to make a drink.” Kol says, smiling at the memory, as the two of them sat across from Elena.

\- Natali smiles, “Oh yeah, I miss those days.. sometimes.” she stated.

\- “You two lived in New Orleans?” Elena asked, genuinely surprised.

\- Kol nodded in answer, “We all did, till Niklaus shoved a dagger in my heart.”

\- “So you two spent a lot of time there?” Elena asked, looking at the two of them.

\- “12  years, to be exact. But we weren’t in New Orleans all the time.” Natali replied.

\- “Why not?” Elena asked.

\- “Well let’s see - Klaus could dagger Kol whenever he pleases, so we wanted to spend some time alone.” Natali told her.

\- “Why didn’t you stop Klaus from daggering him?” Elena asked.

\- Natali lets out an annoyed breath, “Believe me I almost did.” she looked towards Kol, adding, “But then Klaus’ little protege broke my neck and Rebekah didn’t even blink.”

\- Elena looked at Kol, “Why did he daggered you? What did you do?” she asked, trying to stall them as much as she can.

\- “What makes you think I did anything?” Kol asked in a tone that suggested he was pissed that she just assumed he had done something wrong, “Has your alliance with my brother softened you to his horrors?”

\- “I don’t have an alliance with Klaus.” Elena snapped, “We had a mutual interest in finding the cure – that’s all.” she explained.

\- “Had?” Kol frowned.

\- “Yes. And I’m willing to give up looking for it if you promise to leave my brother alone.” Elena replied, lying through her teeth. When they didn’t replied, but kept staring at her she noticed that there seems to be some tension in the room so she held a bottle of alcohol like she has no idea what to do with it and picks up the mixer saying, “Now, can you teach me how to make this?” she asked breaking the uncomfortable silence and slightly smiles as Kol takes the mixer from her.

\- “I’ll get some ice.” Elena says, while she watches as Kol pours liquor into a glass. Then she opens the refrigerator and pulls out her phone to read the message from Jeremy, it read “Trying to find her. Keep Kol and Natali there”. She answers the message and gets something from the fridge, then closes the door and jumps backwards as she sees Natali standing right next to her, startling her. Natali still didn’t believed that Elena would give up on finding the cure, something didn’t add up, she just didn’t know what.

\- “You scared me.” Elena laughs quietly.

\- “You must think we’re stupid.” Natali’s voice wasn’t  pleasant.

\- “I, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Elena says and starts walking backwards, “I was just getting ice.” she holds a bowl of ice and offers it to Natali.

\- “Do I look like a servant?” Natali asked, she looked offended by Elena’s idea that she should hand an ice to Kol.

\- Elena shook her head quickly, “No.” and walks back to the kitchen counter where Kol was making drinks, “Here you go.” She says, handing him bowl of ice.  
\- “Would you like one?” Kol offered.

\- Elena hesitates, before answering, “Sure, why not?”

Kol puts the ice in the drinks and Natali sat back next to him, observing Elena and making her more uncomfortable.

\- Elena tried to ignore Natali’s glaring at her, “You’re really good at that game. Definitely considering you’ve been locked up in a coffin for a hundred years.” she commented, gesturing towards the Xbox.

\- “I’m a quick learner. Speedy reflexes.” Kol smiles cheekily, “It’s not much like the real thing, though, is it?” Elena looks up at him as he continued, “You’ve killed, haven’t you? Or are you one of those Mary Sue vampires?”

\- “I’ve killed. Once.” Elena answered, thinking back to the time when she killed the hunter.

\- “Didn’t you heard when she told me that she killed the hunter?” Natali asked Kol, taking a sip of her drink.

\- “Rebekah and I left the room while you were talking with them, darling.” Kol answered.

\- “Oh, right.” Natali said quickly.

\- “I’m guessing your number’s a lot higher than mine.” Elena stated.

\- “You lose track over the years.” Kol replied simply, “So, are we going to talk about Silas, or just jibber-jabber?” he asked, quickly switching back to his usual impatient self.

Elena waved the hand towards the living room, Kol and Natali jump off of the chairs and walk over there, as Elena stayed behind them.

When she walked into the living room, they were leaning against the back of the couch, drinks in their hands while they waited for Elena to start talking.

\- “Nobody else seems to think Silas exists, so why do you?” Elena asked curiosly.

\- “We used to run with some witches.” Kol began to explain, “Africa in the fourteenth century, Haiti in the seventeenth century, New Orleans in the nineteen hundreds. They all knew about Silas; that he needed to stay buried.” he downed the rest of his drink before continuing, “I actually hold witches in high esteem.”

\- “Yeah I can see that.” Elena said glancing at Natali, who was a distance away from. Natali took a sip of her drink and looks at Elena under her eyes.

\- Kol slightly smiles, “Oh, I don’t hold her in high esteem, I worship her.” he joked. But in every joke there is a little bit of truth.

\- Natali laughs, “Oh, please.. Now when we’re already talking about worshiping, Kol and I actually killed a cult that wanted to raise Silas.” she says and gives Elena a death glare,  “I wonder how your little cult is going to end up.”

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

##  **[HAITI: NOVEMBER, 1684.]**

As they walked inside of the tavern, they could hear witches chanting under their breath in the circle. Kol frowned as he watched them, stepping closer in interest. Natali chuckled as she watched them chant, but her smile soon disappeared from her face as they heard young woman say, “Silas will rise once-”

Kol’s eyes filled with terror, when they realized it was a cult that worshiped Silas. They heard about him, but they never saw anything like this.

\- “Silas?” Kol exclaimed, turning everyone’s attention towards him.

\- The woman nodded, smiling, “He will rise again. He will brin-”

\- “No!” Kol let out a growl, flashing towards the woman and ripping her head right off of her shoulders.

Everyone in the cult started screaming and running for their lives, but two of them were faster. They slaughtered the rest of the cult, their ears filling with horrified screams, while they tore them limb from limb.

\- “There will be no Silas!” Kol yelled, while Natali grabbed the last living member of the cult and lifted him off of the ground with ease. Men stared down at her begging her not to kill him, while she choked him tightly. At the end his body fell to the ground, while his head remained in her hands. 

She looked towards Kol seeing him covered in blood as she dropped men’s head down besides his body.

\- Natali rolled her eyes, stepping across dead bodies, “Ugh. I just washed my hair from blood, now I need to do it again.” she spoke, annoyance in her voice as she headed towards the exit.

\- Kol chuckles, “I’ll help you with that, darling.” he told her with a smile, and followed her.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

##  **[THE PRESENT DAY:]**

\- “But why Silas? Why are you two so afraid of him?” Elena continued to press, trying to get more informations about Silas.

\- “They said if Silas rises, he’ll unleash hell on Earth.” Kol replied simply, but seriously, “I happen to like Earth just the way it is.”

\- “That’s pretty biblical.” Elena commented.

Natali could see that Elena wasn’t believing them and that she found them and their story merely entertaining.

\- “Well, that’s the other problem with people today – they’ve lost faith. And in that loss, they no longer know who they should fear.” Kol remarked, his eyes narrowing at Elena.

Elena noticed that Natali was still staring at her, like she did the whole time they were at her house and she couldn’t ignore it anymore, she turned her attention towards Natali and asked slightly rude, “When are you going to stop looking at me like that?”

\- “He talks, I listen.” Natali simply answered, “Your lies.” She added.

\- Elena frowned, “I’m not lying.” She said in defence.

\- Natali laughs, “Yeah, and I’m not going to kill your friends.” then she stood up and took a step closer to Elena, she was a little higher than her and they were inches away from each other, as Natali stared down at her and spoke carefully for Elena to understand her every word, “If you cross us, you and your friend will meet fate worse than death.”

Then she finishes her drink and hands an empty glass. Elena faked smile and took her glass, then walked back into the kitchen to pour them more alcohol.  
Kol starts walking around and picks up a framed photograph of Elena and Jeremy joking around. He stares at it as Elena walks back into the room, carrying a bottle of wine.

\- “So we’re out of gin, but I think this is a good year.” she says looking up at the two of them.

\- Kol puts a photograph down and turns to her with accusing look, “What if I said I don’t believe you?”

\- “Okay, you caught me.” Elena started, hoping she could keep up the ruse for a little bit longer, “I don’t know anything about wine.”

Natali burst out in laugh at her answer and Elena knew that everything is going to go downhill from here.

\- “It just seems odd that you’d be so willing to give up something you want so much.” Kol interrogate her.

\- “I would do anything for my brother.” Elena told them, “And if what you’re saying about Silas is true, what does it matter what I want if it puts everyone else in danger?”

Kol stared at her for a few moments trying to decide whether or not she was being sincere.

\- Suddenly Natali asked the question that Elena didn’t wanted to hear, “Who were you texting earlier?” 

\- Elena started panicking a little at the thought of being caught, “No one.” she replied quickly.

\- “Give me your phone.” Natali demanded.

\- “What?” Elena burst out.

\- “Darling, let’s go.” Kol suggested, knowing that Natali was close to the edge of becoming murderous.

\- “No.” Natali protested.

Kol give her a look “don’t make me break your neck and pull you out of this house”, she rolled her eyes and let out annoyed breath, “Fine.”

\- “Well, this has been enlightening. Thanks for the drinks.” Kol spoke as they headed towards the front door, “We’ll take your request for a truce under advisement.”

Elena takes a step towards them as Kol opens the door. She tries to come up with a way to stall them further, “Is there any chance that you could be wrong about Silas?” she asked in final attempt to keep them from leaving.

\- But her plan to ask more questions didn’t work, “Trust me, Elena. Some things are better left buried.” Kol says as they walk out of the house and Natali slams the door shut behind them.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

**A/N:** _ I was looking forward in writing this little Haiti flashback, _

_ I always thought that it would be really good if they did it in TVD. _


	30. PART 28: | YOU CAN'T HIDE |

・ • ・ • ・

_One misstep, you’re mine,_

_And you better stay clever if you_

_wanna survive._

_Once you cross the line,_

_You’ll be wishing you would listen when_

_you meet your demise._

・ • ・ • ・

As they walked down the porch of Gilbert’s house, they flashed away not wanting Elena to be able to hear their conversation about her.

\- “Everything that comes out of her mouth is a lie.” Natali hissed as she sat down onto the beach.

\- “Do you think I didn’t notice that?” Kol questioned looking down at her.

\- “I know you did.” Natali says, and frustrated stands back up as she continues, “You know what? We should just kill her, then no one is going to look for the cure.”

\- “Don’t forget that Rebekah still wants it.” Kol reminded her, “So we need to kill the hunter as well.”

\- “I agree.” Natali tells him, “Did you also notice how she was trying to stall us? They are planning something. I can feel it.”

\- “Whatever it is, they don’t have a chance against us.” Kol spoke, smirk appeared on his face, “Shall we get back there and get over with this nonsense?” He asked, as he interacted his fingers with hers.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

Within seconds they were back on Gilbert’s porch and in front of the front door. And once again Natali rang the doorbell. Inside of the house they could hear Jeremy saying, “That’s Bonnie. She was right behind me.”

Elena opens the door and instead of Bonnie who she was expecting, she sees Kol and Natali in front of her. Her eyes widened as she took a deep breath.

\- “We’ve considered your request for a truce.” Kol spoke, while Elena listened to him carefully.

\- Natali smirks, “Request denied.”

Elena freaks out and quickly slams the door into their faces, leaving them standing out on the porch, neglecting the fact that they’ve had been invited in.

\- Kol’s expression darkened, “I’m sorry.” he shouted, “We’ve already been invited in!” he kicks the door open, nearly knocking it off its hinges.

The two of them step inside of the house. They looked around and saw that there was no sign of Jeremy and Elena.

\- “Hide and seek?” Kol called out angrily, “Fine by me.”

Then he pulled out his phone and dialed his older brother’s number.

\- “Well, if it isn’t the happy homicidal maniac.” Klaus answered.

\- “Did you know that your darling former blood bag and her brother are trying to kill me?” Kol sneered, as the two of them walked through the house looking around for Elena or Jeremy.

\- “What?” Klaus replied confused.  

\- “Don’t pretend like you’re not in on it. Your obsession to find the cure clearly trumps any sibling loyalty you once felt.” Kol exclaimed.

\- “Come out, come out wherever you are.” Natali playfully called out for the two people they are planning to get rid off, while Kol continued to speak with Klaus.

\- “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Klaus said honestly.

\- “We’re going to rip off Jeremy’s arm and kill Elena just for sport.” Kol informed him, “Then we’re coming for you.” he warned him, before he hangs up.

Natali takes a step towards the stairs and just then Elena’s feet firmly planted on the landing between the first and second floor, she held a crossbow in her hands and without hesitation shots Natali through her leg with wooden arrow.

\- Natali groans in pain, “You’re going to regret this doupleganger.” she snarled.

Elena quickly disappears upstairs with vampire speed and Kol goes after her. Natali stayed down for a few more seconds and yanked the arrow out of her tight.

She hurried up the stairs and saw that Kol reached Elena’s bedroom door just as she pushed her dresser against it. They were both trying to force the door opposite ways. Elena was struggling because Kol is obviously stronger than her. Then Natali comes behind Kol and moves the door open and the dresser that was against them with ease using her magic. Elena falls to the ground, but using her vampire speed she escaped swiftly to the bathroom, locking the door behind her. Kol zoomed towards them and kicked them open, and upon finding another empty room he charged forward, punching a hole through Jeremy’s bedroom door. Both Elena and Jeremy shot wooden stakes at him, which he caught with ease.

\- “Missed!” Kol growled, throwing the stakes down onto the floor. Jeremy shoots again and Kol catches it with other hand. Then Elena fires a pistol at him, shooting him multiple times and causing him to fall backwards onto the floor.

\- “Go!” Elena screamed at Jeremy. He runs and she continues shooting Kol.

\- “Elena!” Natali growls as she came behind Kol, “Ruining my favorite pants was the biggest mistake of your life. I’m gonna enjoy killing you, honey!” She flashes over to Elena and grabs her by her throat lifting her off of the ground. Elena tries to fire a pistol at her abdomen, but Natali grabs her hand and there could be heard a snap as she twisted her wrist causing her to scream in pain and the pistol to fall out of her hand, “What do you think your friends reaction would be when they find your body parts all over this house?”

\- While Natali was talking with Elena, Kol lifted himself off of the ground and walked towards her saying, “Darling, I need you to help me rip Jeremy’s arm off.”

\- “Be right there, love.” Natali informs him as she takes the stake that he was holding and stabs it through Elena’s tight and she cries out in agony.

When she looked up Natali and Kol were gone.

Jeremy was running through the hallway just then Kol appears and punches him. Then he throws him down the stairs and Jeremy groans in pain.

Elena runs out of the room and jumps on Natali’s back, but she easing tosses her off and into the wall. Kol looks angrily at Elena and rips out one of the posts from the railing, then impales her through the abdomen, pinning her to the wall. She gasps in shock and pain, completely immobilized.

Natali walks over to Jeremy, who is still groaning in pain on the stairs landing.

\- “Now.. about that arm.” Kol stated as Natali drags Jeremy down the stairs by his feet, into the kitchen.

In the kitchen Kol grabs Jeremy by the collar of his t-shirt and pushes him onto the kitchen counter.

\- “Darling will you please hold him?” Kol asked.

\- “Sure, love.” Natali replies and she held Jeremy’s legs and arms pinned to the kitchen counter using her magic.

Jeremy groan in desperation as he tries to move, but he is unable to do so. Kol seemed amused as he pulled a meat cleaver out of the knife block.

\- “Now, like I said, I don’t fancy the hunter’s curse, so I’m just going to chop off your arm.” Kol explained, “But don’t worry, I’ll heal you right up with a bit of blood after.” then he hold Jeremy’s head against the counter.

\- Kol backed away in confusion, as Jeremy breathed heavily, “Now, which arm is it? Is it left or right?” he shrugged and looked down at Jeremy, when he didn’t respond Kol added, “I’ll just chop off both to be safe.”

Jeremy closes his eyes as Kol raises the knife over him. Natali watched as Kol was about to slice through the hunter’s arm, when suddenly Elena appears and hits her on the back of her head with something sharp. Natali fell to the ground and since that corrupted her focus on Jeremy he managed to free himself.

Elena rushed towards the sink, she grabbed the hose and sprayed a water onto Kol’s face. He cries out in pain as the vervain water hit him and drops the cleaver onto the floor. Jeremy picks it up and slams the cleaver into Kol’s chest, shoving him against the counter.

\- Overwhelming anger swept over Natali, “You little bitch.” she snarled, slowly lifting herself off of the ground.

And while Kol was distracted, Elena stole the white oak stake that he had all this time from his jacket and throws it to Jeremy.

\- “Jeremy now!” Elena yelled as Jeremy cached the stake, knowing that they don’t have much time.

\- “NO!” Natali screamed, making all the glass around them shatter, pure rage coloring her expression.

And in the next moment Jeremy flew across the room. The stake fell out of his hands towards the floor and Natali used her vampire speed to cache it.

Natali’s eyes blazed in anger as she turned towards Jeremy. She zoomed towards him and locked her fingers around his throat, “I know Kol is hot, but he doesn’t deserve to literally be on fire.” She spoke through her gritted teeth.

Elena had a terrified look on her face thinking of what is going to happen next and in that moment knowing this was a very stupid idea. Why did she even think they could kill an Original, who has a powerful girlfriend.

Jeremy caught his breath as Natali started choking him. She was raging with anger that she forgot about the consequences that comes with killing the hunter.

Kol was holding Elena in a choke hold and when he realized what Natali is about to do he yelled, “Hunters curse. Don’t kill him!”

At the sound of those words Natali weakened her hold around Jeremy’s throat and he caught his breath. Then she smirks at him, before muttering something under her breath.

In the next second Jeremy falls unconscious, then she dropped him onto the floor and turned towards Elena, who tried to free herself from Kol’s hold.

\- “Now, you.” Natali hissed, her eyes darkening at Elena as she takes a step towards her.

Just then Bonnie stormed into the house and immediately give her and Kol a painful headache.

Elena managed to free herself and runs towards Jeremy while Natali and Kol fell onto their knees, groaning in agony.

\- “Run, now!” Bonnie yelled at her.

Elena grabbed Jeremy and flashed out of the house.

Natali laughs as she looks up at Bonnie and slowly she started lifting herself off of the ground. Bonnie eyes widened as she saw that a headache she was giving her, started slowly to wears off.

\- “You’re not a match for me, you little witch!” Natali spoke, in a deep, threatening growl, as she took a step closer to Bonnie.

Bonnie panics a little but then she snaps both of their necks with one flinch of her hands. When she stepped out of the house she put two barrier spells, one on the room they were in and other on the whole house. 

\- “Barrier spell won’t hold them long, but hopefully we will have enough time to get on that island.” Bonnie told Elena, as they rushed towards their car and left as fast as they could.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

When their necks finally healed, they started waking up. Kol pushed himself off of the ground massaging his neck with one hand and looked towards Natali. He saw that she is also awake and walked towards her. He reached his hand out for her to help her to stand up, but she pushed him away.

\- “Are you out of your mind Kol?” Natali yelled as she used her vampire speed to lift herself up and look him straight into his eyes. Kol was silent because he wasn’t quite sure why she asked him that, so she continued, “You brought white oak stake right into enemies hands. Do you have a death wish?”

\- “The stake is in the safest place when he is with me.” Kol hissed, backing away from her.

\- “Well you see now that it’s not.” Natali snaped.

\- “I have you to protect me.” Kol said trying to cheer up her mood, cheeky smirk appearing on his face.

\- Natali pursed her lips together and rolled her eyes, “Go to hell Kol. They could have killed you! How did you even get the stake?” she asked.

\- “Too easily.” Kol simply replied.

\- “We’re going to do this my way now.” Natali told him.

\- “Because your way is always the easiest, use your magic and puff all the problems are gone.” Kol hissed.

\- “You have problem with that? You wanted to chop off his arms, I agreed, but now when it didn’t worked, my plan is all that we have left.” Natali told him, her voice hardening with each word.

\- “Yeah, actually I do. I’m sick of you using magic to solve every problem, when I can’t do that.” Kol spoke.

\- “You don’t mean that.” Natali said, going towards the door, but she was faced with the barrier, “What the bloody hell? Does that stupid witch really thinks this will hold us?” she placed palms of her hands on the barrier and siphoned it.

\- “As I said.” Kol remarked, passing besides her.

\- “Hey!” Natali grabbed his shoulder and turned him around to look at her, “We would be stuck here if I’m not able to do that, so shut up.”

\- “Whatever.” Kol huffed, as he yanked his shoulder away from her hand and when he wanted to step out of the house, he was faced with another barrier.

\- “Well I guess we are stuck here.” Natali spoke, pretending like she doesn’t have powers.

\- Kol rolled his eyes, slowly turning himself around, “Just siphon it.” he demanded.

\- Natali crossed her arms ver her chest, “I’m afraid I can’t.” she told him.

-” It’s not time to play games, darling.” Kol told her.

\- “You said it yourself, it’s always time for games.” Natali reminded him, “And I’m not playing games I just want to be normal vampire, since I’ve found out that being a witch too, bothers you.”

\- “Okay, I didn’t really meant it.” Kol admitted. When she didn’t moved, he grabbed her hand and forcefully pulled her towards the barrier, “Do it.” he ordered.

\- Natali angrily ripped her hand from his grip, “Don’t order me, if you don’t want to be left in here.”

As they stepped outside of the house, Klaus appeared on the porch in front of them.

\- “Good. You’re alive. I was already thinking about every possible way I could make them suffer it they kill you.” Klaus spoke when he saw Kol.

\- “Nik. Aren’t you supposed to be hiding somewhere so we don’t find you and shove the dagger into your heart?” Kol spoke, looking towards his brother.

\- “I’m not scared of you Kol.” Klaus snapped, “We have a mutual interest.” he told them.

\- They both raised their eyebrows, before Kol asked, “Don’t you still want the cure for Elena?”

\- Before Klaus could speak, Natali spoke, “Oh God. You don’t need her to be human, you don’t need your hybrid family. You have a family, dysfunctional but still a family, who sticks together no matter what.”

\- “I want cure to be destroyed, you’re right I don’t need hybrids. I just don’t want them to find it and use it against me.” Klaus informed them.

 - “It was about time for someone to be on our side.” Kol remarked as he rolled his eyes.

\- “Give me that stake.” Natali told Kol who was holding the white oak stake in his hands and grabbed it from him.

\- She held the stake towards Klaus, when Kol grabbed her hand and pulled it down, “You’re really gonna trust him and give him the stake?”

\- “Yes! You idiot!” Natali snarled at him and yanked her hand from his hold.

Klaus stood in front of them and he couldn’t believe what he just heard.

\- “I’m not gonna bring that stake on the island with us.” Natali told him in calmer voice and again held her hand towards Klaus. He locked his fingers around the stake, when Natali continued still having a tight hold around the stake, “I trust that you won’t use this to kill your brother, even if we piss you off over and over again.”

\- Kol laughs, “Come on?!”

\- Klaus exchanged looks between the two of them, before speaking, “I won’t use it to kill him. He is my family after all.”

Natali looks at him for a few seconds, before she let go of the stake and Klaus puts it into the pocket in the inside of his jacket.

Then she starts walking down the porch of Gilbert’s house and Kol follows her saying, “I can’t belie-”

\- Natali cuts him off, “Shut it!”

Klaus was silent for a few seconds, before he spoke causing them to turn around and look at him once more, “Just don’t kill Jeremy. You know hunter’s curse and all.”

\- Natali shaks her head, “Why do you care if I kill him?” she asked.

\- “Because.. I don’t want you to kill yourself.” Klaus smirked, “I want to have an honor of killing you.”

\- Natali chuckles, “Right.” she says and rolls her eyes.

\- “I’m not mad to let her kill him, we have a plan.” Kol informed him.

\- “Then you better get going.” Klaus told them, and within seconds they were gone.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

 **A/N:**   _I know everyone’s were expecting Kol to die but I couldn’t kill him because Natali would die too and so would every vampire who is their friend. It would be pointless. But I’m sure you’re also happy that he didn’t die. It’s gonna be fun! :D_


	31. PART 29: | CALM BEFORE THE STORM  |

**They risk unleashing hell on earth for their own selfish gains.  
**

**And today that’s exactly what they’re going to get.**

・ • ・ • ・

_You want a war,_

_You don’t know what you’re asking for._

・ • ・ • ・

Silas was buried on the Island that is located 200 miles of the coast of Nova Scotia. The two of them already knew that, but despite that they tortured Professor Shane for its location.

While they were traveling in a private helicopter to that Island Natali did a locator spell on Rebekah, finding out that they’re already on the Island.

They came there as fast as they could. It was around noon when their helicopter landed on the clear opening where the big beach was.

\- Natali stepped outside of the helicopter and into the sand, “Ugh. You know I really hope this will be worth more than ruining my thousand dollars heels.” she spoke and anger already started overwhelming her.

\- “Don’t tell me you paid for those heels.” Kol stated as they headed where the map was leading them, following Rebekah.

\- “Of course not, but still..” Natali said with a small smile.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

After a while of walking they noticed that Rebekah was in one place for some time now and they’ve changed their direction so that they don’t come across them. Since Mystic Falls gang still didn’t go towards the cave, Natali and Kol headed there and they are going to wait for them to show up.

**MYSTIC FALLS GANG P.O.V:**

On the opposite side of the Island, there were Rebekah, Stefan, Elena and Jeremy. They’ve lost Bonnie and Shane, so they stopped their hike for some time. Since they couldn’t use their phones they hoped Bonnie will show up eventually.

Rebekah was standing and glaring at Elena, who yelled for Bonnie so she could maybe hear her.

 - Stefan approached Rebekah saying, “You giving Elena the evil eye, it’s not really helping.”

 - “She tried to kill my brother and Natali. She’s lucky all she’s getting is the evil eye.” Rebekah says without taking her eyes off of Elena.

 - Elena turns around, “You know I can hear you, right?”

 - “You know I don’t care, right?” Rebekah replies.

 - “You want the cure same as I and they are never gonna let us have it.” Elena shot back.

 - “That doesn’t mean I want them dead.” Rebekah hissed, taking a few steps towards Elena.

 - Elena rolls her eyes, “Well they are not dead, happy?”

 - Rebekah looks angrily at her and they burst out in laugh. Elena narrowed her eyes, before Rebekah spoke, “I can’t believe you actually thought you can kill them, especially when they are together.”

 - “I didn’t think she would come with him.” Elena says quietly.

 - “Well now you know that they go everywhere together. And since I’m sure they are raging in anger I honestly don’t think you will return from this island alive.” Rebekah told her, but Elena turned around and started walking, remaining silent after Rebekah’s words.

**KOL’S AND NATALI’S P.O.V:**

Natali and Kol entered the cave where Silas was buried and before she wanted to do some spells they saw a person they thought was dead, Professor Shane. He entered the cave, bringing the hike gear with him, wanting to slide down the hole. But before he could do it Kol appeared in front of him, “Well, well, aren’t you supposed to be dead?” he questioned looking down at Professor, who jumped backwards and stumbled onto the ground.

 - “You two.. are here.” Shane spoke in a shaky voice.

 - “Yes. And if you think that you’ll raise Silas you’re very wrong.” Kol told him, and grabbed him by his throat, then lifted him up.

He didn’t wait for Shane to say anything more, with one movement of his hand he snapped his neck and dropped his lifeless body onto the ground.

 - Then he turned towards Natali, “Now where were we?”

 - “Give me your hands, I’m gonna channel you for more power.” Natali told him as she reached her hands out.

Kol stepped closer to her and placed his hands in hers and she tightened her hold around Kol’s palms.

 - “Are you still mad at me?” Kol asked softly, he could still see anguish in her eyes.

 - Natali just took a deep breath and didn’t answer his question, instead she closed her eyes and started chanting, “Mithil rata dans hofos. Apné sà mene. Mithil rata dans hofos. Apné sà mene.”

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

When Mystic Falls gang along with Rebekah finally arrived to the cave, they tried to enter, but they were unable to. In that moment they already knew who came there before they did.

Natali and Kol walked to the entrance of the cave and stood there looking at them with amused smile on their faces.

 - “If you wanna raise Silas, you’re gonna need to go through us!” Natali spoke, her voice was high and echoed loudly through the cave.

 - “No problem.” Bonnie told her angrily. She reached out her hand and started chanting something under her breath.

 - Natali laughs, “Not gonna work.” she informs her, “You see.. I put some spells, your magic won’t work, it can’t reach me in the cave.”

 - “Then step out of it and face me.” Bonnie demanded harshly.

 - “Okay.” Natali replies with a smile and steps out of the cave. At the same moment Bonnie was pulled towards her. She locked her hand around Bonnie’s throat, her fingernails catching under her chin and around her neck, leaving a deep scratch on her soft skin. Bonnie started groaning in pain as she felt her magic being sucked out of her body.

 - “Bonnie!” Elena yelled, taking a step closer, but Natali reached her free hand towards her, saying, “Manete!” freezing the four of them in one place.

Bonnie tried to resist, but she couldn’t, she was becoming more weak by each passing second. Her agony become more difficult to endure, her knees gave out. If Natali didn’t hold her by her throat she would stumble onto the ground. Natali knew there was just a little bit of magic left in her until she kills her, so she continued siphoning with even more rage.

Few seconds later Natali tilted her head backwards, she closed her eye and took a deep breath, as she dropped Bonnie’s lifeless body onto the ground.

 - “This feels.. wonderful.” Natali breathed out.

She turned her attention towards Rebekah, Stefan, Elena and Jeremy who were still unable to move themselves. Elena started crying looking down at Bonnie’s body on the ground, Stefan and Jeremy had anger and sadness written all over their faces and Rebekah, well she already knew this would happen sooner or later, she wasn’t surprised.

 - “Next!” Kol says as the two of them look at each other.

 - “Where is your other lover, Elena?” Natali asked, wicked smile appearing on her face.

 - Elena sniffs, “You know where he is. Locked up because you two compelled him to kill Jeremy.” she hissed.

\- Natali laughs, “Well I’ll ease his torment.” she told her and gestured her hand for someone to come out of the cave.

 - “Who is that?” Stefan asked confused, looking at the guy besides Natali.

 - “Moral support.” Natali chuckled, “I’m kidding.” Then she turned towards the human and grabbed him by the shoulders, “I want you to take this.” she handed him a large knife, “And stab the hunter in the heart. Without hesitation.” she compelled him and then turned her attention back towards the four of them.

 - “No, Jeremy run.” Elena let out, even if she knew he can’t move.

\- “I’m afraid he can’t.” Natali spoke, amusement in her voice.

Jeremy swallowed a lump in his throat as he watched human coming towards him. He held the knife up, ready to stab him. And he did. Jeremy let out a groan as the knife was stabbed right into his heart. He fell to the floor when the human pulled out the knife. Elena screamed and cried while she watched the scene. She wanted so badly to move and gives Jeremy her blood, but she couldn’t.

 - “One more time. Just to be sure he is dead.” Natali demanded and human obeyed.

Then Natali walked over to Jeremy and snapped neck of the human. After that she kneels down and placed her hand over the vein on Jeremy’s neck, to check if he has a pulse.

 - She grinned and turned towards Kol, “See my plan turned out to be the best.”

 - Kol smirked in amusement, “You’ll be rewarded for this.” he assured her.  

 - “For Bonnie and for Jeremy.” Natali told him.

 - “For everyone you want, darling.” Kol told her.

While they were having their own conversation they didn’t noticed Elena who was drowning herself in tears and screaming to let her move.

 - “There is a special place for you in hell.” Stefan growled angrily.

 - Natali turns to look at him and smugly replies, “Yeah I know, and it’s called the throne.

Then she turned towards Rebekah and let her move.

\- “Let’s go home, sister.” Kol told her, walking besides her.

\- “I’m not going anywhere with you two.” Rebekah hissed.

\- “Come on, it’s over. You don’t have a hunter, a witch and you can’t enter the cave.” Kol spoke and held his hand out for his sister to take, but she took a step back from him.

\- “No. When you two stop killing everybody, then we can talk.” Rebekah told them angrily and turned herself around.

\- Kol clenched his jaw, “As you wish sister.” he said through his teeth, then zoomed towards her and broke her neck.

\- Natali’s eyes widened, “She will be even more mad now.” she exclaimed.

\- “She will get over it, like always.” Kol replied.

Kol took Rebekah in his arms and started walking back towards their helicopter. Natali took a moment to look at Elena and Stefan, who looked very angry and devastated. She rolled her eyes with a smile and snapped their necks, then followed Kol.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

When they came back to Mystic Falls, they went to Klaus’ mansion. Klaus was in his living room, focused on his drawing when he heard that someone entered his mansion. He placed his brushes down and walked towards the foyer. There he saw Natali, Kol and Rebekah in his hands.

\- “What happened to Rebekah?” Klaus let out, sound of worry in his voice.

\- “Nothing. I snapped her neck.” Kol replied, as she headed towards the living room.

\- For a brief moment Natali looked at Klaus, “Don’t ask how many times.” she said, as she followed behind Kol.

\- “She is gonna wake up soon.” Kol says after he placed Rebekah onto the couch.

\- “And she is gonna be pissed.” Natali remarked, plopping herself into the armchair. She pulled her feet up under herself and got comfortable.

\- “Did you two destroyed the cure?” Klaus asked, standing in a middle of a living room.

-” We couldn’t destroy it, but we took care of the-” Kol started to reply him, but Natali corrected him, “I took care of the hunter and a witch.”

\- Kol slightly rolls his eyes, “She took care of them. And no one is gonna enter the cave.” he informed his brother.

\- “Then I guess you two can go.” Klaus spoke, exchanging looks with two of them.

\- There was a silence, before Kol spoke, “Come on Nik, aren’t we gonna celebrate?” Then he filled two glasses with a whiskey.

He handed one glass to Natali, and they both lifted their drinks, clicking them together before they drank it in one gulp.

\- “Klaus, when was the last time you’ve been in New Orleans?” Natali asked placing her empty glass down onto the table.

\- “Why are you interested in that?” Klaus asked, without answering her question.

\- “Kol and I thought to go there. It’s still your city.. or is it?” Natali told him, tilting her head to the side and smiling smugly.

\- Klaus narrowed his eyes at her, “I haven’t been there since 20s.” he replied, “What’s your point?”

\- “Hmm.. I’ve heard about this new king.” Natali told him and paused for a moment watching his reaction, then she continued, “I believe his name is Marcel Dead-ish.” she stressed last word and smirked cunningly at Klaus.

\- “Marcel is dead.” Klaus replied quickly.

\- “Well technically he is, but he looked pretty much alive to me back in 1922 and in 80s when he contacted me to cure some of his vampires from a werewolf bite.” Natali informed him and looked towards Kol who was also watching Klaus’ reaction.

\- Klaus shaked his head in disbelief, “That’s not possible.”

\- “Why not?” Kol asked, “Did you though he would call you to say “Hey, I’m alive. You can come back and rule this city?” he paused for a moment before continuing, “Well he didn’t, because he wanted this from the start, he wanted New Orleans to be his and now he has it.”

\- “He wouldn’t do that.” Klaus replied, “You’re lying.” he yelled at Natali.

\- Natali smirks at him, as Kol spoke again, “You didn’t raised him well. He became replacement for me and look what he’s done now, he has city that our family build.”

\- Klaus laughs, “Oh, Kol. You’re just jealous, like always.” he spoke his voice becoming harder with every word, “I don’t believe you two a thing.”

\- “Then go and see for yourself.” Natali told him, “I know there is a little part of you that believes us, you just don’t want to admit that to your yourself.”

\- “You two are always lying, trying to achieve something.” Klaus told them and took a few seconds to think, before continuing, “You want me out of this town again, so you can take over, right?”

\- Natali laughs, “Haha, you don’t even lead this town. We don’t need to get you out of here to take over.” she told him with a smile.

\- “Then why?” Klaus questioned, “Why are you lying?”

\- “We are not laying Nik.” Kol said a bit louder. Klaus was already getting on his nerves for not believing them, like usual.

\- Natali exhaled an annoyed breath and pushed herself up, “Rebekah believed me when I told her.”

\- “So why didn’t she told me anything about that?” Klaus asked.

\- “Because I told her not to.” Natali replied simply, “If you don’t believe us go and see for yourself. Then we hope you’ll realize that we are the ones who you should’ve have start trusting a long time ago.” she told him nicely, but firmly, while he started at her intently.

\- Then Kol continued, “Instead of daggering me and trying to kill her, over and over again.”

Natali nodded in agreement.

Klaus just stared at them and remained silent before he flashed out of the room leaving them alone with Rebekah.

Natali sighed and sat back down. Kol just turned back to the whiskey that was on the table behind him and poured it into their glasses. They didn’t even expect Klaus to try and make thing up with them, he would always run away when they bring up something like that.

As Kol handed a glass of whiskey to Natali, Rebekah gasped for air and her eyes went wide open. With just one look to the side, she realized she was in Klaus’ mansion and heard Kol saying, “Welcome back, sister!” he raised his glass towards her, before moving it to his lips and finishing his drink in one swallow.

\- “I’m gonna kill you, Kol.” Rebekah shouted, giving him a death glare.

\- “I told you.” Natali said barely above the whisper, then took a sip of her drink.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡


	32. PART 30: | THE TRUTH REVEALED |

Rebekah lifted herself into a sitting position, massaging her neck and shoulder with both hands, then she turned her face toward Natali, “And why didn’t you stop him?” She hissed. **  
**

\- “He even broke my neck, once.” Natali said in defence.

\- “Because he is an idiot.” Rebekah yelled.

\- “Can’t disagree with that.” Natali remarked, her voice flat, not a trace of expression on her face.

\- “Shut up! You two couldn’t stop whining, that’s why you got your necks broken.” Kol told them.

Then he turned his back to them and drank the rest of the whiskey from his glass.

\- “Maybe we should break his?” Rebekah spoke, not caring that Kol hears her, “What do you say?” She asked Natali.

\- “Have at it.” Natali simply told her.

Rebekah zoomed towards Kol, but he used his speed to turn around and grab her arms.

\- “I don’t think so.” Kol says, holding her wrists tightly.

\- “Let go of me!” Rebekah screamed in his face.

Natali sighed and with one movement of her hand Kol stumbled down onto the floor.

\- Rebekah smiled in amusement, “Thank you!”

\- “Always.” Natali says and smiles at Rebekah.

\- “Where is Nik?” Rebekah questioned.

\- “He left after we had a little conversation about Marcel.” Natali replied.

\- “You told him that Marcel is alive?” Rebekah asked.

\- “Yeah.” Natali simply replied.

\- “And?” Rebekah asked, wanting more information.

\- “And he doesn’t believe us.” Natali answered, “Like always.”

\- “So he left there?” Rebekah asked.

\- “I don’t know. I don’t think he went there right now.” Natali told her, before taking a sip of her whiskey.

After that Rebekah remained silent and stepped over Kol’s body on the floor, then took a glass and poured the rest of the whiskey for herself. Natali watched as Rebekah drained the contents down in one swallow, showing no sign of the whiskey burning her throat on the way down.

\- “Are you going to go with us out of this Godforsaken town?” Natali asked her.

\- Rebekah looked at her and raised her eyebrow, “Are you really gonna pretend like you don’t know I’m mad at you two?” she questioned.

\- “You know the cure wouldn’t bring anything good to any one of us.” Natali spoke, “Just forget about it and move on.”

\- Rebekah chuckled, “That’s easy for you to say when you don’t want to be human.” she told her and shot her a look.

\- “You shouldn’t want that either.” Natali replied, “You don’t need to be human to have a family. You already have one.”

Before Rebekah spoke Klaus suddenly stormed into the room holding white oak stake in his hands.

\- “What the hell are you going to do with that?” Natali asked alarmed, since he always has unpredictable ideas.

\- Klaus reached out his hand towards her saying, “I want you to disable it.” he told her.

Natali stared at him for a brief moment before taking the white oak stake from his hands.

\- “I can try.” Natali told him looking down at the stake.

Natali siphoned magic from the stake and few seconds later Klaus grabbed it and threw it into the fireplace. They watched at fire and the stake, but it didn’t seemed to burn.

Natali turned off the fire and took the stake back into her hands. It looked like it was never even in the fire.

\- “What the bloody hell?” Rebekah exclaimed.

\- “I think it’s same as with you, I can siphon magic from you, but I can’t kill you. It regenerates itself. As Esther said it’s indestructible.” Natali stated, “She thought about me siphoning it’s magic, that’s why she made it like this.”

\- “So what else can you do?” Rebekah asked.

\- “I can use a spell to disable it, but it won’t be permanently. It’s just for a few minutes. The stake is too powerful.” Natali informed them.

\- Klaus grabbed it from her hands, “I’m gonna keep it safe.” he told them.

\- “Or.. I can keep it safe, since I have a room that can be opened just with this necklace.” Natali told them, gesturing at the necklace that was around her neck.

\- “Do you really think I’m going to give you the one thing that can kill me?” Klaus asked her.

\- Natali frowned, “I’m the one who give you that in the first place.” she reminded him.

\- “Then let’s keep it like that way. Shall we?” Klaus told her.

\- “You can’t keep it safer than me.” Natali said firmly.

\- “The only thing you can do is to put a cloaking spell on it, so only we can see it and no one else.” Klaus demanded.

\- Natali took a few seconds to think, “Okay.” she agreed, “But only because Kol was so reckless with it, I don’t want that to happen again.”

\- “Are you going to go to New Orleans?” Rebekah asked her brother.

\- Klaus looked at her, “I don’t know.” he replied continuing, “Since two of my hybrid are on the loose and the rest of them is dead, maybe I will.”

\- “So you believe us.” Natali told him a bit surprised.

\- “I didn’t said I believe you two. I’m just going to check if you’re telling the truth.” Klaus told her.

\- Natali chuckled, even if Klaus did believed them he wouldn’t say those words, “Right.” she said dryly.

After that Klaus leaved the two of them alone. They were still sitting and drinking alcohol, it was just a matter of minutes before Kol wakes up.

\- “So are you going to go with Klaus to New Orleans?” Natali asked.

\- “I don’t think I will. I want to spend some time without him around.” Rebekah replied firmly.

\- “That’s a good choice. You can always join Kol and me.” Natali told her, before she took a sip of her drink.

\- “I know, we’ll see about that.” Rebekah replied.

They were sitting in silence for a few seconds when they heads Kol groaning on the floor. Before he opened his eyes and stood up from the ground Rebekah zoomed towards him and broke his neck again, “Now we’re even.” she says under her breath.

\- “What the hell?” Natali burst out.

\- “Oh sorry.” Rebekah apologized in a flat tone, “Are you waiting for him to wake up, so you two can go?” she asked.

\- “Yes!” Natali replied quickly.

\- “Well wait for him some more.” Rebekah told her and left the room.

Natali rolled her eyes at Rebekah’s changing behaviour. Then she kneels next to Kol and holding her hand over his neck she whispered, “Que las olas de irradiación te limpien.”

Within seconds Kol’s neck healed and he started waking up again. His groans filled the quiet room once again and he lifted himself to a sitting position.

\- Kol looked at Natali and she smiled before he spoke, “Did you snap my neck again?”

\- “Rebekah did that the second time, I healed you.” Natali informed him.

\- “I think you will have to make up from snapping it the first time.” Kol told her.

\- Natali rolled her eyes, “You did it first.” she reminded him.

\- “Then we’ll need to make up for it together.” Kol said, lifting himself off of the floor.

\- “Let’s go and pack our bags first.” Natali suggested holding her hand out, so he can pull her off of the floor.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

##  **[MARSEILLES, FRANCE: MAY, 1002.]**

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

_“And one day she discovered that she was fierce, and strong, and full of fire,_

_and that not even she could hold herself back because her passion burned brighter than her fears.”_

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

Since Natali’s parents weren’t in the same castle as she was she couldn’t ask them about the her being a witch and Renée didn’t wanted to talk about it. But when they’ve heard about the accident that happened to her, they came to the castle where she and her sister were as soon as they could.

They both along with Renée came into Natali’s room. She just woke up and finished dressing up when she heard a knock at the door. She opened them and when they stepped inside of her room her mother immediately exclaimed, “I don’t think you should be staying here anymore.”

 - “What? You see I’m okay and Kol didn-” Before Natali could finish what she wanted to say her father interrupted her, “He didn’t deserve to be called by his name. He and his siblings are monsters.”

 - “And what Am I?” Natali asked, glaring between the three of them.

 - Renèe broke the silence that was causing tension in the room, “She is insane, she thinks she is a witch.” she said.

 - “I’m not insane, something happened when he bite me, I weakened him.” Natali spoke, adding, “He thinks I’m a witch.”

 - Three of them exchanged looks, before her mother spoke, “Maybe it’s time to tell her.”

 - “No. You two said how she could never know.” Renée protested, revealing that she knew the secret all along.

 - “Know what?” Natali asked, but no one seemed to notice her in that moment.

 - “We know, but sooner or later she will find out on her own or she already did.” Her father spoke.

 - “I’m right here in front of you.” Natali informed them, waving her hand in front of their faces, “I want to know, what are you talking about?” she asked again.

 - “You were adopted, when you were a baby.” Her mother told her, continuing, “Your parents didn’t wanted you and couldn’t have you because you were different from the people they’ve lived with.”

Natali was speechless when she heard what her mother told her, she needed a few minutes to collect informations that she just got.

 - Natali eyes widened, “Oh my God.” she breathed out.

Three of them were silent, until she didn’t told them to continue talking. She wanted to know more. She needed to know more.

 - “In trust they told us everything about you being from the coven of witches. You were different from them, you didn’t have magic of your own.” Her mother paused for a moment, “So we took you per their request and raised you to not know anything about it. We couldn’t have children, but a year after we got you, we also got your sister Renee.” they smiled at each other, “Maybe God heard our prayers and saw that we deserve to have more children.”

 - “That doesn’t exactly explains why they needed so badly to gave me up.” Natali snapped.

 - “You only have magic when you siphon it from someone or something. They are leaders of the coven and there was an incident couple of years before you were born.” Her mother spoke, but her father continued few seconds later, “One couple had a child that was just like you, it nearly killed his mother since he was siphoning magic directly from her while he was in her womb. They were afraid of him, so they killed him.”

Natali swallowed hard, she glared at them as she opened her mouth to speak, but not one word came out.

 - She was silent until in disgust she asked, “They killed their own child?”

 - “Yes and your real parents made agreement with rest of the coven that, that will happen to every child who is born different.” Her father finished.

Natali shakes her head. She felt like she couldn’t breath after everything she heard. An feeling of anxiety washed over her being. She hardly brought herself to ask, “Why didn’t they killed me?”

 - “When they found out you’re a siphoner they kept it a secret and give you up the moment you were born, hoping you’ll never find out the truth.” Her mother told her taking hand in hers, “But know that you’re my child no matter how different you’re.”

 - Natali yanked her hand from her mother’s, “You all were lying to my face for eighteen years.” she yelled, becoming very upset.

 - “That was for you own good.” Her mother said nicely.

 - Natali quickly turned her attention towards her sister, “So you knew all of this and you couldn’t tell me when I asked you?”

 - “I gave a promise that I’m never going to tell you.” Renée spoke quickly.

\- “I, I want to be alone.” Natali told them.

 - “But-” Renée opened her mouth to speak, but Natali cut her off, “Leave me alone.”

 - “It would be better if you come with us.” Her mother told her.

 - “No. I want to stay here.” Natali told them, taking a step back.

 - “It’s not safe.” Her mother said.

 - “I don’t care, as you see I can defend myself.” Natali reminded them.

 - “You don’t know how to use your powers.” Renée whispered, using her softest voice.

 - “I’m going to figure out.” Natali told them.

 - “No you won’t. You can’t use them.” Her father spoke his voice more edgier than earlier.

 - “My whole life I felt like something is missing, now I know what.” Natali spoke, “Leave me alone or I’m going to call guards.” she warned them, her face becoming as serious as it can be.

 - “They can’t force us out of your room.” Her father told her.

 - “Yes, they can.” Natali told him, she gestured with her hand towards the door and added, “Now please, leave.”

Her father wanted to speak again, but her mother stopped him and took his hand in hers so they can walk out of the room. Renée stayed for a little longer and the two of them looked at each other for a brief moment before Natali turned around not wanting to talk to her anymore and few seconds later Renée left the room too closing the door behind her. When Natali was finally alone, she sat on her bed and remembered how Kol told her he was a witch before his mother turned him. She knew he could help her, but she wasn’t yet sure if she wants to see him.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

**_A/N:_ ** _So what do you guys think about Natali’s past?_

_Should I do one flashback of how she meet her real parents_

_and how she became a Queen of Saint Tropez? :D_

_I_ _hope I would have an idea for that._


	33. PART 31: | ANNOYED TO DEATH |

##  **SAO PAULO**

 - “Wake up, darling! The house is on fire.” Kol yelled shaking Natali who was still sleeping.

 - Natali’s eyes propped open, “What!?” she exclaimed and turned herself around, just to be faced with sun light as Kol moved curtains and burst out in laugh.

 - Natali frowned and shaking her head in frustration, she closed her eyes, “Go to hell!” she shouted.

 - “But no really.” Kol spoke, “Do you see how hot I’m? House can be literaly set on fire.”

 - “I’ll set you on fire, if you don’t shut up.” Natali growled.

 - Kol smirked, before saying, “It’s time to wake up, darling.”

 - “It’s not.” Natali simply replied.

 - “It is.” Kol told her.

 - “IT’S NOT!” Natali yelled, and pulled the covers over her head.

In the next moment Kol zoomed towards her and pulled the covers away from her, dropping them down onto the floor.

 - “Why the bloody hell are you awake?” Natali mumbled into the pillow.

 - “I can’t sleep.” Kol replied.

 - “Well I can, so leave me alone.” Natali told him, angrily.

 - “I’m bored.” Kol informed her.

 - “Then go bother someone else.” Natali told him.

 - “Who? We are the only ones here.” Kol told her.

 - Natali sighed in annoyance, “I don’t know and I don’t care. Just let me sleep.” she told him desperately.

 - “Come on, darli-” Kol spoke, but he was cut off when Natali turned herself to face him and took her phone from the nightstand, “It’s 7 in the morning, are you fucking kidding me?” she yelled, turning the phone towards him.

 - Kol couldn’t help but smile at how much frustrated she was, “I know.” he said dryily.

 - “Motus!” Natali screamed and Kol flew out of the room, “Obstructio.” as she said that word doors of the room slammed closed and locked so that Kol is not able to walk back in.

Natali exclaimed a deep breath and laid back on the bed. She managed to control her rapidly breathing after Kol pissed her off, but she couldn’t fall asleep again. The more she tried to sleep, the less she could. She was just becoming more nervous and started rolling herself from side to side. She plumped up her pillows and pounded them with her fist. No matter how she positioned herself, she couldn’t get comfortable.

Then again she changed her position and she was lying on her back with her legs dangling over the sides on the mattress when the music began.

She sighed in annoyance. Kol turned on the music as loud as he could. She almost cried out in frustration. She was so exhausted, but because of him she couldn’t fall asleep again. He was doing everything he could to make sure she stays awake and eventually come out of the bedroom.

Natali pulled the ends of a pillow up around her ears. When that didn’t work, she turned on her side and pulled the pillow over her head, leaving just enough space to breath.

She could still hear music.

The first song ended and the next came right after it. Sounding even more loud than the previous one.

 - “No!” Natali shouted, yanking the pillow off the bed and throwing it at the curtains, “Turn it off! I’m trying to sleep!”

The music stopped abruptly. She didn’t think that would work. But it was too soon to get her hopes up, Kol was probably just trying to find a song that sounds louder with the bass.

And she was right - It wasn’t enough that she felt like the she will go deaf with the first song, but now she could feel the glass around her tremble under the pounding of the bass.

Sitting on the bed Natali placed her hand on her forehead and rubbed her temples tightly. Then she slipped from the warmth of the bed, placing her bare feet on the cold floor, one foot at the time. She slowly stood up, feeling tired and stiff, before heading towards the bathroom and slamming the doors shut behind her.

She threw Kol’s t-shirt that she was sleeping in onto the bathroom floor and stepped into the shower. She took a long warm shower, under a slight spray if hot water.

After the shower she dried her hair with the towel, examined herself in the mirror and put on her bathrobe. Then went to the living room and saw Kol who was texting with someone and a dead body of the girl was sitting next to him.

 - “Who are you texting with?” Natali asked, making her presence known.

 - Kol lifted his gaze up from the phone just enough to look at her; “Why? Are you jealous?” he asked.

 - Natali pursed her lips in annoyance, “I’m just asking.” she told him.

 - “I’m gonna tell you just so that you don’t get jealous even more.” Kol spoke, adding, “I’m texting with Rebekah.”

 - Natali raised her eyebrows, “So she wants to talk with you?” she asked.

 - “No.” Kol simply replied, “I’m trying to make her forgive me.”

 - “Well I’m sure she will text you when she realizes that you won’t stop.” Natali told him.

 - “I don’t know when will that happen.” Kol said, pausing for a moment to scroll down the messages, then continuing, “I already send her around hundred messages.”

 - Natali’s mouth propped open, before speaking, “You..Oh my God.” she rolled her eyes, “I’m taking back my words, no wonder she is not texting you back. Thank Universe we haven’t meet in twenty first century.”

 - “Why are you saying that darling?” Kol asked.

 - “Because you would bother me the same way.” Natali told him, “I’m sure Rebekah is sleeping, like I should, but I can’t.”

 - “Why can’t you fall asleep?” Kol asked, like he didn’t knew the reason already.

 - Natali shoot him a look, “You’re getting on my nerves.” she hissed, continuing, “And I told you to turn this off.” few seconds later the music stopped playing because she blow up the speakers and walked away, leaving satisfied Kol in the living room.

Cursing Kol under her breath she went to the kitchen, seeing one of the servant girls there she asked, “Does he annoys you?”

When the girl didn’t answer her, since she was compelled to be quiet, Natali compelled her, “Answer me!” and she sounded very angry.

 - “W-who?” The girl asked in a shaky voice.

 - “My boyfriend, who is an annoying idiot by the way.” Natali replied.

 - “I can her you darling.” Kol yelled.

 - Natali rolled her eyes and shot a look at the girl demanding an answer, few seconds later girl spoke, “No.”

 - “No?” Natali exclaimed surprised that he answer was negative.

 - Girl shakes her head at respond, as Kol spoke, “I can’t annoy her, only thing I can do is kill her.”

 - “Then I think you need more friends.” Natali yelled so he can hear her.

 - “You wouldn’t think that if I didn’t wake you up in the seven in the morning.” Kol yelled back.

 - “I would.” Natali told him.

 - “Then I’ll make sure I find some girl company.” Kol spoke, the sound of his voice sounding closer, as Natali turned herself she saw him leaning against the door frame, a cheeky smirk was on his face.

 - Natali narrowed her eyes at him, then smiled, “Then go and find some girl company.” she shoot back.

 - Kol chuckled, “I will.” he replied.

 - “Don’t expect them to be better than me.” Natali told him with sassiness in her voice.

Kol winked at her before he walked away from the kitchen. Natali rolled her eyes for the hundredth time today and sank her fangs deep into girl’s neck and she let out a scream. The blood poured into her mouth, it was bitter but it still entranced her and she began to drink even more.

After feeding she came back into the living room with a bottle of wine. She didn’t expect Kol to still be there, but he was.

Suddenly Kol’s phone get a notification about new message. He picked it up and smiled when he saw it was Rebekah. He opened the message, “Rebekah replied.” he said happily, then read it aloud, “You have no idea how much I hate that you have access to new technologies. Endless exclamation marks.”

Natali laugh as she heard the message and saw Kol’s face. He didn’t though Rebekah would answer like that.

But regardless of that he sent her a new message, reading, “Bekah, forgive me for trying to keep you alive.”

 - Just a few seconds later Rebekah replied, “You don’t need to keep me alive.”

 - “Come on, so far you would already forgive Nik.” Kol replied within seconds.

 - “I wouldn’t.” Rebekah replied quickly, adding, “Stop annoying me.”

 - “Funny, Natali said the same thing.” Kol answered.

 - “I wonder why..” Rebekah answered him.

 - “I woke her up in the seven in the morning.” Kol relied her with “face with tears of joy emoji”.

 - Rebekah sent him “unamused face emoji” adding, “I feel sorry for her, because she needs to be around you 24/7!”

 - “She complains, but she likes it.” Kol replied.

 - Natali looks down at his phone and reading the message he just sent, she says coldly, “No, I don’t.”

 - Kol grinned, “It didn’t sounded like you don’t last night.” he told her.

 - “Well it will tonight.” Natali shot back firmly, taking a long sip of her wine.

 - “Then until tonight comes.” Kol says and leans forward, then starts kissing her neck.

 - Natali wriggles herself away from him, “Uh, I don’t think so.” she tells him and places a glass of wine on the table.

Kol places his arm around her shoulder and presses her against him.

 - “If you don’t want to cuddle why did you sit so close to me?” Kol asked her.

 - “I was reading a messages.” Natali tells him irritable, trying to push herself away from him, but his arm strength was a little more up to par then hers.

 - “That sounds like an excuse to me.” Kol says casually, still holding her tightly then looks at his phone again, “Since we are speaking about that, Rebekah didn’t text me back.”

 - “Let go of me.” Natali told him with desperation in her voice.

 - “Darling, you have more than enough strength to push me away, but only if you want to.” Kol told her with a smile, then continued, “I’m not holding you with much force and you’re not using much force to break free. That is rather embarrassing on your part, giving the fact that you’re thousand years old.” he mocked.

 - In annoyance Natali let’s out a deep breath, “Are you kidding me?”

While she was forced to stays in position she was in Kol ignores her and starts sending Rebekah more messages. Natali was reading as he sends her such nonsense just so that he can get her attention. Natali manages to grab his phone and tips to Rebekah, “HELP ME!” with her name so that Rebekah knows she send it.

 - Kol take a phone away from her and reads aloud while typing, “I guess she doesn’t wants to talk to you either, Natali.”

 - “Did you really just sent her that?” Natali asked him.

 - “Yes.” Kol replies simply.

Natali sighed and dropped her forehead on Kol’s chest, when suddenly they heard a notification for a message.

 - “What did she say?” Natali asked quickly.

 - Kol opens the message with a smile and reads it, “I’M GOING TO BLOCK YOU IF YOU DON’T STOP!!!!!” he smile falls from his face as soon as he read it.

 - “No! She can’t do that.” Kol protested.

 - Natali laughs, “Yes, she can.” she tells him, “Stop, if you don’t want that to happen.” she continued and looked up at him as she placed her hand over his, taking the phone away from him and throwing it onto the other end of the corner couch.

Kol sees that as a chance to kiss her. So he leaned forward and captured her lips that were curved into a smile with his. He ached with the need for her. His tongue flicked across her lips, and she opened her mouth slightly, her tongue touching the tip of his. He suppressed a groan, but he couldn’t suppress his body’s reaction. When Natali felt him getting hard under her and losing the tight grip he held around her, she broke the kiss and moved away from his as fast as she could.

 - “I told you not tonight and not today.” Natali reminded him taking the glass of wine and poured the rest of wine down her throat.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡


	34. PART 32: | DANCE QUEEN |

・ • ・ • ・

_There are objects of affection_

_That can mesmerize the soul._

_There is always one addiction_

_That just can not be controlled._

_You are mine, all mine, you are mine._

・ • ・ • ・

##  **AMSTERDAM**

More than a month ago Rebekah told them that Klaus left for New Orleans and that he finally believed them when he saw Marcel with his own eyes. Now he is trying to get his city back and become a king again, just as Kol and Natali expected. And Elijah was also with him, still trying to lead him down the right path.

Kol woke up, eyes getting used to the surroundings around him. In a haze, he glanced at his girlfriend beside him in this fancy hotel room they were currently residing in and another dead girl from last night snack, lying on the edge of the bed.

He sat up in the bed, eyes turning toward Natali as she too began to wake up. Kol watched as her eyes started to come back to life.

 - “Hey. Darling..”, Kol smiled at her lazily. “You wanna go for another round?” His hand trailed down her chest.

 - “What? No, not really, let me sleep.” Natali mumbled in a sleepy voice, while she pushed his hand away in the space between them.

 - “Come on, love. Last night was spectacular.” Kol strung out the last word for effect.

 - “You’re right. Having all that drugs and alcohol in me made it amazing and if I’m mundane I would probably be dead, so let me sleep until all of it is out of my system.” Natali told him, turning herself on the stomach.

 - “What a better way to get it out of your system then to have more fun?” Kol questioned, devilish smirk appearing on his face as he watched her naked body in front of him.

 - “God. Do you ever get tired.” Natali remarked briskly.

 - “I don’t.” Kol replied, seeing that she already fall back to sleep.

He learned better than to wake her up when she wants to sleep after not having sex for almost a week so he let her to sleep this off. He still wasn’t sure how she managed to resist him, but she did.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

Kol and Natali were walking through the streets of Amsterdam, enjoying the summer weather that Netherlands city was experiencing. During the day Amsterdam was completely different to what Kol had seen at night. It was strange - even though he had set foot on the same path just a night ago. The glowing, neon lights that screamed sex were gone, replaced by the sun, which made everything look clean and bright.

Natali also liked Amsterdam, this of course wasn’t her first time here. She liked the canals, liked the small streets leading to who knew where and most of all she liked the people, of better say how they taste.

Natali paused for a second, her foot halfway in the air. Then she took a step back.

 - She took a better look at the inside of one bar they just came upon, “Is that Rebekah?” she asked, seeing a blonde girl in the distance that looked a lot like Rebekah.

Kol’s gaze looked at the same direction as hers and instantly with a grab of her hand he confirmed that in fact it was Rebekah. He opened the door of the bar and they walked in, holding hands tangled together.

Kol eyes glanced over the people at the bar, before they headed towards Rebekah. When they were few feet away they saw that she wasn’t alone, Matt Donovan was sitting across from her and they seemed like they just finished their drinks. The two of them stood up from their table just when Natali and Kol came.

 - “Sister, fancy seeing you here.” Kol remarked looking at his sister with an amused smirk on his face.

 - “Kol.” Rebekah exhaled, looking at her brother.

 - “Why didn’t you tell us you will come here?” Kol asked her.

 - “I don’t need to inform you where I’m going.” Rebekah replied grumpy.

 - Kol chuckled looking down for a brief moment, “I mean you probably saw on social medias that we are here. But you didn’t called us to hang out.” he told her.

 - Rebekah rolled her eyes, “I did saw. And I didn’t expect to came upon you two in this big city.” he spoke quickly.

 - “Ouch Rebekah.” Kol laughs, “We’re not that bad company.”

 - “I’m just still annoyed by you.” Rebekah replies.

 - “We should go.” Matt dares to speak, when he noticed that Kol might change his mood. He takes Rebekah’s hand to drag her away, but he was stopped when suddenly Kol violently smashed a bottle on the edge of a table and holds up the jagged remnant in his hand. The two of them jumped in fright. Rebekah knew how dangerous Kol can be when he is becomes angry. He becomes unpredictable.

 - “You’re not going anywhere.” Kol replies, then he smirks at his sister, “I see you finally got the quarterback to pay attention to you.”

 - “Kol please, don’t make a scene.” Rebekah snapped at her brother.

 - “It makes me angry that you can’t get over the fact that you won’t have a cure.” Kol shot back, “Not to mention ignoring my texts. We were just trying to protect you, like we always do.”

 - Rebekah shakes her head, “I don’t want to talk about it now.” she told him firmly.

Kol nodded, smiling bitterly.

 - Then he turned his attention towards Matt, “How’s the throwing arm, champ?” he asked, before he threw the broken bottle at Matt’s shoulder.

Matt groans in pain, bringing his hand up towards the broken bottle.

 - “Kol!” Rebekah screamed, “Don’t ask me ever again why I don’t want to forgive you.” she told him.

 - “You care more about this pathetic human than me.” Kol snarled.

Natali exhaled a deep breath. If she knew he would snap like this, she would never mention that she saw Rebekah.

 - “Personally I think he is just using you, like very other men you ever fell in love with.” Kol continued, his glare fixed on Rebekah.

 - Rebekah shoot him an angry look, “You’re unbelievable.” she hissed.

Then Rebekah and Matt left, Kol wanted to go after them, but Natali stopped him not wanting to make his sister even more mad. She knew how much Kol is upset because Rebekah doesn’t want to forgive him as easily as she forgives Klaus. So it’s best if he doesn’t piss her off even more than he already did.

The two of them stayed at the bar. They ordered drinks and were sitting in silence, until they didn’t heard an unfamiliar voice behind them saying, “Whether my eyes are deceiving me or you’re really the infamous queen of Saint Tropez? “

 - They both turned to look at the guy behind them, “And who are you supposed to be..?” Natali questioned, raising her eyebrow.

 - Guy smiled slightly, “No one. I just wanted to say I enjoyed watching you dance in that club called “Eternal Night” he told her, remembering that night.

 - “What?” Kol suddenly burst out, Is that what you were doing while I saw in the box?” Having other guys watch you dance? he questioned, becoming angry again.

 - Natali sighed and ignored him so she can get rid of the guy who just ruined her night, “How is that you’re alive? We kill every human that takes a step into that club?”

 - “Well apparently I had some vampire blood in my system.” The guy told her.

 - “Are you even listening to me?” Kol asked, a bit louder.

 - Natali looked at him, “Yes, they watch me dance, but we also kill everyone. This one is just an exception since he became a vampire.” she told him.

 - “Then I think I should kill him.” Kol spoke, standing up from his bar chair.

This was just the thing he needed after seeing Rebekah with Matt, who he despised as much as the rest of the Mystic Falls gang.

 - The guy backed away, “I-I don’t want any trouble.” his voice was shaky.

 - “And I don’t want guys hitting on my girl.” Kol told him dangerously.

 - “I didn’t realized that you two are together.” The guy spoke quickly.

 - “Well we are, mate.” Kol tells him, grabbing onto the collar of his t-shirt.

And a moment later Kol had chucked the man across the bar. He hit a far wall before falling to the floor.

Before he stood up from the ground Kol zoomed towards him and plunged his hand into his chest, grabbing a hold of his heart.

 - “Please, do-” The guys opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut off as Kol ripped his heart out of his chest. He dropped the heart onto the floor and heard Natali’s voice behind him, “Could you be more jealous?”

 - Kol turned towards her, smirking he said, “You didn’t dance for me for a long time.” he reminded her, “Maybe you could redeem for allowing others to watch you dance while I’m not around to kill every one of them.”

 - Natali grinned, “It would be my pleasure.” she told him seductively and bit her lower lip slowly on a naughty grin.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

As they walked into their hotel room, Natali pushed Kol onto the sofa. Then walked towards her laptop to find a song she can dance to. She pressed a play button and the song “Meg Myers - Desire (Hucci Remix)” began.

Feeling the music she closed her eyes and brought her hands up, touching her hair. She started out slow, swaying her hips.

Feeling the music she closed her eyes and brought her hands up, touching her hair. She started out slow, swaying her hips.

When she looked at him her eyes slanted with a glint of evil and seduction. She walked up to him and started dancing in front of him, almost but not quite between his knees. Everything she did was mesmerizing. Kol watched as she danced her dance with a smirk at his ‘excitement’.

・ • ・ • ・ 

_I wanna feel YOU, I want it ALL._

_I wanna feel YOU, I want it ALL._

_I want it ALL,_

_I want it ALL._

_・ • ・ • ・  
_

Kol planted his hands on her tights and vowed to keep them there. She didn’t just dance, she undulated, upper torso moving in the opposite direction to her gently swaying hips.

Her arms reached teasingly towards him, fingers moving as if to wave through his hair, almost but not quite touching him. He held his breath, hoping, but then she backed off a step.

・ • ・ • ・ 

_Baby, I want to touch you,_

_I wanna breathe into your will._

・ • ・ • ・ 

Then started dancing again, eyes half closed as if she heard some mysterious inner rhythm more seductive than the song that was  playing in the back of the room with a bit of a dark vibe. Those endless legs, arched to a beautiful shape by her high heels, begged for the touch of his hands. She was supple as silk, he could see it, yet warm, soft and living. Carved exactly where she should be. Her nipples trust provocatively under her t-shirt at him, as she shimmied, moving closer and closer.

・ • ・ • ・ 

_See, I gotta to hunt you,_

_I gotta to bring you to my hell._

・ • ・ • ・ 

And then she was right in front of him again, just inches apart. She moved herself onto his lap and slowly in the rhythm with the sexy tempo she was brushing herself against him.

It took every ounce of willpower he had, but he managed not to touch her. He loved when she leads the foreplay.

・ • ・ • ・ 

_Baby, I wanna fuck you,  
I wanna feel you in my bones._

・ • ・ • ・ 

She rubbed herself against him, letting him feel the soft warmth of her breaths and then moved away again, dancing lazily while they watched each other in the dim light. He looked at her with a hunger flashing through his eyes and she smiled devilishly at him.

Kol gestured for her to come closer, but she shook her head with a half smile, before reaching her hands behind her back so she can unzip her skirt. He blinked as he watched her skirt hitting the ground.

・ • ・ • ・ 

_Boy, I’m gonna love you,  
I’m gonna tear into your soul._

・ • ・ • ・ 

Few seconds later she walked back towards him. She placed her palms on the sides of his neck and straddled his hips on her knees to sit on his lap. She leaned forward and with the tip of her tongue she licked the spot on his neck just below the ear - the moist sensation making him aching for more.

・ • ・ • ・ 

_Desire, I’m hungry,  
I hope you feed me._

・ • ・ • ・ 

She heard him suck his breath in and he reached with his hand for her shirt, but she pushed them down placing them onto her hips. Kol slid his hands lower and squeezed her butt, the pads of his fingers stroking along the hem of her panties and and she let out a soft moan into his ear.

・ • ・ • ・   

_How do you want me, how do you want me?_

・ • ・ • ・ 

Natali lowered herself fully onto his lap and immediately felt his hardness. The heat that met her, made her ache. So hard.. she rubbed herself against him to ease it. Their eyes met, ablaze.

When their lips jointed, it was as if they were on fire. They kissed hard, as she slid her hands  under his t-shirt, exploring his perfectly shaped abs. Kol could feel the firmness and warmth of her breasts against his chest.

・ • ・ • ・ 

_How do you want me, how do you want me?_

・ • ・ • ・ 

She tugged on his t-shirt and breaking the kiss she pulled it over his head. Then she kissed down to his jaw and then onto his neck, teasing him with brief sweep of her mouth. Kol tipped his head back and stifled a groan. She gazed her finger over the other side of his neck and then buried them into his hair. His groan escaped him this time, the feel of her nails against his scalp.. too good to contain. She sighed, her breath skimming hotly over his throat, and continued to kiss and suck it, driving him wild with the desire to feel her fangs pressing into his flesh. Knowing exactly what he wants, she bit his neck. The familiar taste of his blood washed into her mouth. At the same time, she ran her flat hand firmly down his chest and abs to the buckle of his jeans. She cupped the bulging denim pushing out the zip.

・ • ・ • ・ 

_Boy, I wanna taste you, I wanna skin you with my tongue._

・ • ・ • ・ 

Suddenly she was standing in front of him again, bringing him back to reality for a brief moment, before she took off his jeans in one quick movement and leaned forward kissing him with feather light kisses down his chest as she slowly dropped her knees onto the floor. She gently kissed his stomach as she slipped her hands around his waist and pulled his down the sofa slightly. She gently kissed his stomach again, her hot breath against his skin making him moan louder. She gently, partly removed his boxers to reveal him underneath. He moaned heavily, as she ran the tip of her tongue up the length of him then took him in her mouth. She sucked gently, as he threw his head back and writhed with ecstasy. She held him tighter in her hand and sucked a little harder. She took the entire length of the enlarged shaft into her sensual mouth, holding it a moment before sucking it, then forcefully running her tongue over it, in turns. He was trembling all over in pleasure, his breath uneven as sweat stood out over his entire body. She was bringing him closer and closer to his much needed release. But as he was near the edge of his completion, she slowed down the licking and sucking, cruelly drawing out in pleasure and finally removed his shaft completely from her mouth.

・ • ・ • ・ 

_I wanna feel YOU, I want it ALL._

_I wanna feel YOU, I want it ALL._

・ • ・ • ・ 

Kol’s eyes had been closed in ecstasy but now he opened them, giving her a pleading look. Then he grabbed her chin and pulled her to be the same face level with him before hungrily capturing her mouth with his, tearing her panties from her body with one hand and ripping his nails into her back with other.

She straddled his hips again and took his cock in her hand and guided him in - both of them letting out a loud moan as she pushed down on him. They kissed passionately as she moved slowly to begin with, almost tesing him with her hot flesh. Kol finally got a chance to take off the last piece of clothes off of her body and then ran his fingertips over her nipples, she gasped and pushed a little harder.

・ • ・ • ・ 

_DESIRE, I’m hungry_ _  
I hope you feed me._

・ • ・ • ・ 

He leaned forward and teased her nipples with his tongue. She moaned and bit into her lip, before she felt his fangs bit into her breast, just above her nipple. She arched her back, letting out a moan as overwhelming pleasure swept over her. He kept her in a tight hold as his tongue laved her nipple while he drew on her blood.

Kol growled as her hands curled into his hair. He ran his hands up her back to her shoulders and dug his nails in deep, pulling her down harder and faster. Then released his bite on her breast and lifted his head to meet her gaze. Leaning closer to her, his mouth brushed over hers as he spoke; Cum for me, darling.

・ • ・ • ・ 

_I wanna feel YOU, I want it ALL.  
I wanna feel YOU, I want it ALL._

_・ • ・ • ・  
_

Natali nodded slightly, almost not noticeable. Just a moment later Kol kissed her deeply as he started rapidly thrusting into her. She dug her nails into his shoulder as he pushed her over the edge, then broke the kiss letting out one last moan. Once more he pulled her down hard on him, as they both exploded with ecstasy.

Natali placed her head onto his shoulder and they held each other tight as they both caught their breath.

 - Kol slowly and gently moved her hair behind her ear, then whispered in a husky voice, “You’re the best, darling.”

 - Smile swept over Natali’s face, “I know, love.” she paused and chuckled; And besides you don’t know about the others, since we been together for eight hundred and sixty years.

Kol chuckled lightly and as he didn’t say anything right away Natali pushed herself  against his chest, “You haven’t been with another woman, have you?” she asked looking straight into his cheerful eyes.

 - “No, darling.” Kol shook his head quickly answering, “Why would you even think that?”

 - “Just checking.” Natali replied dryly.

 - “But you have.” Kol spoke and she narrowed her eyes at him, “You’ve been with other guys while I was in the box.”

 - Natali bit the inside of her cheek, before looking down, “Well I’m going to get a shower now.” she told him changing the subject. Knowing that it won’t lead to anything good, “Are you coming?” She asked him as she lifted herself up.

 - Kol grabbed her hand and pulled her back onto him, “You’re changing the subject.” he stated.

 - “I don’t want to fight with you, because of some stupid things.” Natali told him firmly, trying to stand up again, but he didn’t let her.

 - “It’s not a stupid thing, but okay I understand.” Kol spoke, moving his hands up and down her back.

 - Natali quirked her eyebrow, “You do?”

 - “Yes. I would do the same if you were in a box for three hundred years.” Kol told her.

 - Natali felt hurt in that moment, probably less then Kol was, but she kept a straight face, not showing it, “Well now that we discussed that, let’s get a shower.” she told him briefly and when he loosened his tight grip on her she pulled him towards the bathroom.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

 **A\N:**  This was HOT, wasn’t it? 


	35. PART 33: | NOT AFRAID ANYMORE |

##  **[MARSEILLES, FRANCE; MAY, 1002]**

Natali took a few days to decide if she should be afraid of Kol or not. When she decided that she wants to see him the only thing left is to figure out how to meet him, without anyone knowing.

De Roux family and de Martel family had a dinner this evening. So after a dinner Natali manage to sneak towards Kol’s bedroom. She knocked at his door and as soon as he opened them she came in.

 - “What are you doing here, darling?” Kol asked, closing the door.

 - “I don’t know how much time I have until they find out I’m not in my room, but you were right.” Natali told him quickly.

 - “Does this mean you forgive me and you’re not afraid of me?” Kol asked ignoring everything she told him. He wanted to know if it does mean that.

 - “Yes, Kol.” Natali told him firmly, “And you are the only one who can help me-”

 - She was cut off when Kol asked, “With what?”

 - “You were right. I’m a witch.” Natali finally told him what she wanted to say from the beginning, “But not an ordinary witch.”

 - Kol was slightly confused, “So what kind of witch are you?”

 - “My parents say I’m a siphoner.’ Natali paused for a moment so she can look at Kol, before continuing, “I can have magic only when I siphon it from someone or something.” she explained.

 - “This is the first time I hear someone like you exists.” Kol stated, slightly narrowing his eyes at her, “And your family, are they like you?” he asked.

 - “No. They are just humans.” Natali told him and shook her head down with pleading sadness.

 - “Soo how are you a witch if they aren’t?” Kol asked, as he say down on the bed.

 - “I was adopted, my real family didn’t want me.” Natali told him almost crying.

 - “I’m sorry.” Kol said quietly.

 - Natali wiped a tear that came down her cheek and sat next to Kol, “I was lucky. If they didn’t gave me up, I would be dead.”

 - “Why would you be dead?” Kol asked.

When she remained silent for the next couple of seconds Kol placed his index finger under her chin and made her to look up at him, “You can tell me anything.”

 - Natali slightly nodded and moved her head away, she looked at the floor again and spoke, “My real parents are the leaders of the coven and there is this rule about people like me.” he paused swallowing a lump in her throat, “They kill people like me, probably the moment they are born or when they figure out that they are different.”

Kol had killed many people and children since he became a vampire, he didn’t felt sorry for them, not even a little bit, but hearing her story made him feel sorry for her. He felt anger as well. It was a feeling he couldn’t explain. Just thinking about the fact the he could never laid his eyes on her, made him feel like it. He saw how much she was upset because of it, so he decided to change the subject, “I can teach you to do magic.”

 - Natali smiled, but her beautiful smile fell off moment after, “My parents say I’m dangerous and I can’t use my powers.” she told him with sadness in her voice.

 - Kol smirked at her, “Well it’s a good thing that I like dangerous things.”

 - Natali looked at and smiled again, “But don’t you dare to bite me again.”

 - “I promise I won’t.” Kol assured her.

 - “Why did you even bite me that night?” Natali asked.

 - “I don’t know how to control my hunger.” Kol told her honestly.

 - “Well learn how to control it, at least around me and don’t tell anyone that I’m what I’m.” Natali told him as she stood up.

 - “Your secret is safe with me.” Kol smiled at her, before asking, “Where are you going?”

 - “I can’t be here any longer.” Natali told him, wanting to open the door.

 - “But how Am I suppose to teach you magic?” Kol asked her, not wanting her to leave.

 - “I’ll send you a letter where to meet me.” Natali told him and left his room.

While Natali was going towards her room, she was softly smiling and as soon as she opened the doors of her room, she heard voice of her sister saying, “Where have you been?”

 - “You don’t have to know everything.” Natali said firmly.

 - “You went to see him, didn’t you?” Renée asked.

 - “Who?” Natali asked like she doesn’t know about who Renée is talking.

 - “That monster.” Renée hissed.

 - “He is not a monster. He has a name.” Natali told her, slightly angry.

 - “He is a monster.” Renée confirmed her statement.

 - Natali clenched her jaw, “And Tristian? He is arrogant, spoiled brat.” she shot back.

 - Renée looked surprised at her, she didn’t thought her sister would say something like that, especially not about her fiance, “That monster is doing something to you, he is changing you.” she spoke few seconds later.

 - “Oh my God!” Natali burst out in disbelief, “It’s not because of him, it’s because I was lied to my whole life, everything I know is a lie.” she exclaimed.

 - “No it’s not. We were just keeping that one secret from you.” Renée said calmly.

 - “Two secrets, Renée . Just two very big secrets.” Natali told her, angrily.

 - “I’m sorry, but it’s for the best.” Renée said briefly.

 - “No it’s not.” Natali told her, “Actually I going to discover my powers.”

 - Renée became alarmed, “You’re not suppose to do that.”

 - “Well guess what, I’m going to decide whether I’ll do it or not.” Natali trailed off.

 - “Mother and father won’t like to hear this.” Renée says as she wanted to walk out of Natali’s bedroom.

 - Natali stopped her, saying, “If you tell them, I’m going to run away and none of you will ever see me again.”

 - Renée turned to look at her, “I don’t believe you.”

 - “You better believe me.” Natali told her and then Renée walked out and slammed the door closed.

After that Natali took a paper so she can write a letter to Kol and tell him where to meet her tomorrow at dusk. When she did that, she give the letter to one of her loyal servants.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

##  **[MARSEILLES, FRANCE; JUNE, 1002]**

The next day it was nightfall when Natali came to a place where she told Kol to meet her, but he still wasn’t there. A lot of scenes went going through her mind in those few minutes she was waiting. Then she heard that someone opened the door and she was hoping it wasn’t her sister or her parents. When she turned around to see who it is, she saw Kol and she was revealed when she saw it was him.

 - Natali sighed, “I thought the letter went to wrong hands and that wouldn’t end well.” she told him.

 - “Well it didn’t, I guess you can trust that servant.” Kol told her, slightly smiling.

 - “At least someone I can trust.” Natali muttered.

 - “You don’t trust me?” Kol asked.

 - “Maybe a little.” Natali told him uncertain.

 - Kol smiled, “So we should start.”

 - “Yeah. I hope my sister won’t find us here.” Natali told him quietly, “She thinks you’re monster.”

 - “So you don’t think I’m a monster?” Kol asked, glaring at her and waiting for an answer.

 - Few seconds later Natali looked at the floor, saying, “Oh, I shouldn’t have mentioned that.”

 - “Why not?” Kol asked.

 - “I don’t know. Anyway, let’s do what we came here to do.” Natali suggested, quickly changing the subject.

 - “As you wish, darling.” Kol told her and smiled softly.

 - “So what should I do first?” Natali asked, not knowing anything that she needed to do or how to use her powers.

 - “Well since you don’t have magic you should siphon a little bit from me like you did that night.” Kol told her and held his hands towards her, “And you need to start easy, since you don’t know how to use your power.”

 - “What if I hurt you?” Natali asked.

 - “Don’t worry. You can’t hurt me.”Kol assured her.

 - “Okay.” Natali muttered as she placed her hands on top of his, but nothing was happening so after few seconds she took them off and said, “This isn’t working.”

 - “It has to.” Kol said and grabbed her hands placing them on his again.

 - “Maybe I need to be afraid or angry.” Natali said.

 - “No, I think you need to know how to control it.” Kol said and added, “When you’re afraid or angry, you don’t think about it and it comes naturally, but now you need to unlock it without having those emotions.”

Natali tried to concentrate on siphoning magic from him. Few minutes nothing was happening, she was just getting more and more nervous and impatient.

 - “Darling, I think you need to slow down your heart race.” Kol says.

 - “You can hear my heartbeat?” Natali asked.

 - “Yes.” Kol nodded.

 - “I’m just..I don’t know why I can do it now.” Natali said a little disappointment.

 - “You’ll do it eventually.” Kol told her.

 - “It’s not like we have whole night.” Natali said.

 - “Why not? I have the whole time in the world.” Kol told her.

 - “What do you mean by that?” Natali questioned.

 - “Vampires are immortal, I can’t die.” Kol informed her.

 - “Oh, so how long have you been a vampire?” Natali asked.

 - “About a year.” Kol says.

 - “And you don’t have your powers anymore?” Natali asked.

 - “Well I can’t be a witch and a vampire.” Kol said.

 - “Is that why you’re helping me?” Natali asked.

 - “I love magic and I loved being a witch, so if I can help someone to learn why not.” Kol said and added, “Although that’s not the only reason.” then he smiled at her.

 - Natali smiles softly barely noticeable and asks, “What’s another reason?”

 - “Well I enjoy to be in the company of such a beautiful lady.” Kol told her.

 - “Well I’m flattered.” Natali said and smiled.

 - “But don’t tell me you’re using me just so I can show you magic.” Kol said.

 - “I’m not using you.” Natali quickly says.

 - “Then is there some other reason besides magic?” Kol questioned looking intently at her and waiting an answer.

 - “Okay, maybe I like your company too.” Natali told him.

 - “Really?” Kol asked with a smile.

 - “Yeah.” Natali said and then she felt magic entering her body, realizing that she and Kol were still holding hands.

 - “Oh, you’re doing it, don’t stop.” Kol remarked, felling a little bit of pain.

Few seconds later she moved her hands away from his and she watched Kol as he took a candle that was on a wall and blow it away. He did the same with other ones and they were in a dark. Natali could hear that he sat next to her again and then he said, “If you don’t light up this candle, we’re going to be sitting in the dark.”

 - “So tell me how to do it.” Natali told him.

 - “Focus on the candle and say “Incendia.”

Natali nodded and looked down at the candle. She did as he said and started at it for a few moments, but even if she put her hands in front of it nothing happened.

 - “This isn’t working.”Natali sighed.

 - “Just keep trying. It will work.” Kol urged.

She tried it a few more times, when finally she managed to light up a candle.

 - “Oh my God. This is so cool.” Natali said and looked at Kol who was smiling at her.

 - “Yeah, it is.” Kol said, “I told you it will work.”

 - “But I can’t get too attached.” Natali said a bit sad.

 - “Why not?” Kol asked.

 - “Because I don’t have magic all the time.” Natali told him.

 - “At least you can have it.” Kol said.

 - “Yeah, you’re right.” Natali said.

 - There were a few seconds of silence before Kol spoke, “I’m sorry.” when she looked confused at him he added, “For hurting you.”

 - “You already apologize for that.” Natali told him.

 - “I know, but I feel like that’s not enough. You’re the only person I feel sorry for hurting.” Kol told her.

 - “Can you show me?” Natali asked.

 - “What?” Kol asked.

 - “How you look when you’re a vampire, I didn’t see it good that night.” Natali told him.

 - “Are you sure?” Kol asked.

 - “I wouldn’t ask if I’m not.” Natali said.

Then Kol showed her his vampire face, despite just one candle being lit up next to them Natali could see dark veins under his eyes and his fangs. She lifted her hand wanting to touch his face, but when her hand was an inch from him he grabbed her wrist and for a few second they were just looking into each other like they were about to kiss. Then he placed her hand on his cheek and she touched dark veins gently with her fingertips. Kol closed his eyes and she could see how they are disappearing.

 - “Still not afraid?” Kol asked.

 - Natali smiles, “Not even a little bit.”

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

_“She looked his demons in the eye and smiled. She fell for the very thing he thought she’d fear.”_

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

Suddenly someone came into room, they quickly blow off the candle and few moments later Natali heard her sister’s voice saying, “Natali, I know you’re here.”

Renée was holding her own candle in her hands and as she walked through the room she saw Natali and Kol sitting very close next to each other. She shakes her head, clearly angry at her and Natali asked, “How did you find me?”

 - “Someone saw you and told me.” Renée says and grabs her hand.

 - “Let go of me.” Natali protested.

 - “I told you, you can’t hangout with him.” Renée tells her.

 - “I’m going to hangout with whoever I want.” Natali told her firmly.

 - “Oh God, you’re so stubborn.” Renée remarked.

 - “I think you should listen to her.” Kol says to Renée, not wanting her to drag Natali away from him.

 - “You shut up.” Renée yells at him.

 - “You don’t get to shut me up.” Kol says angrily stepping closer to them, Natali could see that Renée is becoming a little afraid and she loosened her grip on Natali’s hand so she manage to rip her hand out of hers.

 - “Kol, don’t do anything, please.” Natali said stepping between them and lightly placing the palm of her hand over Kol’s chest.

 - Kol looked at her saying, “Okay, if you don’t want me to.”

 - “Let’s go.” Renee told her strictly.

 - “Stop acting like you are the older sister.” Natali hissed, she was pissed off by Renee’s behaviour.

 - “Maybe I’m not the older one, but I’m the smarter one.” Renee told her.

 - Natali frowned, “I agree to disagree.”

 - “I’m serious, let’s go. This won’t end well if our parents come here.” Renee says, trying to be nice.

Natali hesitated for a few seconds and glanced between her sister and Kol before finally agreeing with Renee and left back to her bedroom.

 - As soon as they’ve entered the room Renee growled, “Stop seeing that monster.”

 - “Why do you call him a monster? Just because he is different than you? If so I’m a monster too.” Natali shot back.

 - “No, he is a monster because he kills people.” Renee corrected her.

After Renée leaved Natali in the room, she locked her up so she couldn’t leave anywhere. Natali was so angry at Renée and she saw that a glass that was on the table started to shake, she tried to calm herself down, but it wasn’t working she was just getting more upset. Then suddenly her mother stormed into her room saying, “We told you that you can’t use magic, you don’t know how to control it.”

 - “I don’t know how to stop this.” Natali says.

Her mother somehow manage to calm her down and the shaking stopped and after that Natali just feel asleep.

When she woke up she realized that she wasn’t in her room. She was in a carriages, two of her servants and her mother were with her. She lifted herself up, so she can sit and asked, “Where are we going?”

 - “Back home.” Her mother replied.

 - “What? I don’t wan-” Natali said, but her mother cut her off saying, “I know you don’t want to go back, but it’s for the best.”

 - “So you can leave Renée there, but not me.” Natali said.

 - “She is not dangerous like you and she knows how to defend herself.” Her mother said.

 - “I wouldn’t be dangerous if you let me use magic from the beginning.” Natali said.

 - “You would.” Her mother said.

 - “Why? Just because I’m different than any of you?” Natali asked, but her mother didn’t answered anything so she knew the answer is, yes.

While Natali was back in her castle she couldn’t even trust her loyal servants anymore and no one wanted to help her to get in contact with Kol or to help her with magic.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

##  **[THE PRESENT DAY:]**

##  **KUALA LUMPUR**

Summer was over, Rebekah and Kol somehow worked on their issues as well as Natali and her, but she still didn’t forgive him for hurting Matt again. They’ve heard that she left to New Orleans to see how the things are going there at taking Marcel down and maybe helping in doing so. But they knew better than that, that was just an excuse, she went there to see Marcel again. She just couldn’t resist. No matter how much she told them that she doesn’t care about him, they knew she does. She always did.

After partying literally all day and all night Kol and Natali feel asleep soon after they got back to their hotel room.

After sleeping for what it seemed like days, Natali woke up with the dull groan. She opened her eyes, struggling against her weighted eyelids to find nothing before her but a big window with the sun glowing through it. That was the worst way of waking up, they forgot to close the curtains before falling asleep. The trumping in her head encouraged her to quickly close her eyes again. For some time she simply laid still, before gathering her strength, she forced her eyes open again. Luckily this time she was laying on her side, so the brightness wasn’t so difficult to bear.

When she accustomed her eyes on the sun, she sat up and looked at the other side of the bed, finding Kol completely naked and still sleeping. He was on his stomach and his hands were folded under the pillow.

Natali took her phone from the nightstand and taking a look at the clock she saw that it was around 5 PM, which meant good news. Sun will soon go down and she can function normal again and they can devote themselves to their nightlife.

Then she went to the bathroom to take a shower. She stood in the shower and let the hot water run over her body. The dry blood on her skin from the last’s night feeding washed off easy.

While she was still under the warm stream of water she heard the doors of the shower slid open. She didn’t need to turn around to know that it was Kol.

He moved closer and slipped his arms around her waist, pulling her back into him. Her hips ground into his as a slight moan escaped her lips. With her eyes closed, she leaned her head back on his shoulder, arching her back. The water run down over her full breasts and stomach.

Kol’s hand moved to her breasts and lower washing the rest of soap that was on her body away.

Opening her eyes she turned around to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Then she leaned closer and kissed him, while water splashed over their heads and down their bodies.

Kol smirked and hoisted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist, locking them in place. She reached down and grabbed his cock, then put it at her entrance and he slowly pushed his way in until he was all the way in.

 

He started moving in and out of her a slow pace until she didn’t tell him to move faster and he happily obliged. They were both moaning and grunting. Sliding her tongue into his mouth to mingle with his, Natali moved her hand, placing it on the shower glass to hold herself.

Kol reached one hand down in between their bodies and put his thumb on her clit. He rubbed her and thrust deep inside her, he could feels her pulsing around him. Finally, she cried out, digging her nails deep into his flesh she drew blood. He pumped again. Once. Twice. That was all it took. He exploded.

After catching their breaths, Natali loosened her grip on his shoulder sliding her legs down until her feet hit the floor of the shower.

After the shower they both ended up longing on the bed, wearing towels.

 - “Are we going to go somewhere?” Kol asked, looking at her beautiful face.

 - “Like hell we’re.” Natali replied quickly, “I need an entertainment.”

 - “I’m not enough of entertainment for you?” Kol asked as the playful smirk appeared across his face.

 - “I’m sorry to break it to you, but you’re not.” Natali mocked with no expression on her face.

 - “Don’t make me prove you wrong.” Kol said, his voice was deep and rough.

 - Natali chuckled, “You wish.” she simply said, and lifted herself off of the bed, then went to change into some clothes for tonight.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

The bar that they went into was packed up and they were huddled against the bar, ordering their drinks one after another.

Sometime later, two humans came and sat next to them. They were so persistent to talk with them, so Natali and Kol started talking with them in the end.

The girl and the guy were obviously drunk, since they were talking just some nonsense. Natali got bored so she asked them “Do you guys believe in vampires?”

 - “Are you crazy?” The guy asked.

 - Girl laughs, ignoring Natali’s question, “She drinks too much.” she stated.

 - Natali smiled at their ignorance, “Would you believe me if I tell you that Kol and I are vampires?”

They seemed to sober up in a moment. The looks on their faces were precious, their skin turned paler for a brief moment and their hearts skip a beat, but they burst out in laugh, trying to hide that they are a little afraid.

 - “We’re flesh and blood, but not human. We haven’t been human for a thousand years.” Kol told them in a serious tone.

Then they looked towards Natali and Kol who looked dead serious and stopped laughing as Natali let dark veins under her eyes to come forward for a moment, but enough for them to see.

 - “What the hell was that?” The girl exclaimed, trying to clear her sight, thinking that alcohol was playing with her mind.

 - “Oh, this?” Natali asked and moved her tongue along her white and sharp fangs.

The two of them swallowed a lump in their throats and jumped off of the chairs, but before they managed to run away Kol suddenly appeared in front of them.

 - “Sit back and don’t move.” Kol compelled them.

When they did Natali leaned closer to them. Still having her fangs visible, they stared at them without blinking.

 - “And do you believe in witches?” Natali whispered to them, when they remained silent, not wanting to make fun of that too, she continued, “Because I’m also a witch.” she looked towards the shoots of tequila, “Luce igni.” she whispered and all the glasses with some liquid on the bar lightened up on fire. Their eyes grow wide looking at the fire.

 - Kol laughs, “Stupid humans, they have no idea what’s lurking in the shadows.” he remarked.

\- “Shall we show them?” she asked, an devilish grin appearing across her face.

 - “Do you even have to ask me that question, darling?” Kol smiled back at her and she knew what was he going to do next.

Using vampire speed he quickly sank his fangs into girls throat and everyone around her heard her scream.

All the people at the bar turned to look towards them, the seconds later Kol tore his fangs out of her throat and as her lifeless body fell onto the floor he turned towards the crowd of people. With his fangs still extended and blood dripping down his chin he grinned, “Who’s next?”

At the sound of the words people started running in different directions and stumbling over each other.

Natali closed her eyes and reaching her hands out to the side she spoke, “Ostium Clausum.” and with those words all the entrances and exits sealed closed. Maybe only few fastest humans got a chance to run out of the bar. The rest of them began pounding against the door repeatedly and screaming.

 - “Mmm, how I love them afraid.” Natali spoke and they both zoomed towards the first human they laid their eyes on.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

_“No one is safe from their savagery, not even the innocent.”_

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡


	36. PROLOGUE:

・ • ・ • ・

_One of these days a comin’_

_I’m gonna take that boy’s crown._

_There’s a serpent in these still waters_

_Lying deep down._

・ • ・ • ・

Upon hearing human fraction complaining to him about the newly opened club in New Orleans where a lot of people end up being killed everyday Marcel wasn’t so happy about it. The leaders of the human faction say how tourists can stop coming to New Orleans if the word spreads. And that means that his vampires won’t have from whom to feed on and they won’t be happy either. But not only tourists are in danger of being killed humans that live in that city are going to that club as well.

So despite the fact that Marcel wasn’t on so good terms with Klaus and he wouldn’t ask him for a help if he didn’t really needed that, but in this moment he thought it would be a good thing. Who knows maybe Klaus is behind all of that or he knows something.

He told Klaus to meet him at the Rousseau’s so they can speak. After fifteen minutes waiting the doors of the bar swung open and Klaus walked in. His gaze casually went over the people that were sitting in the bar, before he saw Marcel at one of the tables.

 - Klaus sat across from him and immediately asked, “So why did you call me here, Marcel?”

 - “I don’t know if you heard, but in the past few days there were more than thirty dead bodies found in a dumpster behind a newly opened club in the quarter called Fangtasia.” Marcel paused for a moment looking at Klaus’ expression. He seemed like he didn’t know anything about it and he listened to Marcel carefully, “I don’t remember I allowed any of my guys to do something like that.”

 - Klaus narrowed his eyes, “So you think I have something to do with it?” he asked, and leaning further into his chair he adding, “Maybe they just don’t want to listen to you anymore.”

 - Marcel placed his elbows on the table and leaned closer to Klaus, “Look, everything was fine in my city until you and your family didn’t came back, so I can’t say that that thought didn’t crossed my mind.”

 - Klaus smiles slightly, “Maybe I should ask Elijah if he changed his lifestyle and opened a club to be a party animal.” he says sarcastically and Marcel didn’t looked pleased.

 - “Or Rebekah?” Marcel spoke.

 - “Nah.” Klaus didn’t agree, “If there isn’t some quarterback she is not interested.” when Marcel remained silent still not sure if Klaus is telling the truth or not Klaus continued, “If you’re so interested why don’t you go there?”

 - “Well that’s a problem.” Marcel told him, “Apparently only someone who got invitation can enter the club. They have vampire at the entrance who I cannot compel.” he informed him.

 - Klaus lets out a laughs, “Haha, I see. So you want me to go with you and compel them?”

 - Marcel nodded, “If you want to. That would prove you’re not the owner.”

 - Klaus smirks and looks at him for a few seconds before answering, “Well I guess I could go with you.”

 - The tone of Klaus’ voice made Marcel to ask, “What’s the catch?”

 - “When you’re already asking..” Klaus started, “You’ll stop your attempts to get my family out of this town, which is more mine than it will ever be yours.” the last words he said in a bit of a harsh voice.

Marcel just smiled bitterly and agreed.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡


	37. PART 34: | WELCOME TO THE DARK SIDE OF NEW ORLEANS |

・ • ・ • ・

_Like an ancient story_

_Full of death and glory_

_Remember who we are._

・ • ・ • ・

New Orleans was always dark and mysterious. It was exciting, full of life and breath taking. Those are probably the reasons why a lot of human tourists comes there. Some of them probably heard the hushed rumors about real life vampires there and wanted to see if it’s true. Their mistake was if they ended up in Fangtasia, because no one got out of there alive.

It was night when Klaus and Marcel walked down the street of the French quarter going straight towards the Fangtasia.

When they came there they saw a long line of people who were impatiently waiting to go into the club that got famous just over a few days of existing and was gaining its popularity with each passing day.

Humans who were fascinated by the stories about real life vampires for clubbers to mingle with each night were mostly coming there. Other humans seen it as a clever gimmick “Vampires don’t exist right?”

They looked up and saw a flashing red-yellow sign that said “Fangtasia” and under it was another sing saying “Where the living are easily lost, and the dead stick around to play.”

Then they walked towards the entrance ignoring the people who were telling them to get in the line. A woman that was a vampire they didn’t know was standing in front of the entrance, checking if everyone had their invitations.

 - “Wait in the line.” She told them, strictly.

 - “Why don’t you just let us in, love?” Klaus asked her, in a seductive voice.

 - “Do you have an invitation?” She asked, raising an eyebrow at them.

 - “No.” Klaus told her honestly, “Why do we need that?”

 - “Boss orders.” She simply replied and turned back to the human who was giving her an invitation.

 - “We’re interested in finding out who is your boss.” Marcel spoke.

 - She looked back at them, “I’m not allowed to tell.” she replied.

 - Klaus grabs her throat and looks her in the eyes, then compels, “Tell us!”

 - “I couldn’t tell you, even if I wanted to.” She told him, pushing his hand away. And since she was able to do that they knew she wasn’t a young vampire.

 - Klaus turns to look at Marcel and speaks, “She is compelled.”

 - Marcel smiles knowingly, “I told you. Someone from your family owns this and I can bet who it is-” he was cut of as Klaus said in awe, “Kol!”

He didn’t expect Kol to come here, nor he wanted him to be anywhere near. He wanted him and his girlfriend to be faraway from New Orleans like they were for a couple of months. Nothing good will come out of whatever they are planning to do.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

 - Natali stood in front of the mirror, when Kol came behind her and placing a cape onto her shoulders he spoke, “I want you to dance.”

 - “Are you sure?” Natali interrupted him. She knew how much he doesn’t like when some other men has his eyes on her flawless body for far too long.

 - “Yes.” Kol replied and continued, “I want them to see how beautiful you are. In every way. Let them feel you. Make them wanting more. Then they are going to get what they deserve. Death.”

Natali smiled at herself and his words in the mirror and then turned around to face him. She placed her hand on Kol’s cheek and gently kissed his lips. She pulled away a moment later, too fast for his liking, “They are here.” she informed him and Kol knew it was time for him to leave the room.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

 - Suddenly Kol walked out of the club and by the sound of his voice Klaus and Marcel turned around to face him, “I think I heard my name.” he smiled at them.

 - “What are you doing here Kol?” Klaus asked him, not wasting any time.

 - Kol ignored his question, “Marcel.” he greeted, “Good to see you, mate.” he says sarcastically.

 - Marcel smiled bitterly, “Can’t say the same.”

 - Kol smiles at his answer and turns his gaze towards his brother, “Come, come, brother.” he gestured with his hands for Klaus to walk inside, “Let’s have some drinks.”

Both of them accepted his invitation and followed him into the club.

The club was smoky, dark and loud. It had sort of mysterious atmosphere. Only the colored strobe light were illuminating it. And there could be seen a glimpse of vampires with blood dripping down their chins.

The two of them walked behind Kol, following him towards his booth and seeing some vampires dancing on their little stages that were placed on each side of the room. When they came to the booth Kol was leading them into, they saw two thrones that were looking directly towards the large stage.

 - “Where is your lovely girlfriend?” Klaus asked Kol as he sat next to the one throne where Kol was sitting. He was curious why he didn’t seen her anywhere around.

 - “Ah, she is just about to have a performance.” Kol informed them, gesturing towards the large stage.

 - “So you two are the ones who were killing humans for the last couple of days.” Marcel stated.

 - “Yes we are.” Kol confessed not even taking time to look at him, “Do you have a problem with that?”

 - “Actually I do.” Marcel spoke, “I have rules in this city.”

 - Kol chuckled, “Last time I recall Mikaelsons ruled this city.” he told him firmly.

 - “Well not anymore.” Marcel shot back.

 - “We’ll see for how much longer.” Kol casually told him, taking a drink from the plate that waitress just brought.

 - “What is that suppose to mean?” Marcel questioned, raising an eyebrow and shot a look at Kol.

 - “Exactly what you think it means.” Kol replied briskly.

 - “Are you declaring a war?” Marcel asked.

Kol smirks devilishly, again not taking time to look at Marcel or says something to him, then the lights turned off and music stopped playing.

While the music wasn’t playing, they could hear a human letting out a gut wrenching scream, before he managed to free himself from a vampires grip and runs towards the exit. But just then three vampires zoomed in front of him, already having their fangs ready to take a bite.

 - “No one is walking out of here alive.” A woman voice spoke, just before all three of them grabbed human and sank their fangs deep into his flesh.

That was a horrifying for Marcel to see. He had rules that he and his guys stick with and took the consequences if they don’t. Bite, heal and erase. This could change everything if some of them decide that they don’t need to listen to his rules anymore. It made him angry. If he saw something like this somewhere else, he would for sure join, but this was his city - or how he likes to call it.

He stood up from the place he was sitting at and just as he opened his mouth to speak an announcement came out over the speakers, “And now for your viewing pleasure. The Mistress of the Macabre. The Epitome of Evil. The most sinister woman to dance on the face of the earth. Lowly dogs, get on your knees, bow your heads and worship at the feet of NATALI DE ROUX!”

Kol looked at Marcel for a brief moment, wondering what he attempted to try and do before returning his gaze towards the stage, waiting for Natali to show up at any moment. Both Klaus and Marcel laughed at the announcement. That wasn’t pleasant for Kol to hear, but he kept himself under control because he knew he will deal with those two later.

The cheering of the crowd filled everyone’s ears. The lights on the stage at the back of the club, went down low. Natali seemed to emerge out of nowhere.

She was covered in a dark cape - the peacock feathers on her head looked like an elegant crown.

Standing on the stage she paused for a moment as the audience settled down before she pulled the edges of the cape and flung them wide open, revealing her flawless body and around her neck where two large snakes that had somehow manifested underneath the cape.

The music began to play through the club again as she started to dance seductively. Snakes motions matched her slow dancing. Her dark eyes wandered through the club, wearing a concentrated look. **  
**

The hypnotic beat of the music and her sensual movements transfixed all the men into a stupor. Slowly, her full hips began a sensual sway rolling over her body as she used her figure as a finger to beckon men’s and women’s attention.

Not ever Marcel and Klaus could resist to follow her every movement - just like every other person in the room.

The snake traveled around her slim body, slithering around her collar bones and breasts on it’s own dance. It caressed her skin, doing what most of the audience would so desperately wanted to do. Whistles and catcalls broke through cheers as individuals began beginning for her attention. They were all in vain as her dark eyes narrowed into a sultry gaze, remained focused on the only man that she was interested in.

Kol’s eyes were fixed on her’s for a brief moment, before wandering to her nearly nude form and the snake slithering down her body and between her legs.

Natali glanced at his brother and Marcel who was sitting next to him, seeing that their gaze was fixed on her as well as everyone’s else’s. She smiled at the realization and suddenly Kol appeared in front of her.

 - “I think they’ve had enough.” He whispered so only she could hear, a wicked smile gracing his lips.

And she didn’t have to nod or give him a permission to do what he promised he will do.

It the next moment he already had his fangs deep in the flesh of his first victim. Natali stopped dancing, her eyes sparkled with a glint of evil while she was looking at Kol.

That seemed to bring Marcel and Klaus back to reality. The two of them jumped from their seats at the realization of what Kol is planning to do. They know very well of how many people he was able to kill in just a matter of seconds.

 - “KOL!” Klaus shouted thinking that would stop Kol from killing every human that was looking at his girlfriend.

 - In the next second Natali appeared in front of him, stopping him and Marcel from moving, “What do you want Klaus?” she asked casually.

 - “I want you two out of this city.” Klaus growled.

 - Natali laughs cheerfully, “But we just got here.” she told him, “And if I didn’t tell you about Marcel you wouldn’t even know he was alive. Show a little that you’re grateful for that information.”

 - “You know what I think.” Marcel began to spoke, but Natali interrupted him, “I don’t care what you think.”

 - “I think that Klaus and I are going to dagger Kol again and you’ll flee from here again.” Marcel continued what he wanted to say.

 - Natali burst out in laugh and Marcel narrowed his eyes at her as she spoke looking at Klaus, “You didn’t told him?”

 - “Told me what?” Marcel demanded an answer.

 - Natali sighed, stopping her laugh, “Klaus doesn’t have a way of daggering Kol ever again.” she informed him and Marcel still had his eyes narrowed, so she continued to explain, “Remember back in 1914 Kol and I wanted to make a gold dagger to put Klaus down.” she paused for a moment, “Well we did. As a matter of fact we turned all silver daggers into the gold ones.” then her lips curved into a smirk.

 - “So why isn’t he in the box now?” Marcel asked, not caring that Klaus was right next to him.

 - “He was for some time, but someone always seems to undagger him.” Natali told him and then Kol showed up behind her.

His clothes was soaked in blood as well as his face. Natali spun around and whipped the blood from his chin with her finger before bringing it onto her lower lip and tasting the sweet taste of blood.

 - “Now Kol, why don’t you tell us why did you really came here?” Klaus asked glaring at the two of them, seeing that Natali licked almost every drop of blood from his face.

 - Kol looks at Klaus with a corner of his eye, “Would you believe me if I say we missed you?” he asked him, trying to hold onto his laugh.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡


	38. PART 35: | SPELL OUT THE SECRET |

\- Klaus was just glaring at them for a few seconds before answering, “No I don’t believe you.”

 - “That’s not a surprise.” Natali remarked, faking the sadness in her voice.

 - “How long have you’ve two been here?” Klaus questioned them.

 - “Two weeks.” Kol simply replied.

 - “Two weeks?” Marcel burst out, “I know this club was officially opened four days ago, so what did you two do the rest of the time you were here?” he questioned them.

 - Kol smirked at him, remembering something they did, “Well now, I won’t share with you what we did together.” Marcel furrowed his eyebrows and Kol continued, “Those are the intimate things.”

 - “Oh God.” Klaus rolled his eyes, “Forget about the intimate things, what else did you two do?”

 - “Feeding, killing..” Natali began to list the things they did, but that still didn’t answer their question.

 - “And?” Klaus asked, expecting an accurate answer.

 - Natali jutted out her bottom lip, before speaking, “Well we also heard how Marcel forbade to the witches to use magic.”

 - “I did.” Marcel confidently confirmed everything she said.

 - “Well Kol and I always knew this will become a vampire city without us in it.” Natali told him, her gaze fixed at the two of them as Kol nodded and continued, “But we aim to change that.”

 - “Oh, really?” Marcel asked in a flat tone.

 - “Yes!” Natali assured him and gestured with her hand for someone to come.  
One girl came towards them and Natali continued talking, “As a matter of fact we’re already learning witches how to do traditional magic.. and dark magic.” then Macel felt an aching pain in his head, “I don’t know what secret weapon you have that helped you to gain control over the witches, but rest assured I’m going to find out.”

With flick of the wrist, she was able to bring him to his knees while he was growling in pain, “What the hell?” He demanded, looking up at her with angry expression. If looks could kill.

She didn’t waste any time to give him multiple aneurysms. He screamed grabbing his head for a few moments before she was able to knock him out. Marcel held his head in his hands as he fell onto the ground, not able to say anything because of the pain he was experiencing.

Klaus tried to zoom towards the witch and snaps her neck, but Natali looked at him and give him the same pain as Marcel was experiencing. 

 - “You’re not going to kill my witch.” Natali told him through gritted teeth.

 - “Throw him out.” Kol yelled and two guys came and grabbed Klaus from the floor.

Klaus headache stopped the moment he was thrown out of the club and he yelled, “Marcel!” He rose up and tried to come back inside but he was faced with a barrier, “What do you want with him?”

Natali looked angrily at Klaus and broke his neck, without even moving any parts of her body.

 - “Take him back to his home, before he wakes up.” She demanded to the vampires and they nodded, then grabbed Klaus and flashed towards the house he, Elijah and Rebekah were living in.  
  
 **ELIJAH’S AND REBEKAH’S P.O.V:**

Elijah was in the living room reading a book when he heard that someone opened a door and that something hit a floor. He closed his book and walked to the hallway seeing Klaus on the ground and two vampires ready to leave the house.

 - “Gentleman’s what is this? What did you do to my brother?” Elijah demanded an answer and stopped them from leaving.

 - “We are just listening boss orders.” One vampire told him.

 - Rebekah heard what was going on and she walked down the stairs, “Marcel’s orders?” she questioned, before Elijah could.

Vampires were compelled not to tell the name of their bosses, but they just smiled and that was enough for Rebekah and Elijah to think that Marcel was their boss.

 - Elijah zoomed towards one vampire and grabbing his throat he asked, “Why would Marcel snap Niklaus’ neck?”

 - “We don’t know.” Vampire answered trying to move Elijah’s hand away.

 - “He was stupid to send you here.” Elijah told him, before snapping his neck and throwing him out of the house through the opened door, then doing exactly the same thing to the other one a moment later.

 - “More important question how the bloody hell was Marcel able to break his neck?” Rebekah questioned standing behind Elijah and looking at Klaus.

 - “I don’t know.” Elijah replied briefly, “I’m sure we’ll find out when Niklaus wakes up.”

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

 - Marcel still on his knees, held his hands up, as if to show he wasn’t a threat, “We can work together.” he suggested struggling on the floor, “We can dagger Klaus-” he was cut off by Kol, “My brother is not our concern now.. you are.”

 - Natali stepped in front of Marcel, “Don’t worry we won’t kill you right now.. but we’re gonna have so much fun.” then she grabbed his head between her hands, “Let’s see what you’re hiding.” she told him and started muttering a spell under her breath, “Ouvre ton esprit à moi. Montre-moi tout ce que je veux savoir.”

Marcel tried to fight her, but it wasn’t possible for him to do so. Entering his mind she saw flashes of some old attic in the church and few seconds later she saw a girl. She heard Marcel and her talking, her name was Davina. 

 - “Davina Claire. Now that is something interesting.” Natali remarked finishing her spell, “Witches want her head on their plate.. now I know why and I’m more than willing to deliver it to them.” she said, as she let go of Marcel.

 - “If you touch Davina, I swea-” Marcel threatened, but he was stopped when Kol grabbed his throat.

\- “Oh, she’s going to. But please, continue. I’m curious as to where you’re going with this.” Kol replied, his voice hard on the edges.

Kol despised Marcel even more than he did Damon Salvatore, and he had a right to. Marcel took his place in the family, Klaus always trusted him over his brother, no matter how many times Kol has proven to be right. And he is going to do more than enjoyed at hurting Marcel.

 - “I’m going to kill her.” Marcel managed to say before Kol tightened hold around his neck.

 - Natali laughs at his words, “You wouldn’t even try. You know very well it would end in your death, not mine.” she told him knowingly.

 - “If you two want a war fine, you will have it, but leave Davina out of this.” Marcel spoke.

 - “She is as culpable as you are.. maybe even more.” Natali stated looking at him and taking a step closer, “She is the reason you kill the witches, without her they could use magic anytime they want.” she growled under her breath.

 - “Like you actually care about witches.” Marcel laughs.

 - “I do.” Natali shouted, “And yes, we’ll have a war, which to inform you at the right time, you are going to lose.”

 - “We’ll see about that.” Marcel shot back.

Then Kol threw him against the wall. After he made a crack in the wall he fell onto the hard floor beyond. White pain rocketed through his head and down his neck.

 - “You don’t have a chance against us. We have older vampires than you’ll ever have and witches on our side.” Kol growled down at him.

 - “Not to mention that we don’t even need an army to defeat you.” Natali spoke.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

##  **[TWO WEEKS AGO:]**

All witches of New Orleans were called upon a meeting at the cemetery, but no one knew who called them. As they were standing and waiting for the person who called them to show up they heard woman’s voice coming from behind them, they turned around and saw no one less than Natali and Kol.

\- “Witches of New Orleans.” Natali greeted them, then gestured her hand towards Kol and looked at him, continuing, “We are glad to get a chance to come here again. As many of you know we were friends with some of your past generations, at the beginning of twenty century.” she paused and Kol continued, “We’re here to finish what we started back then.” the witches started whispering among themselves something, so Natali raised her voice a little bit, speaking, “We heard you’re stripped of your right to do magic.” they all turned back to look at the two of them, curious about what they will say next, “We’re here to change that as well.” Kol continued and then smiled, as their plan once again crossed his mind.

 - “We know who you’re. We don’t need your help.” One of the witches protested.

 - “But you do.” Natali assured them.

 - “We know Marcel is controlling everything in this city and Klaus wants to take over.” Kol began speaking, “If he does it won’t be any different.”

 - “And it will be if you two are leading this city? I don’t think so.” The same witch spoke with a laugh, “We know who you’re Kol Mikaelson, you’re using witches as much as they do.” she said and a few of the witches nodded in agreement.

 - “I don’t use witches. I hold them in high esteem.” Kol trailed off, he didn’t like what she told him, as much as he didn’t like the tone of her voice.

 - The witch slightly laughs, “We know what two you did a century ago. We heard stories.” she told them and looked directly at Natali, “You killed witches by siphoning their magic.”

 - “I did that only to the witches who were on Klaus’ side.” Natali spoke in defence.

\- “We remember that Mary-Alice Claire and Astrid were on your side and they ended up trapped in a madhouse.” The witch said, listing more reasons not to trust them.

\- “That was the doing of Klaus’ witches.” Natali told them trying to keep her voice calm.

\- “And you could have freed them, you freak of nature.” The witch snapped.

\- “What did you say to her?” Kol sneered in a harsh voice, his jaw clenching angrily.

He wanted to take a step toward the witch who offended Natali, but she grabbed his hand to stop him for proving them right.

Natali looked back at the witches, seeing that some of them had raised eyebrows, already wondering what Kol would have done if she didn’t stop him.

 - She took a deep breath before suggesting, “Why don’t we forget the past and look towards the future that is more important?”

She smiled at the witches, who remained silent thinking once again about their offer.

 - “We won’t force you to join us, so everyone who decides to join us can meet us tomorrow at midnight in our Playhouse.” Natali continued speaking, gesturing at the tomb that was just behind the crowd of the witches.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

It was almost midnight, they were at their Playhouse where Kol hasn’t been for a century. And he needed to confess he did missed it. A lot of great things were made in there. All of their dark objects that are now scattered around the city of New Orleans, but they will get on the mission to find them soon enough.  
They were waiting for the witches that wanted to join them there. And half and hour later witches started coming. Natali and Kol invited them into their Playhouse. 

The witches looked around, amazed by it’s looking. It certainly wasn’t like the other tombs. They’ve never seen something like that before.

 - “Ugh.” Natali groaned, “All of them are girls. Again?!”

 -  What can I say darling, you know they can’t resist my charm.” Kol spoke, smirk curving onto his lips as he watched young witches looking at him and whispering something to their friends.

 - Natali rolled her eyes, “Don’t get your hopes up, I’m sure there will be some guys that can’t resist my charm.” she told him, tossing her long hair over her shoulder.

 - “We’ll see.” Kol muttered and waved his hand to greet the young witches.

 - Natali pulled his hand back down, “I’m gonna kill you, you know that?” she growled under her breath. Then she looked towards the witches and saw that three guys appeared among dozen of witches, she smiled and then asked all of them, “Is that all of you?”

 - Then witches nodded and Kol smiled continuing, “Fantastic. Follow us.”

 - “Cloaked we are going to go to our club Fangtasia that will soon be opened for business and there the ancestral magic can’t reach you, so we’re going to teach you a better way to do magic.” Natali told them as they headed through the cemetery and towards the exit.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

##  **[THE PRESENT DAY:]**

**ELIJAH’S, KLAUS’ AND REBEKAH’S P.O.V:**

After some time when Klaus finally waked up he realized that he was laying on the couch in his living room. Last thing he remembered was how Kol and Natali captured Marcel and how she broke his neck, he had no idea who got him back to his house.

He lifted himself into a sitting position, seeing Elijah, who looked up from his book at him.

 - “You are awake.” Elijah spoke.

 - “Where is he?” Klaus asked, thinking about Marcel and that maybe Elijah found him with a snapped neck.

 - “Rebekah left to find Marcel. Why did he do this to you anyway?” Elijah asked.

 - “He didn’t do this to me Elijah.” Klaus snapped and lifted himself from the couch, “And Rebekah won’t find him because Kol and Natali have him captured. She did this to me!”

 - Elijah raised his eyebrows in surprise, “They are here?”

 - “Yes they are, brother.” Klaus told him sound like he was in a hurry, “They were here for some time, we just didn’t know.”

 - “But Rebekah spoke with them-” Elijah was cut off by Klaus, “Well they lied to her. Not that I’m surprised.”

 - “Why would they come here if not to be with their family?” Elijah asked getting more and more curious.

 - Klaus let out a deep breath, “They are here to take down Marcel.” he informed his brother.

 - “Well you want the same thing, where is the problem?” Elijah questioned.

From day one Klaus was talking how he is going to take back what’s he’s. And he refused to listen to Elijah’s advices, so he wants sure why it was a problem that they want to do the same thing as he.

 - “Come on Elijah.” Klaus started, “You know them. They will kill him, just to get what they want. I never wanted that, I just want to be king again.”

 - “I see.” Elijah spoke, “If they do want that, then I suppose he is already dead.”

 - “No. I think Kol is gonna torture him first. He wanted to do that since the day he met him, you know how much he hates him.” Klaus told him, hoping it was true, “And Natali, she want’s to find Davina.”

 - “Davina?” Elijah breathed out, “Why?”

 - “They have some witches on their side, so I suppose they told them about her and how she needs to be dead.” Klaus informed him.

 - Elijah stood up from the armchair, “Then you go where Marcel is and Rebekah and I are going to protect Davina.”

 - “Only if Natali didn’t got to her first.” Klaus said quickly before disappearing, and Elijah pulled out his phone to call Rebekah.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡


	39. PART 36: | THE SECRET WEAPON |

Natali was in front of the door of the attic where Davina was living at for the past few months. She knocked at the door once and heard Davina’s footsteps approaching closer, “Marcel.” she spoke thinking that it was Marcel since only he was suppose to know she is there, “Are you ok-” she asked as she opened the door, but stopped herself when she saw that it wasn’t Marcel.

 - She backed a step away, “Who are you?” Davina asked in arrogant voice, looking Natali up and down.

 - Natali didn’t like the sound of her voice at all, but she smiled before saying, “Oh I see Marcel didn’t tell you anything about me.”

 - Davina narrowed her eyes, “How do you know him? Did he sent you here?” she asked.

 - “Not quite.” Natali told her with a bit of danger in her voice.

Davina looked confused at her, she didn’t know what to think, but she knew she was safe as long as she wasn’t outside of the room.

Natali took a step forward wanting to enter the attic, but she was faced with a barrier.

 - “You can’t come in.” Davina told her.

 - “Barrier spell.” Natali spoke knowingly, raising her hand up and placing the palm of her hand onto the barrier.

Davina who was standing in front of her saw that her hand is glowing, her eyes widened as a moment later Natali stepped into the room she was in.

 - “This just gives me more power.” Natali told her casually.

 - Davina tried to keep herself not afraid, “What are you?” she hissed.

 - “I can’t believe he didn’t mention me or that I’m a vampire who can siphon magic.” she grinned, “Now I’m a little hurt.”

 - Davina face became exprssionless, “That’s not possible.” she says quietly in disbelief.

 - “But it is.” Natali simply tells her.

Then she flashes towards her and grabs her from behind, tilting Davina’s head to the side.

\- She leaned forward and breathing against her neck she spoke, “I don’t want you sacrificed on Harvest, but I do want you dead.” then she sank her fangs into Davina’s neck and she let out a scream.

 - “NO!” Davina shouted and losing control over her magic she made Natali to flue through the door.

Quickly Natali raised herself using her vampire speed and as she wanted to enter the attic again Elijah showed up in front of her.

 - “Elijah! Move.” Natali demanded, her voice echoing through the building.

 - “Why are you doing this?” She heard Rebekah’s voice from behind her.

**KOL’S P.O.V:**

As soon as Natali leaved Kol brought Marcel onto the big stage and tied him up for a chair. He didn’t put too much energy to fight him, since he was already exhausted from Natali’s spell while she digged up his brain.

 - “You know ever since I’ve met you, I was itching to do something like this.” Kol began speaking, “But well, back in those days my priority was to have a weapon I could use against my brother, so unfortunately I didn’t have time to torture you.. but I do now.” then he swung his hand and hit Marcel’s face as hard as he could.

 - “You were just jealous.” Marcel spoke after he spit the blood out of his mouth, “You still are.”

 - “And you would be nothing if Nik didn’t made you who you are today.” Kol snapped, “And now you call yourself a king of the city that my family build. You stamp that “M” all around like it means Marcel, when it actually means Mikaelson.” he laughed in realization; “..but I guess that proves you’ll never be one of us.”

Marcel clenched his jaw and shot a look at Kol, but before he had a chance to speak again Kol hit him again, making his chair to fall backwards.

 - “The three of them doted on you as if you’re something special.” Kol spoke in menacing tone, “Look where that got them. I knew no one should believe you from the start, you are colored in all sort of shades of colors.” he told him as he used his left leg to hit him in the stomach. Marcel let out a groan of pain, “Especially Rebekah, I have no idea what she sees in you.. you are just an imbecile who doesn’t even care about her.” then he smirked in amusement, seeing that Marcel struggles in pain.

 - “I do care about her.” Marcel growled from the floor.

 - “If you do you would look for her instead of becoming a “king”, Kol told him with an sarcasm in his voice for the last word.

 - “Someone needed to take care of this city while you’ve been rotting in the box.” Marcel shot back, his voice was deep and rough.

Kol then turned around to look at the vampires who were watching how he tortured Marcel and other were feeding on the humans that remained alive after he slaughtered half of the club, “Eric, bring me that bat of mine.” he demanded, “I just love to hit idiots like him with it.” he grinned dangerously at Marcel.

**NATALI’S P.O.V:**

 - “I’m doing this so she doesn’t end up being sacrificed at Harvest.” Natali informed them, becoming more angry with each word.

 - “Why do you care about that?” Rebekah asked her.

 - Natali clenched her jaw in annoyance, “Because Kol and I control half of the witches who wants to use magic and they can’t as long as she is alive or as long as they have a connection with the ancestors. If the Harvest doesn’t happen ancestors won’t hold that much power over them anymore.” she informed them as quickly as she could and then looked back at Davina who was also listening and holding a hand over the wounds on her neck.

 - “Let me finish you, shall you?” Natali smiled wickedly at Davina, “Motus.” she whispers making Elijah to flue out of her way.

She walks towards Davina, who was ready to defend herself, but just as Natali was about to grab her Elijah snapped her neck from behind.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

Rebekah and Elijah came in front of the the Fangtasia with Natali who had her neck broken. Just as they stopped in front of the door where they found just their brother her neck healed, quicklier than usual, because of the spell she put on herself.

She used vampire speed to stood up from Elijah’s arms.

 - “That wasn’t very nice.” Natali told them, while she massaged her neck.

 - “What are you doing to Marcel?” Klaus growled from behind her. He could hear his screams while he stood there in front of the club not able to come in.

 - “Me?” Natali spun around, “Nothing. Kol on the other hand..” came out in a smug voice.

With her magic she forced Klaus to move to the side and then opened doors of the club wide open.

 - “Boys, having fun?” Natali chuckled lightly while looking at the big stage and seeing Kol, Eric and Marcel who was still tied for a chair. She approached them closer and seeing how Marcel looks she turned to look at the three people she left hanging outside of the club, “Ugh, I wouldn’t come in if I were you. He doesn’t look good with half of the flesh missing from his face.” she gestured towards Marcel.

 - “Let him go Kol, you’ve had your fun.” Klaus exclaimed, overwhelmed with anger.

 - “Can I kill him now?” Eric asked licking the blood off of his fingers and glancing at Natali who just came behind him.

 - “No you can’t.” Kol pretested louder than before, “He is mine to kill.”

 - “Don’t you dare to kill him.” Klaus growled.

 - Kol smiles wickedly and turns his attention towards Klaus, “Brother you are going to get lucky today because I want war and so does he, so he won’t die now.” when he finished he approached Marcel and untied him, then pushed him all the way towards Klaus and threw him into his arms, “There, you have your beloved son back.” he says with a bit of hurtness in his voice.

Rebekah shakes her head at Kol, before the three of them left and Elijah stayed.

 - “Elijah, you’re free to go too.” Kol told him.

 - “I’m not going anywhere.” Elijah spoke and then pointed a finger at Natali, “So she doesn’t go against Davina again.”

 - “Don’t be such a snob Elijah, we were just having fun.” Kol told him in a playful voice.

 - “That’s what you call fun? Torturing Marcel and wanting to kill an innocent girl.” Elijah snaps at him.

 - “She is not an innocent girl.” Kol hissed.

 - Natali huffs, “Relax, Elijah. Now that I know where she is I can go whenever I want, it doesn’t needs to be today.” she told him in a casual voice.

 - “She won’t stay there.” Elijah told her.

 - “I can bet on that.” Natali smiled, as Kol closed the doors of their club.

Natali walked towards the bar and sat on it, then crossed her legs balancing one shoe on the end of her toe.

\- “Is there some human here to clean up this mess you’ve made Kol?” Natali questioned, gesturing towards the big stage.

She didn’t need to ask that question twice for someone to find human and compel him to clean the mess.

 - “I really like New Orleans. It is quite different than Saint Tropez.” Megan spoke, while she was standing behind the bar and pouring Natali a drink.

 - Natali turned to look at her, “It is. I do miss the beginning of the 1900s. Such style, elegance. People knew how to behave and what was expected of them and all that jazz.” she closed her eyes remembering the time where girls were restless and wild and they danced until they dropped, “It was very..”

 - “Magnificent.” Kol finished for her, as she sat on the bar chair.

Even though the time of jazz was no more, New Orleans managed to preserve the essence of that time. It wasn’t like back in those years, but it did still hold its charm in some way.

 - Natali took a sip of her wine before speaking, “Those were probably one of the best years of our lives, not just because you were finally out of the box after two centuries.”

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡


	40. PART 37: | I HAVE A FIGHT TO WIN |

##  **[NEW ORLEANS: 1905.]**

It was an evening when the Mikaelson family had a family dinner due to Marcel’s birthday. Kol was silently eating food that was in front of him and drinking wine, he wasn’t at all pleased by tonight’s events. So as soon as the dinner was over Kol and Natali left the compound not wanting to attend the party that was made for Marcel.

The two of them went to the French quarter to slaughter some humans, hoping that would help Kol to keep his mind off of tearing Marcel’s heart in front of everyone. They certainly didn’t want that to happen since Klaus wouldn’t waste a second to put Kol in the box again.

Kol tossed another dead body onto the ground, growling angrily, “They never celebrated my birthday. What’s so special about him?” He questioned in frustration, knowing that Natali won’t have an answer to his question just like he hadn’t had one.

Since he met Marcel he hated him. He hated how Klaus and Elijah doted on him as if he were something special when they have another brother. He hated how Macel managed to make his way into his family without even trying.

Natali really thought that feeding would calm him down but it didn’t seemed to work for the rage he was feeling. When she was done with her victim she lifted her head up, fangs dripping blood. She looked over at Kol, who was wiping the blood off of his chin, before he continued speaking, “He even goes behind Nik’s back with Rebekah.”

Natali stepped over several bodies and walked over to Kol. She used her thumb to wipe the rest of the blood off of his chin, licking her fingers afterwards. 

 - “Don’t worry, Klaus will get jealous because of Rebekah. You know he likes to be center of everyone’s attention and according to what Rebekah told me he killed every men she was with.” Natali told him, trying to calm him down.

She put her hand on his cheek and when they looked into each other’s eyes she saw that Kol didn’t have his playful grin or a smirk, he looked hurt. He was upset because he thought that his siblings care more about Marcel then their own brother. He always felt left out with the three of them and now Marcel took his place in the family. Natali knew that was wrong of them to do, she would feel exactly the same if she had some family left and if the same thing happened to her. Klaus could care for some kid and adopt him so he can take Kol’s place in the family while he knew he was keeping his brother, his blood in the box for two century to rot. Sometimes Kol would think they actually care about him, but after this he was sure they don’t.

 - “Soon Nik will finally suffer for everything he has done to us.” Kol stated, struggling to stay calm.

 - Natali smiled at him, “Yes, he will. Nobody hurts us and gets away with it.” she assured him and he slightly smiled before leaning closer to her and kissing her forehead. Natali brushed her lips against his. That seemed to quiet his uncontrolled breathing down, his anger switched to lust.

 - “They will regret welcoming Marcel and daggering me whenever they want to feel like they have a control over us. It doesn’t matter if it will be tomorrow, next week or centuries to come, one day we shall make them pay.” Kol spoke with some sort of satisfaction.

 - “We have eternity after all.” Natali says and a moment later she let out a gasp when Kol wrenched her against him, his lips claiming hers a moment later. She smiled against him, easily winning the fight for dominance with a tug on his hair. Her tongue rubbed along his bottom lip, demanding entrance as he playfully denied just to hear her groan in frustration.

When she won the battle she kissed him roughly, her nails scratching at his neck passionately. Kol broke the kiss few seconds later, his fingers toying with the laces of her dress, now ruined with blood.

 - “Shall we go back and ruin the party?” Kol asked her, his eyes sparkled mischievously.

Natali smiled playfully at him and nodded.

They knew they should be covering their tracks so that Mikael doesn’t find out where they all are, but they just didn’t cared that much. They left a few bodies lying dead in an alley, after all Mikael didn’t looked for them he was looking for Klaus.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

As they came back to the compound, jazz music could be head through the whole building. Some people were dancing and other stranding on the side watching them and taking a sips of their drinks.

The two of them spotted some couple that was standing by the stairs and talking, they seemed like they don’t have much fun.

 - When they approached them Kol spoke, “This party is a bit boring, isn’t it?”

 - The couple turned to look at them, “Maybe a little bit.” the woman said with a shrug.

 - “Let’s spice it a little bit, shall we?” Natali says and smiles seductively at them as she reached her hands out for the both of them to take.

 - “Where are we going?” They questioned them.

 - “Up stairs.” Natali simply replies.

When they got up stairs they were stopped by Elijah and Klaus. Natali and Kol rolled their eyes the moment they saw them.

 - “Where the you two think you are going?” Klaus asked them, glancing at the humans.

 - “To our bedroom. I don’t want to be rude, but I don’t think it’s appropriate to ask you to join us.” Natali tells him.

 - “We’ve heard what you two did in the Quarter tonight.” Elijah spoke.

 - “Did you?” Kol says dryly.

 - “Yes.” Klaus replied, “The news travel fast.”

 - “I’m sure they do.” Kol remarked with a roll of his eyes.

Then he grabs Natali’s hand and pulls her and the humans towards the doors of their bedroom that where just a few feet away.

 - “I don’t think so.” Klaus says angrily and grabs woman’s hand.

 - “Let me go!” Woman yells, making everyone downstairs to look up.

Elijah places his hand on top of Klaus’ so that he would let go of the woman’s hand. Not wanting to cause anymore scenes Klaus let go of her reluctantly and Natali pulled her into the room, placing a barrier spell right after it.

 - “Now you wouldn’t want to make a scene, would you?” Natali questioned Klaus.

 - “At least compel them.” Elijah says politely, looking at them. He didn’t want anyone to hear how the poor humans screams.

 - Kol smiles looking like he agreed, but just before he closed the door he whispered, “No chance.”

Natali looks at the humans and smirks. Then she flashed in the middle of them, making them flinch a little bit. In that moment they realized in what they got themselves into.

 - “Aren’t you a tasty little things.” Natali remarked, as she leaned closer to both of their necks.

 - “Who is going to be first?” Kol questioned, seeing a terrified look in humans eyes. There were so close to the edge of screaming their lungs out.

 - “A man.” Natali replied, “I have a feeling she will scream more. Leave the best for the end.”

Kol’s devilish grin appeared on his face just a moment before he flashed in front of the human they were about to tore apart. A man jumped a step back, but his back were faced with Natali. She tugged into his hair and forcefully tilted his head to the side.

The woman that was with them rushed towards the door and tried to open them, but nothing seemed to work. She just kept on slamming her fist against the door and screaming for someone to let her out.

Natali grinned in amusement as her fangs extended from her gums. She was right that the girl would be the best dessert they’ve had for today. Not having patience to wait anymore Kol sank his fangs into man’s throat and he let out a gut wrench scream. Natali suck in a deep breath as she watched blood dripping down and how Kol hungrily finished the man off before she even got a chance to bite him. Kol pushed a lifeless body onto the floor and realized he hadn’t left anything for Natali to taste except the blood that was on his lips.

Natali bit her lower lip just a second before she grabbed Kol’s neck and pulled him into a kiss. She moaned into his mouth, tasting the blood.

When they broke the kiss, Kol looked over at the girl who was sitting in the corner of the room, the rapidly beatings of her heart could have been heard from miles away.

 - “That one is all yours, darling.” Kol says and Natali zoomed towards the woman.

She pulled the woman onto her feet and pushed her onto the bed that was near them. Before woman could escape from her she sank her fangs deep and savagely into her throat and she screamed so that the whole French Quarter could hear her. Kol was more than satisfied, that sure did ruined the party that was happening downstairs. Nobody wanted to be in the same place where someone could kill them in cold blood. When Natali noticed that there wasn’t any drop of blood left in wan’s body she tore her fangs out of her neck.

 - “You look ravishing, my darling.” Kol remarked, as he watched her covered in blood.

In the next moment he grabbed her legs and pulled her towards him, then leaned forward and buried his head into her neck.

They were in a bed, whose sheets were covered in blood, but that didn’t bother them. As a matter of fact that just made everything more mesmerising.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

##  **[THE PRESENT DAY:]**

**MARCEL’S AND DAVINA’S P.O.V:**

As soon as Marcel recovered he went to see Davina. He entered the attic seeing her drawing a portrait. Hearing him enter she turned to look at him. Then she places her pencil down and ran to hug him.

 - “Are you okay?” Marcel asked her in a soft voice.

 - “I’m fine.” Davina replies quickly and looks at him; “What happened to you?

 - “Nothing you should worry about.” Marcel told her, not wanting her to worry about him too much, “I’m sorry for that unpleasant visit. I should move you somewhere else.”

 - Davina frowns, “She doesn’t scare me.”

 - “Well she should, D. She is dangerous and especially her boyfriend, who is by the way an Original.” Marcel tells her, placing his hands onto her shoulders.

 - “So is he the one who tortured you?” Davina asked.

 - “Yes and they will continue to do that until they don’t get what they want.” Marcel spoke and paused for a moment, “So you should really be staying somewhere else.”

 - “No.” Davina protested and backed away from him, “They don’t belong here. This is your city, not theirs. I won’t let them take what you’ve accomplished for themselves.”

 - “Might be kinda tough to convince them of that.” Marcel honestly tells her, “Now we don’t just have three Originals in this town, we have four and the last one is much worse than any of the previous three.”

 - “Four? So that girl who tried to kill me isn’t an Original?” Davina questioned him.

 - “No, she isn’t.” Marcel tells her and quickly continues, “..but before you come up with some ideas you should know that she shouldn’t been dealt with. This time you’ve had a luck that Rebekah and Elijah came here to save you, but I’m not sure anyone could save you the second time.”

 - Davina ignores everything Marcel just told her and says, “Since she is not an Original, that means she can be killed.”

 - “Damn it Davina, what did I just told you?” Marcel says in a louder voice.

 - Davina huffed, “I heard what you told me, but why wouldn’t we just kill her?”

 - “You want to know why?” Marcel exclaimed, “Because Kol would burn this city to the ground with everyone of us in it and then he would bring her back. So her death would be worthless to us. They are way worse than Klaus is.”

 - Davina raised her eyebrows in surprise, “Why didn’t you told me anything about them?” she asked.

 - “I didn’t thought they would be interested to come here again.” Marcel told her, “I guess I was wrong.”

Davina pursed her lips, knowing that Marcel was right about everything. He stayed in the attic with her for a few hours, telling her every little thing he knows about Originals and Natali, hoping she won’t pay them a visit before he convinces Davina to leave the attic and be somewhere else.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

Kol and Natali entered the Rousseau’s, while their club was being repaired after Kol had a little fight with Marcel. They sat against the bar and the blonde bartender immediately came to take their orders.

 - “What can I get you?” She asked them and smiled.

 - “Two whiskeys.” Kol replied, while Natali narrowed her eyes at her.

Cami ignores her staring and turns around to take the bottle from the shelf and pour them their drinks.

 - Natali remembers from where Cami was familiar to her and says, “Marcel cares about her too. I saw a glimpse of her in his mind.”

 - “Really?” Kol says, smirking at the bartender and looking her up and down.

 - Before Natali spoke anything more Cami placed their drinking from of them and asked, “So what bring you two here?”

 - “We want to take over the town.” Kol replied in a serious tone, taking his drink.

Cami laughs, thinking that he is joking.

 - “No kidding.” Natali told her, “We really want that.”

 - “Darling, would she be a good fit for your girly vampires?” Kol asked ignoring the fact that Cami was still listening.

 - “What?” Cami asked, but they ignored her.

 - Natali looked at her, admiring her, “Yeah, she would. She is pretty, young and hot. Just what I’m looking for.”

 - “Umm, thanks? I guess.” Cami says with a little bit of confusion and fear in her voice.

 - Natali smiles at her, “Are you and Marcel Gerard together?”

 - “I don’t think that’s any of your business.” Cami told her, wanting to get rid of them.

 - “Answer her question, darling.” Kol compels her.

 - Cami didn’t have another choice but to obey, “We are not together. He is wooing.. sort of.” she says becoming nervous and not knowing how the hell she suddenly told them the thing she didn’t want to.

 - “So she is not on a vervain.” Natali remarked, “Very interesting. I guess Marcel likes to compel her too.”

 - “What crazy stuff are you guys talking about?” Cami questioned them.

 - Natali smiles at her and look her in the eyes, “From now on, you’re gonna keep on rejecting that nitwit without giving him a reason why and you’ll forget that you ever saw us.” she compelled her and Caki slightly nodded, just before they disappeared in front of her eyes.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

Natali was sitting at their club and joking around with Eric and Megan while they feed on some humans. Suddenly they were interrupted when someone slammed their fist a few times against the door. Natali slightly rolled her eyes, already guessing who that might be. She took her time to walk and open the doors, but when she did she saw Klaus in front of her.

 - Natali raised her eyebrow, “Two times in such a short time.” she greeted him and gave him an obvious fake smile.

 - “Love, no need to be so unwelcome about it.” Klaus told her, faking his smile as well.

 - “You should know that I’m the only woman you’re not allowed to call love.” Natali trailed off, “Anyway, I was just thinking and I wanted to ask.. What is so appealing about Marcel that he is always more important to you than your own brother?” She questioned Klaus. She saw how he looked at almost dead for good Marcel when Kol threw him out of their club, “He is not even your blood and I remember when Elijah didn’t let me to run away with you guys just because I wasn’t your blood.”

 - “Don’t lecture me about family, when you don’t have one.” Klaus growled at her.

 - “I do have a family.” Natali protested angrily.

 - “What? Your little coven and your vampires.” Klaus gestured towards the ones that were inside of the club, “They ain’t your family.”

 - “Yes they are.” Natali shouted, “And Kol is my family.”

 - Klaus quickly changed the subject, wanting to say the thing he wanted the moment he came, “I’ve heard you didn’t killed Davina.”

 - “I didn’t, at least not yet.” Natali tells him, “Why? Do you want her dead too?”

 - “Actually no.. I want her for myself.” Klaus informed her, a wicked smile gracing his lips.

 - Natali made a disgusted face, “Isn’t she a little too young for you?”

 - “Not in that way.” Klaus quickly replied, having a bit louder voice, “I want her because of her power.”

 - “So she can go against me?” Natali questioned. She didn’t think Klaus would be that stupid to tell her his plan, but again, maybe he is.

 - “No.” Klaus replied.

 - Natali raised her eyebrows in surprise, “No? Interesting..continue.”

 - “I want to take down Marcel, that doesn’t include killing him, and I want her. Her powers can be of much use, don’t you think?” Klaus told her, very calmly for his well being.

 - “I saw that she has no clue how to control them.. but if you have time to waste and teach her, well go ahead.” Natali said in a flat tone.

 - “I want you to teach her.” Klaus informed her.

 - Natali laughed in disbelief, “Are you serious?” she let out surprised, “I want to kill her, not to teach her magic.”

 - “The three of us can work together and everyone will get what they want.” Klaus suggested, “I will be the king and the two of you will control the witches.”

 - Natali thinks for a moment, “Hmm, I will need to discuss that with Kol.”

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡


	41. PART 38: | WICKED WITCH OF THE FRENCH QUARTER |

\- “Where is Kol anyway?” Klaus asked, still standing in front of the entrance; Let me in and the three of us can talk.

 - “He is in the shower right now” Natali informed him.

 - “Why don’t you let me in?” Klaus questioned again.

 - Natali glared at him for a few seconds, narrowing her eyes, “Why are you suddenly so desperate to have an alliance with us?” she asked him, ignoring his previous his question.

 - “Because.. Kol is my family and our family build this city, I have no intentions to be in a war with the two of you.” Klaus pointed out in a serious tone.

 - Natali laughs in realization, “Oh I see.. you just don’t want to be put in the box, but who can assure you we won’t do that after we take down Marcel together?”

 - “No one can assure me that.” Klaus said and opened his mouth to speak more, but he stopped himself and paused for a few seconds, before finally saying, “I want to trust you two so now when you have a chance for that you should let me trust you.”

 - “That were some serious words coming from your mouth.” Natali remarked surprised. Klaus didn’t surprise her this much since.. never.

 - “Yeah, well..” Klaus told her and gestured with his hands to invite him in.

 - “I can do that only if you promise you will behave.” Natali told him, there was a bit of danger in her voice.

 - “I promise.” Klaus briefly told her.

Then Natali invited him in and the two of them went to sit against the bar. She wasn’t sure if Kol would be pissed that she did that, but they can always throw him out again.

 - “Bloody Mary?” Natali asked taking two glasses of a drink that bartender just made, “Original recipe.” she told Klaus as she handed him a glass and smirked at him.

 - Just then Kol walked down the stairs, seeing his brother sitting against the bar and drinking bloody Mary, “Oh, what a pleasant surprise.” he remarked mockingly as he approached them, “What do we owe the pleasure?”

 - “Your brother says how he wants us to work together and take down his mortal enemy.” Natali informed Kol, with a slight trace of mocking in her voice.

 - “Marcel is not a mortal enemy, but he is an enemy in this very moment.” Klaus immediately corrected her.

 - Kol glared right at his brother and spoke firmly, “And here I thought you would join your forces with Marcel to take us down.”

 - “Please, Kol.” Klaus said in a calm voice. He was acting like he thought they wouldn’t actually think something like that, “I made Marcel everything that he is. I treated him like a son. And when our father chased Rebekah, Elijah and me from New Orleans a hundred years ago we believed Marcel was killed. We each mourned him in our own way.” He gestured his hands at Natali and looked at her for a brief moment, “Yet when you told me that not only he survived, but he had thrived, I knew I should come back here. Instead of seeking us out, instead of sticking together as one, he made a choice to take everything our family had build and make it his own.” then he raised his voice saying, “He is living in our home. He is sleeping in our beds. I want it all back. And if I have to push him out to get it then that’s exactly want I’ll do and you two can join me, we don’t need to have this fight in separate ways.”

 - “You see now Nik, sticking together as one only means for our family and Marcel isn’t one of us, he never was and he never will be.” Kol spoke, still staring intently at his brother, “..but when we are already talking about “sticking together as one”, what about the fact that, that only means for Elijah, Rebekah and you?”

 - “Kol, you know it doesn’t mean just for the thre-” Klaus spoke, but Kol cut him off sharply and said in a very low, cold voice, “Are you sure? Because mine last thousand years for sure didn’t felt like it’s not just for the three of you.” he paused for a moment, “And when Marcel came into your lives, you kept me in the box. He took my place like I don’t even exist.” his words came out in a harsh and rough voice.

 - “And now we have an opportunity to fix everything.” Klaus said, trying to be nice towards him. To convince him that they should work together.

 - When Kol remained silent this time, Natali began speaking, “You were here for like three months and yet Marcel is still king of the city.” she remarked, “Where is your brilliant plan you were cooking all that time? You could do anything you wanted till now.”

 - “From the day I arrived, Marcel hasn’t trusted me. From day one, he’s had his vampires ingest toxic vervain which, as you both know, protects them from my mind control.” Klaus began explaining what he’s been doing, “I needed a spy, someone on the inside with me who Marcel would never suspect. So, when Marcel lost six vampires, thanks to Rebekah’s little murder spree and he needed new recruits I came there first. So, I made the new one mine before he’d had even a drop of vervain..” he paused for a moment and smiled, as the two of them listened carefully to him, “..But we all know the real way to a man is through his heart, soo.. I compelled that blonde bartender he has his eyes on to give him a chance and keep an eye on him.”

 - Natali chuckled, “I may have messed up that last part for you.” she told him honestly.

 - “What?” Klaus let out, “What did you do?”

 - “I compelled her to keep on rejecting that little piece of shit.” Natali snarled.

 - Klaus rolled his eyes in frustration, “Do you always need to ruin things?” he snapped at her.

 - “Relax, brother.” Kol told him, “That bartender is not that much of use anyway.”

 - “And what about Elijah and Rebekah? Where are they in that genius plan of yours?” Natali questioned him.

 - “You know Elijah, ever since he came here following me he was trying to make me do the right thing that doesn’t include war, but Macel won’t hand over the city to me in a peaceful way, so the war is the only thing we can do.” Klaus spoke, he sighed before continuing, “And Rebekah.. she still has feelings for him, so she won’t be joining us.”

 - “Bekah.” Kol let it in one breath, “I don’t understand what she sees in him. She is so foolish.”

 - “Like she has always been when it comes to men.” Klaus agreed with Kol.

 - “And yet I know you killed them all, except that one from Mystic Falls and Marcel.” Natali pointed out.

 - “Marcel isn’t dead because he has a soft spot for him, that soft spot will ruin you one day.” Kol said firmly, while looking at his brother.

 - “Well I guess the same goes for you two.” Klaus said in defence.

 - Natali frowned and quickly replied, “No it doesn’t, because we won’t ruin each other. But Marcel is already half the way to ruin you, just because you are too weak to kill him.”

 - “I’m not weak.” Klaus trailed off in a harsh voice, “But isn’t it better to take away all the things he cares about and then to watch him suffer, rather than just kill him?”

Both Natali and Kol took a moment to think about what he just told them.

 - Kol shrugged, “Well there is a satisfaction in watching someone suffer.” his eyes wandered in thought.

 - “Indeed.” Klaus says, observing them before asking, “So do we have a deal?”

The two of them look into each other, and Klaus narrowed his eyes in hope that they will decide to agree with him.

 - “What do you think, darling?” Kol questioned her.

 - Natali raised her eyebrow, “Well we got nothing to lose.” she told him.

Klaus still wasn’t sure if they decided anything.

 - “Yeah. Okay.” Kol nodded, then he turned to look at his brother again who was surprisingly waiting patiently; “We can have a deal.” Klaus smiled at those words, Kol raised a finger, speaking firmly, his tone threatening, “But do not cross us, brother. There is one coffin in the basement, made specially for you.”

 - “I won’t cross you, Kol.” Klaus told him in a strong voice.

They knew that his promise still doesn’t promise them anything since he can change his mind anytime he wanted, but considering the fact that he will end up in the box if he does it maybe he will think it through first.

**KLAUS’ P.O.V:**

When Klaus got back home her was immediately ambushed by Rebekah with questions.

 - “Why did you go to them again?” Rebekah questioned, standing in the hallway in front of her brother and crossing her arms.

 - “That’s none of your business.” Klaus told her, trying to be nice.

 - “Yes it is, if you are planning to unite your forces with them.” Rebekah spoke knowingly and raised her eyebrow at Klaus when he looked surprised at her not knowing how she found out.

 - “How do you know that?” Klaus snapped.

 - “I have my sources.” Rebekah replied quickly.

 - “Were you eavesdropping us? Because if you did, it won’t end well when they find out.” Klaus warned her, thinking that will scare her.

 - “And what would they do, throw me in the box like you always did?” Rebekah shot back.

 - “I’m sure they would if they have a dagger for that.” Klaus sneered, walking past her towards the living room.

 - Rebekah followed him, saying, “Well I don’t think they would.”

 - “Why are you so sure of that?” Klaus asked, as he sat in the arm chair.

 - “Because Kol knows how it is when you’re laying in the box for years and the world goes by without you.” Rebekah told him firmly, shooting him a look, “Not that you know how that is.”

 - Klaus clenched his jaw, “Well what can I say, they just don’t want to put me in the box.” he grinned at her.

 - “I hope they will.. soon enough.” Rebekah yelled at him and turned to walk away.

 - “Rebekah! Come back here!” Klaus demanded, but all he could hear was how she slammed the front door.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

Natali was walking down the French Quarter street with a few witches. Just a girly hanging out for tonight. At one point Natali heard some vampires that were most likely Marcel’s. They were saying to some werewolf how she can’t be in the Quarter.

Natali was just a few feet away when she saw who that werewolf, better say one of Klaus’ hybrids is. She appeared behind vampires in less than a second and spoke, “Leave her. She is mine.”

The vampires turned around to look at Natali. They already had their angry faces on board.

 - “Go away and brag about this to Marcel before I turn you into dust.” Natali warned them and demanded in firm voice. And of course they did like she told them.

 - Then Natali turned her attention towards the hybrid, “Well look who it is.” she began speaking approaching closer to her, “The hybrid that freed Klaus when he was supposed to be rotting in the box.” she says, the four last words came out louder than the rest, “What brings you here?” she placed a finger in front of girl’s lips a moment later, “Mmm. Wait. Don’t tell me, I don’t really care. Klaus probably brought his little bitch with him.”

 - “I’m not his bitch anymore.” She exclaimed and yanked Natali’s hand away.

 - Smiled appeared on Natali’s face as she started laughing, “Now I’m gonna teach you.” she looked at the witches for a brief moment, “How to properly kill someone who pissed you off. Big time.”

At the sound of those words girl felt slightly afraid, she wanted to use vampire speed to run away. But Natali held her hand out and started choking the hybrid.

 - “Trying to run. Bad idea.” Natali spoke getting closer to her face.

 - Suddenly she head a demanding voice behind her, saying, “Leave her.”  
She didn’t need to turn around to know that was Elijah, ever since Kol and she came to New Orleans and revealed what they want to do, he was around trying to stop them from killing innocent people or hurting Marcel and Davina.

 - “Elijah.” Natali breathed out in annoyance, “I don’t really know how you always appear when you need to ruin someone’s fun.”

 - “I just don’t have an interest in seeing innocent people die in your hands and Kol’s.” Elijah spoke politely.

 - Natali laughs, “Well, then I better not tell you how many of them died while we were away.”

 - “Release her.” Elijah spoke firmly, gesturing at the hybrid that was trying to caught her breath.

 - “No problem.” Natali told him dryly, “I just need your opinion - without her head or without her heart?” she looked at Elijah with a questioned look on her face.

But Elijah face remained expressionless, he wasn’t pleased with her question nor her behaving. And just as his eyes blinked, a girl fell onto the ground, not because Natali killed her, but because someone hit Natali causing her to collide with a nearest wall.

 - “You son of a bitch.” Natali growled angrily as she saw Marcel looking down at her.

 - “I’ve had enough of you and Kol in my city.” Marcel shouted, in a voice like a real king would.

Natali saw through him, he was trying to show off to his vampires that he was fearless when it comes to fighting with her, but she knew he wasn’t.

Natali let out a growl as she flashed towards Marcel. She slammed her fist into Marcel’s head, knocking the younger vampire to the ground.

 - “I have a feeling that you’re always forgetting how much older I am.” Natali told him, as she laughed down at him.

 - Marcel smiles, “I didn’t came alone.” he says one of his vampires grabbed Natali into a choke hold.

 - “Nor did I.” Natali said in a harsh voice, before she grabbed the hand of that vampire and threw him over her shoulders right onto Marcel causing him to fall onto the ground again.

 - “Come forward my friends.” Natali spoke, referring to the witches that weren’t too far away from the fight, “This is your time to have some sort of revenge. Let’s give him a proper beating he deserves.”

Marcel rose himself from the ground using vampire speed. Then he looked at the witches and they immediately gave him a headache. He fell onto his knees, groaning in pain.

 - “Yes. Kneel in front of the real queen.” Natali told him in amused voice.

 - “You’re no queen.” Marcel shot back.

 - “I’m a queen.” Natali shouted, “I was the one who grew up in a royal family, the one who was always prepared for that title.. And well, eventually that’s was what I’ve become.” she paused for a moment, “You’ll never be like me. You were raised servant and that is what you shall be. And this city..” she reached her hands out gesturing at all the thing surrounding them, “This city will never be yours again.” he drawled into his ear.

 - “I’ll never let you do that.” Marcel managed to say.

 - Natali ignored him and continued speaking, “Vampires and witches are going to live peacefully here. We’re all equals, the only ones who should hate us and fear us are pathetic humans.” then she hit Marcel’s chest with her leg and his back hit the ground.

She then placed her high heel over his neck, pressing slightly and effectively holding him in place. She rose her hand up, saying to the witches to stop giving him a headache.

 - “Didn’t ancestors told you what they did back at the beginning of the 1900s?” Marcel asked the witches. Trying to make them to stop working with Natali and Kol.

 - “They didn’t do as much worse things as you did.” One which spoke, “You killed our people, just for doing some most common spells.”

 - “I remember that they killed witches too. They care only about themselves and they will use all of you until they don’t get what they want.” Marcel snarled at them. He tried to get up, but Natali forcefully pushed him back to the ground, piercing his throat with her high heel just a little bit.

 - “Yes, we did kill the witches back then.” Natali spoke honestly, “But only those who were working with Klaus.”

Marcel remained silent after she spoke. The witches already knew everything about those years, so they nodded agreeing with all that Natali said and one of them continued speaking, “We are witches and we should have a right to do magic without a fear of being killed and now we have that opportunity.”

 - “Well then, let’s show him what you’ve learned, once again.” Natali told them.

The witch smiled and in the next moment three Marcel’s vampires didn’t have their hearts anymore. Marcel extended his fangs in anger, but he also caught on his own blood as Natali stabbed her high heel through his throat.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡


	42. PART 39: | WE'LL TAKE IT FROM HERE, DARLING |

**REBEKAH’S P.O.V:**

After having a fight with Klaus, Rebekah went to see Marcel. One thing lead to another and they slept together. That night reminded her of all those night when they were together, she was still mad at him because he didn’t look for her, but that didn’t stopped her to stay the night.

Some time after they both woke up, Marcel suggested to take her to a place she needed to see. He took her to a place that he called The Garden. It was a prison he made where he punished vampires who had broken his rules. His prisoners were either bricked into a wall and buried in cement in the ground and left to desiccate for the duration of their sentences. The only source of light for the prisoners was that little sunlight streamed from the ceiling and the few candles that were lighted by the guards Marcel places to watch over the place.

Marcel lead Rebekah into a garden, and gestured his guard to leave them alone.

 - “What is this place?” Rebekah asked as she stared around in confusion and mild horror at the heads that popped out of the ground.

 - Marcel gestured around at all of them, “This is the Garden. It’s where I punish vampires who break my rules.” he walked over to a wall and pulled out some rolled up blueprint, hidden in the small hole, “But, a long time ago, it used to be something else.” He unrolled the papers and showed the image to Rebekah, “Go on, tell me what you see.”

 - Rebekah examined the sketches, “Two stories.” she began as she started at the image of the house that she found beautiful, “Greek columns, wrap-around porch. High ceilings, transom windows..” She sighed as she glanced up at Marcel, “It’s lovely. So what?”

 - “So, I designed it for you. It was going to be ours.” Marcel told her simply and firmly.

At that, Rebekah gulped down the lump that was beginning to grow in her throat at the thought of almost having a good life with a man that loved her as much as she loved him.

 - “That..” she cleared her throat as she looked around the place, “This.. was supposed to be our happily-ever-after?”

 - “Yours and mine.” Marcel replied as he put the blueprints away, “Except you flew the coop with Klaus. I already built the foundation for the place. I halted constructions after you took off. The plan was to wait for you to return.” he locked his eyes with Rebekah, “You never did, so, now it’s where I bury the people who betray me.”

 - “You could have come after me!” Rebekah agreed, not wanting to believe that she was the only one at fault for ruining their happiness.

 - “You were with Klaus!” Marcel defended himself, “I didn’t know where, I didn’t know if you still wanted to be with me!” He knew that was a poor excuse, but it was the truth, “All you had to do was come home!”

 -  “It was more complicated than that.” Rebekah exclaimed, “Not long after we left here, he put a dagger in my heart and stuck me in a box for NINETY YEARS. He stole a century for me like it was nothing!”

 - “That’s what he does, Rebekah!” Marcel told her, “Klaus will never be happy. He’ll be damned if he lets anyone get something that he can’t have!”

 - “I know! I’ve been dancing to this song for a thousand years! All my siblings have.” Rebekah spoke, there was a hint of hurt in her tone, “And now instead to dagger him for all that he has done, Kol and Natali decided to team up with him so they can put you down. I believe they are finally out of their minds.”

 - “Starting right now, you have a choice, between the brother who takes away your happiness whenever he feels like it, and the man who wants to give you anything you ever wanted.” Marcel told her.

 - The two of them stared at each other for a long moment, before Rebekah shook her head down, “They will kill you in front of my eyes out of spite.” she said sadly.

 - Marcel shakes his head, “Not if we get rid of them first.”

 - Rebekah looks at him in a shock, “Do you know how many fools have tried to vanquish my brother?” Rebekah argued with Marcel, scared for his life, “If you stand against him.. against them, they will kill you and it will be awful and bloody and I will not stand around and watch.”

 - “You forget, I have a secret weapon. Davina, the most powerful witch in the last couple centuries!” Marcel spoke and Rebekah sighed, considering the only reason Davina was so powerful was because she has a nuclear energy that she cannot control.

 - “Not so secret weapon anymore.” Rebekah reminded him, “And you know very well that she isn’t more powerful than Natali. She would take away her powers and kill her by doing so.”

 - “What if Davina can find a way to put them down, until we don’t bury them down here forever.” Marcel suggested, looking intently at her.

 -  “Are you mad?” Rebekah exclaimed, “This little chamber of horrors may work for your riff-raff, but do you really think it will hold the three of them?” she paused for a moment to think, “Not to mention every vampire of Kol’s sire line that is working with them is going to come for you. And most of them are six or seven times your age, maybe even more.”

 - Marcel sighed, “Isn’t it worth the risk? You know I’m right! Klaus will never stop trying to control you!”

 - “And I’m supposed to believe that, after a century, suddenly you’re willing to risk death at their hands to be with me?” Rebekah questioned him.

 - “I want to defend my home. I wanna be free. And if that means I get to be with you, all the more reason to bury them.” Marcel spoke firmly, “Now, you tell me - what do you want?” Rebekah stared at him without saying anything. His question made her put everything at risk. She knew there wasn’t a big chance for Marcel to win, but she also wanted to be happy for once.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

 - “I specifically told you not to go against Marcel without me.” Klaus growled as he entered the Fangtasia. For his surprise Natali still didn’t placed another barrier spell so he wouldn’t get in.

 - At the sound of his brother voice Kol narrowed his eyes in confusion and turned towards him, “We didn’t do anything.”

 - “Your girlfriend did.” Klaus shouted, “Where is she?”

 - Before Kol could say anything more, Natali stepped into the room, “Here I am.” she spoke in a flat tone, “And just because we will take down Marcel together doesn’t mean you get to tell me what I can and cannot do.”

 - Kol glanced at her, “Why didn’t you tell me anything about it?” he asked.

 - “Because you didn’t let me talk when I came back.” Natali reminded him of what they did last night.

 - “Oh, right.” Kol smiles at the thought, “Tell me now, what did you do, darling?” he asked, becoming very curious, knowing it is going to be a good story.

 - “Well, I showed Marcel how witches use the magic we taught them.” Natali began, “They ripped the hearts of the three of his vampires and.. I may have stabbed my high heel through his throat, just for good time sake.” she says, with an amused grin appearing on her face.

 - Kol smirked at her, “Great job, darling. You shall be reworded for that.”

 - “Didn’t you just heard what I said?” Klaus exclaimed, reminding them that he was still there.

 - Kol stood up in challenging way and as he glared at his brother he spoke, “Didn’t you just heard what Natali told you? You’re not in a position to demand us and if the three of us don’t take down Marcel in the next 24 hours I’m going to kill him myself and get over with it.”

Klaus clenched his jaw in anger. Natali didn’t like the way he is starting to act, so she told him, “Klaus go away, or I will make you go away.”

 - “Rebekah knows we are working together.” Klaus spoke not moving from the place where he stood.

 - “You told her?” Natali asked in not so happy voice.

 - “No, she was eavesdropping us.” Klaus told her.

 - “You think she left to tell Marcel?” Kol asked him.

 - “I think she will side with him.” Klaus said, which made frown on Kol’s and Natali’s features, “She’s lying to me and conspiring with an enemy.”

 - Kol chuckled for a moment, “Look I know why she is doing that, you took centuries from her as well as mine. You punished us rather unfairly on so many occasions, so it’s no surprise she would side with a man she’s madly in love with.”

 - “And there is only one thing they will want to do.” Natali continued, Klaus already felt like he knows where is she going with that, “They will want to get rid of you, so that they can finally live happily ever after.” she let out a laugh under her breath, “But life is not a fairy tale and they won’t win.”

Klaus was still very surprised that out of all people, the two of them would have an alliance with him, when the rest of the family turned on him. But he knew that they came to make chaos in New Orleans and that’s exactly what they are going to do if Marcel does not surrender easily.

 - Klaus glared intensely at them for a few seconds, before saying, “What can your wicked mind conjure up for us to take back what’s ours.”

 - “Their eyes darkened, Kol’s usual evil grin slowly appeared on his face, “It’s very simple, Nik.” he began, Natali nodded in agreement and continued for him, “We are going to walk in the compound like we own it, because to be real we do.” she spoke firmly and surprisingly Klaus agreed with them.

・ • ・ • ・

_I don’t like your kingdom keys_

_They once belonged to me._

・ • ・ • ・

**REBEKAH’S P.O.V:**

After thinking Marcel’s plan through Rebekah meet up with him at The Garden again. She decided to work with him. You can’t get anything without taking the risk, and if she truly wants to be happy she will need to do it.

 - “Where are we gonna put Klaus?” Rebekah asked him, gesturing with her hand around the room, “He needs to be away from all the others. We don’t want him formulating descent. You know he has a knack with words, he could talk his way out of hell.”

 - “Yeah, he got a spot picked out for him in the back.” Marcel told her, “Only person he’s gonna be talking to in the next fifty-two years is himself.”

 - Rebekah frowned, “Fifty-two?”

 - “One for each year that he kept you daggered in the 1800s.” Marcel replied.

 - Rebekah raised an eyebrow at him, “You mean you let him keep me daggered?”

 - “And I’ll spend every year Klaus is in here apologizing to you for it.” Marcel told her, taking a step closer to her, “And about the other two.” he spoke, referring to Natali and Kol, “They will be buried in a cement.”

 - “Maybe we shouldn’t do the same to them.” Rebekah told him uncertain.

 - Marcel narrowed his eyes, “What? Why did you change your mind?”

 - “You know Natali forgive me for telling Nik, their planes back in 1914..” Rebekah paused for a moment and shocked her head down, “..but after everything they did to me for the past two years, I don’t think that was a real forgiveness.”

 - “I’m sorry, she never was a forgiving type of the person.” Marcel stated as he glared at her, “That’s why you shouldn’t change your mind.”

 - “If I don’t change my mind, I will betray them again and it won’t end well when they escape here.” Rebekah told him, thinking that it will be a good decision if they leave them alone. “When it gets boring they will eventually leave this city.”

 - “I can assure you, they won’t escape.” Marcel told her in a strong and firm voice.

 - “Didn’t you forget that this city is crawling with magic.” Rebekah quickly reminded him, “That by the way she can siphon as easily and free herself from here, along with Kol. I don’t think they would free Klaus, but they will be just as furious without him as they would be together.”

 - “Okay.” Marcel nodded, knowing that she won’t give up, “We won’t bury them here, but they need to leave as soon as possible.”

 - “I will deal with the two of them.” Rebekah told him and sighed, “But it’s gonna be tough to keep Klaus in here. That little witch of yours would put the odds in our favour. “

 - “I know I’ve said that she can help, but I can’t risk it.” Marcel said as he watched Rebekah pace around, “She’s got less and less control over her magic lately. I can’t even get her out of the church attic, much less rely on her to go to battle against three of them.”

 - Rebekah sighed, “Then we’ll need your very best warrior’s. Klaus is strong and crafty, and betrayal makes him particularly nasty. And I have no idea if they are going to bring an army of centuries old vampires with them or not, but we need to be prepared.”

 - “What we’re doing is nothing Klaus hasn’t done to both you and your brother four dozen times over.” Marcel told her as he approached her, noticing hesitation in their plan. She sound like she was giving him a reasons not to do it. He cupped her face and locked his eyes with hers, “You’re not getting second thoughts now, are you?”

 - “These aren’t second thoughts.” Rebekah told him and slightly smiled, feeling his hands on her skin after so long, “They’re feelings of regret.” he released her as she sighed, “I should have buried him a hundred years ago.” she placed her forehead against his, “A hundred years we could’ve been together.”

Marcel cupped her face once more, before he connected her lips with his own.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜

Klaus, Kol and Natali entered surprisingly empty compound. They expected that there would be at least a few dozen vampires to kill right away. But apparently they have been hiding in the shadows.

As they were glancing around the empty compound they heard Marcel’s voice behind them, greeting them.

 - Klaus looked Marcel with hard eyes, “You’ve been avoiding my calls.”

 - “A little pissed off lately.” Marcel shrugged nonchalantly. He was pissed off at his sire as much as he was at his brother and his not so lovely girlfriend.

 - “Apologies for our behavior can come later.” Klaus told him.

 - “I didn’t think you two would side with him, after everything he has done.” Marcel spoke, glaring at Natali and Kol.

 - “We’re family after all.” Klaus snarled, “And when we are already talking about family - where is my dear sister Rebekah? I know she is working with you.” he asked, blindly thinking that his sister would never betray him over Marcel.

After that Rebekah appeared next to Marcel, looking proud that for once in her life she got to chose then that she loves over her brother.

 - “Apologies for your behaviour?” Rebekah asked incredulously as she frowned at them, “You don’t apologize, Nik or you two. You just act. I’ve had enough.” she glanced at Marcel, but she was also careful to keep her eyes at the three of them. They were already narrowing their eyes and their expression became darker, “We have had enough.” she added.

Then Marcel whistled, which was a signal for a dozen or two of his best warriors to enter the courtyard. The three of them watches as they all surrounded them, but also keeping their distance from them. Klaus was unimpressed and expected more from Marcel. He through that Marcel would come up with more than a group of vampires, who had no clue how experienced and adept he was in battle.

 - Klaus laughs sarcastically, “So this is it?” he said with a shrug of his shoulders, “This is your idea of a hit?” He said as he pointed at the vampires, “I thought you better than this paltry excuse for a take down. You think you can subdue us with this?!”

 - “No.” Marcel said as he shook his head, “But I think I can with this.”

He whistled once more, which brought dozen more vampires into the courtyard, filling the balconies.

 - Marcel glared at them, “Looks like you’re outnumbered.”

Suddenly Natali burst out laugh, breaking the silence that was surrendering them.

They all glanced at her for a moment.

 - Kol knowing why she reacted like that spoke, “The three of us came here alone and you need you pathetic fan club to defend you.” he remarked with a laugh, “You are just as pathetic as they are.” he glared at Marcel with danger in his eyes.

 - Klaus smirked, turning towards Rebekah and Marcel. He spread his arms wide before he spoke, “Let’s end this charade, shall we? Vampires of New Orleans!” He looked around him at all the vampires that surrendered him, “Do recall that me and my brother are Originals, I’m also a hybrid. We cannot be killed. Eternity is an awfully long time. How long do you think Marcel will stay in power?” he paced around, “What if one of you lot were to release us, knowing we would be eternally in your debt? Oh, I would pity those of you who dared to cross me. I can accuse you your ends will be spectacular.” then he turned back to Marcel and took out a large gold coin from his pocket, then raised it up for everyone to see, “To borrow a trick from an old friend, whoever picks up this coin gets to live.” he dropped the coin down on the floor and looked around, “Now, which one of you magnificent bastard wants to join us?”

He didn’t really needed any of Marcel’s vampire to join him, he just wanted to see if anyone will betray Marcel and how many of them are willing to die for him.

 - Marcel stepped forward and glanced around his vampires, “Anyone wants that coin, pledge allegiance to Klaus. Take it now.” He saw no movement so he offered a choice once more, “Go ahead. The choice is yours.”

No one moved, except for Klaus, who was slightly astonished that no one stepped forwards and picked up the coin.

 - Marcel looked at him, proud of the loyalty his minions showed, “Take them!”

 - “Finally. Shall we?” Natali says as she looked at Kol. He nodded, with a maniacal smile appearing on his lips.

Two vampires zoomed towards them, but they easily took them out by ripping their heart out. Both of the bodies with holes in their chest were their hearts used to be landed at Rebekah and Marcel’s feet.

Rebekah seeing an evil grin on Kol’s face as he approached them stepped in front of Marcel thinking that he will try to kill him.

 - “Kol, why are you siding with him?” Rebekah questioned as she glared at her brother, “This is what we wanted in 1914, you asked me to help you two to take him down. Now when we have a chance you made an alliance with him.” she paused for a moment, “I’ve never expected something like this from you.”

 - Kol shook his head down for a moment as he let out a laugh, “But you also remember why it didn’t happened, don’t you?” he said, standing a few inches away from her, “You ratted us out. And I was a fool to trust that you would choose us over this whelp.” he mounted at Marcel who was standing behind her, listening to their conversation, “Thinking that Nik would finally let you be with him, but he didn’t, did he?”

While Kol was busy talking with his sister about old days, few vampires took the chains. Two of them wrapped Klaus’ wrists in chains before they pulled him back and he fell on his back. He immediately retaliated when he got on his feet, but was brutally pushed back to the locked main entrance with different blows landing on him from different vampires. They all cheered as they strung up Klaus by his arms and they all continued to beat him with punches, kicks, knives and more.

Natali turned around and as she wanted to step towards them, one vampire wrapped another chain around her throat, pulling her backwards as well. They all looked triumphant for a moment. Natali rose herself on the feet, like she was never even on the ground and locking her fingers around the chains she whispered under her breath, “Vincula, incalescere. Luce igni.”

Kol’s, Rebekah’s and Marcel’s eyes glanced at the two of them, seeing that the vampire that wrapped chains around Natali’s neck burst out in flames, because she made the chains to heat up and when the heat reached him it lightened him up.

Klaus on the other hand was furiously calm, just before he lifted his head from his chest. They saw that his eyes turned into a gold - black color with veins protruding under his eyes. The feral growl that escaped his mouth was heard all around the compound.

Rebekah gasped, she was paralyzed by fear after seeing the anger that was pouring out of the single look that her brother gave her. That was when he began to fight back, breaking through his bonds and viciously biting and killing every vampire he got his hands on.

 - He let out a roar as adrenaline surged through him, “Marcel!” He called out in rage, “Come and finish this.”

 - “Come on coward.” Natali exclaimed as she threw the sternum of one vampire at his feet, “Show that you’re willing to die on behalf of your city.”

 - Marcel desperately wanted to rush towards Klaus, but Rebekah held him back, “No, she is right!” she says frantic, her eyes pleaded with him, “Take the coin!”

\- Marcel was shocked by her words, “What?”

 - “He won’t stop until everyone is dead.” Rebekah said as she glanced at the havoc Klaus was creating, her breathing was telling at how nervous she was, “And he will kill you too. End this. Pick up the coin!”

 - Marcel considered her suggestion for a long moment before lunging forward, “Enough!” he yelled just a moment after Kol rip out a heart of a vampire that wanted to lunge towards his darling.

The room falls absolutely silent and the fighting stopped at Marcel’s command. He kneels down on one knee and picked up the coin. He holds it up and looks up at his sire, as he approached him.

 - Klaus looked more than amused, “Well, well, well.” he stopped in front of the kneeling Marcel, “The great Marcel, self-proclaimed king of New Orleans, bowing before me.”

 - “There.” Marcel threw the coin at Klaus’ feet, “I hereby pledge my allegiance to you. You have the keys to my kingdom. It’s yours.”  
Klaus smirked gleefully as he carefuly listening to his words.

 - “Well this was easy.” Natali remarked, “I actually thought you would put up a more fight for your so called city. I guess it isn’t that much important to you, after all.”

Marcel give her a death glare that she didn’t liked at all.

 - “It was futile to even think about going against the three of you.” Rebekah spoke as she stepped closer to them, “Is that what you want to hear?”

 - “Don’t be so grumpy sister.” Kol told her with a smirk.

Marcel lifted himself up and stood next to Rebekah.

 - Klaus looked up at his sister, “Rebekah, you do realize now you should have been on the winning side all along? And from the beginning you knew you wouldn’t win.” he told her with amusement in his voice.

 - “We’ll see how long this brotherly connection between the two of you is going to last.” Rebekah snapped at her brothers.

 - “Come on guys, leave her alone.” Natali told them cheerfully, “She will realize she made a mistake eventually.” she stated looking at Rebekah who huffed. Then Natali continued speaking, “But seriously Rebekah you should find some other lover.” she gave her advice, not caring that Marcel was still standing in front of her, “If he loves you he would look for you or say that he is alive for that matter.”

 - “I’m sick of yours and Kol’s advices.” Rebekah snarled, “I feel like you’ve two gone mad even more after he was undaggered in Mystic Falls.”

 - “When you’re already mentioned that place.” Natali remarked, “What about that boy, Matt? Even I think he is way better than this one.” she bluntly gestured towards Marcel.

 - “We’re over.” Rebekah simply replied.

 - “So you take him to travel all over the world and now you two are over?” Natali questioned and shakes her head, “That sounds like he used you.”

 - “No.” Rebekah replied quickly, “He is human it would never work out. You two were right, happy now?”

 - “Here, I can meet you with a guy.” Natali suggested, “Eric. Great in bed.” she said to her, but when she saw the look Kol was giving her she quickly added, “Or so did I’ve heard.”

 - Rebekah rolled her eyes, “I don’t need your help.” she says and turns to walk away, but then she sees Elijah entering the compound.

His eyes wandered over all the dead bodies on the ground, before his eyes caught a glance of the people he was looking for.

 - “When you decide that you do, you know where to find me.” Natali tells her, turning herself around.

 - “You’ve missed all the fun Elijah.” Kol spoke as he saw his brother.

 - “What happened here?” Elijah breathed out and looked at Klaus, “Niklaus, care to explain?”

 - Klaus smirks at him, “I wanted our home back. Now I have it. With a help of two people I thought I would never make alliance with.” he told him, the anger could be heard in his voice, “While you two chose to stand against me, to side with my enemies.”

 - Rebekah let out an audible scuff, “That’s because I finally had a chance again to choose between mine happiness and you, and I’m done with making wrong decisions that I was making for a thousand years.”

 - Klaus points his finger at her, “I’ve looked the other way, sister, while you repeat the same cycle with Marcel. Falling again for a man you shouldn’t be with, while he controlled the empire that we built! That he took!” he exclaimed, there could be heard a crack in his voice. He was deeply hurt by decisions that Rebekah and Elijah made, especially her decision. He really did have faith that they would believe in him, but they didn’t, “Now, I’m going to live here. And the two of you.. you can stay in the old house together and rot.”

Guilt was written all over hers and Elijah’s face, they knew that they’ve made a mistake by not being on Klaus’ side. Rebekah was fooled by love once again and Elijah didn’t wanted to participate in war.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜


	43. PART 40: | REIGNING PAIN IN NEW ORLEANS |

##  **KLAUS VOICE-OVER:**

_My siblings and I are the first vampires in history, the Originals. Three hundred years ago, we helped build New Orleans. In our absence, a new king arose. Now I’ve returned and taken his kingdom as my own. I had hope this would bring our family together. I was wrong._

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

When Kol and Natali came back to their place the only thought that was on Kol’s mind as his his eyes glanced through the Fangtasia was to find Eric, who was sitting in one of the booths, feeding on some human. Kol immediately stormed towards him and Natali knowing what he wants to do followed him.

\- “I considered you my friend and you slept with my girlfriend?” Kol shouted approaching closer.

\- When Eric heard him he lifted his head to glance at him, but before he spoke Natali stepped between the two of them already taking care of the situation, “He didn’t sleep with me, you just take everything seriously.”

\- Kol looked down at her for a brief moment, “How can I know you’re telling the truth or you just want to protect him?”

\- “Because.. I haven’t slept with anyone from our circle, knowing that you would want to kill every one of them. Because of your fucking jealousy.” she spat the last words out, hitting Kol’s chest and pushing him backwards.

\- Kol grabbed her wrists tightly, “And how many people died because of your jealousy over the centuries?”

\- “Not our people.” Natali told him, “That’s my point.”

\- “Right.” Kol says dryly.

He let go of her hands before he turned around and took his way towards the exit.

\- “Where are you going now?” Natali asked him.

\- “I need to clear my mind.” Kol replied grabbing the hold of door handle, then he looked once more at her, “Don’t follow me.”

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

Natali was sleeping, when she felt Kol moving the bed sheets so he can lay next to her.

\- “Did you finally cleared your mind?” Natali muttered the question, not taking time to turn on the other side so she could be facing him.

\- “I did.” Kol replied while he was laying on his back looking at the dark that was surrounding them with his hands placed under his head.

\- “Good.” Natali said quickly in a flat tone.

\- “You are mine and no one else’s.” Kol’s pounced the words in a quiet and low voice. He placed his hand on her hip and whispered, “Look at me.”

She slowly turned herself around, her hands folded under the pillow and her eyes peering into his eyes. They were filled with desire, yearning.

\- “Tell me you’re mine.” Kol whispered, she could feel his breath against her lips.

\- “I’m yours.” Natali says without thinking.

\- “Only mine.” Kol’s deep, husky voice sent a tingle down her spine.

\- “I thought you’ve already figured that out by now.” Natali tells him.

\- “Oh, I did.” Kol assured her, “I just love when those words come out of your mouth.”

Smile appeared on her lips as she let out a chuckle just before Kol pulled her closer to him. It was close enough that there was absolutely no space in between their bodies.

Natali curled herself against his body and rested her head against his chest, her leg flung over his hips. She closed her eyes as Kol’s fingers moved to the small of her back and his fingertips dragged very lightly up and down her spine, seeming to leave a trail of sparkling energy everywhere they touched. She couldn’t stop herself of making a soft sound of pleasure.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

Natali could feel her body igniting from within. She felt the pull from the dark haze into the light, where she heard the echoes of her own moans. She gasped at the next shock wave awakening her senses and trailed her hand down her body until it collided with Kol’s hair. Opening her eyes, she glanced down at the top of his head between her legs, his tongue flicking her clit in the same moment causing her to jerk up into him.

\- “Kol.” She breathed out earning a low grumble in his chest as he tightened his grip against her hips.

Natali closed her eyes, still in a half sleep daze and dragged her nails through his hand. She spread her legs wide for an easier access.

Kol sucked her clitoris between his teeth, mindful of his throbbing fangs. She was utterly lost now.

He hit just the right spot and her body shaken in response as a long and sensual orgasm came over her.

Kol turned his face towards her inner thigh and sank his fangs deep. Natali’s moan deepened, her body arching as if an electric jolt has seized her. Her blood flowed down his throat. He licked at the bite and then licked at her tasting her orgasm as it took over her for the second time. He lifted his head and glared at her. He could hear short gasp coming from her as she tried to catch her breath again. She pulled him up by her grip in his hair as his lips trailed across her body.

\- Absently, Natali muttered, “This was certainly nice way to wake me up.”

\- “Mm. I know.” Kol purred with a lazy smile, pressing his hips into hers and she felt his hardness.

Natali moaned, biting her lower lip. Kol leaned in to leave soft kisses against her lips. The more he rubbed himself against her, the more intense their kissing became until his expert tongue was caressing hers and grazing the roof of her mouth leaving her breathless. He hummed at the back of his throat moving one of his hand to cup her neck, getting a firm hold of her before thrusting into her. Natali groaned as she tried to keep her eyes open through the bliss.

Both let out a strangled sound as Kol moved his hips in small circles. Natali couldn’t cache her breath over his continuous lunges and the lack of oxygen had her head spinning. Kol let go of her neck and kissed her with fervency keeping her taut against him as he continued his pace. She could feel her core clenching hard and his violent shudder let her know he felt it too.

Kol flipped her around so that she was laying on her stomach and grabbed her arms, pulling them around her back and locking her in place as he pushed harder into her and hit a spot so deep she came undone on the spot. He felt his own orgasm building, he pumped into her before groaning in a low seductive undertone.

A part of the bed frame under their feet snapped causing bed to shift slightly to the side. The movement pushed him deeper inside and she jerked at the contact. Kol let go of her arms and leaned forward, he placed a soft kisses along her shoulder and neck, shooting her trembling form.

Natali breathed out slowly and Kol crawled to the other end of the bed.

\- “We are going to need a new bed.” Natali remarked, after she catches her breath.

\- “I know.” Kol said with a satisfied grin.

Natali looked at him and smiled, before leaning closer and kissing his chest.

\- “Once more?” Kol questioned her, not even a bit tired and ready for another round.

\- Natali licked her lip, “In the shower.” she told him, a grin forming on her face as she jumped out of the broken bed and headed towards the bathroom, Kol followed after her heels.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

They’ve had their fangs sank into a woman’s throat just as Kol’s phone rang. Kol sighed in frustration as he tore out his fangs from the flesh and took out his phone from the inside of his jacket. Klaus was calling him and while he spoke with him Natali drained the body dry.

\- “We’re going to a dinner at the compound later.” Kol says as he threw his phone onto the table.

\- “He called us?” Natali let out in surprise letting the woman’s body to fall onto the floor.

\- Kol grabbed woman’s hand and dragged her body in front of the booth they were sitting at, “Yeah.” he simply replied.

\- “Well that’s a progress.. I guess.” Natali stated in a flat tone.

\- “I wouldn’t hold onto his word.” Kol told her.

\- “Me either.” Natali replied, “So is dinner going to be with Marcel and his league of vampires?”

\- “Yes and Nik specifically told us to behave.” Kol said with a roll of his eyes.

\- Natali raised her eyebrow with a chuckle, “Did he? So I suppose that means we won’t behave?”

\- Kol gave her his infamous smirk, “Of course not.”

\- “It is gonna be fantastic.” Natali remarked.

Not long after that Natali went back upstairs into their apartment to get ready from the dinner. She stood in front of the mirror as she put on a black dress, that was tight and perfectly fitting her body lines. Then she sat down on the edge of the bed to put on black high heels. The height of the heel at the back was over five inches. She stood up and checked herself in the mirror again, making sure that her dark red diamond necklace that she always wears was around her neck.

\- “Are you ready, darling?” Kol asked as he walked into the room adjusting his black suit that matches her outfit.

\- “Well, what do you think?” Natali asked, spreading her arms wide to show off her figure and her outfit.

\- He gave her an elevator look, “Maybe a little too short and tight.” he blurted as he walked through the room confidently.

\- Natali slightly rolled her eyes, “I shouldn’t even ask.”

\- Kol grinned and approached her placing his hand on her waist, “But you look desirable.” he leaned forwards to lightly placed a kiss on her neck.

\- “Mmm. I think we can leave that for later.” Natali mumbled reluctantly. She knew if they go further they won’t leave to a dinner.

\- Kol groaned as he took a step back, “You dress up like this.” he pointed at her outfit, “And expect me to control myself. Do you even know me?”

\- “Oh, I do.” Natali chuckled, “And I also know that whatever I wear you would act like this.”

\- “Fair enough.” Kol smirked, and give her his hand, “Shall we?”

\- “We shall.” Natali replied, placing her hand into his.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

Klaus has set up a dinner table in the courtyard to celebrate his return to leadership over New Orleans and his repossession of the Abattoir compound from Marcel. Marcel and his closest people are gathering around it, along with Kol and Natali who weren’t so happy about the other guests. Klaus and Kol are seated at each end, as a members of a Mikaelson family and as rulers of two fractions just as they agreed.

It was silent at the table, the vampire army was angry at the new leadership. They were glaring at the three of them and at their former leader. They felt betrayed that Marcel give up his city to the Mikaelsons so easily.

\- The silence was broken as Klaus calls for everyone’s attention to give a speech by tapping his glass with his fork, “Let us begin with a toast to our shared gift: immortality. After a thousand years, one might expect life to be less keenly felt, for its beauties and its sorrows do diminish with time. But, as vampires, we feel more deeply than humans could possibly imagine.”

\- He gestured towards a group of waiters and waitresses to have them join them at the table, one for each guest “Insatiable need, exquisite pain..” The servants take out pocket knives from their pockets and slit their wrists, filling the cups with blood for the vampires. “Our victories, and our defeats.” Klaus says as he looks at Marcel and smirks at him, but he ignored him.

\- He raises his glass in a toast to the others, “To my city, my home again. May the blood never cease to flow..”

\- Marcel lifted his glass, “And the party never ends.” he finished.

\- Following Marcel’s lead as he was instructed Diego raised his glass, “To New Orleans!”

\- “To New Orleans.” Klaus repeated, smirking.

\- Everybody else raised their glasses and toasted in unison, “To New Orleans.” then they took long sips of their blood.

To Kol and Natali everything was suspicious. Marcel didn’t seemed like the type to just give up. They thought he would put up a more fight, because if they were at his place they for sure would. Till the last remains alive.

\- After Klaus finished drinking he started speaking again, “I understand that some of you may have questions regarding the recent change in leadership, and I invited you here tonight to assure you that you are not defeated. No, my intentions moving forward are to celebrate what we have. What Marcel, in fact, took and built for this true community of vampires.” Klaus explained.

\- “What about her?” Diego dared to ask as he pointed his index finger at Natali, “The witch.” he says in a disgusted tone.

\- “Are you aware I’m not just a witch and someone who can rip you to pieces before you can blink?” Natali spoke in a threatening voice.

Diego leaned back in his chair, remaining silent and she smirked at him.  
\- Kol give him a death glare before he spoke up, “I trust you will all pay her the appropriate respect. Isn’t that right.. Diego?”

\- Diego looked at Marcel who nodded at him and he reluctantly said, “Sure.”

\- “Can I say something now?” Natali asked, looking at Klaus who was sitting on the other end, at the head of the table.

Klaus raised his hand gesturing for her to start speaking.

\- Natali stands up and smiles. She glances between every Marcel’s vampire as she spoke, “I can see that a lot of you don’t have respect for the witches.” she waved her hand towards Marcel as she started pacing around the table, “Marcel learned you to hate us and be disgusted with us. You think that you are a superior to us, but you’re not.” she paused for a moment, “So whoever tries to kill or harm witches that work with Kol and me.” She placed her hands on the chair where Diego was sitting and he froze in one place, “Will be facing the consequences for their actions.” She drawled leaning closer to his ear, so that she was sure he heard her.

If Diego wasn’t scared and told by Marcel to not put up a fight with them, he would argue, but he knew it would be the best for him if he stayed silent.

\- Natali smiled cunningly when no one dared to speak, “Great..” she continued walking back to her chair as she spoke more, “Well now that we clarified that part, let’s change the subject to something else.” then she looked at Klaus, who listened to her carefully, “Are you aware that Elijah rescued one of your hybrids that you didn’t killed, from me?” she asked him.

\- “What?” Klaus breathed out in a sharp breath.

\- “I wanted to kill her a few night ago, when suddenly he showed up in attempt to stop me and then this prick.” she gestured at Marcel, “Threw me against the wall, so Elijah took her and left.” Natali informed him.

\- Klaus furrowed his eyebrows, “Well he was absent from the house for a good amount of time.”

\- “And we know exactly why.” Kol told him, exchanging looks between Klaus and Natali.

\- “Do tell.” Klaus inquired.

##  **TWO DAYS AGO:**

Natali and Kol where in the room where they teached witches to do non ancestral magic. Three witches sat in the circle along with Natali, while Kol’s blood was dripping in the bowl in front of them.

\- “Today my darlings, she is gonna teach you a very powerful spell.” Kol spoke as he looked down at them; “Have you ever wanted to get a glimpse of the past, future or present?”

\- “Thank you Kol.” Natali told him, as he moved his hand since there was more than enough of his blood in the bowl, “Today, we’re gonna take a glimpse into the past of Elijah Mikaelson. Not so distant past, but still past.”

\- “Is this a dark magic too?” The witches asked.

\- Natali smiled, “Does it matter?” she didn’t wait for them to answer her, “Take your hands and chant with me.”

The witches did exactly that. Natali closed her eyes as the circle was closed and all their magic was focused on the bowl full of blood.

\- “Le sang est la connexion. Montre-moi le passé d'Elie. Montre-moi tout ce qu'il a fait et tout ce qu'il a dit.” They all chanted in usion. Using Kol’s blood as a mirror to showed them the past.

Elijah was seen in a blood, he was talking with Hayley and they were at the Bayou.

\- “I came here to look for my family, but I didn’t know Klaus was here or that crazy psycho bitch.” Hayley informed him, speaking quickly, not knowing if she should trust him since he is Klaus’ brother.

\- “I wouldn’t call her by that name in person.” Elijah told her, “She can be quite..”

\- “Murderous?” Hayley asked, interrupting his sentence, “Yeah. I figured that out by now. And your brother probably wants me dead too, so maybe it would be better if you stay out of my life.”

\- “If they want to find you, they will. My brother will change his mind.” Elijah spoke calmly, “And werewolves are not allowed to be in the city, your family probably isn’t here.”

\- “But I was told they are.” Hayley said as she looked around her, “And I’m not a werewolf, I’m a hybrid. That means I can kill those vamps if they come looking for me.”

\- “I won’t let my brother kill you, just out of spite.” Elijah told her firmly, while he looked into her eyes, “And if you ever need my help, you know how to find me.” he added and handed her a piece of paper with his phone number.

Hayley took it and smiled slightly, before Elijah disappeared into the night.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

##  **[THE PRESENT DAY:]**

\- “Even if she wants to find her family, they are all werewolves. They turn human only on the full moon.” Marcel informed them, “I had a witch put that curse on them back in 1990s.”

\- “We know.” Kol simply told him.

\- “And that was after you contacted me, thinking I would heal your fellow vampires.” Natali remarked and Marcel slightly nodded his head in response.

\- “Well in that case.” Klaus began with a wicked smirk, “Eat, drink and be merry. And tomorrow, I suggest you have yourselves a little wolf hunt. Go ahead, have fun. Kill them all!” he raised his glass again in a toast.

\- “I guess we have at least one thing in common.” Natali spoke, “Nobody likes werewolves. Those filthy animals are banned from my city as well.” then she took a glance at Klaus, adding with a smile, “No offense.”

\- “None taken.” Klaus simply replied, sipping his blood.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡


	44. PART 41: | OUT IN THE WOODS |

Klaus and Marcel are sitting down in the courtyard, opposite from each other. Marcel called him to have a talk, something about humans and since Klaus had an obligation to rule his kingdom he couldn’t refuse to take time and listen to want he has to say.

 - “The humans have called a meeting.” Marcel informed him, “They’re not exactly thrilled with the new status quo.”

 - “How unfortunate for them.” Klaus responded simply. He couldn’t care less about what humans think.

 - Just as Marcel opened his mouth to speak they heard Kol’s voice coming from the entrance of the compound, “So are we gonna kill humans as well?” Marcel and Klaus looked at him, just to see a devilish smirk appearing on his face.

 - Marcel sighed and turned his attention back at Klaus, “Look, it’s your show now. But, you wanna know how I built what I built? Politics. A little diplomacy goes a long way, especially with the human faction.”

 - Natali laughs, “And I think that we shouldn’t negotiate with humans at all. They are just our source of food, nothing more, nothing less.”

 - “Where did they called a meeting?” Klaus asked.

 - “At St. Anne’s Church.” Marcel replied.

 - “Fantastic.” Klaus says with a smirk as one more idea crossed his mind, “And then there’s Davina. She’s a powerful weapon. At this point, I’d like to keep her close at hand. I think we should have her move in to the compound here with us.”

 - Marcel looked at him in slight confusion, “She can’t leave the attic. I already tried to move her once.”

 - Klaus slightly smiled, “Yes, about that.. Turns out, your little witch is quite the actress. She made a deal with Elijah, tricked you into letting her stay put in exchange for some spells from our mother’s grimoire.”

 - Marcel nodded bitterly, clearly not happy about Davina lying to him, “Good to know. Is that all?”

 - “About Davina?” Klaus asked and answered, “I do believe it is. But there is one thing you should know.” he fixed his gaze at Marcel before saying, “Natali is coming with us-”

 - Marcel interrupted him with a frown, “I’m not letting her near Davina.”

 - “If she wanted to kill her I think Davina would be quite dead already.” Klaus told him, “She is coming with us to make a truce with her.”

 - Natali smiled at Marcel, “She is going to die anyway.”

 - “What?” Marcel exclaimed, raising to his feet, “What do you mean by that?”

 - “I suppose you know she has the power of all three sacrificed girls running through her.” Kol spoke, pausing for a moment, “Well it’s just a matter of time when that will end her.”

 - Marcel looked uncomfortable and nervous with this new information, but he thought that he knew better than to believe them, “I don’t believe in anything you two say. Everything that’s coming out of your mouth is a lie!”

 - “Is it?” Natali said narrowing her eyes at Marcel.

 - “Suit yourself.” Kol told him in a flat tone, “But she is a ticking bomb.”

 - Marcel turned back to Klaus, “We should go on a meeting.” he said as Klaus drank from his glass. He drowned the rest of his drink, before he stood up.

 - “Kol, are you leading vampires to the Bayou?” Klaus asked him.

 - “Yes, I do. I came here to collect those vampires from yesterday.” Kol told him.

 - “Well they are someone around here.” Klaus told him waving his hand around the courtyard.

 - “Kill a werewolf for me, will you?” Natali said to Kol.

 - “Anything for you, darling.” Kol told her with a smile, before he kissed her lips.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

 - As the three of them entered the church Natali smiled, remembering the last time she was there with Kol, “Oh, just a century ago Kol and I slaughtered dozen of people who came here for Sunday Mass. It was really the best early Christmas present he ever gave me.”

 - “And I remember the day after that, when Klaus and Elijah daggered Kol and we finally got rid of you two.” Marcel stated, without any expressions on his face.

Natali pursed her lips and clenched her jaw and before she spoke anything Father Kieran lifted his head and saw them approaching closer to the pews of the church where he gathered the human fraction.

 - He greeted them as he ushered them to the rest of the members, “Klaus, Marcel, thank you for coming.” his gaze than drifting towards Natali, since he had no idea who she was, “And who is she?” he asked.

 - “You can refer to me as a queen.” Natali spoke confidently.

 - “That’s Natali.” Klaus said with a roll of his eyes.

 - Then Father Kieran decided to go straight to the point, “We are aware of the change in the leadership in your community, and we thought it was time to make the appropriate introductions.” he explained as the Mayor and the Sheriff stood up to introduce themselves.

 - The Mayor looked at Klaus, “We wanna be sure you understand how things work around here.” he says in a demanding tone.

 - Klaus stared back at him amusedly, “Is that so?”

 - The Mayor nods confidently as Father Kieran anxiously clears his throat, “What the Mayor means is that we just want some insurance that this new development isn’t going to endanger our city or its inhabitants.”

 - The Sheriff looks over at Klaus and Marcel, before eyeing Natali up and down, “Look, you freaks do your thing, and we’ll look the other way.” Klaus looks at Marcel incredulously, and the Sheriff looks at Natali once again, “As long as our pockets stay full, we won’t have a problem.”

 - Father Kieran becomes more anxious and fearing a violent confrontation he tries to backtrack, attempting to erase what Sheriff said, “More importantly, there are rules. No feeding on the locals. Don’t bring any unwanted attention to the city. History has proven that we can co-exist peacefully. However if you cross the line..-”

 - The Sheriff interrupts him and glares at Klaus, “You’ll answer to us.” he spits cutting to the chase.

 - Klaus and Natali laugh loudly in unison and shaking his head in disbelief, he says, “Okay.. I’m sorry, let me get this straight - I’m to play supplicant to this pompous ass and his ridiculous group of petty thieves?” He sighs dramatically, shakes his head and walks towards the Sheriff and Mayor, “Here are my terms: You will take whatever scraps I see fit to leave you, and you will be grateful. If that doesn’t suit you, I may decide you’ve outlived your usefulness.” he declared with a smirk.

 - “I agree with Klaus on his one.” Natali spoke and Klaus turns his head to look at her, “We don’t negotiate with humans nor listen to their rules.” she gives a death glare to Sheriff and Mayor, “We’re the upper class, feeding on those beneath us! And we won’t be your puppets so you can earn your damn money.” she pauses for a moment and smiles, “If you don’t listen to us, we’ll make you.”

The Sheriff looked angry as Klaus and Natali walked down the aisle to take their way towards the attic where Davina was. Marcel follows, annoyed at their lack of diplomacy.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

##  **THE BAYOU**

Kol and vampires have just arrived to the werewolf encampments in the Bayou, and they are searching around for werewolves to kill.

 - Kol was leading the crew by giving them instructions, “They’re obviously here. Fan out, find them, and bring me some heads!”

The vampires scattered all over the forest. They began violently throwing and destroying everything they’ve found around the camp.

Suddenly Elijah appeared a couple of meters away from Kol, “I’d rather you didn’t, Kol.”

 - “Elijah.” Kol smiled gleefully, “Always at the right time for the party. You’re never late.”

 - “I’ve come to suggest you seek other hunting grounds.” Elijah suggested nonchalantly.

 - Kol shrugged indifferently, “Suggestion noted..”

Kol tries to move beside him, but Elijah stopped him.

 - “I mean it Kol.” Elijah said firmly, placing his hand on Kol’s chest to stop him from moving, “The three of you won, why do you need to kill these wolves now?”

 - Kol exhaled a breath of annoyance, “We told Nik, about your little..” he paused for a moment to find the right words, “can I call it an affair with one of his hybrids and that apparently this werewolves are her family, so he ordered a killing spear, that I couldn’t refuse.”

 - “Why couldn’t you refuse?” Elijah asked him nicely.

 - “Well I wouldn’t be me if I refused killing.. now, would I?” Kol answered with a smile creeping onto his lips.

 - “This particular clan is not to be touched.” Elijah says with an emotionless face.

 - Kol looks away and rolls his eyes, “Tell me Elijah, is our family running an orphanage again?” he says with his usual wit and sarcasm, “Look what’s happening because of the last time Klaus and you decided to welcome into family some poor human slave.” he laughs under his breath, “I mean she even told you to stay away from her life.”

 - “How do you know that?” Elijah questioned, trying to be polite and not lose his patience.

 - “We know everything.” Kol responded quickly.

 - “Anyway, you’ll find werewolves here only if they want to be found.” Elijah informed him.

 - “Well I would be more than satisfied to find that hybrid girl and bring her head to Natali.” Kol smiled cunningly, “She is going to be more than thrilled.”

 - Elijah sighed, “I won’t repeat myself twice, Kol.”

 - “Great.” Kol says with a smug.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

Natali and Klaus were standing just out of the door and listening to Marcel. He spoke with Davina while she was painting, in the attic she was living at, “You’re gonna love it at the compound. I already got the best room in the place picked out.” He explained.

 - “I can’t leave! Remember what happened last time?” Davina says not looking up from her painting.

 - “I know about your deal with Elijah..” Marcel told her briefly and sighed before he spoke in a soft tone, “We can’t be lying to each other. I’m trying to protect you. With the witches still looking to kill you for the Harvest, believe me, you’re safest with us.”

 - Klaus walked into the room with Natali following him, “Plus, there’s excellent light in the afternoon.” He said as he noticed Davina’s paintings and went to take a closer look at them, “I see you’re an artist. Wonderful! I look forward to witnessing your many talents!”

 - Davina frowned when she saw them, “What are they doing here? Was this his idea?”

 - Klaus exhaled, a tense smile worming it’s way onto his face as he turned to face her, “Davina, please. I understand you’re devoted to Marcel, but Marcel is devoted to me. I assume you’ll want what’s best for all of us.” he walked over to Natali, “And she is here to make a truce with you.”

 - Davina raised her eyebrow as Natali chuckled, “Truth be told, I have no idea how to make a truce. I’ve never done that before.”

 - Klaus pursed his lips in annoyance, “Just apologize to her.”

 - “That word is unknown to me.” Natali told him, trying to hold back her laugh.

 - “She would need to do more than just apologize.” Marcel spoke in a hard voice, defending Davina.

 - “And what that might be?” Klaus questioned as he glared at him.

 - “Should we braid each other’s hair and talk about boys?” Natali asked mockingly, voice dripping with fake sweetness.

Klaus rolled his eyes, realizing that Natali won’t apologize to Davina, especially not do something more, although he wasn’t even sure what Marcel though.

Just as Natali turned to walk away, with one twist of her hand Davina snapped her neck. When both Marcel and Klaus realized that Natali stumbled onto the floor, they looked at Davina.

 - “Dammit, Davina.” Marcel snapped; “Why did you do that?”

 - Davina pursed her lips and looked at Marcel, “She deserved it.”

Klaus growled and decided to take Natali and leave the room. Leaving Marcel to handle things with Davina.

 - “I’ll get someone to pick up your things. We’ll get you settled in right. Trust me.” Klaus heard Marcel tell Davina before he heard him coming down the stairs, leaving very sad Davina behind. Klaus waited halfway down the stairs for Marcel to catch up with him.

 - “What do we do with her?” Marcel asked pointing with his head at Natali who was in Klaus’ arms.

 - “Well she will want to kill Davina, so be ready.” Klaus tells Marcel something he already knew.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

Klaus quickly took Natali back to the Fangtasia. He opened the front doors and walked in. He could see that there were some people and the music was playing in the background, but there wasn’t any big party happening in this very moment.

Few seconds later his eyes fell upon his brother, who was sitting in the booth with few more vampires and they were all feeding on the human that was placed on the table in the middle.

 - Klaus approached them and cleared his throat before making his presence known, “Brother, I think you’re gonna want th-”

 - At the sound of his voice Kol tore his fangs from the flesh and looked up at his brother. Anger washed over his face as he saw Natali with broken neck in his brother’s hands, “What the bloody hell did you do to her?” he shouted taking her body and making every vampire that was sitting in a booth look up.

 - Klaus held his hands up defensively, as Kol was stabbing daggers in his with his eyes, “Davina snapped her neck, I didn’t do anything.” he says in defence.

 - Kol clenched his jaw, “So that means they didn’t made a truce.”

 - “Indeed.” Klaus nodded, “I don’t know what I was thinking, Natali doesn’t know-”

 - He was interrupted by Kol, “Natali doesn’t know to make a truce?” he says with a frown, “Or maybe your little witch has a death wish.”

 - Klaus pursed his lips, trying to keep himself calm, “Look whatever you two do, just don’t kill Davina.”

 - “Sure thing.” Kol said dryly.

 - “Seriously Kol, I need a witch.” Klaus told him firmly.

 - “You don’t deserve a witch, Nik.” Kol told him coldly, “You’ve never respected them and you never will.”

 - Klaus smiled cunningly, “Well, just like you I’m going to manipulate them.”

 - “I don’t manipulate them.” Kol tells him.

 - “Sure you do.” Klaus declared, “Are you gonna tell me how many werewolves did you kill?”

 - “None.” Kol simply replied and Klaus raised his eyebrows for him to continued, “They weren’t there. But you know who was?”

 - “Our dear brother Elijah?” Klaus asked, already knowing that was the right answer, “I’m gonna have a talk with him.”

After that Klaus left and Kol laid Natali’s body on the booth, then as the new human laid on the table he returned to his previous doing.

He sucked the blood, until he didn’t heard Natali groan as she woke up. She opened her eyes seeing that she was back in the Fangtasia.

 - “How did I get here?” Natali mumbled massaging her neck.

 - “Klaus brought you.” Kol informed her.

 - Natali raised her eyebrows in surprise, “So he had a chance to throw me into the dungeon or whatever else he has on his mind, and he didn’t.” she remarked, “Are we sure someone didn’t possessed his body?”

 - “We are not sure about that.” Kol tells her placing his hands on her shoulder to give her a few squeezes, “But I’m sure he doesn’t want to end up like that.”

Natali briefly smiled at him and stands up from the booth. She walked towards one table and drowned a glass of whiskey that she found there.

 - “Ugh, I hate how that little witch thinks she can snap my neck and get away with it.” Natali growled as she paced through Fangtasia in frustration.

 - Kol was watching and listening to her, “Well, darling, let’s just show her she can’t.”

 - Natali looked up and him and mischievous smile appeared on her lips, “My love, that’s exactly what we are going to do.” she then flashed towards Kol and straddled him, “But.. it can wait till tomorrow.”

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡


	45. PART 42: | FACING THE CONSEQUENCES |

They’ve found out that Davina runned away just as Marcel brought her into the compound and leaved somewhere, while Klaus went to the plantation house to have a talk with Elijah. Where apparently Elijah told him how he didn’t allowed Kol and other vampires to kill werewolves because he found someone who has a ring that belongs to the Klaus’ bloodline and one werewolf told him a legend wherein long ago, a chief of theirs had fathered a child to a very powerful witch. Their mythology further states that this child, a son, was later transformed into something this clan had never before seen. Something werewolf and vampire.

From the witches Natali heard how Sophie Devereaux is already searching for Davina so the first stop for Kol and her was the cemetery.

 - “Sophie.” Natali greeted as they appeared behind her.

Sophie jumped and stopped doing the spell.

 - “Don’t stop on our account.” Kol stated looking down at the witch.

 - Sophie exhaled a breath, turning to look at them, “What do you two want?”

 - “Where is Davina?” Natali asked.

 - “Well you interrupted my spell, so I don’t know.” Sophie said in a arrogant voice.

 - Natali clenched her jaw, “Move.” she demanded waving her hand and Kol grabbed Sophie’s arm and pushed her away.

Natali kneels in front of the map where Sophie was doing a locator spell and started her own. Just a minute later she opened her eyes and smiled, “Let’s go!” she told Kol.

 - “So where is she?” Sophie asked them, her voice loud and demanding.

 - “Well you are a curious one, aren’t you?” Natali said to her, before they disappeared.

Apparently Davina was hiding in an apartment of the human. When Kol and Natali came there, she used her magic to burst open the front door. In the apartment they saw Josh who was standing in the dark corner since he didn’t had a daylight ring.

 - “Hiding in a human home, clever.” Kol remarked.

 - “Is this the vampire who was spy for Klaus?” Natali asked, as she glared at Josh who had a scared look on his face.

 - “I have no idea, darling.” Kol replied, also glancing at Josh.

 - “I think he is.” Natali stated, “Anyway, where is that little witch?”

 - “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Josh answered in a shaky voice.

 - “No?” Natali says as she reached he hand out and uses her magic to make a hole in the wall and the sunlight came through it. Josh moved more in the dark corners of the apartment as Natali continued talking, “I can do this until the whole building is down.. so your choice - tell me where Davina is or you will burn!”

 - “I don’t know.” Josh defended his friend once again, but as Natali attempted to do the thing she did few seconds before, he quickly added, “Wait. Wait. She left here few minutes before you two came.”

 - “Where?” Kol demanded an answer.

 - “She didn’t tell me, obviously for this reason.” Josh told them.

 - “She can’t be far gone.” Kol stated before they’ve left.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

The Casket Girls Festival is in full swing, with marching bands, floats and people in costumes dancing around the streets and celebrating the liberation of a generation ow woman. The noises echoed through the entirety of the French Quarter and made for the perfect place to hide in the plain sight.

Davina is wearing a masquerade mask and an antique wedding dress to disguise herself as she walks hurriedly down the main street with Cami in tow.

 - “There’s people everywhere.” Davina murmured quietly in a worried tone as she peeked through the white mask she wore over her eyes.

 - “Just keep walking.” Cami tells her hurriedly as she grasped Davina’s hand in hers and squeezed it in comfort, “No one knows it’s you.”

 - “Cami-” Davina says worried as she stops and points into the crowd, alerting Cami to the fact that Klaus walked ahead of them, searching around.

 - Cami panicked, “We have to get off this street.” that was the first thing that crossed her mind before she pulled Davina down the closest alleyway that was less crowded. To get away from Klaus’ eyes they were walking as fast as possible without drawing too much unwanted attention, trying to be as casual as possible without looking suspect.  
  


Having missed Cami and Davina, Klaus’s eyes fell upon his older brother who was talking quietly with Marcel in a middle of the street. That immediately alerted Klaus, so he decided to approach them.

 - “Kieran is gonna call me first if he hears anything.” Marcel informed Elijah.

 - “Ah, you two look rather cozy.” Klaus says as he appeared next to them.

 - Marcel scuffed, “Hardly. I was just telling Elijah how we’re wasting time.” Marcel lies, he was growing frustrated the longer they went without finding Davina.

 - Klaus pursed his lips, “You don’t love festivals?”

 - “I don’t see why not?” Rebekah says as she joined from the mass of people and approached her brothers and Marcel, “Who doesn’t love a street fair?”

 - “Sister, come to help us find our stray?” Klaus questioned wih a smirk.

 - Rebekah smiles serenely, “We can’t let your secret weapon get in the wrong hands, can we?” She says with a sarcasm lacing the tone of her voice.

 - “Does that includes our hands?” The four of them heard a voice coming from behind them, a voice that they’ve all hoped they won’t hear.

 - “Kol.” Klaus says cheerfully, “Now that you two are here, we are moments away from retrieving her.”

 - “I recognize that tone of voice, Niklaus.” Elijah sighed as he looked at Klaus’ smirking face, “Clearly you have some diabolical machination. What is it?”

Klaus smirks before he walks away from then, to approach a familiar young man that he previously encountered and compelled him to get to Davina.

 - Whole Klaus was compelling him again Marcel turned to take a look at Kol and Natali who patiently waited to get their hands on Davina, “How do you two know she is missing?” he asked.

 - “We have eyes and ears everywhere.” Natali simply replied, “You should have learned it by now.”

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

Soft violin music played in the background as Klaus and Elijah walked down the stairs that led to Compound’s courtyard. They’ve all, expect Rebekah, returned to the compound after Klaus informed Josh that he is gonna be there with the boy Davina has a crush on. They’ve expected her to come at any moment.

 - “Where’s Rebekah gotten off?” Klaus asked his older brother.

 - “It’s not Rebekah that I’m concerned about.” Elijah sighed as he followed Klaus down the stairs, with his hands in his hand pockets, “And how can you be so certain that Davina will come?”

 - Klaus threw him an indulgent smirk of his shoulder as he jovially jumped off of the last step, “One might think you’ve forgotten what it’s like to be in the grip of an all-consuming infatuation. She’ll come.” Klaus assured him dismissively with a touch of mocking in his tone as he quickly spun around to face his brother.

 - Elijah raised an eyebrow expectantly as he came to stop in front of him, then he looked at Timothy who was compelled to play his violin, “Are the maudlin theatrics absolutely necessary, Niklaus?”

 - “Ha! It’s a fair point.” Klaus exclaimed cheerfully as he looks at the young boy, “Timothy, play something a little more upbeat, please.” Timothy looked at him blankly, before he did as Klaus asked and began to play something livelier, “That’s a good lad.”

\- “It’s a nice touch.” Kol supplied while he and Natali were sitting on the sofa. He earned a grin from Klaus and an eye roll from Elijah.

Just then, Marcel returned to the compound, entering through the front door before he glanced at Timothy and joined and joins Klaus and Elijah.

 - Klaus looked over at him with a slightly annoyed expression, “Took you long enough to spread the word.”

 - “Have you met his night walkers?” Kol asks as his gaze followed Marcel, “Not the brightest assortment.” he commented dryly, ignoring the irritated look Marcel sent him and Klaus chuckled slightly in amusement.

 - “I agree.” Elijah nodded his head. Kol’s opinion was a near reflection of his thoughts.   
 - “All that matters is I got it covered. When Davina gets here, you four need to let me do the talking.” Marcel told them pointedly, with a frown on his lips.

 - “Well, I’m sure you’ll have your chance.” Klaus stated in amusement as he sensed Davina’s presence nearby. He stepped around Marcel and started strolling forward as the others followed his gaze, just to see a figure of Davina, who walked into the Compound with a determined expression.

 - “Hello, love.” Klaus greeted her with a smirk on his lips. Davina narrowed her eyes at him angrily as he stopped in the middle of the room and pointed at the human boy, “Silence is golden, Timothy. Thank you.”

As the vibrant violin music stopped playing, Davina snapped her head in the direction Klaus had pointed. Her eyes meet Timothy’s.

 - Tim frowned in confusion, “Davina?”

 - Fury buried inside of her as she clenched her hands into fists and turned her attention back to Klaus, “You got me here. Now let him go.”

 - “Well, first, we have to have a little chat about you returning to the fold.” Klaus said, growing irritated with the young witch.

 - “What did I say, Klaus?” Marcel whispered under his breath as he turned to his sire, “I got this.” He held up his hand to stop Klaus from going any closer to Davina and then turned his focus back at her. His eyes softened when they’ve landed on her, “D, what happened? Why’d you run? Talk to me. Hey, I can make it right.”

 - “How, by threatening my friend?” Davina snapped at him.

 - “Actually, that was my idea. Apologies.” Klaus told her, growing impatient, “I’ve been known to go too far to make a point, but I do always get results.”

 - “Why don’t we just get on with our plan, Nik?” Kol inquired as he stood up from his seat.

Davina briefly turned his gaze at him, seeing that the second person she hate the most is following at his heels.

 - “I won’t let you touch her.” Marcel says protectively, as he stood in front of Davina with his back turned to her.

 - “Get away from me, Marcel.” Davina shouted, backing away from him.

 - “What’s wrong, D?” Marcel turns to look at her, reaching his hand towards her.

 - “I trusted you. I loved you, but you were just using me to stay in power. You don’t care about me.” Davina cried out in outrage.

\- “You’re wrong.” Marcel pleaded, shaking his head slowly as his voice cracked with emotion.

\- “When you lost to Klaus, you handed me over like some trophy.” Davina argued, shaking her head, “Maybe I should boil you in bronze.”

 - “I care.” Marcel’s eyes softened, trying to reach out to Davina, “I took you in like you were my own blood.”

Davina released a silent sob with no tears staining her eyes. Few moment later a slightly sadistic smirk cracked over Davina’s face. She narrowed her eyes as they’ve settled back on Klaus, “You pretend to be so confident, but I know the truth.” she told him confidently as her smirk widened and Klaus raised his eyebrows in amusement, waiting her to continue, “You’re afraid everyone can see what you really are - an animal.”

She stepped forward as she lifted her hand. Her expression was blank as Klaus collapsed to his knees in front of her and he groaned in pain.

 - “A beast. Why don’t you show us your real face?” Davina exclaimed full of rage, while she was looking down at him.

At the sound of the bones cracking, Natali and Kol looked at each other. They were growing impatient with all this talk, so Kol zoomed behind Davina and grabbed her in a choke hold. The spell she was doing to force Klaus’ transformation into a werewolf was interrupted as she caught her breath.

 - Natali appeared in front of her within seconds, “You know Davina, there’s is a fine line between feisty and delusional.” she says slowly, to make sure Davina heard every word.

 - “Leave her alone.” Marcel growled from behind her, as he watched how Davina tries to catch at least a tiny bit of air. Natali waved her hand at Marcel making him to flew across the room. She burst into a wicked smile, opening a bottle of water that she was holding in her other hand, just before she forcefully grabbed Davina’s chin to open her mouth and the liquid slid down her throat.

 - “Timothy, would you be kind to drink what’s rest of the water?” Klaus questioned and Timothy leaved his violin on the table and walked towards Natali. She happily gave him a bottle and he drowned it down his throat.

\- “No, Tim.” Davina whispered quietly as she started to feel dizzy and Kol let’s her to fall onto the floor in a coughing fit.

 - “What a tragic love story.” Klaus remarked with a smirk as she watched Davina.

 - “No, no, no, D.” Marcel’s voice was suddenly heard as he rushed towards Davina.

 - “Shut the fuck up, Marcel.” Natali shouted, before she snapped his neck with a wave of her hand. His body fell just besides Davina’s.

They were silent as Davina’s and Timothy’s coughs echoed through the compound, but another voice drew everyone’s attention.   

 - “What the bloody hell did you do?” Rebekah exclaimed horrified.

 - “You’re late for the show, Bekah.” Kol told her casually and walked back to the sofa where he was previously sitting.

 - Rebekah rolled her eyes at his remark and turned her attention towards Klaus and Elijah, “Will someone tell me what the bloody hell did you do?”

 - “Isn’t it obvious?” Klaus questioned smiling in amusement, “I requested of Natali to make a poison and we gave it to Davina and her human lover.”

 - “She’s dying because of your treachery.” Rebekah stated.

 - “Well I tried to talk to her out of respect for Marcel, but she made it quite clear she is not our friend.” Klaus replied, “My apologies if you thought she was yours.”

 - “You bastard.” Rebekah growled at him. She then raised her hand to bite her wrist so she could heal Davina, but she stopped when she heard Natali talking, “Vampire blood won’t work. The poison I’ve made is quite potent.”

 - Klaus nodded, “It’s just a matter of time for her.”

 - “For both of them, you diabolical bastard. They’re children. We could’ve dealt with her fairly.” Rebekah says disgusted with her brother.

 - “There is no dealing with those who threaten us. Davina sealed her fate when she stood against me, against her.” he pointed at Natali, “This was her choice, not mine.” Klaus defended himself.

 - Rebekah laughs in disbelief, “Oh Nik, when are you going to stop fawning over them.”

 - “I’m not fawning over anyone.” Klaus yells.

 - Rebekah pursed her lips and raised her eyebrows speculatively, “I’m sure they even know you’re fawning over them. I just wonder why, what else diabolical plan you have to use against them?”

 - Klaus clenched his jaw, while glaring at her, “Rebekah, I understand that you’re jealous right now, but remember you’re the one that chose to stand against me while they fought along my side.”

 - Rebekah smiled bitterly, “I have no reason to be jealous and I don’t regret that I wasn’t on your side.”

The atmosphere of the courtyard suddenly was filled with tension, as both, Klaus and Rebekah started at each other. If just looks could kill.

 - The silence as broken as Natali says happily, “Well, the witch is dead.” at her words everyone looked at Davina, noticing now that she stopped coughing.

 - “Anyone wanna join us for a celebration party?” Kol questioned glaring at his siblings, “ No?” he asked again when they’ve remained silent.

 - “You have no idea what you’re missing out.” Natali tells them and grabs Kol’s hand, “Let’s go, love.”

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡


	46. PART 43: | WHERE DO WE GO FROM HERE? |

After hours of drinking, feeding and dancing Kol and Natali were curled up in their bed. They’ve slept, seeming like nothing could wake them up, but Natali felt their bed slightly shaking. For a moment she thought that maybe Kol is getting out from the bed, but the shaking became more violent and it brought her back into consciousness. Then she realized that Kol’s strong arms were wrapped around her. She slowly opened her eyes, seeing that some of the things in their room fell onto the ground.

 - “What the hell?!” Natali thought out loud.

 - “Is something wrong?” Kol muttered into her neck, barely audible.

 - “You didn’t felt it?” Natali questioned, pausing for a moment, “The earthquake?”

 - “I can feel only you.” Kol says, placing a kiss on her neck.

 - Natali moved his hand that was wrapped around her waist and lifted herself into a sitting position, “I’m serious. Look around, some stuff fell onto the floor.”

 - “Maybe we just pushed them down last night?” Kol suggested, still laying on one side of his body.

And just as Natali wanted to say that they didn’t pushed them down, one more shaking of the ground could be felt.

 - Natali looked down at Kol who now definitely felt the earthquake same as she did, “Feel it now?”

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

Later on, after they got out of the bed and took a shower, they left to the compound to see what was going on. Entering the compound they’ve saw Klaus, Elijah and very worried Marcel in the courtyard.

 - “Just the witch we need.” Klaus stated, informing the others of Kol’s and Natali’s presence.

 - “Are you mad?” Marcel trailed off the moment he turned around and saw them, “Like hell no!”

 - “First of all let’s start with what do you need me for?” Natali questioned as her eyes glanced between Klaus and Marcel.

 - “I’m sure you two felt an earthquake as well.” Klaus spoke, seeing how she narrowed her eyes at him, “Davina is causing it.”

 - “What is that witch still doing alive?” Kol snapped in frustration. Davina should be dead, she drank the poison they gave to her.

 - “Well she is not dead.”Marcel told him protectively, “I put a protection spell on her.”

 - “Since when are you a witch Marcel?” Kol mocked him with a laugh.

Marcel rolled his eyes at Kol’s remark, but decided to not answer him anything.

 - “She is out of control.” Elijah says calmly.

 - “And we are out of here.” Natali tells them and turns around, but she was stopped by Marcel’s voice, “She is vomiting dirt. Why is this happening?”

 - Natali smiled in amusement, still having her back turned towards the three of them, “And so it begins..”

 - “Begins what?” Marcel demanded an quick answer.

 - “The beginning of her end.” Natali says as she spins around to face him.

 - “No!” Marcel protested, “I don’t believe you.”

 - “Then go and ask some other witch.” Natali simply said, annoyed by his reaction.

 - “Marcel, I think she is telling the truth.” Elijah told him.

Even Marcel knew it could be the truth, but he tried to refuse to believe in it.

 - Then Elijah looked at Natali, saying, “Maybe you could help her by siphoning a little amount of her magic.”

 - Natali broke out in smirk, “With pleasure.” she replies without hesitation and takes a few steps towards the stairs.

 - Marcel knowing what she probably had in mind quickly stepped in front of her and stopped her by strongly grabbing her arm, “That doesn’t mean to kill her, just to be clear.” he drawled in a threatening voice into her ear.

 - “Of course not.” Natali says with a fake smile and yanks her hand from him, “She is gonna die anyway.”

Natali entered a room where Davina was and her eyes landed on the large bed in the middle of the bedroom where a young witch was lying. She was laying on her bed with sweat glistening her forehead and she seemed to be unable to get up and was just weakly laying there.

Dirt was strewed all over the bedspread, and as Natali stopped at the end of the bed she smiled in amusement. Davina had her eyes closed, trying to rest from vomiting dirt and causing an earthquake a few times so she didn’t noticed Natali until she didn’t harshly grabbed her arm.

Davina’s eyes went wide open as she felt threatened and tears began to burn her eyes just when Natali maniacally started siphoning magic from her body. She gasps loudly as magic was sucked from her body with just a touch. The pain was unbearable, something Davina never felt before.

 - Natali gloats, she looks down upon Davina, “Say “Hi” to the ancestors for me.” She grins.

Davina’s arm turned hot red at the core of Natali’s palm. She continued to suck energy into her, her eyes blissfully closing at the feeling as she filled herself with power.

But suddenly, she was forcefully pushed away from Davina by Marcel, who heard exactly what she told her few seconds ago.

 - “I said don’t kill her.” Marcel growls furiously at her.

 - “I could just quickly put her to rest.” Natali says dryly, raising her hands in the air and chuckling darkly to herself.

Exhaustion spread across Davina’s features as she collapsed backwards into the bed. Marcel checked for her pulse to make sure she was still alive.

For a moment everything seemed fine, like she is in control again, but then the house once again started to shake violently followed by extremely strong wind that blows through the Quarter, bursting many of the compound’s windows open, but it stopped just as quickly when Davina fainted.

 - Natali sighed rolling her eyes, “Ah Davina, you’re pain in the ass.”

She took her way towards the exit of the room when Marcel showed up in front of her and tightly locked his fingers around her neck, flashing them over to the nearest wall and shoving her head against it.

 - “You’re to blame for everything.” Marcel said through gritted teeth with a hint of a growl in his voice as he tightened his fingers around her neck and snapped it.

**KOL’S P.O.V:**

He was still downstairs talking with his brothers and Rebekah joined them just a moment before they’ve felt everything shaking violently and the wind blowing through the Quarter and through the Compound.

 - Rebekah looked around in confusion, “What the hell is going on?” she asked walking towards her siblings.

 - “Davina.” Was all Klaus said.

Rebekah rushed up the stairs in attempt to check on Davina. Suddenly she saw Marcel zooming out of the room and Natali’s body landed at Kol’s feet just as quickly.

Kol frowned as his eyes feel upon her. He clenched his jaw and looked up at Marcel from below.

 - “What did you do Marcel?” Rebekah exclaimed from behind him when she saw who he thrown down from the balcony.

 - “She tried to kill Davina.” Marcel tells her in defence quickly moving his gaze towards her, which only seemed to fuel Kol’s fury.

Before Marcel could even think of uttering another word, Kol was on the balcony with him, pinning him against the pillar with a hand wrapped around Marcel’s neck. Kol held him a foot above the floor, his eyes filled with anger as Marcel gasps for air under his grasp.

\- “You stupid whelp.” Kol said quietly, though angrily, tightening his grip on the younger vampire’s neck.

 - “Kol! Kol!” Rebekah yelled as she tugged his arm down, “Let go of him!”

When that didn’t work she grabs him by his shoulders and using her vampire strength and speed she pushes him off of Marcel.

 - “I hope you’ll burn along with that witch by the end of the day.” Kol says to Marcel gritting his teeth, his voice was deep and rough.

Then he pushes Rebekah away from him and make his way back down stairs.

 - “What do you mean?” Klaus questioned, knowing that there was a good explanation of why Kol said that to Marcel.

 - Kol scooped Natali’s unconscious body into his arms and turned his attention towards his older brothers, “Davina is going to burn this city to the ground and frankly my brothers we won’t be here to witness that.”

Before anyone could say anything else they’ve felt a gush of wind as Kol flashed out of the compound.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

 - Natali paced through the room irritated, “How many times Am I going to have my neck snapped in this city?”

 - “For your age - far too many.” Kol joked with one of his usual smirks.

 - Natali shot him a look, “Shut up, Kol.” She snapped harshly at him.

She wasn’t happy at all, she was filled with anger. MARCEL SNAPPED HER NECK - those words were echoing in her mind and she couldn’t believe that, that really happened. Comparing to her he was just a baby vampire, but in his act of rage he managed to overpower her.

 - “Let’s just go somewhere, we were in this city for far too long.” Kol suggested, not wanting to joke around again, knowing that it won’t bring him anything good.

 - “Where?!” Natali exclaimed, as she stopped pacing through the room and looked at him.

 - “Does it matter?” Kol questioned, “I mean this city maybe won’t even exit till night falls.”

 - “You are right.” Natali told him, as a small smile showed up across her face, “Let’s go somewhere. Any suggestions?” she glanced at the two vampires that were in that moment with them in the room, Eric and Megan, feeding on some guy.

 - “Are you referring to us?” Eric asked after he pulled out his fangs from the guys flesh.

 - “Yes. Do you see anybody else in here?” Natali told him, gesturing around the room with her arms.

 - “What was the question again?” Megan asked quietly.

 - Natali sighed, “Where are we going to travel?” She says slowly to make sure they hear.

 - “We can go to San Diego.” Megan suggested, “You know there is that vampire hotel we can stay and party at.”

 - “Excellent. San Diego it is!” Natali told them cheerfully.

They’ve had their bags packed and were currently enjoying themselves on the private jet. The private jet was all about luxury and comfort. And most importantly it was stocked with all types of alcohol imaginable. There were four large black leather seats on either side of the plane and a bedroom was at the back of the plane.

Natali and Megan were sitting in comfy leather seats across from Kol and Eric.

\- “I was rather surprised when you said how the four of us are going to travel together.” Megan stated, before she took a sip of her expensive champagne.

 - “Change is good sometimes, isn’t it?” Natali said, tilting her head to glance at Megan.

 - “I guess it is.” Megan smiled.

 - “I mean, we are going to go to Saint Tropez in a few days, anyway.” Natali told her as she smiled back.

 - “Right. For the celebration of the coven?” Kol questioned, to make sure he wasn’t thinking wrong.

 - “Yes my love. Like we do every hundred years.” Natali told him.

For the rest of the flight the four of them were enjoying a bottle of champagne and talking about some random stuff.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡


	47. PART 44: | SOME SECRETS AREN'T MEANT TO BE TOLD |

**_There exist creatures of darkness and evil that plague the night, devouring any human unfortunate enough to be caught in their grasp._ **

##  **SAN DIEGO**

After four hours of a flight the plane was landing and pulling into a private hangar where the elegant black limousine was waiting for them.

Kol got to the limousine’s doors first and opened it for Natali. She gave him a warm smile, before she climbed into a limo and Kol did the same after her, followed by Eric and Megan.

Their limo arrived in front of Hôtel de L'immortel and an uniformed doorman in black suit opened the limousine door and stood rigidly at attention as they got out. While porters took their luggage inside, Kol stopped for a moment and stared upwards at the massive seven-story building.

They walked into the most beautiful hotel lobby that had modern furniture, large stairs on each side and a glass windows in a middle through which they’ve could look out onto the pool.

 - “Dimitri, long time no see.”Natali greeted her old friend when she saw that he was approaching them with a smile across his face.

 - “Always a pleasure to see you, Natali.” Dimitri said, as he took and raised her hand to his face, then placed a kiss on top of it.

 - Megan huffed, “Stop being such a gentleman, Dimitri.”

 - He smiled at her, “Lovely to see you two.”

 - Natali chuckled and looked at Kol who was eyeing Dimitri, “Kol, he is the owner of this incredible hotel.” She told him, trying to get his attention on something else than giving death glares to her friend.

 - “Oh, really?” Kol says in a flat tone, not taking his eyes off of Dimitri’s gaze.

 - “Will you stop that.” Natali snapped at him.

 - “Stop what?” Kol questioned as he turned his gaze towards her.

 - “Stop giving him a death glares.” Natali said waving her hand towards Dimitri.

 - Kol stared at her for several seconds, as if trying to comprehend her words, then finally his mouth opened to speak, “Whatever. I think he could just show us our room, so we can get comfortable in there.”

 - “No need for him to show us our room since I have the whole floor made specially for me.” Natali told him, confidently smiling, her eyes glanced between Kol and Dimitri.

 - Kol nodded his head, his gaze strolling over her face absently, “Interesting. Anything else?”

 - “What else?” Natali asked in confusion narrowing her eyes at him.

 - “Oh, I don’t know..” Kol began dryly, “For example - how many times was he in the bed specially made for you?” He questioned and he was dead serious.

 - “Kol! What the fuck?!” Natali exclaimed sharply, with a slight frown.

 - “I think we should get going.” Dimitri stated, looking at Eric and Megan. He never meet Kol before, but he did heard from Natali that he is very possessive over her, so it would be the best if they leave them alone.

Megan linked her hand under his elbow attempting to start walking away from them.

 - “No.” Natali says quickly stopping them, then she looked back at Kol; Just stop! she demanded in a harsh voice, “He is gay you idiot. It’s one thing when you’re jealous for fun, but this is becoming too much.”She paused, taking a few moments to calm herself a little bit, “I suggest you - go and kill someone to cool off then you will find us at the club downstairs.”

At those words Kol clenched his jaw, but decided to remain silent. Natali watched him few more seconds, thinking he is going to say something like he usually does, but when she realized he won’t she slowly turned herself around and headed towards the club.

**KOL’S P.O.V:**

He remained standing in the lobby, watching as Natali simply walked away from him. And just a few seconds later he noticed that Eric stayed with him.

 - “What do you want?” Kol snapped at him and headed towards the exit of the hotel.

 - “I’ll join you for a snack.” Eric told him as he followed at his heels, “You know we could just order human in hotel.”

 - “I perfer more to hunt them.” Kol simply replied.

 - “You should trust her more.” Eric says quietly, making Kol to stop at his tracks and turn around to face him.

 - “I don’t trust men around her.” Kol said getting too close for comfort, his eyes darkening, “And that includes you.”

 - “Come on man, we know each other for like nine hundred years, I would never lie to you and nor would she.” Eric says in defence.

 - “Maybe she is just protecting you.” Kol thought out loud.

 - “Have you ever lied to her?” Eric dared to ask.

 - “That’s none of your concerns.” Kol said menacingly, not taking his burning gaze from Eric until he didn’t turned himself around. Seeming like those words actually hit him more than they should if it wasn’t true

 - Eric watched him as he spoke. “That’s why you think she could be lying to you too, you are hiding someth-” He couldn’t finish his sentence due to Kol’s hand that locked around his neck in a crushingly tight grip, “Dare to speak about this again and I’ll rip your head straight off.”

Before Eric could even think of saying anything more, he felt his neck twist and everything go black. Kol carelessly dropped his body onto the floor and run off into the darkness.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

Kol entered the club where Natali told him she will be and took a look at his surroundings. There were four stripper girls on the stage, swinging their hips to slow and seductive music that was blasting from every corner of the club. One of them had a vampire feeding on her inner thigh artery while she stood above him.

The dim red lights were illuminating the dark room and mostly everything was in dark red or black color. While Kol walked towards the booth where he noticed Natali he could smell the intoxicating scent of fresh human blood that is mixed with the smell of cigarettes.

 - “Wait! You were dancing here?” Megan exclaimed as she looked at Natali with wide eyes.

 - “Yes, I did.” Natali nodded with a smile, “But it was like 50 years ago.”

 - “Oh, how come I didn’t know about it?” Megan questioned.

 - Natali shrugged taking her glass of champagne, “I don’t know.” she says bluntly before placing a glass against her lips.

 - “It was a great way to lure humans here, wasn’t it?” Dimitri says with a slight smirk on his face, “She is mesmerizing.”

 - “Like hell she is.” Kol said as he slides into a booth next to her with a stiff drink.

 - “Did you cool yourself off?” Natali asked as she glanced at Kol who took a long sip of his drink.

 - Kol smirk at her, placing his drink down and smoothing his hand over her shoulder, “Well it felt even better to kill someone than I thought it would.”

 - Natali chuckled under her breath, “I’m glad it did.”

 - After looking at her, Kol moved his glance between Megan and Dimitri who were sitting across from him, “So what did you guys talk about before I came?”

 - “Just how your stunning girlfriend danced here a long time ago.” Dimitri told him, “She was more popular than Marilyn Monroe, who was also a regular guest here, very into vampire stuff. She was one of the wild ones.” He says with a salacious smirk on his lips.

 - “I have no idea who she is.. but I’m sure she wasn’t a match for my darling.” Kol says with a grin.

 - “Anyway, where’s Eric?” Megan asked him.

 - “I have no idea.” Kol replied abruptly, drowning his drink.

 - “Well I could order us some food.” Dimitri suggested lifting himself up and glancing at the three of them.

 - “RH negative blood type for me, like usual.” Natali reminded him, even if she knew that he already knows.

 - “RH human, coming right up. And for you two?” Dimirti asked looking between Megan and Kol.

 - “I‘m gonna share with Natali.” Kol told him and Dimitri nodded in understatement.

 - “Bring me whoever you want, I don’t choose.” Megan says and the two of them smirk at each other.

While they’ve waited for Dimitri to come back with humans, Megan noticed that Eric has entered the club and she waved to him. The moment he saw her he headed towards them.

\- “Where have you been?” Megan ask as he sat next to her.

 - “I had-” Eric began, but Kol shots him a look, “I was just walking around the city.”

 - Megan let out a laugh, “Why would you do that?”

She knew that Eric wasn’t a type who would walk around the city, instead he would rather spend his time at some bar or a club.

 - “Does it really matter?” Eric snapped at her, annoyed by her questions and the fact that he needs to keep quiet in order to stay alive.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

Some time later they were still at the club, where the party was at full swing. But Natali and Kol decided to sneak out of the party and have one of their own.

They’ve took the elevator to the penthouse that was on the last floor of the hotel. The penthouse was equally luxurious as the rest of the hotel. A balcony was surrounding the whole penthouse and had a huge swimming pool outside.

 - “Beautiful isn’t it.” Natali stated, as she led Kol into the bedroom.

Kol smiled following at her heels. The moment they’ve entered the bedroom, Kol grabbed her hand and spun her around into him. He clapped his hands on her ass and pulled her tight against his groin.

 - “Someone’s eager.” Natali whispered, as she took his face into her hands and pulled him into a deep kiss. Kol held her close, his hand trailing up and down her back, before she gently bites his bottom lip.

His kisses became more urgent and he lifted her up and pushed her against the wall, pressing his hips to hers. Natali runs her hand down his chest, then grabs the front of his shirt, pulling it off as he keeps her pinned up against the wall with his hips. When his shirt was on the floor, Kol leaned down to nibble on her earlobe, then slowly kisses his way down to her shoulders.

He sits her down, sliding his hands under her dress. She let’s out a soft moan, just before he turns her around to unzip her dress and presses his chest against her back, kissing her neck and massaging her breasts. He placed a few bites here and there as he slid his hands down under her underwear and she let’s out another louder moan.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡


	48. PART 45: | DEATH IS NOT THE END |

##  **[MARSEILLES, FRANCE: AUGUST, 1002.]**

It was time for Renée’s and Tristan’s wedding, so Natali was going back to the Marseilles with her father and her mother. She didn’t know if Kol was still there, but she was hoping he was because she has to tell him something that she thinks she figured out. She was sure her parents think she forgot him already, that’s why they’re letting her to go back there again.

When they came into the castle Natali was back in the bedroom where she was staying before and she needed to get ready for the wedding. While she was with her servants that helped her to get ready, Tristan’s sister Aurora, came into her room.

 - “Hi, can I keep you some company?” Aurora asked as she stepped into the room.

 - Natali nodded, but asked curiously, “Did my sister sent you?”

 - “To be honest, she did.” Aurora says honestly.

 - “I knew it.” Natali said knowingly, “So did you two became a good friends?”

 - “Yes, we did. And I would like to have a chance to meet you too.” Aurora told her softly, with a small smile.

 - “Why? I won’t be here for much longer.” Natali questioned. It was a little odd that Aurora all of sudden wants to get to know her more.

 - “Why did they even sent you back to your castle?” Aurora asked, not answering to Natali’s question.

 - Natali sighed, she hoped no one would ask her that, “Because I was hanging out with Kol.” he replied, “I don’t know if you know who he is.”

 - “I do know. I know all of his siblings.” Aurora told her briefly.

 - Natali fixed her gaze on Aurora’s when she heard her answer, “Is he still here?” she asked without hesitation, if anyone knew if Kol was still living here that would be Aurora.

 - “Yes.” Aurora simply replied, watching as Natali slightly smiled and moved her gaze to the ground, “I can arrange you to meet him, if you want.” she suggested, realizing that Natali was interested in him.

 - “Really?” Natali’s eyes widened as she looked back up, “And you wouldn’t tell my sister?”

 - “No one has to know.” Aurora gave her a smile, “It will be our little secret.”

 - Natali quickly nodded, as her smile flashed bright, “Yes, please. I need to see him.”

 - “You like him, don’t you?” Aurora questioned, glaring at obviously happy girl in front of her, too happy if she didn’t liked him.

 - Natali felt her cheeks blushing, she never really thought about that, until now, “Uh.. I don’t know.” she replied, uncertain of her answer, because she really wasn’t sure if she likes him and she couldn’t tell Aurora why she really wants to see him.

 - “Well you can find out when you see him.” Aurora tells her, moving herself closer to the door and continuing, “We should probably get going now and I’ll tell you later where to meet him.”

Natali nodded smiling and then the two of them went to the wedding ceremony. As Natali expected Kol or any of his siblings weren’t at the wedding, she was sure her parents and her sister said how they can’t come.

After the wedding ceremony was over Aurora found her standing alone in the ballroom and she told her how Kol is going to wait for her in Aurora’s room. It would look like the two of them are going there and hopefully no one will suspect anything.

When they were coming closer to her room Natali felt a nervous feeling washing over her, she never felt like this before.

 - When they’ve were in front of Aurora’s bedroom, she turned towards Natali, saying, “I need to go now and meet someone else, but you two can talk in here until I come back.”

Natali just gave her a smile and when Aurora walked away she grabbed the door handle and slowly opened the door. When she entered the room and quickly closed the door she saw Kol sitting on the bed. He stood up at the same moment when his eyes landed on her.

 - “I’m sorry I disappeared like that. My paren-” Natali began saying in attempt to explain herself, but Kol interrupted her before she said anything else, “I know everything, darling.”

 - “Good. Then should I get straight to the point?” Natali said and Kol nodded for her to continue, “While I was in my castle I was thinking that If I’m like yo-” she was cut off by Kol before she could finish, “You’ll lose your ability to do magic.”

 - “No.” Natali shakes her head in disagreement, “What if I don’t? I’m different and since I need to siphon magic and vampires are made if it, if I could become one I would have an endless source of power.”

 - “I don’t know if you can become a vampire.” Kol told her, thinking that her idea maybe actually made sense, but there wasn’t a way for her to be a vampire.

 - “How did you become?” Natali asked.

 - “My mother was a powerful witch and she turned us.” Kol informed her.

 - “Well where is she now?” Natali asked, hoping his mother could turn her into a vampire as well.

 - “She is dead.” Kol told her.

 - “Oh, I’m sorry.” Natali said in a sad voice and she was a little disappointed.

 - Kol placed his hand on hers and said, “Darling, maybe you’ll find some other way.”

 - “I don’t know if I will remember some other way.” Natali said looking down at her feet.

 - “So you came up with that idea on your own?” Kol asked.

 - “Yes. It that too hard to believe in?” Natali asked.

 - “It’s not.” Kol shakes his head.

 - “Well if you don’t know how I can be a vampire, maybe I should go until someone suspects something.” Natali told him.

 - “I’ve heard Aurora said how we can be here until she comes back.” Kol said stopping her from leaving.

 - Natali softly smiled, asking, “Did you learn to control your hunger?”

 - Kol shakes his head, “No. Don’t worry I eat before I came here.”

 - “Oh good, you won’t eat me.” Natali laughs.

 - “Only if you want me to.” Kol says with his well known smirk.

 - “You’re being inappropriate now.” Natali told him, trying to hide that her cheeks were blushing.

 - “My apologize.” Kol tells her, still smirking.

After few minutes of silence they heard some screams out side of the room. With his vampire hearing Kol heard what was going on and apparently Tristan saw how Aurora and their servant Lucian are together and they took Lucian. Aurora came storming into her room, like she forgot that they are there. When Natali saw how upset she was she tried to calm her down, but Aurora yelled at her and threw them out of the room.

 - “I better go, before someone sees me.” Natali said.

 - “I’ll go first.” Kol said and vamp speed.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

##  **[THE PRESENT DAY:]**

Natali heard her good friend and allie Sonia screaming out for her, her voice was echoing through her brain. In a dream she found herself on the other side where she could see Sonia who was walking towards her. With a help of some witches and due to the weakened state of the other side she managed to contact Natali through her dreams and seek out for help. She told her that something bad was happening to the other side, it was collapsing and everyone got pulled into oblivion by an invisible force. Natali could see it with her own eyes, it was happening in her dream. Sonia didn’t know how much time she has left, but the witches from Natali’s coven that were dead were doing everything in their power to keep her on the other side until Natali doesn’t bring her back.

She sat up with a jerk, alarmed about situation that was happening on the other side. Not wasting anymore seconds she pulled the covers off of her and got out of the bed. She took the clothes that was scratched across the room and just as she was about to open the door she heard that Koo woke up as well.

 - “Where do you think you’re going?” Kol questioned, looking directly at her.

 - “I don’t have time to talk right now.” Natali replied briefly and without saying another word she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her and leaving confused Kol alone.

 - “Anna!” Natali yelled as she quickly walked down the stairs.

She heard that Anna was downstairs in the foyer and without giving an explanation why she immediately gave her an order to bring Sonia’s ashes into the living room, while Natali prepare everything for the spell she is about to do.

When Anna came back into the living room holding an urn with their friend ashes she saw that Natali already drew a circle with a chalk and poured the salt along the chalk line. Anna knew exactly what Natali is about to do and she seemed like she was in the rush, so she didn’t wanted to ask any questions. Natali took the urn from Anna’s hands and created another circle within the white chalk circle, by scattering Sonia’s ashes. Once everything was in the correct position she moved to stay opposite of where Sonia’s ashes were. She closed her eyes, slowly expanding her hands out to her sides with her palms facing upwards, and she lit up a few candles before she started chanting,  _“Os, caro, spiritum. Ex mors ut vitam aeternam haec anima et revertetur. Os, caro, spiritum. ”_

Natali chanted confidently, as she lost herself in the magic that was coursing through her veins. Wind began to swell around her as Sonia’s ashes began to return into flesh and her chanting became more stronger.

Once Sonia was completely returned to flesh, Natali opened her eyes. Sonia panted for breath on her hands and knees, before she looked up, a wide smile forking on her lips. She was glad that she was finally back in the world of the living. The other side is an awful place and she didn’t wanted to spend an eternity there or maybe even somewhere worse since it looked like the other side was collapsing.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

It didn’t took long for Sonia to recover from being resurrected. She feed, she rested and now she was feeling like she was never even dead. Natali and Anna were mostly with her for the past few hours and when the three of them came back into the living room Kol was already there, awaiting them.

He was feeding on some girl, sharing her with another vampire and when he heard that Natali, Anna and Sonia entered the room he withdrawn his fangs and looked up at them.

 - Kol smiled in amusement pointing at Sonia, “Ah Sonia, I didn’t know you were dead.”

 - “He remembers my name.” Sonia remarked, smiling bitterly at him.

 - Kol narrowed his eyes, “Why wouldn’t I remember your name?” he asked, pretending like he doesn’t know what was she talking about.

 - “Oh well.. I don’t know. Maybe because you always called me Sofya, Seona..” Sonia reminded him as she took a few more steps closer.

 - Kol tried to sustain his chuckle, “I did, didn’t I?”

 - Natali sighed, propping next to Kol on the couch, “Oh, he was just joking because you hate when someone mistakes your name.”

 - “Well I just think that I leave a more than good first impression on someone, so that someone shouldn’t get my name wrong.” Sonia purred smugly.

 - “Don’t flatter yourself Sonia.” Anna joked slightly and Sonia shot her a look, not pleased by her comment.

 - “How did you die anyway?” Kol questioned looking at Sonia.

 - Before Sonia could answer him Natali began speaking, “Well you know she has a tendency to fall in love with a pathetic humans.” she paused for a moment to take a look at her friend, “And so that human happened to be a vampire hunter and he killed her while she slept in his bed.” Natali flashed them a smile before saying, “I enjoyed ripping his head off.”

 - Kol nodded his head in understatement, “Oh, I’m sure you did.”

 - “I guess I’ve served my punishment for that. The other side is an awful place.” Sonia told them, expecting for Natali to tell her that her punishment is over. She knew that Natali could bring her back years ago, but she didn’t do it on purpose.

 - “And it taught you something, hopefully.” Natali tells her, taking a glass of whiskey that was on the table in front of her and she gulped it’s contents down in one go.

 - “Humans are just a food and nothing else.” Sonia repeated the sentence which Natali was telling her ever since she fell in love with the first human. She needed to be killed by one of her human lovers to realize she should have listened to Natali.

 - “Exactly.” Kol exclaimed cheerfully, grabbing a wrist of the girl he was feeding on few minutes ago, “Serve yourself then.”

 - “I think she is quite dead.” Sonia told him, looking at the girl who wasn’t moving even for a little bit.

 - Kol took a brief look at her, “Oh well then.” he waved his hand to the servant that brought another girl from the next room into the living room, “There are plenty more of them to go.” he says, an infamous smirk appearing on his face.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

While Kol and Natali were in her famous nightclub “Eternal night” with some of their friends, the guards showed up in their booth saying how a girl that claims she is Rebekah Mikaelson want to see them. They were compelled to not let anyone in who requests to talk with Kol or Natali, so Rebekah was left hanging outside until it wasn’t confirmed that was really her. And she wasn’t happy even a bit that they weren’t informed of who she is.

 - “Is this a bloody joke, who doesn’t know I’m a Rebekah Mikaelson.” Rebekah exclaimed, walking towards their booth, escorted by two handsome looking servants.

 - “Well I certain didn’t know. I’ve never met you.” Sonia stated as she eyed Rebekah.

 - Rebekah turned her gaze towards her, “Good for you that you have a pleasure in meeting me now.” she says in a smug voice.

Sonia smiled at her self-confidence and she already knew the two of them will get along.

 - “What are you doing here sister?” Kol asked.

 - “Make a little room for me, will you?” Rebekah questioned, wanting to sit and when she did her eyes glanced between her brother and Natali, “Klaus wanted to kill me.”

 - “What?!” Kol and Natali exclaimed in unison, already thinking about all the ways they could make him suffer and dagger him again.

 - “It’s a long story actually.” Rebekah pointed out and paused her self.

 - “Do tell.” Natali told her, ready to listen closely.

 - “After the two of you left Davina was sacrificed at the Harvest and instead of her and the other three girl to come back some of the witches came back, including Genevieve.” Rebekah began explaining.

 - “Genevieve. I didn’t heard that name in a century.” Natali stated, she and Kol knew Genevieve while they were making dark objects back in good old days, but she never did work for them.

 - “Yeah well, she was dead after I killed her.” Rebekah told them and Kol’s lips curved into a smirk.

 - “You did? Why?” Kol questioned his sister, becoming more curious, “Did she hit on that twat of yours?”

 - Rebekah rolled her eyes at his words, “Marcel is another story, but no she did not.” she told him, pausing for a moment and taking a deep breath before speaking again, “Marcel and I had her to summon Mikael into town in 1919, then I realized it was a mistake and I wanted her to undo the spell but she told me that it isn’t possible and she wanted to tell Klaus everything so I infected her with virus.”

 - “And now she came back to have a revenge on you?” Natali asked.

 - Rebekah nodded in response, “Yes. And she did. She had some werewolves to bite me and weaken me so she could do a spell and show to Nik what Marcel and I did.”

 - “Tell me Klaus killed Marcel instead of you.” Kol said in amusement, taking a sip of his drink.

 - “Well I will have to disappoint you, he didn’t killed him, but he did banished him from the Quarter.” Rebekah told him.

Kol sighed in frustration, tightening his grip on the glass.

 - “And may I ask why you and Marcel didn’t leaved together now when you had a chance?” Natali questioned, knowing how to hit Rebekah at the right spot.

 - Rebekah pressed her lips together before looking at her, “He choose New Orleans over me.. again.”

 - Natali and Kol weren’t surprised to hear that, “I hope you finally realized he is not worth your love.” Natali says to her.

 - “Maybe.” Rebekah muttered under her breath, it was barely hearable over the music that was playing in the background.

 - Natali smiled, “Well you are more than welcome to stay here with us.”

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡


	49. PART 46: | TU NOMBRE SE SABRA, POR LA ETERNIDAD |

##  **[MARSEILLES, FRANCE: AUGUST, 1002.]**

**_Few days later_ :** It was already night and Natali was getting ready for the bed when she heard someone knocking on her balcony door and when she went to open them she saw Kol.

 - “How did you?” Natali questioned confused because her balcony is very high from the ground.

 - “Oh, I found out about new trick I can do.” Kol told her.

 - “What are you doing here?” Natali asked.

 - “I also found out how I can turn you into vampire.” Kol replied.

 - Natali smiled a little, “Really? How?”

 - “You need to drink my blood and then die.” Kol explained.

 - “And that’s it?” Natali asked.

 - “Yeah, pretty much.” Kol said and added, “So I’ll give you some time to think about it.”

 - “Wait.” Natali said stopping him from walking away, “I don’t need time to think. I know I want it.”

 - “I don’t want you to lose your powers like I did.” Kol told her.

 - “But I won’t lose them.” Natali says.

 - “You don’t know that.” Kol said and disappeared.

She hardly slept that night she knew that she wanted to become a vampire, but she doesn’t know how to convince Kol to turn her.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

・ • ・ • ・

_“She sought death on a queen-sized bed_

_And he had said, “Darling, your looks can kill, so now you’re dead.”_

・ • ・ • ・

And for the next few days Natali haven’t seen him at all. She had a feeling like he was avoiding her, but she manage to sneak into his bedroom while he wasn’t there and she waited for him to come back. When he came into his room he didn’t saw her right away, but when he did he wanted to walk away again and avoid a conversation with her, but Natali stopped him saying, “Don’t you dare to do that.” When he turned around to look at her again she continued saying, “I want you to turn me. I know you were avoiding me because of that.”

\- Kol shakes his head, “I don’t know if it’s a good idea.”

\- “It is. Did you turn anyone since you found out how?” Natali asked.

\- “No.” Kol replied.

\- “Turn me, please. I know it’ll work. It has to.” Natali tried to convince him.

\- Kol came closer to her and for a few seconds he was just looking at her, then he bite his wrist and give it to her saying, “If this doesn’t work-” Natali cut him off saying, “It will.” then she drank his blood.

\- “Now I need to kill you.” Kol said and asked, “How do you want me to do that?”

\- Natali looked straight into his eyes, “By the way you most desire. Bite me.”

She pulled her hair back and tipped her head to the side, bearing her neck. Kol could see blood pumping through her veins and Natali saw dark veins coming out under his eyes. He placed his hand on the other side of her neck and came closer while his other hand was holding her waist. She felt his breath on her neck. She felt his fangs as they pressed against her skin. He tried to resist the urge of tasting her blood once again, but he couldn’t. Then he sank his fangs into the artery on her neck, but it wasn’t as painful as it was the first time he did it. The pain of his fangs piercing her flesh was gone quickly, but there was a feeling of intense pressure in her neck as he drew the blood from her body. Slowly the warmth of the night faded away. She was cold, some kind of chill crawled over her, luring her into that comforting darkness that is death.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

Natali awaken gasping for air and her eyes popped wide open in an instant. She looked around and saw that she was lying on the bed and then her eyes leaned on Kol who was sitting next to her.

\- “How long was I dead?” Natali asked.

\- “For a while.” Kol told her.

\- “What now?” Natali asked.

\- “Now you need to feed.” Kol told her and went outside of the room to grab some servant from the hallway. When he came back he asked, “Are you sure you can do it?”

\- “I need to.” Natali told him and slowly stood up from the bed and came closer to the servant, then she said to Kol, “Just please don’t let her scream.”

Kol nodded and put his hand to cover her mouth. Then Natali came closer to her neck and after few seconds she bit down gently into her neck. She began to suck the blood and it tasted bitter and awkward, though it was so intoxicating that she couldn’t stop drinking.

・ • ・ • ・

 _Do you feel the hunger_  
Does it howl inside?  
Does it terrify you?  
Or do you feel alive?

 _So embrace the darkness_  
And I will help you see  
That you can be limitless  
And fearless  
If you follow with me.

・ • ・ • ・

Girls legs began to twitch and shake, but even when Kol knew life was seeping out of her he didn’t stopped Natali. When she realized that the girl is almost dead and that she needs to stop if she doesn’t want to kill her, she withdrawn her fangs from her neck and said, “Oh my God! Is she dead?” Then she put her finger on girls neck so she can feel the pulse, but she didn’t felt anything, “I killed her. Why didn’t you stop me?”

\- “You were enjoying. I didn’t want-” Kol began saying but Natali cut him off, “I was enjoying, but I didn’t want to kill her. You should have stopped me when you saw I couldn’t stop myself.”

\- “You should be happy I didn’t bite her too, because I wanted so badly, but I didn’t.” Kol said a little harshly.

\- “Oh my God! I don’t want to be like you. I want to know how to control myself.” Natali said out of anger.

\- “Then you shouldn’t ask me in the first place to turn you.” Kol snapped at her.

\- “You’re, you’re a monster. Now I’m too.” Natali told him and she could see the hurt look on Kol’s face, but it faded away quickly.

\- “You said how you don’t think I’m a monster.” Kol spoke.

\- “I know, but now.. I don’t know why, but I feel afraid.” Natali told him.

\- Kol looked confused for a moment, “You don’t have to, you’re like me now.” he said, reaching his hand towards her, but she took a step back.

\- “I need to go.” Natali said quickly.

\- “But what about your magic?” Kol asked.

\- “That’s the last thing on my mind now.” Natali said and walked away from his room.

She went to her room so she can take new clothes, she had a little blood on her dress. Her blood and the blood of the girl she killed. She was lucky no one saw her like this. When she was done with all of that she took a candle that was next to her bed and blows it away. While she was in the dark she tried to concentrate on the candle so she can lit her up. Natali was still a little upset and a lot of emotions washed over her so it was hard to concentrate on one thing. She closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down, while holding the candle in her hands. After few minutes she opened her eyes and looked down at the candle and she saw that it didn’t work, but she also saw that she’s not in the dark anymore. When she looked at other candles in her room she saw that they are all lit up and she was sure they weren’t like that when she walked into her room. That means she has magic and that her plan worked. Thought about finding Kol and telling him that crossed her mind, but in the end she didn’t do that. She knew that he is the only person she could tell this, but she didn’t want to tell him in that moment.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

##  **[THE PRESENT DAY:]**

It was a day of Natali’s coven anniversary celebration. And it was a very special day since it marked a thousand years of existence.

The witches and vampires gathered in a large dining room. It was a tradicion for them to have a dinner before the parties start and for Natali to give a speech. Only the most important members were sitting at the table that oversees the rest of the room.

\- Natali took her glass of champagne, stood up and reached out her hand into the air, “Now that we are all here, I would like to say a few words.” when everyone in the room turned towards her she continued, “I’m truly grateful for every one of you. We are one of the most powerful covens in the world in the last thousand years. I know that most of the time I’m not around to teach and lead this coven..” she looked at Anna who was sitting next to her, “But I think that Anna does a pretty good job to replace me. May this coven exist as long as I live and more.” She rose her glass once more, as did everyone else in the room, before everyone drank their champagne.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

After a dinner they all gathered in a large ballroom. A grand ballroom had two sets of stairs extending from the sides of the balcony to the floor of a ballroom. The far end of the ballroom terminated in a half circle enclosed in a wall of glass, large windows gave guests a magnificent view of the city. The room was brimming with extravagant lights and waitress to provide drinks and food for the guests.

Soon the dance floor was full of couples whirling ‘round and ‘round, while others gathered in groups beside the dance floor, sipping their drinks and chattering.

Kol and Natali were standing beside the dance floor as well and watching other people dance.

\- Natali’s eyes fell upon Rebekah, “I think Eric likes her.” she remarked seeing that Eric just asked Rebekah for a dance.

\- “Well he better not hurt her.” Kol told her.

\- Natali chuckled, “I think he knows what will happen if he does that.”

\- Kol smiled, “But I don’t think that Megan likes seeing him with Rebekah. Maybe she’s going to be a problem.”

\- “Oh please, you know those two are inseparable and Megan had chances to be with him but she didn’t wanted to change their relationship into something serious, so that gives him right to flirt with others.” Natali told him.

\- “Will you give me that kind of right?” Kol asked playfully.

\- Natali frowned, “No.” she quickly replied, “You can continue to flirt with others only if it benefits both of us.”

 - “Well I think I could get away with you not knowing I flirted with others.” Kol said teasingly.

 - “No you couldn’t, I can find out everything.” Natali told him.

Kol smiled at her and took her hand, pulling her onto the dance floor. He quickly spun her around, her shoes clacked softly on the ground. Then again he spun her around the other way, then pulled her back to him and they started dancing. They were very close, moving like one. The rest of the dancers cleared off the floor to watch them in awe.

They’ve danced with ease and grace, their bodies flowing with the music. They stared at each other’s eyes the whole time without any words to say.

While Kol and Natali danced, Eric took Rebekah out to the hallway where he held her in his arms and started kissing her mouth and neck. But soon they were joined by Kol and Natali who looked for them and didn’t expected to see them so all over each other.

Kol loudly cleared his throat and Natali had a huge grin on her face when Rebekah and Eric heard them. Rebekah stopped kissing him and putting down her leg that was wrapped around Eric’s hip she turned towards her brother and Natali with a small smile on her face.

\- “Sorry for interrupting.” Natali told her still smiling.

\- “What is it?” Rebekah asked.

\- “We were just thinking that we could go where the real fun is, so are you guys with us?” Natali asked them.

\- “Yes, we are.” Eric replied quickly, knowing what Natali was thinking about.

Natali and Kol headed towards the exit of the mansion first and Rebekah and Eric followed them. Natali lead them through the street, all around them were vampires feeding on humans or other vampires and witches. They came into one building, it was apparently hotel for human tourists, but deep underground there was a club where vampires would lure their victims. The club played on the humans’ fascination for vampires, claiming to have real life vampires for the clubbers to mingle ever night. The public saw it as a clever gimmick, “Vampires doesn’t exist, right?”

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

They entered a loud, dark club and directly in front of them there was a massive dance floor and on each side there were lined plush red velvet booths and two bars. People screamed and shouted jumping up and down to the techno music that blared from the speakers.

When others headed towards their usual booth Natali and Rebekah went to a bar to order drinks.

\- “Rey, give me a bottle of plasma and glasses.” Natali ordered.

\- “Plasma?” Rebekah questioned confused.

\- “You never tried plasma?” Natali asked.

\- “I don’t even know what it is.” Rebekah says.

\- Natali smiled, before explaining, “It’s a vampire drug. It’s very strong, and works faster on us than any human drug.” then she took a bottle and filled the glass, giving it to Rebekah, “Try it.”

Without hesitation Rebekah took the glass and swallowed it’s content in one gulp. Then the two of them headed towards the booth where Kol and other friends were waiting for them.

\- “This is like the best thing ever.” Eric remarked grabbing a bottle if plasma just as Natali put it down on the table.

\- “We’ll see.” Rebekah told him.

\- “Don’t tell me it’s your first time to try this.” Eric said, before taking a shoot of plasma.

\- “It is.” Rebekah told him.

\- “Uh, then you should know it will start to work fast.” Eric said.

\- “How fast?” Rebekah quickly asked.

\- Natali chuckles, “Very, very fast.” then she also swallows the plasma in one gulp.

Natali pulled Rebekah onto the dance floor and they started dancing to the hard pulsing techno music. The DJ was set up around a silver background wall jamming to the music as he mixed and matched songs. Many different color lights flashed on and off as the DJ switched various songs.

Rebekah let loose and danced like she had never danced before, her hands twisting and turning with her body. She swayed to the rhythm of the music as vampire drug she took started having an euphoric effect on her, quicklier than on the others since it’s her very first time to try it. That means she still doesn’t have a control when she is on influence of the plasma. Eric watched her closely from a booth as the strobe light was turned on. He loved how she danced, it was a big turn on for him and the strobe light allowed for him to follow her every move intensely.

When the plasma started having an euphoric influence on Natali she started dancing with one human girl that was near Rebekah and her. Turned towards each other they swayed their hips together, when suddenly Natali grabbed girls hair and tilted her head to get a better access to her neck before she sank her fangs deep into girls flesh. Rebekah was standing behind them and when she saw that Natali was feeding she started craving blood more than ever before. She came closer to them and moved girls hair from one side of her neck, then she extended her fangs and bite a girl.

Humans get high of vampire bites when vampires drink plasma and vampires get intoxicated on the plasma, for some it can cause worst blood lust than ever before. Unfortunately this one girl won’t live to feel how it is to get high of vampire bites. In deep pulls Rebekah and Natali drunk every last drop of blood from her body and dropped her onto the floor.

\- Natali smiled at Rebekah and leaned closer to her ear saying, “Eric is looking in your direction.”

Rebekah looked in his direction and saw that Eric sat motionless in a booth drawn by her beauty. And when their eyes connected with each other he smirked at her, before he jumped onto his feet and started walking towards her. When he was close enough he grabbed her waist and pulled her into a deep kiss.

Natali smiled and turned in slow motion towards Kol, inviting him with her fingers to join her on the dance floor. And since he would never reject dancing with his darling he quickly stood up and joined her on the dance floor. Natali began to move her hips back and forth, her arms reached seductively towards Kol. She rubbed her chest and then swiftly turned her back to him and closed a small gap between them and they moved as one.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡


	50. PART 47: | THERE IS A THIN LINE BETWEEN DARKNESS AND LIGHT |

##  **[MARSEILLES, FRANCE: AUGUST, 1002.]**

Natali didn’t saw Kol for a few days, but she heard that he killed a lot of people in the villages. He wasn’t looking for her. She wouldn’t either if he said same things that she said to him. But she wanted so badly to share with him that she still has magic so she went looking for him. His sister Rebekah heard that Natali was looking for him so she stopped her in the hallway of the castle and said, “Hi, you must be that girl I heard that Kol was hanging around with.”

 - “Yeah, I guess I’m.” Natali told her.

 - “I’m his sister, Rebekah.” Rebekah said smiling.

 - Natali smiled back, “My name is Natali.”

 - “Nice to meet you. I know your family is quite important around here.” Rebekah told her.

 - “Do you know where Kol is?” Natali got straight to the point.

 - “Unfortunately I don’t know, but I can tell him that you were looking for him when I see him.” Rebekah said.

 - “Yes, please, do that. Natali told her.

 - “Do you like him?” Rebekah asked.

 - “Um, I don’t know.” Natali replied.

 - “I suppose you know what we are, I would suggest you to be careful around him.” Rebekah told her.

 - “Well I’m like you.” Natali said.

 - “What? Did he turned you?” Rebekah asked surprised, but also Natali could see that she wasn’t happy about it.

 - “He did. I wanted that, but then I said some things to him and I haven’t saw him since then.” Natali told her.

 - “He should’ve never do that.” Rebekah said.

 - “He didn’t want to do that, but he did when he saw how much I want that.” Natali said.

 - “Why would you want to be like us? We are cursed.” Rebekah said.

 - “I have my own reasons, but I can’t tell you that.” Natali said.

After that Natali walked away from her and went back into her room, she also took servant with her because she was hungry. In these few days she manage to control herself when she feed, but when she’s angry or upset it’s harder for her to do that. This was one of those times, she feed on the girl and killed her. The girl was lying dead on the floor, while Natali sat on the bed, hoping that Rebekah will tell Kol that she was looking for him. Few minutes later she heard that someone opened doors of her room, but it was her sister. She walked into Natali’s room so quickly that she didn’t even looked at her or the dead girl on the floor and while Renée was closing the door she was saying, “Our parents said that you’ll be going with them-” and when she turned around the first thing she saw was body on the ground in a puddle of blood. Her eyes grow wide when she saw it, then she looked at Natali, “Oh my God! Don’t tell me you’re one of them now.”

 - “Then I won’t tell you if that will make you feel better.” Natali replied.

 - “You’re a monster.” Renée exclaimed and wanted to open the door, but Natali held her hand in the air and locked them.

 - “How did you do that?” Renee asked.

 - Then Natali vamp speeds in front of Renée and says, “Becoming a vampire gave me ability to have powers all the time.”

 - “No.” Renée said shaking her head.

 - “Yes. I have an endless source of power now.” Natali said smiling.

 - “I’m going to tell our parents what you’ve become.” Renée said.

 - “Tell them.” Natali said and moved herself from the door. When Renée unlocked the door, she stormed out of the room.

An hour later, she came back along with their parents and when Natali opened the door she said, “I was expecting all of you.”

 - “What have you become?” Her mother asked.

 - “A vampire. Didn’t she tell you that?” Natali said glancing at her sister.

 - “She did, but we were hoping it’s not true.” Her mother said.

 - “Well it is and now I can have magic always.” Natali told them.

 - “You became even a bigger monster, them you were before.” Her father said.

 - “So you didn’t just though I’m different? You thought I’m a monster?” Natali said angry.

 - “Yes, you’re abomination.” Her father said.

 - “So what are you going to do now?” Natali asked wondering.

 - “You, you’re not a part of this family anymore and you can’t live here anymore, same as we don’t want you in our castle.” Her father said.

 - “Fine. I don’t care, you’ve all lied to me my whole life. I don’t want to be a part of family like that.” Natali said.

 - “Then you should go or we’ll call guards to escort you out.” Her mother said.

 - “And I’ll kill them all.”  Natali said and saw a disgusted look on their faces.

After that she went out of the castle and didn’t came back. Natali went to nearest village and killed some people so she can live in their house. She wasn’t even sorry anymore for killing people.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

##  **[THE PRESENT DAY:]**

After a long twelve hours of parting in the club and having an after party in their bedroom mostly everyone slept through the whole day.

When Natali and Kol wake up they had a shower together just so it can freshen them up and help them to wake up quicklier. After they were done they went downstairs into a living room where they saw Rebekah and Eric together and they were feeding on humans.

 - “Did the plasma wear off of you?” Kol asked, watching as his sister dropped another body onto the floor.

 - “It did. But I’m still very hungry.” Rebekah told him.

 - “Eric didn’t satisfy your hunger last night, better say morning.” Natali said mockingly.

 - “Shut up.” Rebekah let out, giving her a glare.

 - Natali laughed before saying, “Well now that you’re sober, tell me what do you think about plasma.”

 - “I must say I really felt amazing.” Rebekah replied.

 - “I know, right?” Natali said, “It so powerful.”

 - “You use it all the time?” Rebekah asked.

 - “Well not all the time. Before Kol was undaggered I did use it quite a lot.” Natali told her.

 - “Oh, yeah, I remember.” Eric remarked.

 - “I’m sure you do.” Natali said with a little smirk.

 - “What? What do we don’t know?” Kol asked, sounding a little jealous.

 - “Nothing special.” Eric said, “Your girlfriend just almost exposed vampires to humans. Not just here but everywhere she traveled.”

 - “Can you believe that even Elijah came here once and told me to calm down.” Natali told them.

 - “Yeah, I can.” Kol said taking a sip of his whiskey.

 - “That was before things got even worse.” Eric told them.

 - “Oh come on. It wasn’t that bad.” Natali stated.

 - “Do tell.” Kol said.

 - Well when I saw Elijah the first time after that night when he helped Klaus to dagger you, I almost daggered him. But I couldn’t because the dagger I had was already made for Klaus into a gold dagger and he reminded me that I will die if I dagger him, so yeah, he was lucky, otherwise I would probably do that to him.” Natali informed them.

 - “Too bad.” Kol remarked.

 - “Kol!” Rebekah exclaimed.

 - “What?” Kol asked turning towards her.

 - “Don’t say it like that.” Rebekah told him.

 - “Easy for you to say, Elijah wasn’t helping Klaus to dagger you.” Kol said, his voice a little harsh.

 - “Well maybe you did crossed a line every time.” Rebekah said quickly.

 - Kol gave her a look of disbelief, “Really sister?”

 - “I didn’t mean it like that.” Rebekah told him.

 - “Oh, you did. You would always take their side.” Kol said.

 - Rebekah frowned, “I wouldn’t.”

 - “Always and forever, that’s the pact the three of you made.” Kol reminded her, while staring at her intently. He always felt hurt that he wasn’t included into their pact.

 - “You are family which mean you’re part of that too.” Rebekah said, her voice sounding nicer than before.

 - “Never felt like I’m.” Kol says cloudy, clearly trying to hold his temper, but failing miserably. He glanced at his sister once more, before using his vampire speed and flashing out of the room.

 - “KOL!” Rebekah shouted.

The only response she received was the sound of the front door of the mansion closing.

 - Natali sighed, “Great. Now I need to go and look for him.”

 - “Let me help.” Rebekah says.

 - Natali raised a palm of her hand to stop Rebekah, “You’ve done enough.”

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡


	51. PART 48: | LET THE BODIES HIT THE FLOOR |

Rebekah and Natali where sitting in a living room, talking and drinking a bottle of wine when Kol came and joined them.

 - “Girls, I think it’s time for us to travel somewhere.” Kol told them as he poured himself a glass of whiskey, “It’s been two months since we came here.”

 - “Well I’m always for traveling.” Rebekah said.

 - “Me too.” Natali agreed, “Just compel some humans to pack our bags and we are outta here.”

##  **MILAN**

Milan was home to many of fashion’s biggest names such as Prada, Dolce & Gabbana and Versace, so the first thing Rebekah and Natali did when they came was shopping and they brought Kol along with them.

\- Natali turned towards Rebekah, holding up a Gucci mini dress that was black with trim in red, “Bekah, should I try this on?”

 - Rebekah looked at the dress and nodded, “Yes. Try it.”

Before Natali entered a dressing room she glanced at Kol who was sitting near them and drinking champagne. He noticed that she looked at him and immediately jumped onto his feet. He then walked towards the dressing room and opened a door just when she was in her underwear.

 - “Kol! What are you doing?” Natali asked when he walked in.

 - “I saw you looking at me.” Kol told her as he placed his hands on her hips pulling her closer to him.

 - Natali furrowed her eyebrows, “So?”

 - “So I know what that kind of look means.” Kol spoke, grabbing her tight with one hand and pulled it against him as she leaned against the wall that was just inches behind her.

 - “Kol.” Natali says as she moved his leg from her tight and put her leg down, “I just want to dress up.”

 - “Isn’t this exciting?” Kol questioned leaning closer to her neck and he kissing her softly.

Natali didn’t pushed him away, but she also didn’t wanted to have sex with him in a dressing room with his sister almost in front of the door.

 - “Hey, are you done? I want to see how you look.” Rebekah said.

 - “Uh Kol, stop.” Natali muttered and this time she pushed him away.

 - Kol took a step back and rolled his eyes, before he exited the dressing room, “Stop ruining my fun.” he said as he walked next to Rebekah and then out of the store.

 - “Do I even need to ask what was he doing there?” Rebekah said.

 - “No you don’t.” Natali replied few seconds before she exited the dressing room in a dress that Rebekah wanted to see.

 - Rebekah smiled, “You’re so buying that.”

 - “Yeah, I think I will.” Natali told her, spreading her arms wide to show of her figure.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

After shopping for a few hours Kol was tired of sitting in a shop so he went outside to have a snack. After he feed he headed back to his car. Wiping the rest of the blood that was around his lips he saw a young girl that couldn’t be more than in her 20s. She was watching his new Porsche and when she saw how Kol leaned against his car and crossed his arms she approached him.

 - “Hi, I’ve been wondering who owns this awesome car?” She asked while approaching him.

 - Kol smirked playfully, “Me, of course.”

 - “Do you think you could take me for a ride sometimes?” She asked, excited over the possibility.

 - Kol took one look at her and of course he couldn’t say no, he could be having so much fun while Rebekah and Natali shop, “I can take you for a ride right now.”

She smiled stepping closer to him and slowly placing the palm of her hand over Kol’s chest, “Then let’s go.” she said in a seductive tone.

Just as she said that the doors of the shop where Rebekah and Natali were shopping flung open and Natali came out with two compelled humans that were wearing bags of everything she bought.

 - She stopped at her tracks when she saw girls hand on Kol’s chest, “Having fun with my boy?” she asked and clenched her jaw.

 - Girl’s eyes glanced at Natali and she smiled not really caring about the fact that Kol has a girlfriend, “He is gonna take me for a ride.”

 - Natali flashed her a smile back and walking closer to them she spoke, “We come in package. If you want him, you want me.”

 - Girl furrowed her eyebrows, “Sorry, but I’m not into girls.”

 - “Oh honey.” Natali exhaled as her right hand gripped girls chin harshly, “Your life is short, you gotta try everything.”

Girl shakes her head in response while also trying to free herself from Natali’s grip. With just one small movement of her hand Natali snapped her neck.

 - “Oh my god, are you mad?” Rebekah exclaimed when she saw how Natali broke a neck of the girl that was hitting on Kol, quickly adding, “Never mind, I already know the answer.”

 - Natali let girls body to fall onto the floor, “If only she said yes she could live another few hours.” she says.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

##  **IBIZA**

It was night time and a yacht party was at hand. While the music played and the well-dressed people danced the three of them were sitting in a booth, drinking and carelessly feeding on humans.

 - “Kol, I want to dance.” Natali told him and pulled him onto the dance floor without waiting for his answer.

While Kol and Natali were dancing together, one guy came behind her and started dancing with them. He placed his hands on Natali’s hips and Kol of course didn’t like that, so he immediately bite that guy. The guy was trying to push Kol away saying, “What the hell man?”

But Kol quickly killed him and the guy feel onto the floor. Then Kol turned back towards Natali saying, “I really do hope someone else will get same idea as he did.”

 - “Oh I’m sure they will.” Natali said, wrapping her hands around his neck, giving him a playful squeeze before dropping a kiss to his lips.

 - “I’m still hungry.” Kol says.

Natali smiles at him and when she looks around she noticed that Rebekah was waving at then, calling them to come back to the booth. When they walked back to Rebekah, they saw three humans sitting next to her.

 - “Did I heard you say you’re hungry?” Rebekah asks with a smirk forming on her face.

 - Natali sat next to the girl that was sitting next to Rebekah, “Shall we do it together?” she asked.

Rebekah nodded and without more waiting she bite one side of girls neck, so Natali did the same on the other side. Her fangs sank deep, releasing a hot wash of blood into her mouth. They’ve feed on her until they didn’t sucked the life out of her. Then Natali turned towards Kol and captured his lips while she still had blood on hers.

Suddenly a man in his early-to-mid twenties, who was tall, slim and was wearing a black tux and a white shirt with a little bit of blood on it, approached their booth and they looked at him as they heard him saying, “Who allowed you three to kill people on my party?

 - Natali pulled away from the kiss and looked at the guy saying, “They are Originals, show a little respect.”

 - Guy raised an eyebrow at her, like he doesn’t believe in what she said and then Kol says, “We’ll kill wherever we please.”

 - “Let’s see what happens if you try again.” The guy said and invited two more vampires who immediately came and stood beside him.

 - “Oh, that sounds like fun to me.” Kol told him and stood up challengivly.

 - “Kol, I think he didn’t heard what Natali said.” Rebekah told him.

 - “I don’t believe she is telling the truth. Now tell me who you really are.” The guy said.

 - Kol smirks at the guy and says proudly, “Kol Mikaelson.” The guy took a step back, turning his attention to Rebekah and Natali, then Rebekah spoke, “I’m Rebekah Mikaelson.” and Natali also introduced herself, “Well I’m not a Mikaelson but I’m quite famous myself, Natali de Roux.”

 - After few seconds of silence guy finally spoke, “Your reputation speaks for itself.”

 - “So you’ve heard of me.” Natali says with a smile.

 - “I’ve also heard of Kol Mikaelson.” Guys says.

 - “That’s fantastic.” Kol said adding, “Then you know who are you dealing with.”

 - “I’ll let you guys enjoy the rest of the night.” The guy said, adding, “Sorry for disturbing you.”

 - “Oh, we are not done mate.” Kol said, placing his hand on guys shoulder.

 - “Kol, let him go.” Rebekah told him.

 - “He came here threatening us and you want me to let him go?” Kol questioned angrily.

 - “Yes. We came here to enjoy, not fight.” Rebekah said.

 - Kol didn’t looked amused, but he said, “Okay, just this one time. If this happens again, I’ll rip his head off.”

When that guy left Kol went to the dance floor to feed again and get out his rage by killing anyone.

 - Natali looked at Rebekah saying, “You know that guy reminded me of Marcel.”

 - “Yeah, me too.” Rebekah said and took a sip of her drink.

 - “Are you going to drink every time I say his name?” Natali asked.

 - Rebekah nodded, “Pretty much.”

 - “Did Marcel called to ask where you are?” Natali asked again.

 - “No.” Rebekah said rolling her eyes.

 - “Well he is stubborn, just as much as you are.” Natali says.

 - “Or he just doesn’t care.” Rebekah stated.

 - “He does.” Natali told her.

 - “He loves New Orleans more than he loves me and he wouldn’t leave that city to be with me.” Rebekah said taking another shot of tequila and added pointing with her head at Kol, “You better watch what he is doing.”

Natali looked at Kol and saw that he was dancing with two girls. Feeding on one of them, while the other one was there being to touchy with him like nothing is happening, but of course she didn’t even noticed what was happening because Kol compelled her. Either way Natali didn’t liked what she saw.

 - “I feel like he is doing that on purpose.” Rebekah remarked seeing that Natali wasn’t pleased with a sight of her boyfriend dancing with other girls without her.

 - “Like hell he is, but he is gonna regret it.” Natali said, then she walked over towards Kol and asked him, “Is there any room for your girlfriend?”

 - Kol withdrawn his fangs from girls neck and says, “No.”

 - “Oh, is that so?” Natali said.

 - “Am I going to pay for this like I did back in the days?” Kol asked, smirk forming on his lips.

 - “You wish.” Natali told him, knowing what he was thinking about.

 - “Actually I do.” Kol says as he let go of the girl he was feeding on and grabbed Natali’s waist, pulling her closer to him. She wraps her hands around his neck resting her forehead on his. Then he kissed her softly, but their kisses quickly turned into hungrily.

Few seconds later he started kissing down her jawline and neck. Natali closed her eyes and felt his fangs scratch her skin, but he continued kissing her for a little longer, before he sank his fangs into the side of her neck, causing her to let out a soft moan. He loved when he makes her moan without even doing something more than feeding on her.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

##  **A/N:**  Guysssss, I just want to say that today is one year since I started posting this fanfiction. Can you believe it? Wow, time flies. 

## I want to thank everyone who supported me and who read this story. Thank you for all your votes and comments, it keeps me going. There is a lot more chapters to come! I love you! <3


	52. PART 49: | KILL OF THE NIGHT |

##  **Montréal**

While they were on the private yet and traveling to Montréal Rebekah asked, “So where are we going to stay while we are in Montréal? “

 - “Well that’s the beauty of the internet, I’m gonna rent us some big apartment.” Natali said as she took her phone.

 - “You don’t have apartment there?” Rebekah asked.

 - “No. But I can get one.” Natali said.

 - “It’s not necessary.” Rebekah told her, “I mean, only if you two want to be alone.”

 - Natali shakes her head, “We don’t need to be alone.”

 - “I have a feeling Kol doesn’t agrees on that.” Rebekah says as she looks at her brother.

 - “No one asked him.” Natali replies with a grin.

 - “If my opinion matters then I say let’s be alone.” Kol spoke.

 - “No, no. We’re all going to be together.” Natali told him.

When they arrived on the airport, there was a limo waiting for them and it drove them to their apartment. They came into the elevator that sprouted up and opened right into their apartment. They could see a large living room that had big windows and view on the city, in the middle of the living room were spiral stair that lead to the second floor of the apartment and there were their rooms and big balcony with a pool.

 - “Oh, this is perfect.” Rebekah remarked looking around.

 - “I’m interested in how our bedroom looks like.” Kol says.

 - “And that’s why I thought for you two to be alone.” Rebekah stated.

 - “What are you thinking about sister? I just want to see the room.” Kol said.

 - “Yeah, right.” Rebekah says.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

After two incredible hours of hot sex, Natali pushed Kol off her.

 - “Hey, what do you think you’re doing?” Kol asked cheekily.

 - “I need to take a shower if we want to go out.” Natali tells him.

 - “Love it, let’s go.” Kol grinned.

 - “I’ll take shower alone, otherwise I’d never be out.” Natali says flashing into a bathroom and kicking the door shut behind her.

Later, she emerged in a fluffy white towel, hair half dried and skin gleaming with sheen from the shower. Kol thought she looked glorious.

When Kol came out of the shower, he padded into their bedroom, where Natali was sitting in front of the huge mirror, curling her hair. She raised her eyebrows as he came in without needing to say anything. He grinned at her before taking his clothes and getting ready while she continued to sort her hair.

 - “How do I look?” Kol asked her after some time.

Natali span around, his hair was perfectly flicked to the side, he had a t-shirt on that showed off his muscles and skinny jeans.

 - “You look..perfect.”, Natali told him, earning a big smirk from him.

While she was checking him out, Kol took the opportunity to allow his eyes to rake over her body. She looked beautiful, as always.

Natali wore a beautiful dark violet dress that was cut short with the hem resting just above her knees, skin tight and accentuating her lovely curves. It was a one sleeve strapless that revealed her beautifully sculpted shoulder and right arm, while her left arm was covered in the fabric of her sleeve. Her high heels emphasised her incredibly long legs and Kol snapped his eyes away because otherwise he thought he would definitely have drooled.

 - “Let’s go and see if Rebekah is ready.” Natali suggested and he followed her down the stairs.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

The three of them skipped the long line up outside and approached a large bald bouncer at the door. Natali compelled the man and made him believe that they were on the VIP list. The bouncer pulled back the red velvet rope and allowed them entry.

She led them into the back of the club to an exclusive area. The three of them sat down on a black sofa, lounging comfortably against the red cushions. The dance floor wasn’t too far away from them, and they had a good view from the area they were seated at.

When a waitress finally came by to get their orders Kol ordered two bottles of Moët & Chandon champagne and Jack Daniels whiskey. The waitress smiled pleasantly at him and let them know that she would be back shortly with their drinks.

When their drinks were served Kol opened a bottle of champagne and poured in a glass for each of them.

  - “Well this was a good summer - no calls from Klaus. We should drink to that.” Natali says and raises her glass.

Rebekah and Kol smile and click their glasses against hers before taking a big gulp of champagne.

Later, Kol and Natali were dancing on the dance floor when Natali noticed that a young lady who was wearing a beautiful red skin-dress and high-heels wasn’t taking her eyes off of both of them.

 - “She is checking us out.” Natali told Kol, glancing at the girl.

 - Kol smirks, “So what are we gonna do?”

 - Natali smirks back at him “Follow me.” she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards a girl, who wasn’t standing far from them.

 - “Hello darling.” Natali said as they approached her.

 - “We noticed you were looking at us.” Kol spoke while checking her out.

 - A girl smiled at him, “I did.”

 - “Why?” Natali asked.

 - “You two are just so beautiful.” Girl spoke.

 - Natali stepped closer to her and placed her hand over girl’s waist, “Darling, you’re beautiful too.”

 - “Not as much as you are.” Girl says, her voice takes on a sweet, seductive tone and she moves closer to Natali, they bodies were almost touching each other.

The girl closed a small gap between them when she captured Natali’s lips with hers. Natali returned a kiss, but she didn’t even closed her eyes while kissing her. She looked at Kol who was standing behind the girl.

 - He leaned closer to girls ear and whispered, “Maybe we should take this to our apartment?”

 - Girl broke the kiss and smiled widely at the suggesting, “I am all for it.”

・ • ・ • ・

 _Tonight_  
We’re a living dead  
lure you to my bed the happy ending is  
Your flesh  
Under my nails  
No more fears and no more tears  
You are  
My murder doll

・ • ・ • ・

Kol kneels in front of the girl while she was on the bed in half lying position and Natali was sitting behind her. He ripped off her skirt and leaned closer to her tights. He looked right into girls eyes that were filled with desire for him. And just a moment later his fangs extended from his gums and the girl jerked away in panic when she saw them. Natali folded her arms under girls as she tried to resist and escape.

Kol smiled cunningly before he sank his fangs into girls inner thigh and she let out a scream, but her scream quickly turned into a moans of pleasure.

When Kol noticed that she wasn’t afraid anymore and that she rather enjoyed while he was feeding on her, he tore his fangs out of her flesh and decided to leave more for later or better say for the end.

 - “I, I.. you.. you are vampires.” a girl stated, “That actually felt amazing.”

 - “You liked when he feed on you?” Natali questioned.

 - “Very much.” A girl nodded in excitement, “I have a feeling that something like this already happened to me.”

 - Natali and Kol looked at each other, “Possible.” Natali says.

 - “But I don’t really remember.” A girl said.

 - “Darlings, let’s do something else and not talk.” Kol suggested, before he leaned closer towards both of them, but instead of kissing Natali as he first thought he quickly changed his mind and he captured lips of a girl who was sitting in a middle of them. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his and her tongue gently massaged his.

Natali wrapped her arms around girl’s waist,  her hand sliding under girls underwear. She rubbed her clit in slow circles, while also kissing and teasing her ears and collar bone before she bit down and drew blood. Natali moaned from delicious taste and a girl gasped and groaned from the pain and pleasure.

Then Natali pushed Kol away from the girl and used her vampire speed to switch side. Now she was now in front of her, she pushed her to lay on the bed and hovered over her body. Natali put a finger into girls mouth so she could get a taste of herself, she licked her finger as Natali slowly pulled it out of her mouth, sliding it down her chin and her throat before she leaned closer and hungrily captured her lips while Kol stood close to them and watched.

Girls hands reached for Natali’s back and started unzipping her tight dress before she slid her hand down onto her tights and pulled the dress up. Natali straighten up and hastily removed her dress, exposing her soft skin and breasts. A girl then started touching and exploring her naked body and her kisses fell onto Natali’s neck and breast. Natali’s head fell back and she let out a pleasurable moan.

Kol didn’t wait long before he joined them again, he took off his t-shirt before sliding onto the bed. While Natali was straddling girls hips Kol began to kiss her back hungrily and his touches were full of lust.

  - Mmm, girls are in charge tonight.” Natali told him before she turned around and pushed him down on the bed.

Natali let her hands graze his hard erection and then she reached to unbutton and unzip his jeans. She quickly pulled his jeans down his legs and started to move her hand up and down his shaft using vampire speed and he loved the friction. Then she got off his legs and whispered something into girls ear. Kol moved until his back were up against the headboard, seeing that the two of them began to take each other’s clothes off until they were completely naked.

A girl then placed her lips on Kol’s throbbing shaft and Natali got behind her and pushed her fingers into girls heat. She began to moan as she sucked Kol off. She licked him from top to the bottom and then pushed him completely into her mouth. She moaned again as Natali’s fingers pushed into her again and she rapidly began to suck off Kol. He cum into her mouth and she swallowed him right up then licked her lips.

After that Natali climbed on top of him and as she lowered herself on him Kol groaned in pleasure, while a girl sat up straight on top of his face. He starts licking her, firm licks followed by quick, teasing strokes. Natali and a girl were facing each other so Natali grabbed girls face and began to kiss her while bouncing on Kol. Both of them were moaning into each others mouths, but trying to focus on not breaking the kiss, until Natali didn’t felt the urge to bite her. She started kissing her cheek, jawline and then her neck, licking her skin with her tongue. Her hands got lost in her hair, holding her still. She sucked gently on the tendons in her neck for a few minutes, before going into her craving and piercing the smooth skin with her fangs. The euphoric feeling was immediate, the lush taste filled her mouth and she moaned, loudly.

She withdrawn her fangs out of girls neck and licked blood that was dripping down to her breasts. She licked around it, teasingly until she once again sunk her fangs deep into the veins in her neck. A girl was slowly giving out and in a few more deep pulls Natali suck the life out of her. She tore her fangs in one quick movement and let her body fall onto the bed next to two of them. Now when she was finally able to see Kol face she leaned toward him and kissed him passionately. He could taste girls blood which was all over Natali’s mouths and chin.

\- “Can I be in charge now?” Kol asked between kisses, grabbing her ass with both hands and squeezing hard.

  - Natali smiles against his lips, “No.” she says and pins his hands above his head so that he can’t touch her.

First she began to ride him slow and lazy, kissing his neck and being completely in control. Then she quickened her pace and started riding him hard and fast. She was moaning uncontrollably above him, her sweet pussy started contracting around him as she let out another small shriek.

They moaned loudly together as she bounced on his pole. He slid in and out of her easily, allowing her to ride him as fast as she wanted. She threw her head back in pleasure. She couldn’t be able to stop even if she wanted to. Her opening was so tight around him, she was close. Kol, on the other hand, was moaning beneath her in sexual frustration. he needed to cum so badly, but he couldn’t if she was just going to grind on top of him. His hips began moving on their own, thrusting up into her tight snatch.

She leaned forward and embraced him, locking him in a passionate kiss as she rode him roughly. Even if she didn’t wanted him to be in charge it was too good to stop him. His hips kept moving into hers, quickly speeding up. Natali screamed out loud as he hit her g-spot hard and fast. Finally she collapsed onto him and moaned, her orgasm leaving her breathless.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡


	53. PROLOGUE

##  **[NEW ORLEANS: 2014.]**

**THREE MONTHS  AGO:**

 - “Ancestor contacted me.” Genevieve spoke, “They said that in this necklace.” she showed them a necklace and continued, “We’ll have enough power to free one person that can kill Klaus, that can kill all of them.”

 - “And who that is?” Davina asked, becoming very curious. Just two words “kill Klaus” are enough for her to be on board for the plan.

 - “Mikael Mikaelson.” Genevieve told them, “We’re going to free him.”

They found Mikael at the same place where Natali and Rebekah were a few years ago to stop the same thing from happening. Just this time no one was around to stop them from freeing him. They’ve looked through the rusted bars that were on the window of the door that sealed it off from the outside world. The witch Monique attempted to open the doors but she couldn’t.

 - “There is a boundary spell.” Monique stated as she touched the invisible spell.

 - “The four of us can break it.” Genevive assured them.

 - “Let’s do this.” Davina says full of confidence.

They chanted and chanted over and over again and they didn’t wanted to give up. It took them a good amount of time to finally break the spell. Then, focusing on the chains and lock, they used their powers to break it and watched as it fell to the ground with a loud crash. Genevieve pushed the doors open and slowly made her way inside the dirt and dust filled tomb, others followed behind her.  
The room was bare save for a few candle holders and a coffin located in the centre of the tomb. Davina walked down the small set of steps and slowly and cautiously went towards the coffin. When she reached it, her hand came up to brush some of the dust and grime off the lid, but there was nothing underneath it. No symbol, no name no nothing.

She stood back and raised her hand to make the lid fly off the other side and smash to the ground with a heavy crash that made her flinch.  
The witches looked back to the now opened coffin and let out a gasp once they saw what was inside. It was Mikael and he looked like a dead vampire, but the thing is he wasn’t dead. Before they’ve freed him Davina had a plan how to control him, so they’ve used dark objects to binding him to her.

Monique leaned closer to the vampire to get a better look in the dim light of the tomb. When her hands touched the sides of the crypt, the Mikael’s eyes snapped open and caused her to let out a sharp scream as it lurched up and broke through the chains to grab her and pull her down while its fangs sunk into the flesh of her neck.

 - “Stop!” Davina commanded and Mikael couldn’t do anything else than to obey. That was how she knew that her spell was working and she now controls him.

  
 - “Who are you witches?” Mikael hissed while he was looking at them.

 - “We came from New Orleans to free you.” Genevive says.

 - “Why?” Mikael questioned.

 - “So you can kill Klaus Mikaelson.” Davina tells him and smiles wickedly.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡


	54. PART 50: | THEY ARE BACK, AREN'T THEY? |

##  **CHICAGO**

Rebekah was alone, sitting in a living room and drinking a glass of wine, when her phone rang. She picked it up and saw that Klaus is calling her.

 - “What do you want Nik?” she answered annoyingly.

 - “Are you still with Kol and Natali?” Klaus questioned.

 - “Yes, and I know where they’re hiding the dagger.” Rebekah told him.

 - “Rebekah, no need for the threats, there are bigger problems at stake than your hatred for me.” Klaus says.

 - “Well excuse me for not being happy to hear your voice after you tried to kill me.” Rebekah hissed.

 - “You do remember I’ve let you live?” Klaus questioned.

 - “Tell me what do you want or I’m going to hung up.” Rebekah says, ignoring his question.

 - “The witch Davina has Mikael under her control using one of the dark objects and they have indestructible stake.” Klaus finally tells her.

 - “What?” Rebekah burst out, “Wasn’t he locked up in a tomb?”

 - “Yes he was, but the witches clearly freed him so he could kill us.” Klaus told her.

 - “You mean kill you.” Rebekah corrected him.

 - “He will kill all of us.” Klaus says, getting a little angry.

 - “So now you want what? Natali to help you?” Rebekah asked

 - “Yes.” Klaus replied.

 - “You should be happy they’ve left New Orleans without causing any more bloodshed and now you want them back.” Rebekah told him.

 - “Our lives matter more.” Klaus told her, “So please be a good sister and tell them I’ve called.” with those words he hung up.

##  **⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡**

##  **[NEW ORLEANS, LOUISSIANA: 1901.]**

While in New Orleans, Rebekah found a witch to send a letter to Natali, inviting her to come. And per Rebekah’s request she decided to travel to New Orleans, knowing she will had a chance to free Kol. 

Before Natali came Klaus undaggered Kol. And when he awake, he was furious. He was in the coffin for two centuries, he didn’t even wanted to think how Natali felt, those two centuries where probably the longest for her.The only time she actually felt time.

 - “Klaus! How could you do that.” Kol shouted furious and pinned Klaus against the wall.

 - “Relax, little brother. If you don’t want to be back in the box.” Klaus replied calmly.

 - “You’re gonna pay for separating Natali and me.” Kol threatened him.

 - Klaus put his head down, making a sad face and saying, “I’m sorry Kol, but she is-” He was cut off when Kol yelled, “She’s what?”

 - “She is dead. I’ve watched Mikael kill her.” Klaus says.

 - Kol swallowed hard, the uneasy feeling washing over him, “No, you’re lying.” he said in disbelief.

 - “I’m not lying.” Klaus told him.

 - “You always lie. She’s not dead.” Kol said shaking his head and slowly letting Klaus from his grip.

And before Klaus said anything more Kol vamp-speeded away.

He roamed through streets of New Orleans and started feeding on some girl, after two centuries he really missed that. As he dropped her body onto the floor, Rebekah saw him in the alley and walked towards him.

 - “Kol. I’ve heard Nik undaggered you.” Rebekah said surprised that he is undaggered.

 - “Is she dead?” Kol asked.

 - “Who?” Rebekah asked confused.

 - “Natali, who else.” Kol shouted.

 - Rebekah looks confused at him and replies, “No. Why would you even think that? I sent her a letter a few days ago, inviting her to come.” she informed him.

\- Kol could feel a weight lift from his heart when he heard what Rebekah said, “Nik told me that. I mean don’t think I believed him, but I can’t say it was easy to hear that.” he told her.

 - “Oh God. Don’t worry Natali will come here soon.” Rebekah says and smiles softly.

 - Kol smiles back at her, “Thanks, Bekah.”

Then the two of them headed back to the compound. Kol didn’t want to say anything more to Klaus, he was avoiding him as much as he could. Because he knew if he starts a fight, he could be back in the box easily and he didn’t wanted that to happen mostly because he’ll have a chance to see Natali soon.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

When Natali came to New Orleans, a car driver was waiting for her and then he drove her to the compound. She didn’t know that Kol is undaggered, so when she into the compound her eyes leaned on Kol who was sitting in the courtyard and impatiently waiting for her. Natali lost her breath when she saw him and froze in place, looking at him and hoping he is real, not some hallucination. In the next moment Kol lifted his head up and there she was, the women he was with for over eight centuries.

 

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

> _“Everyone’s fear his cold eyes. But if they’re lucky enough, they might catch a glimpse of his eyes when he sees her.”_

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

\- Their eyes meet as he whispered, “Oh, darling.” and her heart started to beat again.

 - “I missed you so much.” Natali sighed and ran into his arm. He embraced her, wrapping his arms around her and holding her as close as he could in that moment.

\- Kissing her hair Kol said, “I missed you too.”

Natali looked at him with wide smile on her face and happy tears in her eyes. And she thought she’ll die of happiness as he finally kissed her with all the passion he had within him. She was complete again, with his sweet and soft lips on hers, while tears were falling down her face.

 - “Oh look she is alive.” Klaus remarked as he walked into the room with Rebekah.

 - The two of them broke the kiss, “Why wouldn’t I be alive?” Natali questioned, narrowing her eyes at Klaus.

 - “The first thing he said to me when I wake up was that Mikael killed you.” Kol told her.

 - “What? What kind of sick game you wanted to play?” Natali asked looking at Klaus.

 - “Well Kol said that it’s always time for playing games.” Klaus stated.

 - “You bastard. I hate you more than you can imagine in your selfish little mind.” Natali yelled at Klaus.

 - “You don’t get to talk with me like that.” Klaus shouted back.

 - “Then perhaps you could shut up.” Natali said and with one move of her wrist she broke his neck.

 - “Why the hell did you do that? You know he will be furious when he wakes up.” Rebekah says worried.

 - “Rebekah, relax.” Natali told her.

 - “He could dagger Kol again when he wakes up just because he will be mad.” Rebekah told her.

 - “Then I’m going to break his neck again.” Natali replied.

 - “You’re playing with the fire. You know that?” Rebekah questioned.

 - Natali softly smiled, “I know. But could you leave Kol and me alone now, we have a lot of years to catch up on?

 - Rebekah smiled back at them, knowing what Natali thought by saying that, “Of course.” and within seconds she wasn’t in the room anymore.

 - Natali turned to look at Kol who was smirking at her, “What do we do now?” he asked.

 - “You know what.” Natali replied quickly and in another moment she vamp speed him against the nearest wall. Before she could kiss him, he uses vamp speed to turn them around so now she is against the wall. He started kissing down her neck, making her to let out a moan.  
  
 - Then they were interrupted by Elijah, who just walked into the compound, “Take that to the bedroom, will you?”

Natali could feel Kol’s smile against her skin, before he vamp speed them to his bedroom. She fall onto bed and he leaned over her, until she could feel his body weight and his warmth against her again after two centuries. Kol started kissing her neck again as she started unbuttoning his shirt and by saying, “Kol.” he stopped himself from kissing her, instead he looked at her curios of what she wanted to say more, then she continued, “Let’s leave foreplay for another time.” Kol smirked at her as she ripped off his shirt because they also didn’t have time for unbuttoning it button by button. She loved the look on his face as she did that. After that he got up from the bed, quickly taking every piece of clothes off and Natali did the same.

Within seconds she was on the bed under him again. She pulled his face down and kissed him. His lips devoured hers as she ran her fingers through his hair. The sensations that were running through her body were driving her wild and she felt like she couldn’t breath. She run her fingers over every inch of his body. His skin felt so good under her fingertips and when he entered her a heat arose in her even stronger than what she felt a few seconds before.

They lay there together rocking and kissing, but she needed more of him to satisfy her hunger. She arched her legs around his back and dug her fingers into his hips, trying to draw him further into her. She wanted all of him.  
Given into her whims and recognizing her insatiable desire, Kol grabbed her hips and pulled them closer to his body, before thrusting even harder and faster than before.

His groans and her moans sang out in unison while they moved together with fervor, “I’ve missed you so much.” his voice, raw and husky, echoed in her ears.  
Natali threw her head back and arched her neck, while Kol leaned down and traced his lips along it, nibbling softly. When he bite her neck, the sensation became too intense and she knew she couldn’t hold on any longer.

She could feel orgasm hitting her, while she moaned softly. Kol withdrawn his fangs a little from her neck as he let out a groan at the same time and they both slowed their rocking motions together, until he collapsed on top of her.

Their breathless sweating bodies laid there in a heap, stuck to each other for a few seconds until they regained the energy to move. Kol pulled himself up and as he looked into her eyes she thought he was about to kiss her, but instead he said, “This was amazing.” then he added sarcastically, “Maybe Nik should dagger me more often.”

 - Natali smiles, “Shut up.”

 - “Not an hour together and you’re already shutting me up.” Kol said.

 - “You know that I don’t like when you say stupid things like that.” Natali reminded him.

 - “Why do you think I’m saying them.” Kol remarked.

Natali rolled her eyes and without exception he kissed her. After they broke the kiss he rolled himself off of her and she put her head on his chest.

##  ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

**_Just as Klaus woke Kol from his two hundred years slumber, the city became to crumble to ash and the streets began to flood with blood. Curse after curse befell on the city. The once jubilant city was damned._ **

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

##  **[THE PRESENT DAY:]**

##  **NEW ORLEANS**

It was warm and calm, almost too calm midnight in New Orleans when the three of them arrived. They walked into a courtyard of the compound and saw Klaus and Elijah talking, almost arguing. 

 - “What’s going on?” Rebekah spoke, turning their attention towards her.

 - “Good you are here.” Klaus says, “And by the way, mother and Finn are back too.” 

 - “What? Why didn’t you tell me that too?” Rebekah asked.

 - “Because we just found out ourselves, we had a dinner with her and Finn.” Klaus informed them.

 - “How is that possible?” Rebekah asked, thinking about the fact that the other side was collapsed months ago. 

 - “Don’t look so shocked.” Klaus told her, “Considering our family’s predilection for cheating death. They’ve must have reunited before the other side collapsed and have been hiding ever since, until they knew when it was the right time to make their move.” 

 - “Yes. And they are possessing a bodies of two witches, mother changed her body just before the end of the dinner.” Elijah told them.

 - “Well, I think it’s time Kol and I take over the witches.” Natali says.

 - “Maybe that won’t be that easy.” Klaus told her.

 - “Why not?” Kol asked.

 - “A lot of witches are working with her and they are making moonlight rings for the werewolves.” Klaus told them.

 - Natali smiles, “We’ll see about that.”

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah, Natali and Kol were sitting in a study and talking about everything that was happening in New Orleans while the three of them were gone. 

 - “So are you going to tell us how the stake got missing?” Natali questioned looking at Klaus.

 - “I told you, you should have never give that to him.” Kol stated.

\- “Well it is what it is. We’ll find it.” Natali told him.

 - “We know who has it, Mikael and Davina. We just don’t know where are they hiding at.” Klaus says.

 - “Yeah, but how did they get the stake? It was well hidden wasn’t it?” Natali asked.

 - “It was a rough night when it got missing. We were with Genevieve making moonlight rings for Hayley’s pack and leader of Gurrera pack along with Genevieve crossed us over.” Klaus began explaining.

\- “This smells like when Nik wanted to have his hybrid family. I don’t know why do you need wolves on your side anyway.” Kol remarks.

\- Suddenly a voice of Hayley was heard while she was coming closer to the study, “I think I know whose body Esther is possessing this time.” she walked into a study, not knowing that Rebekah, Kol and Natali were there.

\- Natali jumped to her feet when she saw Hayley, “What the hell is she doing here?” she questioned angrily.

\- “I live here.” Hayley said.

\- “She is also living here? Why isn’t she with her pack at that swamp?” Natali asked turning towards Klaus and Elijah for a quick moment.

\- “What is your problem with me?” Hayley asked.

\- “My problem is that I didn’t killed you when I first had a chance.” Natali replied, she took one step closer to Hayley before Elijah came between them and placed his hand in front of Natali, “Elijah, Elijah stop defending Klaus’ bitch.” she says.

 - “I’m not his bitch, stop calling me that.” Hayley yelled.

 - “If not, then why are you living with him? You still let him control you thinking that he would help your pack.” Natali spoke, “Well guess what, he’s probably doing that for his own agenda not to help you.”

 - “Enough!” Klaus exclaimed.

 - “Oh, I’ve hit a nerve.” Natali says, glancing at him.

 - Klaus let out a sigh, “Let’s go back to Esther and Mikael, shall we?”

 - “What more do we need to know?” Rebekah asked.

 - “Mikael was close to killing Elijah just the other day, that was when we found out he was back.” Klaus says.

 - “Can we request a little locator spell from you?” Elijah nicely asked Natali.

 - “Of course, I don’t want Mikael anywhere near Kol.” Natali replied.

 - “Well then, Elijah and I are going now to see our mother again.” Klaus said.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

After Elijah and Klaus found Esther and had a chat with her they left to Fangtasia where they knew they will find Kol and Natali. The club was dark when they entered, the only light was seen in a backstage room. Natali was there doing a spell to find Davina, but with no success. 

 - “Did you find Mikael and Davina?” Klaus asked, as they’ve entered a room.

 - “I’ve tried, no success the first time, but I’ll tomorrow.” Natali told him.

 - “Tomorrow? We don’t have time, do it now.” Klaus demanded.

 - Natali glanced up at him, “If you are so afraid, may I suggest a dagger into your heart and then you’ll be safe from Mikael? she threatened him in low voice.

 - “And besides if they wanted to kill you, they would do it by now or at least try.” Kol told him.

 - “Okay, fine. Find him tomorrow.” Klaus says reluctantly, but he also didn’t wanted to be daggered so he knew it needs to look like he agrees with them.

 - “So what did you two heard from our mother?” Kol questioned.

 - “She claims that she came here to heal our family.” Elijah spoke, “She wants to undo everything that has been done and to give us a new life. One without vampire curse she inflicted upon us.”

 - “Her intentions are far less savage than father’s. She’d prefer to place us all in new bodies, thereby reuniting our family in some bizarre coven of extremely dysfunctional witches.” Klaus stated.

 - “What did you say to her?” Natali asked.

 - “What do you think?” Klaus says, “I told her that she’s a fool if she thinks that we’ll accept anything that she offers.

 - “And I’m not sure why she told us that there will come time when we’ll beg for it.” Elijah told them.

 - “Well I think we should kill her.” Kol stated.

 - “If only we could. If we kill her, she’ll just jump into another body and if we succeed she will rejoin to the bloody witch ancestors and haunt us from beyond. But, right now, Mikael has the white oak stake. He needs to die first.” Klaus pointed out.

 - “He actually has a point.” Natali surprisingly agrees with Klaus, “So, maybe Kol and I could find a way to take down Esther and you kill Mikael.”

 - “Well first you need to find them.” Klaus tells her.

 - “I will.” Natali replies.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

At the LYCÉE, Vincent/Finn and Lenore/Esther are having a heated discussion in the greenhouse, where Esther opens a cage that holds two starlings.

 - “Now, you must have known they wouldn’t give in without a fight.” Finn says.  
 - Esther simply nodded, “Of course! Tonight was not an ultimatum, it was an invitation. I just want to get them thinking. After all, only those who know they are lost will ask to be found.”

 - Finn frowned, clearly troubled, “They’re defiant by nature, and they’ve grown very strong. How do you expect to show them the error of their ways?”

 - Esther laughs, “I will systematically destroy everything they hold dear. I’ve already taken the wolves from Niklaus and made them our own. It is time, now, to focus on the prodigal son, Marcel, and his small nest of vampires across the river.”

 - “What about Kol and Natali? I’ve heard they are back in town.” Finn questioned.

 - Esther looked at him, “Most of the witches are on our side as well. I don’t think they are going to work with them again.”

 - “If you say so.” Finn said.

 - Esther smiles and continues, “Now that we have cleansed the Quarter of vampires, perhaps it’s time to turn our attention to the outskirts of our beautiful home. We will take their pride, their joy, their love. We will lay it all to ruin. And, when they are at their lowest point, in their deepest despair, they will have no choice but to beg me to release them from their pain. And, because I love them, I will.”

 - “What about Natali?” Finn asks.

 - Esther smirks, “I have plans for her. Once she feels the pain like nothing before, even she will take my offer.”

 - Finn was mildly confused, he thought that Esther is interested only in their family, “But why offer her a new beginning?”

 - “Because, dear,” Esther spoke, “Kol is in love with her and where she goes he will follow.”

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡


	55. PART 51: | A HIDEOUT IN THE WOODS |

##  **[ESTONIA: 1500s.]**

While in Estonia, Kol and Natali were looking for some spell book.

 - “So one more grimoire in our possession.” Natali stated cheerfully as they exited the house where they’ve slaughtered whole family of witches just to get a grimoire that contains a bunch of powerful spells.

Kol smirked at her and just as he wanted to reply he wasn’t next to her anymore.

 - “Kol?” Natali called him out turning around to see where did he speeded off. 

Then she saw a man holding a stake set right towards Kol’s heart.

 - “Who the hell are you?” Natali exclaimed and he gave a man a headache.

 - “You are going to need to do better than that to sustain me, witch.” The man growled under his breath, just before he flashed towards her and caught her in a choke hold.

 - “I have no idea where Nik is, so leave us alone.” Kol growled at him and Natali narrowed her eyes realizing who that was.

\- “This is Mikael?” Natali said, trying to break free.

 - “You don’t know where he is, but I can see she is a witch, so why wouldn’t she do a little locator spell to find him?” Mikael suggested, as she pushed Natali down onto the floor.

 - “I won’t do anything for you.” Natali growled as she lifted herself up.

 - “Find that bastard or I will kill Kol.” Mikael threatened, flashing over to Kol again, then he turned back towards Natali, “So are you going to let Kol die or-”

 - Natali’s eyes were locked on Kol’s, “I will find him.” she said quickly.

 - “Fantastic.” Mikael said.

 - “Let him go first.” Natali demanded.

 - “I’m not letting him go until you don’t find Niklaus.” Mikael spoke.

 - “Do it darling. I’ll be fine.” Kol assured her and she glanced at him.

She reluctantly opened a grimoire that they just collected and found a locator spell. After Kol gave her his blood she began chanting on Estonian language, “Lase verel näidata inimese asukohta, keda ma arvan.”

A blood traveled across the Baltic sea and stopped when it reached a location where Klaus was, in Copenhagen.

 - Mikael took a look at the map, he smirked wickedly before glancing at Kol and Natali for one last time, “If you try to warn him I’ll find you again. It wasn’t that hard to follow your tracks.” and with those words he disappeared into the night.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

##  **[THE PRESENT DAY:]**

Outside on the streets of the French Quarter, Cami is wandering around the raucous All Hallow’s Eve festivities, where the streets are packed full of people in various stages of inebriation and costumes who are partying the day away as Rebirth Brass Band (ft Erica Falls) plays “Rebirth Makes You Dance.”

She pulls out her phone to call Davina, and is very pleased when the witch actually answers it.

 - “Finally, you pick up your phone!” Cami exclaimed, “I’ve been trying to get a hold of you for days! Way to leave a girl hanging.”

 - “I know, I should have called you back. I didn’t want you to worry. I just.. things are complicated.” Davina apologizes for being distant, but insists that she didn’t want her to worry.

 - “Yeah, well, word on the streets - and, by streets, I mean Josh - is that you’ve gone totally MIA. Seriously, are you okay? Where are you?” Cami replies.

 - “I’m fine. I’ll be back soon, I promise. And.. thanks for calling. It’s good to hear your voice.” Davina assures her that she’s okay, before she hung up.

 - Davina? Davina? Cami says, she sighs and checks her phone to see that the call has disconnected. Understandably, Cami seems almost appalled that Davina would just hang up on her without giving her any deets into what’s been going on in her life.

 - Behind her, Klaus stands smirking and gets her attention by calling out, “Well, that was rather rude!” Cami turns quickly and gapes at him completely speechless, which makes him smirk in amusement, “Well, it’s a pleasure to see you, too, Camille!” he adds.

 - Cami finally manages to find her voice and wastes no time calling him out for ignoring her for months, “Don’t.. Don’t do that crooked-smile thing, okay? I haven’t seen you for months, and now you’re.. appearing out of the blue? What do you want?”

 - When she asks what he wants, he gets right to the point, “Well, I have a rather long list of people I need to track down and deal with and at the top of that list is a certain runaway witch.”

 - “Maybe she just doesn’t want to be found.” Cami tells him.

 - “And for good reason. Had I magically freed the insane, vampire-hunting father of my sworn enemy, I’d be hiding too!” Klaus told her.

 - Cami is stunned to hear this news, “Wait what?”

 - Klaus just raises his eyebrows, “Oh, haven’t you heard? Mikael the Destroyer is back! And, by all accounts, under the complete control of your little friend, Davina.”

 - Cami immediately starts to worry about Davina’s safety, “Well, you heard her, clearly. She didn’t say where she was!”

 - “Oh, on the contrary, love. You just had to know how to listen.” Klaus told her and explained that he used his hybrid senses, “For instance, I heard cicadas and I heard tans, but the real giveaway was the church bells. Did you know Davina’s family owns a little cabin in Terrebonne Parish? It’s been abandoned for years! But, a brief glimpse at a map showed its just a mile from the loveliest little chapel.”

 - Cami sighs knowing where he’s going with this, “So, what’s the plan?”

 - “Well, the way I see it, if Davina wants to use Mikael to kill me, we just have two options. One, you reason with her. Two? Well, I don’t think you’d like two very much.” Klaus gives her the opportunity to sway Davina to their side before he resorts to his usual means of dealing with enemies.

 - Cami considers it for a moment and since she’s not an idiot, she realizes that Davina’s best chance at survival is if she tags along, so she sighs and reluctantly agrees to come with him, “Fine. Let’s go.”

Then the two of them begin to walk down the street and head off to Davina’s cabin.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

Natali was using Kol’s blood to locate Mikael and after a few attempts she managed to find him. When they’ve called Klaus to tell him he wasn’t picking up his phone so they decided to go there without him.

Meanwhile, Klaus has just arrived to the cabin. He walks up onto the porch to peek through the windows, though he can’t see anything. Then he walks across the porch and looks into another window, but also can’t see anything. He feels a gush of wind behind him and turns around just to see that Kol and Natali have arrived.

 - “Is she here?” Klaus asks them, already guessing what their answer will be.

 - “Oh yes, she is.” Natali replied, “I feel the magic, a cloaking spell spell in fact and she is not alone.”

Davina and her friend were inside of the cabin chanting a spell to appear invisible, “Keschede sede ni canun. Keschede senu ni.. Excede canun infernum da ba nunc canun. Senon canu ni..” while Mikael was standing near the window, watching Klaus and gripping the white oak stake in his hand.

When Klaus goes to look around in the yard, he sees a staff with the crest of his family’s clan carved on it and grabs it before angrily throwing it through the window like a javelin. Inside, Davina and Kaleb both see the staff in time to duck for cover, but Davina ends up knocking her head so hard on the edge of a nearby trunk that she knocks herself out.

 - “Enough games, Davina!” Klaus shouts from the porch, “Send out my father! Let’s finish this.”

Kaleb is in a middle of checking on Davina when Mikael comes and grabs him in a choke-hold.

 - “Release me! Or I will kill you right now!” Mikael growls and drops him onto the floor.

 - “DAVINA! Is this not why you brought him for? I’m not afraid!” Klaus yells again.

Kaleb grabs Davina’s bracelet-clad wrist and starts mumbling something on French, “Dinti tu e sedo per un dayen un trahen ble doce mozore. Un frantue e sedo per un dayen un trahen ble do sedo per.”

Davina’s bracelet starts to glow, and Mikael closes his eyes in pleasure and sighs in relief, feeling the power of the curse lifting.

Klaus is continuing to wait impatiently outside when he hears the sound of the door creaking open and Mikael exits to finally have another face to face with his step-son.

  - Mikael walks onto the porch and smirks, “Hello, boy.” he spits and though Klaus is trying his best to look cool and confident his face is betraying quite a bit of fear, “You seem rather impatient. Are you so eager to meet your end?”

  - Klaus just steps towards him, “I’m only eager to stand over your burning corpse. And I intend to enjoy it.”

They continue on with the hysterically dramatic banter before they gear up for the big fight.

  - Mikael walks down the stairs of the front porch and approaches him, “I’ve traveled all the way back from hell for this moment.”

  - Klaus smiles, “Well the, I’d hate to keep you waiting!”

He lunges first towards Mikael and the fight starts in earnest. Both fighters are abel to block the other’s blows, but it’s pretty obvious that Mikael has the upper-hand, even this early on in their throwdown. He eventually kicks Klaus down onto the ground, and then kicks him again so that he’s laying flat on his back. He grabs Klaus in a choke-hold and is about to stake him when Kol appears and hits Mikael. Mikael rose up to his feet fast as did Klaus and looks at his son. He was a little surprised that Kol was on Klaus’ side, but that didn’t stopped him to lunge towards them again. Klaus quickly grabs the stake, which was laying on the ground between them and they begin to fight again.

While Kol and Klaus were fighting Mikael, Natali walked up onto the porch of the cabin and looks through the window into a room where Davina was still laying on the floor and her friend was beside her. Her eyes glance over at Davina’s wrist and she sees a familiar bracelet.

 - “Bracelet of obedience.” Natali whispers under her breath. She clenches her jaw realizing that Davina used one of Kol’s and her’s dark objects that they’ve made in 1900s.

A boy that was next to Davina noticed Natali and when he looks up at her he saw that she had an angry expression on her face.

 - “Give me my braclet back.” Natali demands in a harsh tone.

 - A boy flinched for a moment then looks down at Davina’s wrist, “This bracelet?” he asks, clearly a little bit scared.

 - “Yes. That bracelet, you stupid little idiot.” Natali says through her teeth, “Give that back or I’ll rip you to shreds.”

A boy quickly takes off the bracelet from Davina’s hand and throws it to Natali who catches it.

 - “Now tell me, where did she find it?” Natali tells him.

 - “How am I supose to know that?” Kaleb told her.

 - “Well in that case make sure to tell her that I’m going to find out.” Natali says.

While fighting Mikael managed to snap Kol’s neck and continue fighting only Klaus. Since his most important goal is to kill him. Once again he knocks Klaus flat on the ground and holds him in a choke-hold as he tries to stake him, while Klaus desperately tries to keep the stake from piercing his skin. Eventually, Mikael manages to stab him in the shoulder. Klaus screams in pain and grabs Papa Tunde’s blade from his jacket before stabbing Mikael in the chest with it. Mikael screams out in pain and falls to the ground as the knife begins to embed itself in Mikael’s chest. Klaus pulls the stake out of his shoulder and rises to his feet.

Natali runs back to them when she heard screams and sees Kol laying on the ground.

\- “What happened?” Natali asked.

\- “Don’t worry, Mikael just broke his neck.” Klaus tells her.

\- “What did you do to Mikael?” Natali asked as she looked at his body on the ground.

\- “I stabbed him with Papa Tunde’s blade.” Klaus informs her.

\- “Papa Tunde’s blade?” Natali questioned confused since Kol and she weren’t in New Orleans when the blade was made and used on Kalus.

 - “Yes. A little gift from ancestors. The pain is agonasing.” Klaus tells her.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

In the French Quarter, the All Hallows Eve party continues to rage on, as costumed party-goers drink and generally act messy as only people in New Orleans can to the sounds of Rebirth Brass Band’s “Rebirth Groove.”

Kol and Natali have returned to their club and he immediately walks towards the bar and pours them two glasses of whiskey. Natali follows him and places a bracelet she took from Davina onto the bar.

 - Kol looks at the bracelet, immediately recognizing it, as Natali starts speaking, “Davina has dark objects, she was keeping Mikael under control with our bracelet of obedience.”

 - “What? How does she has that?” Kol asked.

 - “I don’t know, but maybe it’s time for us to find every last one of the dark objects.” Natali says.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡


	56. PART 52: | FAMILY IS POWER |

##  **[NEW ORLEANS: 1912.]**

Not long after Kol was undaggered, a war began brewing between the witches that were allied with Kol and Natali, and those who followed Klaus. 

Kol and Natali intended to make dark objects, about whom they learned in Arabia. So they became friends with the two of New Orleans witches, Mary-Alice and Astrid.

・ • ・ • ・

 _In the dead of night strange things happen_  
In the dead of night the world goes cold  
When the lights go out all around, whispers fill the air  
In the dead of night, better hold on tight.

・ • ・ • ・

The cemetery of New Orleans was empty and quiet one night with mist coating the ground of entire area. The stars shone bright at the night sky and the wind was cold. It was all quiet and dark, except for the few lamps post with candles within that lighted the paths of cemetery.

Mary-Alice walked along the paths of the cemetery, wary of what was circling her. She knew she was not alone, especially with the cutting of wind reaching her ears. A whooshing sound behind her caused her to turn around, but she saw nothing, except the old stone walls of tombs. She turned around and continued in her way, but she was suddenly pushed against a stone wall. A gasp escaped her lips before her eyes settled on the figure of Kol, with a hand next to her head.

\- Kol looked up from his hat as she sighed, “Just once, Kol Mikaelson, you might greet me like a gentleman?”

\- Natali walked towards them, saying, “If you want a gentleman, you should have aligned with Elijah. But I’m not sure he is interested in witchy business.”

\- Kol pulled away from her and turned his attention to their business, asking, “Where is Astrid? I need two witches before the lessons can begin.”

\- “She thinks you can’t be trusted. We’ve all heard the stories of how you use the witches and then discard them.” Mary-Alice argued as she stared at Kol.

\- “Lies.” Kol sighed, “Propagated by my wicked family. I hold witches in high regard. You know, if Klaus says his way, you’ll all be dead. This will be a vampire country, don’t you want to keep you all in safe, for all the future generations of Claire’s to come?” He knew he was getting to her by pensive look on her face.

\- “And besides Kol never used me, why would he do that to you and Astrid.” Natali said convincing her more that they’re telling the truth.

\- Mary-Alice narrowed her eyes at them, saying, “Why are you two so keen to help us? What do you get out of this?”

\- “As soon as we get rid of Klaus’s witches, we are going to get rid of Klaus.” Kol said and they were ready to lead her to their hideout that was only known to them, “Follow me, Mary Alice. We are going to change everything.”  
  
When they came at Kol’s and Natali’s Play house, Kol went to find Astrid so he can convince her that what Klaus said was a lie and to bring her there.

\- Mary-Alice was looking around and then she asked, “I’m still not sure why you two need Astrid and me, when you’re a powerful witch.”

\- “Why not? Isn’t it better working in team?” Natali questioned looking at her and reading expressions on her face. She didn’t even agreed with what she just said, but she did it just because Kol wanted witches to work for them and they need to convince them that they can trust them.

\- “Don’t you have some witch friends that can help?” Mary-Alice questioned raising her eyebrow.

\- “They are all in France. We don’t have time to wait for them.” Natali told her, “And besides you two will like what Kol and I are about to teach you.”

\- “And that is?” Mary-Alice questioned again.

\- Natali was getting annoyed by her questions, so she looked down rolling her eyes, hoping she won’t lose her patience before Kol comes back, then she said, “Let’s leave that part for Kol to tell.”

After some time Kol came back with Astrid and explained everything about the kind of magic that they learned on the shores of the Red Sea; Kemiya, Kol called it. Similar to Alchemy, Kemiya is chimera magic that allows a witch to change the elemental foundation of an object.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

##  **[THE PRESENT DAY:]**

It was night when Natali and Kol headed towards the Lafayette cemetery and their Play house. They’ve send an invitation to the witches that were working with them while they were in New Orleans.

When they’ve came, in front if their Play house were some witches but also a lot of werewolves.

Natali and Kol exchanged looks while they were approaching them.

 - “Does the witch you are working for knows you are here?” Kol questioned looking at the werewolves.

 - “She send us here.” One of them answered.

 - “Oh, she did, didn’t she?” Kol says.

 - “You are not allowed to come here.” The werewolf said.

 - Doggy! Lay down.” Natali mocked with a smirk.

 - The werewolf got offended by that and extended his fangs, then rushed towards her and bit her hand. Natali threw him away and burst out in laugh, “This is fantastic!”

As he rose himself from the ground he could see that the bite is disappearing from her hand. Seeing where he is looking, she looked down where the bite was and told him, “Wops! That ain’t gonna work on me.” she looked at Kol, “Or him for that matter.”

 - “Didn’t my mother told you about her powers?” Kol asked and he angrily clenched his jaw while looking at the werewolf.

 - “They have a lot to learn.” Natali remarked, then she glanced over the werewolves.

 - “If anyone tries to do this again, I’ll rip your head straight off.” Kol threatened, “Those rings you have right now doesn’t makes you superior to vampires, just know that.”

 - “It does makes us superior. Vampires die from our bite.” Werewolf pointed out.

 - “They won’t die if Klaus or I heal them.” Natali told him and smiled.

 - “Now leave us alone with the witches.” Kol says.

After werewolves reluctantly left the two of them walked into their Play house and witches followed them.

 - “So where are everyone?” Natali asked seeing that only ten witches came.

\- “Some of the witches ended up in a Fauline Downage house because they were using dark magic you taught them.” One witch spoke, “And the rest if them are refusing to work for you again because they are afraid of the same thing happening to them.”

\- “Dark magic is a term used by witches who are afraid of their own powers.” Natali told them.

 - “They aren’t afraid of their power, they are afraid of being locked up in a madhouse.” The witch says.

 - “We won’t allow anyone to be locked up there again.” Kol told them.

 - “How can we believe you? You left without even telling us.” She said.

 - “We don’t need to tell you anything because you work for us, not the other way around.” Natali says harshly.

 - “Darling, calm down.” Kol tells her, then turns back to the witches, “We can free your friends if that will make you feel better.”

 - “No one ever comes out alive from there.” Witch informed them.

 - “Well, with our help they will.” Kol assured her.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

Kaleb and Davina were standing next to their car in front of an abandoned building where Mikael, Cami and Klaus were.

 - “You want to drain the white oak stake, don’t you?” Kaleb questioned her.

 - If we can’t stop Mikael we have to stop that stake from working.” Davina told him.

 - Suddenly they’ve heard a voice coming from behind them, when they turned around they saw Natali and Kol and she spoke, “You are quite ambitious Davina. But the problem is that the white oak stake is too powerful, you can’t just drain it.”

 - “What are you doing here?” Davina hissed.

 - “We came to clean up your mess.” Natali replied.

 - “What can we do about the stake then?” Kaleb asked.

 - “Best you can hope for is to disable it, but just for a bit.” Kol told them.

 - “So do you have a better solution?” Davina spoke up.

 - “As a matter of fact I do.” Natali told her, “And we need to do it together.”

Davina gave her a look of obvious distrust, but Natali ignored her and started walking into the building. They didn’t had any other choice but to follow her.

Before they walked into a room where the commotion was coming from they stopped at their tracks to do the spell.

 - Natali turned towards Davina and Kaleb and spoke, “I know you don’t trust me, but I need to channel your powers so I can disable the stake.”

She reached her hands towards them and the two of them looked at each other before they reluctantly placed their hands into hers. They knew that the extra power would make sure they would succeed.

Natali began chanting the spell, little did they know that they’ve had perfect timing, because Mikael had just stabbed Klaus in the chest with the white oak stake. The wind picked up around them, they continued to do the spell, not knowing that it was actually working.

 - “I can’t hold it.” Kaleb said frantically, while struggling to continue the spell and Davina nodded in agreement.

 - “Kol join us.” Natali tells him and she quickly let go of Kaleb’s hand so Kol can stand in a middle and she can channel him too.

Suddenly Mikael appeared in the room, when he realized that stake isn’t working.

 - “Is this your doing, witches? Then you will undo it. Return the power to the stake!” Mikael demanded while approaching them.

They ignored him and continued doing the spell, “Mwen la bois. Donne m’ la bois, la bois.” trying to keep the stake de-powered for the moment. But then Mikael lunges towards them and Davina lets go of Natali’s hand and thrusts it towards him, keeping him back with a pain infliction spell while continuing the spell to drain the power of the white oak stake.

However, this doesn’t keep Mikael back for long. He break free and rushes toward them, quickly hitting Davina, then also Natali.

 - “You little witches. I though you both want Klaus dead.” Mikael spoke.

Luckily Cami managed to pull out the stake from Klaus’ chest and saved him on time. As Natali began to lift herself up, Klaus shows up and hits Mikael who began walking towards her.

 - “Leave her alone.” Klaus growled to everyone’s surprise.

Both Natali and Kol never thought he would ever say something like that.

\- “Thanks.” Natali said as quickly as she could.

 - “No problem, love. He won’t be the one that kills you.” Klaus told her, with a devilish smirk.

 - Smirk also appeared on Natali’s face as she said, “Same goes for you.”

When Mikael raised back onto his feet he saw that Marcel, who was helping Davina, and Rebekah showed up.

 - “This night has been a long parade of fools. I’ll enjoy killing every last one of you.” Mikael growls, taking one wooden stake and pointing at them.

Klaus, Kol and Natali were eventually joined by Davina, Marcel and Kaleb. They all stand in tableau, smirking proudly at the fact that they have the upper-hand.

 - “It’s over, Mikael.” Klaus states firmly “You’re outnumbered. Are you going to beg for your miserable life?”

 - Of course, Mikael wouldn’t be Mikael if he wouldn’t try to tear down everyone’s confidence, so he just scoffs and replies, “You think having people makes you strong? It proves how weak you are. Come find me when you don’t have fools, women, and children fighting your battles.” He throws the scrap of wood he was going to use and vamp-speeds away before they can attack him, while Klaus, looking relieved, just sighs.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

##  **_A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR, I WISH YOU ALL THE BEST AND I WANT 2019 TO BE AT LEAST A LITTLE BIT BETTER FOR EVERYONE !!! LOVE YOU <3_ **


	57. PART 53: | TAKING BACK WHAT'S MINE |

When they’ve returned to the compound they saw Hayley who looked worried. She sensed them and looked towards them.

 - “Did you get rid of Mikael?” Hayley asks.

 - “We did, sort of. He fled.” Klaus replies, “Is there something wrong?”

 - Hayley nods, “Yeah, we have another problem. Elijah is missing.”

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

Natali was doing a locator spell to find Elijah but someone was blocking her.

On the other hand Klaus had another way in attempt to find Elijah. While Kol and Natali were walking towards Klaus’ bedroom they’ve heard screams of the witch he was torturing. Klaus had blood splattered all over his hands and face and was washing up in his sink.

 - “So, I see your interrogation went better than my spell?” Natali remarked.

 - Klaus looks at himself in the mirror while he washes up and replies, “Eh, it turns out these witches are delicate creatures. No matter! I suspected my mother had Elijah captive.”

 - “Great. Let’s go find them!” says Hayley who just entered a room.

 - “Them?” Kol pointed out.

 - “Esther has Oliver too.” Hayley tells him.

 - “Who the hell is Oliver?” Natali asks.

 - “A werewolf from my pack.” Hayley told them.

 - Kol rolls his eyes, “Well we’re not saving a werewolf.”

 - “Fine. We don’t need you.” Hayley hissed.

 - Klaus shakes his head as he walks toward her to face her, “Esther is too powerful. She won’t be easily found. I need to draw her out.”

 - “Yeah. She is blocking my locator spell.” Natali tells him.

 - “Klaus, let me come with you!” Hayley says annoyed.

 - Klaus sighs deeply, “I know you want to help, Hayley, but you can’t. My mother is wretched. She will target you in order to thwart me and I can’t very well save Elijah if I’m busy saving you, can I?”

Hayley rolls her eyes, but remains silent, and Klaus goes to change his t-shirt and prepares his plan.

Natali and Kol were just about to exit the compound when they’ve came across Rebekah.

 - Natali smiles at her, “How’s Marcel doing?” she asks not really caring, but knowing that Rebekah was with him.

 - “Like you care.” Rebekah replied.

 - “What’s with the attitude?” Natali says.

 - “You know she’s always like that.” Kol remarks.

 - Rebekah rolls her eyes, “What’s going on here?”

 - “Elijah is missing.” Kol told her.

 - “What?” Rebekah exclaimed.

 - “Our mother probably has him.” Kol says.

 - So are you going to find him?” Rebekah questioned them, seeing that they wanted to go somewhere.

 - “Nope, Klaus is all over that. We have other things to do.” Natali replied and then they’ve left.

##  **[NEW ORLEANS: 1912-1914.]**

_Under the guidance of Kol and Natali,_

_Mary-Alice and Astrid rapidly mastered Kemiya._

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

\- “It’s the intersection between science and spirit, darlings. With the right chemistry you could realize your wildest dreams.” Kol said, his eyes filling with envious fascination as Mary-Alice and Astrid cursed another weapon, using a flawless paragon diamond to focus their power.

Two witches both gasped as they created another Dark Object, dropping it to the table as electricity coursed through their blood.

\- “A blade that can make a thousand cuts with just one throw.” Kol grinned, picking up the Devil’s Star, “Those traitors who dare to work with my tyrannical wanker of brother, wouldn’t stand a chance to say a word of their pathetic spells.”

\- “Every weapon we make is more disturbing than the last. We have enough, it’s time to make our move.” Astrid complained as Kol grabbed Mary-Alice by the hips. 

\- And that’s when Natali walked in. She narrowed her eyes at the sight of Kol and Mary-Alice dancing, then informed them about her presence, “Kol, I need you outside.” she demanded.

\- Kol smiled at the sound of her voice and at the words she said, then he followed her outside, asking, “What’s wrong, darling?”

\- “You know she likes you, right?” Natali stated.

\- “And you know I’m interested in only one girl that’s standing right in front of me.” Kol said, touching her cheek with tenderness.

\- “I don’t want her to get the wrong impression.” Natali muttered, taking Kol’s hand and pulling it off of her cheek.

\- “So what if she does? It’s not like I’m gonna leave you for her.” Kol comforted her.

\- Natali looked up at Kol with smile appearing on her face, “Then, shall we continue where you left off with them?”

Kol smiled back at her, taking her hand and leading her back to their Play house. As they walked in we could hear Astrid still complaining how they should stop making Dark Objects.

\- “Do you ever get tired of being the spoilsport, Astrid?” Kol questioned witch.

\- “We don’t have to use them all.” Natali told her.

\- “The most important thing is to show Klaus’ witches you’re more powerful than they ever imagined. To scare them into standing down. And it will scare Klaus the same way he scared me for centuries.” Kol explained.

\- Astrid raised an eyebrow and looked at Natali, saying to Kol, “You have powerful witch. Why do you need us to be powerful too?”

\- Kol looked annoyed at her and spoke, “Klaus knows about all her powers. He will be surprised when he sees you two with even more power than before and that’s all thanks to the Dark Objects.”

\- “And to be clear, why doesn’t she make you Dark Objects?” Astrid requested for an answer.

\- “That doesn’t concerns you. All you have to do is make the damn Dark Objects.” Natali demanded.

\- “All right, darling. Don’t lose your patience.” Kol said calming her down and continued to explain things to Astrid and Mary-Alice, “All my immortal life my brother has controlled me stolen decades all by the constant threat of a dagger to the heart.” He walked to the desk filled with cursed objects, such as a bracelet to force obedience, a rosary to drive men to madness and shackles to halt a witch’s power, “These dark objects are merely practice for you to hone your skills.” He picked up a silver dagger and looking down as he continued, “For this, a dagger. That will work on him and him alone.”

\- Kol snapped his head up, his dark eyes narrowed as Astrid asked, “What did you say?”

\- “I cannot replicate the original spell, but we’ve found a loophole in the dagger’s spell.” as Kol stood up Natali continued, “Due to his werewolf gene, if pierced by a golden dagger, Klaus could be neutralized.”

Kol and Natali looked at them, trying to see if they are fraud or not. Slowly a smile began to blossom on Kol’s face and his eyes turned to her as she looked and smiled back at him.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

Kol and Natali were walking through streets of New Orleans and when they came across some Jazz club they walked inside. As Natali wanted to sit down at a table some girl brushed against her.

\- “Oh, I’m sorry.” She apologized and continued walking.

\- “It’s okay.” Natali muttered, narrowing her eyes at the girl as she turned her back.

\- “I don’t remember last time when you reacted good at something like that.” Kol remarked.

\- “There is something about her.” Natali said sitting across from him.

\- “What about her?” Kol asked turning his head to look at the girl, she was sitting at the bar now.

\- “I think she’s a very powerful witch.” Natali guessed.

\- “Well darling, you’re always right.” Kol stated.

\- Natali smiled, “Let’s meet her.” she said and stood up from the table. She wasn’t waiting for Kol to agree so she already walked to the girl and Kol followed her.

\- “Hello, darling.” Natali said as she sat next to her.

\- The girl put her drink down when she heard her, “I’m really sorry for earlier.” she apologized again.

\- “I already accepted your apology. I’m not here because of that.” Natali told her.

\- “So why are you talking to me?” She questioned.

\- “Are you a witch, darling?” Kol asked standing next to me.

\- “Kol, let me do the talking.” Natali tells him.

\- “I just asked the same thing you would.” Kol remarked.

\- “I’m a witch.” They heard her saying.

\- They both turned to look at her, as Natali said, “I’m too. Where are you from? We haven’t saw you before.”

\- “I came here a couple days ago.” She said.

\- “Oh really? What’s your name?” Natali questioned.

\- “Freya.” She said.

\- Natali smiled, “I’m Natali and this Kol.” she said and they both looked at him.

\- “I’m sure she already knows who I’m.” Kol stated.

\- Natali saw an uneasy look in her eyes, as Freya shakes her head, “I don’t know.”

\- “Oh come on darling, every witch in this town knows who I’m.” Kol said, with a smile covering his face.

\- Natali chuckle, “Maybe you’re just not that popular.”

\- “You know I’m. We both are.” Kol stated.

\- “Well she’s new here.” Natali said.

\- “Then I should introduce myself better.” Kol said taking her hand in his and saying proudly, “Kol Mikaelson.” he lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles.

\- Freya smiled at him, “It’s nice to meet you.”

\- With corner of her eyes Natali saw Klaus entering the bar with Marcel and one of his witches, “Kol, we better get going.” she pointed with her head at Klaus.

\- “Why, is something wrong?” Freya questioned.

\- “We just don’t like to be here when Kol’s bastard brother comes.” Natali informed her as she looked at Klaus.

\- But as Natali stood up from the bar chair and they wanted to walk away Klaus approached them, folding his hands behind his back and asking, “Aren’t you two staying for the party?”

\- “This party is ruined now that you walked in.” Natali remarked.

\- Klaus grinned, “And I just thought you and this witch of mine could have a competition with powers.” he said and Natali could see frightened look on witch face.

\- Natali laughed, “Don’t scare her. She knows I could kill her before she can blink.” And before Klaus could say anything more, Kol and Natali vamp-speeded out of the bar.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

So it began their request to create a weapon laced with so much power it would plunge the infallible Klaus Mikaelson into a magical slumber.

Mary-Alice and Astrid chanted over and over again, for what felt like ages. They tried their hardest to finish the task they had been set by Kol and Natali. But each time they chanted and tried to turn the dagger, gold sparks would hit them and almost harm them. Nothing seemed to work and the longer they took on the dagger the more angried the of them got, whenever they found out that they had failed each time.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

##  **[THE PRESENT DAY:]**

When they’ve returned to their apartment Natali did a locator spell to find their dark objects. Since they’ve used a smaller diamond to make dark objects back in 1914, Natali was now using a bigger one to locate their dark objects. Diamond hung on the rope while Natali was chanting and twirling it around the map of New Orleans. After few minutes, like a magnet, diamond was pulled towards one spot on the map. The location was in the French Quarter, not far from them.

When they were in front of the apartment Natali magically unlocked the doors, but when they wanted to walk in they couldn’t.

 - “Of course it’s owned by someone.” Kol remarked.

 - “We are so close. I’ll find out by who.” Natali told him.

She then placed a palm of her hand against the boundary that didn’t allowed them to come in and chanted, “Montre-moi la dernière personne qui a traversé cette porte.”

After she got a flash of the last person that walked through the door she opened her eyes and said, “ It’s that blonde bartender, she owns it.”

 - Kol smirks, “I’m on it.” he flashed away and after few moments came back with Cami.

 - “What the he-” Cami began saying, but she stopped when she saw Kol and Natali beside her. She knew they would bring her nothing but trouble and she also knew that they are responsible from the existence of very dangerous dark objects.

 - “Invite us in and give us dark objects.” Natali demanded while glaring at Cami.

 - Cami crossed her arms, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 - “Don’t pretend. Of course you know what I’m talking about.” Natali tells her.

 - “Compel me and you’ll see that I’m telling the truth.” Cami says.

 - They both laugh, “Do you really think we are that stupid?” Kol asks.

 - “But we can always drain her off of vervain.” Natali said.

 - “There are easier and more fun ways to get what we want.” Kol stated.

Darkness in his eyes could tell what was he thinking about and Cami suddenly wasn’t feeling so fearless.

\- Cami raises her hand in defence and takes a step back, “Leave me alone or I’ll tell Klaus-”

 - She was interrupted by Kol, “Tell him all you want.”

Since Cami wasn’t so far from the open doors of her apartment she managed to jump in before Kol or Natali grabbed her.

 - Natali angrily slapped her fist against the wall “Dark objects are ours and you need to give them back.” she growled.

 - “They were my family legacy for years.” Cami told them.

 - “They are not yours and you will give us back every last dark object you have.” Kol demanded strictly.

 - “And what if I don’t do that?” Cami asked.

 - “Then you’re going to get yourself hurt.” Kol said in a low and dangerous voice.

 - “You can’t get in.” Cami told them.

 - Natali smiles, “But you can get out.” she raised her hand and pulled Cami towards her. Cami tried to hold onto the door frame but she wasn’t strong enough. Now Natali had her hand wrapped around Cami’s neck.

 - “I guess we’re draining her.” Natali remarked, before they flashed away.

They brought Cami into their apartment and placed her onto a chair, then wrapped her hands so she couldn’t move. Natali took a knife from a table and pointed in at Cami who was struggling to free herself.

 - “You’re wasting your time. You won’t get out of them until I let you.” Natali tells her taking a step closer.

 - “You’ll never get what you want.” Cami yelled.

 - “Oh honey, we always do.” Natali says and slits Cami’s wrists wide open.

She dug deep and the blood quickly started to flow. Cami groaned in pain as Kol walked into a room and smiled.

  - “I can’t believe that your family could just steal my dark objects like that.” Kol stated.

  - Cami rolled her eyes, “Kol, my family did not steal them. They just kept the very deadly toys you left strewn about this city from falling into even deadlier hands.” she says slowly, she was already feeling weak due to the blood lose.

\- “And now that I’m back, I can take back what’s mine.” Kol told her.

 - “Why do you even need them, you’re more than able to defend yourself?” Cami asked.

 - “Well because they allow me to do the magic I don’t have anymore.” Kol said.

When Cami was drained of off vervain Natali compelled her to invite them into her apartment and then they’ve left leaving her alone to figure out how to escape.

They’ve searched every inch of her apartment and took every object they could find, leaving the secret room in her apartment almost completely empty. Till the time they came back home Cami was gone, they knew she will go to Klaus to tell him everything but they just didn’t cared.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡


	58. PART 54: | AIN'T NO REST FOR THE WICKED |

There was a party going on at the Fangtasia when Klaus stormed into a club. He was pissed off that they almost killed Cami.

He then ripped two hearts of a vampire and human that were standing in his way. He yelled for Natali and Kol while stumbling through the crowd of people until he reached podium with thrones where the two of them were sitting.

 - “I’m going to need to put a barrier spell again so he can’t come and go as he pleases.” Natali remarked when she saw Klaus and they’ve already knew why he came.

Klaus took one more step towards them, but he was faced with two vampires who were their “bodyguards”. He didn’t think twice before ripping their hearts out in one swift movement. 

When their bodies fell onto the floor he looks towards Natali and Kol and sees that they are angry as much as he is.

 - “Who are you to kill our vampires?” Natali growled losing her temper.

Kol steps forwards and shoves Klaus hard in the chest. 

 - Klaus shoves him back and says, “And you almost killed Cami.”

 - “Who cares about that bartender.” Kol throws a remark that he knew Klaus won’t like.

 - “If we wanted to kill her we would.” Natali tells him.

 - Klaus pointed at them, “If you try to touch her again-”

 - “What then?” Kol questioned his brother, “You won’t be able to defend her from the coffin.”

Speaking about Cami was one thing, but getting a threat of being put back into a coffin was the final straw. Klaus lunges towards Kol and takes a swing at him, hitting him right into his jaw and causing him to hiss out in pain. Kol liked when he manages to piss of his brother and to see the mad glint in his brother’s eyes. He then pushes Klaus backwards and Klaus falls off of the podium where they were standing. Swiftly he raises onto his feet and zooms towards Kol again. He grabs him by his t-shirt and throws him into the crowd, causing few people to fall due to Kol falling on them. When Kol got up on his feet the two of them began fighting, throwing vicious blows at one another. And they’ve moved so fast it was like watching a blurry movie.

Meanwhile Natali left upstairs into their apartment. She opened a safe where they were keeping gold daggers. When she came back downstairs she heard a glass shatter somewhere across the room. She flashed there and saw Kol laying on the ground because Klaus snapped his neck, but he was nowhere to be found until she felt a gush of wind behind her but before she managed to turn around Klaus also snapped her neck.

 - He let her body to fall onto the floor and kneels down to take a dagger, “Thank you very much, love.” he says and vamp speeds away.

The party was over after Klaus did what he did. When Natali woke up she was laying in her bed and Kol was standing by the window and watching the city.

 - “He took a dagger.” Natali says to him, “Tell me he didn’t took that dagger.”

 - Kol turns around and looks at her, “I’m afraid he did. But don’t worry we have more.”

 - “I know. I just hate when he takes the dagger.” Natali tells him as she walks closer to him.

 - “What are we gonna do now?” Kol asks.

 - “What? I’m gonna kill that bartender once and for all.” Natali says angrily.

 - Kol smirks, “I’m pretty sure she’s highly protected right now.”

 - “Well I’m gonna strike when they least expect it.” Natali says and smirks wickedly.

 - “But till then..” Kol says placing his hand on her waist, “I know something better we can do.” he drew her in close to him and gently kissed her lips. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she returned the kiss.

She arched up into him and made a little sound, as if pleading with him so he could deepen the kiss, and he did. He ravaged her mouth and gazed his tongue over her lips. Unable to stop himself, he lowered his hands to her bottom and lifted her until her legs straddled his waist. Now her head was higher than his and she leaned over to him, continuing their kisses.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

Kol compelled repair mans to fix the club after his fight with Klaus. He was sitting at the bar and drinking a glass of whiskey while Natali was still in bed sleeping. He heard a door of a club opening and turned around just to see Rebekah entering.

 - Sister, what brings you here?” Kol asked.

 - “I’ve heard that Klaus and you had a fight last night.” Rebekah tells him.

 - “Yeah. Well, he started it.” Kol says with a little but of annoyance to his voice.

 - “Why did you two hurt that girl, Cami?” Rebekah asked as she sat next to him.

 - “She had our dark objects, so we just drained her off of vervain and compelled her.” Kol replied to his sister

 - “Right, dark objects.” Rebekah remarked.

 - “I know you also don’t like that bartender, she and Marcel have something going on between them.” Kol told her.

 - “They had.” Rebekah corrected him, “And yeah, okay. Maybe I did came to their first date and choke her.”

 - Kol looks at her with a smirk forming on his face, “You did?”

 - “Yes, I did.” Rebekah tells him.

 - “Well I’m proud of you sister.” Kol told her.

 - “Shut up. It’s not like that did me any favour.” Rebekah says and takes a sip of his drink.

 - “That’s just because Marcel is stupid and would rather date a human.” Kol told her.

 - “You know I don’t like when you talk bad about Marcel.” Rebkah reminded him.

 - “And that’s exactly why I’m doing that.” Kol said with satisfaction.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

##  **[NEW ORLEANS, DECEMBER: 1914.]**

Just as Kol and Natali walked into the Play house, they saw Mary-Alice and Astrid jumping back and holding their wounded hands to their chest.

\- “A look of impatience smeared across Kol’s face.” You’ve been working on this for weeks and my family goes even more insufferable during the holidays. We need to finish.

Mary-Alice frowned setting down the silver dagger as Astrid began to clean the spilled potions and shards of broken glass off the floor, the result of their failed spell.

\- “We tried everything Kol. We need a bigger diamond.” Mary-Alice scowled, her tone coated with repulsion as Natali’s eyes captured the foolish, love-sick looks she was giving to Kol.

 - “There is no bigger diamond.” Kol said scornfully, tension entering his already rigid body.

 - “There may be.” Mary-Alice said softly, “That gossip Genevieve had a rumor that the dowager Folly keeps a massive gem hidden inside her mansion. That’s why she never leaves. She’s worried someone will steal it.”

Kol tilted his head to the side, a dangerous smile creeping onto his face, as interest ignited his eyes.

 - “She never leaves, you say.” Natali stated, her eyes darkening at Mary-Alice.

 - “Only once a week, for a Sunday Mass.” Astrid said, her eyes narrowing when she saw the smirk on their faces, “Don’t you harm her. She’s innocent.”

 - “No one is innocent, Astrid.” Natali told her and Kol grinned at the witch, before they turned around ready to leave.

 - “We’re going to slaughter anyone for that diamond.” Kol remarked as they continued their way out of the cemetery.

 - “And we have a luck that tomorrow is sunday.” Natali continued.

 - “Well darling, that’s our early Christmas present.” Kol said with an evil smile.

 - “And I hope another present will be Klaus rotting in the box.” Natali said returning an evil smile to Kol.

While they were returning to the compound Natali saw Freya across the street and told Kol, “Hey, let’s invite that girl Freya to the Christmas Ball.”

 - “She didn’t even wanted to help us.” Kol said.

 - “Maybe you lost your charm.” Natali joked.

 - “And you’re going to lose that dress of yours.” Kol said.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

Dozen of bodies were scattered around the church, some with their heads torn off or hearts torn out. They also tried devil’s star and it’s working perfectly.

 - “You’re a monsters!” Astrid stated as she saw all the dead bodies that Kol and Natali killed at the church.

 - Natali smiled happily, licking the blood from her finger, as she looked over the dead bodies, “Well, thank you.”

 - Kol chuckled, taking out a handkerchief from his coat, “We didn’t know how the dowager looked like, best is to kill them all.” he said and Natali nodded.

The witches held their hands over their noses to stop the smell of the corpses hitting their senses. It was horrid, bloody picture that they feared they’d never rid of. Kol and Natali stood happily, she wiped blood from Kol’s cheek and popped it into her mouth. 

 - “You knew she didn’t look like the altar boy.” Astrid remarked.

 - “I was parched.” Natali drawled, Kol glared angrily at the young witch, almost close to snapping her neck when he saw her glaring at Natali.

 - Kol held his hand out to Natali and she took it. He led her down the steps, she held the bottom of her dress with a hand as they avoided the bodies and puddles of blood. Then Kol turned to the witches, smiling happily, “Well, we’re off to a family dinner now. We’ll see you tonight.”

 - “We’re not helping you.” Astrid spat at him.

 - Natali’s eyes darkening at Astrid, as she shouted, “What did you just said?”   
Astrid flinched and swallowed thickly as Natali’s fangs extracted for a moment, before her human face returned. 

 - Mary-Alice placed her hand on Astrid’s shoulder, pulling her back, “We’ve come this far, Astrid.” The witch sadly nodded and Kol grinned.

Then Natali and Kol walked off. As they left the church Natali mimicked what Mary-Alice said.

 - Kol laughs, as she told him, “God, she is acting like that just because she has some weird crush on you.”

 - “Well who doesn’t, darling.” Kol stated, putting his hand around her shoulder and pulling her closer to him. She rolled her eyes not saying anything as they continued to walk towards the compound. They’ve had no regrets about the massacre, happily going to a family dinner soon after.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

Dinner like usual didn’t went well, so Kol and Natali left earlier. They needed to meet with Astrid and Mary-Alice at their Play house, so they walked there. For this particularly cold december night, sky was clear and beautiful, with all the stars illuminating dark night sky.

When they came to the Play house the two witches were already there, waiting for them.

 - “Hello ladies.” Kol said entering the room, “Family dinner wasn’t somewhere where we would stay till the end, so we might as well get back to work.”

 - “And what makes you think we should still hang on with every word you say. Because of your good looks or because you two have a habit of bossing around?” Astrid made a statement more than it was a question.

 - “Bravo, Astrid, bravo.” clapping fills the room, “I’m sure your witchy friend doesn’t agree with you, maybe just with that “good looks” part.” Natali remarked looking at Mary-Alice as she keeps on clinging to her awkward silence.

 - But Astrid has a lot to say, like always, “You two are monsters. Cruel, murderous, without the slightest feeling of empathy towards people you kill.”

 - “If you’re done, may I suggest getting back to work.” Kol insisted.

 - “Now chop-chop.” Natali said clapping her hands twice, “The night is still young.”

And the two witches didn’t have any other choice than to get back to work.

For some time Astrid and Mary-Alice were making more Dark Objects, while Natali was sitting on the desk and supervised them. Kol was walking around the room, also watching them. When he walked besides Natali, he stopped and leaned closer putting his hands on the desk. Natali smiled seductively at him, as he smirked back at her.

 - “Do you want one more early Christmas present, darling?” Kol asked leaning closer to her lips.

 - “You know I could never say no, to this gift.” Natali said touching down his chest, her teeth sinking into her lower lip. Then Kol leaned closer and captured her lips with his own.

 - “Should we get going?” Astrid questioned, while Mary-Alice was trying not to look at them kissing.

 - Kol pulled an inch away, saying to them, “Yes. And darlings, don’t forget tomorrow around 6 pm to meet us in front of Fauline’s house. Astrid you’ll wait us in her house.”

They both nodded and left the Playhouse as fast as they could.

 - “Now, where did we left of.” Kol said smirking.

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡

_“His hands on her waist. His lips in her neck. Pure heaven.”_

## ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡ ⚜ ✡


End file.
